Konoha s College
by RiMi
Summary: Que ocurriría si a todos los personajes de Naruto los mandaran al extranjero, a mejorar su inglés? Bienvenidos al Konoha s College! Mucho amor, primeras impresiones, lios y algun ke otro problema! Reviews please! 11º cap UP!
1. ¡De camino al aeropuerto!

**Olaaaaa denuevo, cmo prometí, akí esta el primer capítulo del nuevo fic! Aunke la verdad, no estoy muy segura de ke lo continuaré, por que no tengo musas ideas, la verdad, y admás, etoys muy liada con el de Promesas de Arena… pro comp. Prometí ke lo iba a publicar… en fin, ste fic trata sobre mis experiencias cuando fui a Inglaterra, eso sí, exageradas al máximo... xD. Spero ke os gust y ke disfrutéis.**

**Muxos bsos, y ya sabéis: reviews!**

Capítulo 1 

Aquella mañana, el despertador no sonó, y, en vez del estridente pitido de éste, un grito de rabia fue el que tronó en la habitación 145, de aquel hotel a tan sólo dos horas del aeropuerto.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Ya es esta hora?- un rostro moreno, cubierto por cabello castaño cortado a trazos desiguales, se agitó, furioso, frente a aquel aparatito que usualmente acaba destrozado en el suelo cada mañana, tras cumplir su misión.- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Y más que mierda! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

Saltó de la cama, con tal mala pata, que cayó de mala postura, tropezó, y acabó de bruces en el suelo, comiéndose sus propias zapatillas de deporte.

Maldiciendo y farfullando por lo bajo, se levantó a duras penas y corrió al baño.

Tras lavarse la cara, los dientes, y cepillarse medianamente el pelo, volvió de nuevo al dormitorio, arrojándose sobre la ropa que se encontraba planchada y preparada sobre una silla.

Se embutió la camiseta de rayas blancas con la espalda al aire, y de un salto, consiguió entrar en los pantalones acampanados de color marrón oscuro.

Acto seguido, tras abotonárselos correctamente, se puso las zapatillas de deporte de color veis, y, tras echar una ojeada a la habitación, salió de ella a toda prisa, con la mochila verde, colgando de su hombro de mala manera y medio abierta, por lo que la ropa interior se asomaba con disimulo, haciendo que todos los que recorrían los pasillos del hotel, sobre todo los hombres, siguiesen con los ojos como platos el camino que seguía la muchacha. En la mano, la maleta de color azul marino, recibía continuos arañazos y golpes, por lo que en su interior, la ropa se revoleaba a más no poder, arrugándose.

La muchacha, jadeando, llegó por fin a la recepción del hotel.

En ella, se encontraba un hombre joven, de ojeras bajo los ojos, lago cabello castaño oscuro que le llegaba a los hombros, un pañuelo azul oscuro en la cabeza y un aspecto enfermizo que echaba para atrás a cualquiera.

- Bue… coff… buenos dí… coff… buenos… cof…cof…cof… dí… cof… cof… cof…

- Sí, sí, muy buenos días. Vengo a pagar la cuenta de la habitación 145- dijo la muchacha, apartándose el flequillo oscuro de la mente sudorosa.

- ¿A… a qué… coff… coff… nombr… coff… coff…?- la chica tuvo que apartarse de un increíble salivazo que salió de los labios del hombre que tenía en frente, cayendo al suelo, a tan sólo unos pasos de ella.

"Joder, ahora lo que me faltaba, con la prisa que llevo, me toque a un recepcionista que se me va a morir…"

- Me llamo Ran Hyrywa.

- Sí… ahora… coff…coff… enseguid… comprueb… coff…coff…coff… el nombr… coff…coff…

La muchacha no añadió nada, ya que, si lo hacía, estaba segura de que el hombre querría contestarle, y, por lo tanto, daría rienda suelta a otra tanta de toses y otras cosas aún menos apetecibles.

Miró con impaciencia su reloj de pulsera, como el recepcionista no se diese prisa, llegaría tarde al aeropuerto y perdería el avión, pues, aunque la habían citado con tres horas de antelación, por si había problemas con la facturación del equipaje o con los pasaportes, no sería buena idea quedarse atrás, y tenerlo que hacerlo todo por su cuenta.

Suspiró, y comenzó a tamborilear con la yema de sus dedos la mesa de la recepción, al poco, una nueva tempestad de toses le indicó que por fin, el hombre había encontrado su nombre en el ordenador.

La muchacha, con disimulo, entornó la cabeza, y torció el gesto al descubrir que la pantalla se había llenado de saliva y otras cosas a las que no quería seguir viendo.

- Ya… ya veo que… us… coughf … coughf coughf coughf coughf… es… Ra… coughf coughf coughf…

La chica tuvo que esquivar los continuos salivazos estilo matrix, a cámara lenta y haciendo posturas extremas.

De pronto, justo cuando el recepcionista iba a decirla alguna otra cosa, una potentísima voz destrozó los tímpanos a todos.

- ¡Hayate! ¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez!- una recepcionista, de cabello negro recogido en una pequeña coleta y enfundada en un pegadísimo vestido negro con bordes rojos apareció de la nada, señalando histérica la pantalla del ordenador. En la placa que colgaba de su pecho, indicaba su nombre: Anko.

- ¡Joder tío, que esta es la quinta vez en esta semana!- se quejó a todo pulmón.

- Perd… perdona… Ank… coughf … coughf coughf coughf coughf…

Esta vez fue la recién llegada la que tuvo que esquivar todo aquello que salía por la boca del pobre hombre.

- ¡Vale! ¡Vale! No hables más, lo he pillado. Lo sientes.- La mujer que parecía encontrarse al borde una crisis de nervios.- Tranquila Anko, respira hondo y…

- … coughf…

- ¡Joder! ¡Que te he dicho que no abras la boca!

La mujer estampó un fuerte bofetón en la mejilla del pobre Hayate, que salió disparado hacia la otra parte del hall del hotel, atravesando todo lo que pilló.

- Eh… esto… he sido yo la que he tosido… lo siento…- la voz de Ran se escuchó como un débil murmullo entre la agitada respiración de la recepcionista.

- ¿Qué?

La mujer salió a toda pastilla de la recepción, y se arrodilló junto a su compañero, apartándole de su lado todo cristal que le rodeaba.

- Ay, lo siento mucho…- se disculpó débilmente .- Espera un momento, que ahora vuelvo con el botiquín de primeros auxilios…

Anko se levantó con brusquedad y desapareció tras una pequeña puerta escondida al lado del ascensor.

El reloj de la entrada marcó las diez de la mañana.

Definitivamente, Ran llegaba tarde.

La muchacha miró de soslayo la recepción desierta, al enfermizo Hayate en el suelo y sus maletas al lado de la puerta.

Sabía que lo que iba a hacer no estaba nada bien, pero…

Echó a correr con toda la velocidad que pudo, de un salto, pasó por encima del pobre recepcionista y agarró sus maletas en el momento que sus pies tocaron de nuevo el suelo. Miró por encima de su hombro, y acto seguido, los encogió.

- ¡Lo siento, cuando vuelva ya pagaré!

A trompicones, huyó por la puerta de la entrada.

- ¡Eh! ¡Ank… coughf… cougfh…! Ank…

- ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Qué pasa!- aquella a la que intentaba llamar volvió a aparecer, con un pequeño maletín blanco entre sus manos.

- La… la chic… coughf… coughf… se ha march… coughf coughf coughf…

La mujer se arrodilló junto a él, y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizarte.

- Vamos, vamos… respira hondo… dime que ha pasado…- su voz sonaba peligrosamente dulce.

Hayate hizo lo que ella le había indicado, y, intentando calmar su dolorida garganta, comenzó a decir:

- La chica que yo… coughf… estaba atendiend… coughf… se ha marchado… sin… coughf coughf… pagar…

- ¿¡QUÉ!

Anko se puso de inmediato en pie, con el botiquín de primeros auxilios aún entre sus manos.

- ¡¿Y por qué has tardado tanto en decírmelo, pedazo de idiota?

PLAF.

Esta vez fue el maletín blanco el que se estampó en la mejilla de Hayate, la que aún había sido golpeada, impulsándolo, si aquello era posible, con mucha más fuerza. El pobre hombre, escupiendo dientes, acabó encima de uno de los taxis que esperaban en la entrada la salida de nuevos clientes.

Ran, que se encontró sorprendida por aquel proyectil, tuvo que agacharse para que no impactase contra ella. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cuando vio en el estado que había quedado.

- ¡Ay, dios…!

Volvió la cabeza, y soltó un grito de miedo cuando vio en la puerta corredera de entrada al hotel a la temida recepcionista, con los brazos cruzando y el botiquín temblando entre sus dedos.

- ¡Tú!- le gritó a todo pulmón.

- ¡Mi madre!

La muchacha salió corriendo a toda velocidad, arrasando a todo el que se cruzó en su camino (Incluyendo a una pobre ancianita que acabó patas arribas en la cesta de una pequeña bicileta).

Entre jadeos y gemidos de esfuerzos, Ran consiguió llegar a un taxi, al que se arrojó como una posesa, cerrando con fuerza la puerta tras de sí.

En el asiento delantero, una enorme peluca de color negro azabache, recubierta de enrevesados bucles, sobresalía del apoya-cabezas del asiento del conductor.

- ¡Arranque!- bramó la muchacha, cuando vio por el espejo de la parte superior del coche como Anko se acercaba a toda velocidad, esgrimiendo como una espada las tijeras para cortarse las uñas (Seguramente, las habría encontrado en el botiquín).

El conductor obedeció de inmediato, y, pisando el acelerador a fondo, salieron disparados de aquel lugar, con la tijera clavada en el maletero del coche.

Poco a poco, la figura de aquella histérica recepcionista, se fue perdiendo en la lejanía.

- Ufff… por poco…- Ran dejó de mirar por la ventanilla, y clavó su vista a delante.- ¡UAH!

Un rostro pálido, que pertenecía a una mujer de unos treinta y muchos años, de grandes ojos negros, uno más abierto que otro, con expresión escrutadora y la enorme pelambre antes mencionada se encontraba a tan sólo milímetros de su rostro, fulminándola con la mirada.

La muchacha se llevó la mano al corazón. Aquella mañana, acabaría seguramente con un infarto.

- Ran…

- ¡Eh! ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- preguntó, totalmente aterrorizada, hundiendo su cabeza en el asiento para alejarse de aquella cara.

- Lo sé todo de ti…

"Joder… que caguelo…"

- ¿Qué?

- Dime, Ran… ¿Por qué huías de aquella recepcionista?- su voz, totalmente melosa y siseante, ponía los pelos de punta a la pobre muchacha.

- Eh… esto…- la chica desvió la vista y miró por encima del hombro de la taxista. Ésta, a pesar de estar conduciendo, no prestaba atención al volante.- Yo… me he ido sin pagar la cuenta del hotel… porque… llego tarde al aeropuerto y voy a perder el avión…

La mujer achicó aún más uno de sus ojos.

- Pssssss…- negó con la cabeza, y se volvió hacia la carretera, haciendo que la pobre muchacha soltara un suspiro de alivio.- Tu sigue así…

Ran se quedó a cuadros, ¿Pero qué se creía aquella tía? ¿Quién era ella para decirle nada? Fue a abrir la boca, quizás para responder o simplemente, para informarle que al lugar al que quería ir era el aeropuerto, pero las palabras se le congelaron en la garganta cuando vio los grandes ojos de la mujer, clavados en el retrovisor de la parte delantera. Un espejo en que se reflejaba ella misma.

Se había quedado con la boca abierta, por lo que se apresuró a cerrarla. No sabía por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que esa taxista sabía ya bien a dónde se dirigía.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Llegó al aeropuerto dos horas y cuarto más tarde, sobrepasando con creces la hora en la que el monitor había acordado ir a recoger al grupo de alumnos que llevaría a Inglaterra, al Konoha´s College, un importante internado en que los niños del país solían ir a mejorar su inglés.

Y como ella, tenía ese idioma por los suelos, a sus padres les había parecido buena idea mandarla a un lugar como aquel.

Suspiró de alivio, cuando por fin el taxi se detuvo frente a la puerta del aeropuerto. Rebuscó en su cartera, y entregó la cantidad justa a la taxista, que torció un poco el gesto al descubrir que no había recibido ninguna propina.

Antes de que la muchacha cerrase la puerta, le dijo:

- Te estaré vigilando… Ran Hyrywa…

Y dicho esto, pisando el acelerador, desapareció de la vista de la muchacha, disolviéndose, como por arte de magia, en el humo que produjo los neumáticos del coche al rasgar el asfalto con tanta brusquedad.

La chica, pasmada, se mantuvo en la misma posición unos minutos, hasta que de pronto, recordó que debía llegar a la terminal 1150, para así encontrar al grupo de chicos con el que realizaría el viaje.

"Será mejor que me dé prisa…"

Volcó su maleta sobre las pequeñas ruedas delanteras, y lo más rápido que pudo, atravesó las distintas terminales, burbujeantes de todo tipo de personas, algunas de aspecto verdaderamente sospechoso.

De pronto, una voz resonó en cada uno de los altavoces que cubrían todo el aeropuerto:

Señoras y señores, les anunciamos que trágicamente, el vuelo 4551564725447521452, con destino al aeropuerto de Porrow, ha tenido un ligero retraso… por lo tanto, rogamos a los pobres pringaos que iban al Konoha´s College que esperen un rato más. Si se aburren, les invitamos amablemente que saqueen nuestros restaurantes de comida rápida, como el Ramen King y el McRamen. Muchas gracias por su atención y…

¡Maldito mocoso de los huevos! ¡Es la quinta vez en éste día! ¡La próxima vez te dejamos colgado en el ala de tu avión, criajo!

Un impresionante barullo hizo eco, obligando que todos los que allí se encontraban se tapasen los oídos. Ran, con ambas cejas alzadas, pensó que, aquello que oía, debía de ser sin duda una broma.

Jajajaja! ¡Os fastidiáis! Para algo llevo esperando tanto tiempo… 

_¡Niñato! ¡Qué te alejes del micro! _

_¡Que te lo crees tú, ballenata!_

_¿Qué me has llamado, enano de los… (Piiii)?_

Se escucharon forcejeos y gritos, sin duda, la pobre mujer que intentaba atrapar al chico que había cogido el micrófono no estaba teniendo mucho éxito en su captura.

_Una ballenaaaaata, con cara de pasa,_

_se balanceaba para coger el miiiiicro._

_Pero como veía, que no lo conseguía,_

_fue a llamar a otra ballenaaaaata._

_Dos ballenaaaaatas, con cara de pasa,_

_se balanceaban para coger el miiiiicro._

_Pero como veían, que no lo conseguían,_

_fueron a llamar a otra ballenaaaaata._

_Tres ballenaaaatas, con cara de pasa,_

_se balanceaban para coger el miiiiicr.,_

_Pero como veían, que no lo conseguían,_

_fueron a llamar a otra ballenaaaata._

_Cuatro ballenaaaatas, con cara de pasa,_

_se balanceaban para coger el miiiiicro._

_Pero como veían, que no lo conseguían,_

_fueron a llamar a otra ballenaaaaata._

Y así, con cinco, con seis y con siete, pero, antes de que llegase a la octava ballenata, se oyó un tremendo grito, que cortó al punto la canción.

No había que ser un genio para adivinar que la mujer le había arreado al graciosillo del micrófono un buen guantazo.

Ran suspiró, y decidió hacer caso omiso a los nuevos gritos que se escucharon.

Aligeró el paso, y tras quince minutos de choques con otras maletas, algún que otro insulto, y atropellos continuos llegó por fin a su terminal, en la que como esperaba, un numeroso grupo de chicos y chicas, de un número que superaba a quince, que se agolpaban contra una de las taquillas de información.

La mujer, que se encontraba dentro de ella, parecía histérica.

- ¡Ya os he dicho que no sé nada sobre vuestro monitor!- parecía que ya era la décima vez que lo repetía.

- ¡Pero debía estar aquí hace casi una hora!- Gritó una muchacha de largo cabello plateado, recogido en una coleta alta y de claros ojos azules.- ¿No puede llamarlo para averiguar que le ha pasado?

- ¡Que no! ¡No estoy autorizada para realizar ese tipo de llamadas!- la mujer apartó con firmeza el teléfono de las manos de un muchacho de cabello castaño, que ya se apresuraba a arrebatárselo para llamar él mismo.

Un pequeño perrito que estaba apoyado tranquilamente en su cabeza, ladró, disgustado, sobresaltando a la encargada de Información.

- ¡Ey! ¿Sabes que no puedes llevar a tu perro libremente por el aeropuerto?- le preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo.- Deberás llevarlo al lugar en el que se facturan el equipaje, para meter a tu perro junto a él.

El aludido se echó de inmediato hacia atrás, abrazando con fuerza a su mascota.

- ¡Nunca!- exclamó.

- Pe… pero…

- ¡Mi familia es una de las integrantes de Greenpeace, y tiene mucho poder en su tema, les diré que una tía encargada de una taquilla pretende maltratar a un pobre animalito indefenso como Akamaru!

- ¡Eso no es maltrato, tan sólo digo que…!- la mujer desvió la vista por momentos y soltó un grito al descubrir su mesa cubierta de trozos de comida, masticados medianamente.- ¡Uah! ¿¡Qué es esto!

- Perd… gromff gromff… me atoré…- se excusó un niño rechoncho de cabello castaño claro, que no dejaba de masticar todas aquellas chocolatinas que portaba entre sus manos.

- Maldita sea… niños… ¡Marcháos inmediatamente de aquí, si no, llamaré a seguridad!- gritó la encargada, perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¡Que va, si no hace falta!- la chica de cabello plateado señaló con su dedo a una pareja de policías, que, de mala manera, y elevándolo en el aire, trían a un muchacho de aproximadamente, la edad de Ran. Vestía con un chándal naranja y azul, y sus pies, cubiertos por duras sandalias, se movían frenéticamente. Su cabello rubio se movía de un lado a otro, debido a los grandes esfuerzos que hacía para volver la cabeza y morder a unos de los guardias que lo sujetaba. Sus ojos azules, bullían de rabia contenida.

- ¡Ah! ¡Es Naruto! ¡Lo han pillado otra vez!

La marabunta de niños que se encontraban alrededor de la taquilla de información se dirigieron hacia el recién llegado, que fue arrojado al suelo de mala manera.

- Ya te lo hemos dicho, mocoso, vuelve a coger el micro y serás un chico muerto.- Advirtió uno de los que lo había sostenido.

Se dieron la vuelta, y desaparecieron entre la multitud.

El pobre niño se levantó del suelo de un salto, frotándose con fuerza el trasero.

- ¡Bah!- rechazó, haciéndoles un corte de mangas por la espalda.

Ran, curiosa, se acercó al grupo, para enterarse de lo que realmente había pasado. Pero, justo cuando iba a llegar a la altura de aquel que había traído la policía, otro chico algo mayor que ella se le adelantó, empujándola levemente. Se volvió, molesta, pero cuando fue a decirle algo, sus palabras se quedaron congeladas en su garganta por segunda o tercer vez en el día, ya no lo recordaba bien.

Vestía con un estrafalario mono verde, igual al que se ponían los gimnastas profesionales, y en las piernas, unos largos calentadores naranja chillón.

Su cara, era igual de estrafalaria que su vestimenta.

El pelo negro azabache, bien abundante sobre su rostro redondo, estaba cortado con forma de tazón, dejando sobre unos ojos redondos y unas cejas impresionantes, un flequillo cortado de manera recta.

El chico se abrió paso entre los demás, y cuando llegó junto al muchacho rubio, le agarró de las manos, escupiendo lágrimas por los ojos.

- ¡Ay, Naruto! ¡Se ve en ti claramente la primavera de la juventud…! ¡En ti arde la llama de la rebeldía y de la pasión propia de los jóvenes!

Todos a una, se echaron hacia atrás, con el pasmo reflejado en sus caras.

El aludido se quedó quieto, a cuadros, mirando la mano que el chico de las enormes cejas le había garrado.

- Eh… sí, ya ves…- sacudió con fuerza aquella extremidad, y, a toda velocidad, se apresuró a alejarse de él.

Ran acabó quedándose aislada junto a aquel estrafalario muchacho, fue entonces, cuando los demás se dieron cuentan de que se encontraba allí.

- ¡Mirad! ¡Una nueva!- gritó un extraño chico mucho más mayor que ella, con el rostro pintado de rayas violáceas.

- ¡Oh! ¡Genial, otra chica más!- corroboró otro, con una cara que más parecía ser la de un tiburón.

- No seáis tontos… no creo que se vaya con alguien con vosotros…- murmuró sigilosamente otro muchacho, apoyado en una columna, algo alejado del resto.

- ¡Joder, Itachi, como deprimes!- protestó el último que había hablado.

- Además… esa frase era mía…

Ran se dio la vuelta, y descubrió que tras la marabunta, otro chico, muy parecido al llamado Itachi, pero algo más pequeño, apretaba los puños por encima de su cabeza y lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- ¡Luchemos aquí y ahora!- gritó.

- Bah … más tarde Sasuke… estoy ahora demasiado cansado…

- ¡Siempre dices más tarde!

- Para eso soy tu hermano mayor…

- ¡Eh! ¡Menos chulería…!

La pobre recién llegada, rodeada por todos, se apresuró a saludar a cuantos pudo, en los que se incluyó el gamberro que había cogidos los micros, una chica de cabello rosa, sospechosamente teñido, otra rubia, que tampoco se le quedaba atrás, una muchacha mayor que ella, de moños firmemente recogidos en el cogote y al chico del perro, que hablaba tranquilamente con otra de ojos plateados, que se mostraba sumamente tímida.

Después de algunas presentaciones y besos en cada mejilla, consiguió salir del barullo, y pudo respirar tranquila, algo alejada de los demás.

Sonrió, irónica, ¿Pensaban sus padres que, con semejantes liantes iba a aprender algo de inglés?

Lo llevaban claro…

- ¡Eh! Perdona…- alguien le tocó el hombro.

Se volvió de inmediato, y observó como una chica dos años mayor que ella, de cabello color pajizo recogido en cuatro coletas, ojos azules de color apagado, enfundada en un corto vestido violeta era la que le había llamado.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Es aquí para lo del Konoha´s College?- preguntó educadamente.

Ran asintió, feliz, por fin una persona normal.

- Sí, es aquí.

- Uffff… menos mal… pensé que no llegábamos…- se volvió, e hizo un gesto a alguien que se encontraba algo alejadas de ellas.- ¡Gaara! ¡Ven, es aquí!- se volvió, con una sonrisa amable hacia Ran.- Es mi hermano pequeño… el que ves ahí con pinta de travesti haciendo el imbécil, intentando ligar con la chica de los moños, es mi otro hermano…

- Ah… ya veo…- joder, se veía lo bien que se llevaba con él.

De pronto, una figura apareció a su lado. Era más alto que Ran y su expresión atemorizaba hasta aquel loco de los micros. Sus ojos, ojerosos, se hundieron con frialdad en los cálidos de la muchacha, haciéndole dar un paso atrás. Su cabello rojo relucía bajo la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas y, en su frente, mostraba una cicatriz que decía "Amor".

"Menudas pintas…" Pensó la chica sin poder evitarlo.

- Eh… esto…- Ran retrocedió otro paso más.- Hola…

El chico no le contestó, y, tras mantener un segundo más su mirada, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de su hermana y de ella, para llegar a apoyarse en una columna algo alejadas de ellas.

Frunció el entrecejo, menudos modales…

- No te preocupes, al principio siempre es así… ya hará más amigos…- le disculpó la muchacha rubia, aún sonriendo.- Por ciento, me llamo Temari. ¿Y tú?

- Ran.- Se presentó la chica morena.

- Pues hola, Ran. Por cierto… ¿Por qué aún no está el monitor aquí?- buscó alrededor con su mirada, pero no encontró a nadie.

- Eh… ni idea. Pero parece que se retrasa.- Dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Bueno, ¿Y qué tal si vamos y nos sentamos en algún sitio? Tengo las piernas molidas…

Pero como no había ninguna silla, tuvieron que conformarse con el suelo, donde se arrojaron como posesas, cayendo encima sobre la decena de maletas que había traído la chica de cabello plateado.

Las horas pasaron, y el monitor seguía sin venir. A Naruto le dio el tiempo suficiente para subir de nuevo a la sala de los micros, como él la llamaba, para cantar su canción otras siete veces más, y por lo tanto, acabó de nuevo sobre el suelo, cuando los de seguridad lo trajeron de nuevo junto al grupo de chicos.

La mujer de la taquilla de información se vio invadida de nuevo por los futuros estudiantes del Konoha´s College , y tuvo que cerrar durante unos instantes la ventanilla para tomarse por lo menos cinco litros de tila bien cargada, acompañada por alguna que otra pastilla para los nervios.

Hubo una pelea entre aquel par de hermanos, en la que por supuesto, ganó el mayor con una buena ventaja. El perrito de Kiba, el chico de cabello castaño, dejó sus "Restos" por toda la terminal, el travesti, hermano de Temari, recibió sendos puñetazos de la chica de los moños, que acabó cansándose de él y Gaara, el pelirrojo, no se movió ni un solo milímetro del lugar en el que se había apoyado.

Por fin, cuando habían pasado ya dos horas, y quedaban tan sólo unos pocos minutos para coger el avión, un hombre de cabello grisáceo y el rostro cubierto por una máscara negra, apareció, llevando como equipaje una única mochila.

Ran alzó la mirada con incredulidad, junto a sus demás compañeros, ¿Aquel hombre llevaría así aquel pañuelo por que tendría alguna deformidad en la cara?

- ¡Buenos días, chicos!

La muchacha del cabello rosado, a la que Ran había oído decir que se llamaba Sakura (En aquellas dos horas, le dio tiempo para eso y mucho más) se puso en pie, y le señaló con el dedo índice, furiosa.

- ¡Llegas tarde! ¡Con casi tres horas de retraso!- chilló.

- Perdonad, pero es que…- tomó aire y se cruzó de brazos, adquiriendo una posición pensativa.- … antes de venir, se me enganchó la cremallera de la bragueta con la cisterna del váter, y tuvo que venir un cerrajero para ayudarme a desengancharla…

- ¿Qué?

Todos se quedaron a cuadros.

- ¡Eso no se lo cree ni tu abuela!- protestó el chico del perrito, torciendo el gesto.

El monitor volvió su único ojo visible hacia él, con fingida severidad.

- Un poco de respeto, chaval, que para eso soy tu superior.- Le dijo, descruzando los brazos.- Bueno, en fin, creo que será lo mejor que me presente antes que nada… me llamo Hatake Kakashi, pero podéis llamar con toda tranquilidad Kakashi a secas…

- ¿Y Kakashi-kun?- preguntó la chica de los moños.

- …no…

- ¿Y Hatake-san?- esta vez fue el travesti el que preguntó.

- Tampoco…

- ¿Kakashi-sama?- aquella pregunta fue proferida por Temari, que sentada al lado de Ran, bostezaba ostentosamente.

- ¡He dicho que Kakashi a secas!- el monitor comenzaba a mosquearse.

- Pero… Hatake-sensei queda mejor… ¿No?- insistió la de cabello rosado.

- ¡KA-KA-SHI! ¿¡De acuerdo!- ya gritó el aludido.- Menudo grupito de mocosos que me ha tocado… menos mal que tú estás aquí…- y dicho esto, acarició el tomo del manga Icha-Icha que tenía escondido bajo su chaleco.

- ¡Bueno!- exclamó, volviéndose a los niños.- Poneos todos juntos que os voy a contar… veamos… uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… nueve, diez, once… trece… dieciséis y… ¡Ah! ¡Queda uno!- miró frenético la lista de los nombres que tenía en la mano.- ¿¡Naruto Uzumaki! ¿¡Alguien sabe dónde se ha metido Naruto Uzumaki!

En aquel momento, una voz ya conocida por todos, hizo eco en los altavoces.

_Mil ochocientas cincuenta ballenaaaatas, con cara de pasa,_

_se balanceaban para coger el miiiiicro._

_Pero como veían, que no lo conseguían,_

_fueron a llamar a otra ballenaaaaata._

_Mil ochocientas cincuenta y un ballenaaaaaaatas…_

**Hasta akí el capítulo! Algo largo, no? Jejeje, pro espro ke aya valio la pna, porke la verda, m a costao bastant escribirlo... **

**Bueno, kizás no ayáis entndio mu bien kien es la taxista, pro si pensais ke es un personaje de naruto, possss, la verdad es ke no, e decidio poner a esa tia porke fue mi tutora de clase ste año. Ya veréis el mal rollo ke da + adlante... jajajaj, sta si ke no la e exagearao na... sta tía nos espiaba a través de las persianas del colegio, os lo digo yo... si algun amigo de clase lee esto, lo entendrá mu bien... jajaja, spero ke os gust est nuevo personaje, tanto como el de Ran Hyrywa, aunke x el momento, no s v muxo su personalidad... un adlanto, será muxo más alegre ke Alison Minagui, para quién abeis leío Promesas de Arena. **

**Bueno, m dspido ya, y ya sabéis, si kereis ke continúe la historia: REVIEWSSS!**

**Muxiiisimos bsos!**


	2. Arañas en la facturación

**Ey! X fin volví de mi viaje de alemania! Tres semanas y media + aburria ke un igo... pro en fin, algo e scrito x mi cuenta y akó stá! La verda, tampoco e scrito muxo, la inspiración me la dejé en españa al parecer xD... pero espero ke est capítulo arregle un poco todo. Admás, en el capi anterior s m olvidó ponerle el titulo, d toas formas, lo digo akí: ¡Camino al aeropuerto! (Se ve la peazo imaginación ke tngo... jodr... kda vez voy a peor...)!**

**Que lo disfrutéis, gracias x los reviews y ke mandéis más pa ke sta pobre autora de fanfis le vuelva la inspiración!**

Capítulo 2

Araña en la facturación

Para colmo, la cola para facturar el equipaje, ocupaba casi media terminal y los exactamente, dieciocho muchachos hiperactivos de los que aquel único monitor debía encargarse, comenzaban ya a cansarse de esperar.

Kakashi suspiró y miró con vaguedad el reloj que colgaba de una de las columnas en la que los chicos comenzaban a pintarrajear para poder divertirse.

- ¡Sht! ¡Chicos… Kiba, Naruto, ya podéis dejar esos bolígrafos quietos! ¡Ino, no es lugar para pintarse las uñas! Shino…¿¡Qué diablos tienes en esa jaula!

- Una tarántula Mcaiyor, de la familia de las Iyor, procedentes de una Islas situadas al borde del trópico de cáncer, a tan sólo unos kilómetros de…

- ¡Eh! ¡Espera un momento, chaval!- le interrumpió un Naruto, que al escuchar semejante información había dejado los bolígrafos a un lado y había corrido junto al muchacho de las gafas.- ¿Todo el rollo que estás soltando es para decir que tienes ahí una araña gigante?

Shino se cruzó de brazos. ¿Rollo?

- Sí.- Acabó por decir.

- Wow.- Exclamó Naruto, loco de alegría.- ¡Enséñamela, porfaaaa!

Cogió impulso y se lanzó hacia su compañero de viaje, más éste, chistanto por lo bajo, se apartó a tiempo, y el rubio, acabó finalmente con la cabeza empotrada en una columna.

- ¡Kyaaa!

Ino y Sakura, que se encontraban una junto a la otra, a pocos metros de Shino, dieron un salto, alejándose lo más rápido que pudieron de él.

- ¡Una araña!

- ¡Ni se te ocurra sacarla aquí!

El muchacho de las gafas suspiró, negando lentamente con la cabeza.

- No pensaba hacerlo- comentó escuetamente, abriendo la mochila negra que llevaba consigo.

Pero, antes de que consiguiese meter la jaula sintió como algo se movía a su lado, y, antes de que llegase a reaccionarse, lo que tenía entre sus manos salió volando, para llegar a caer sobre el regazo de Kiba, el muchacho de perro.

- ¡Eh!

Shino se volvió, furioso, para encontrarse con un Naruto sonriente con la pierna aún en alto, acabado de realizar el patadón de su vida.

- Jejeje… lo siento, pero es que quería verla… pero como estoy tan cachas… ¡No controlo mi fuerza!

Al muchacho de cabello negro y gafas oscuras se le empezó a inflar la vena de la sien, palpitando peligrosamente.

- ¡Ahí va!- soltó de pronto Kiba- ¡La araña!

Shino, tan furibundo que su rostro ardía de rabia y cólera, se volvió hacia él, apretando los puños de sus manos.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre ahora con mi ARAÑA!- gritó.

Kiba rió, y enseñó la jaula, divertido. Estaba totalmente vacía, desierta, sin ningún animal dentro.

A su alrededor, todos palidecieron.

- Se ha dado a la fuga.-Fue lo que respondió.

- ¡¿QUÉ!

El chico de las gafas crujió los nudillos y se subió las largas mangas de su polera gris, en su rostro, brillaba una mueca aún más terrorífica de la que siempre esbozaba el muchacho pelirrojo.

"Uf… joder… este tío cabreado da miedo…" Pensó el muchacho de pelo castaño echándose a temblar." ¡¿Y dónde diablos se ha metido el rubio? ¡Mierda! ¡Es él el que me pasa la jaula vacía, y ahora se escaquea, dejándome a mi el marrón!" Miró A su alrededor, buscando con sus ojos oscuros a Naruto, que al parecer, se había esfumado.

Tragó saliva, Shino, con una cara de pocos amigos que echaba para atrás a cualquiera, se acercaba a él lentamente, frotándose sus blancas y grandes manos. En pocos segundos, se veía mentalmente con un chichón enorme en la frente y un ojo morado. Suspiró amargado, si llegaba de aquellas formas al Konoha´s College, adiós a sus planes de ligar.

"Ay, Dios mío… yo sé que me he olvidado de ti y no te rezo un Padre Nuestro todas las noches… pero, ¡Por favor! ¡Haz que ocurra un milagro, sálvame de la paliza que me va a caer! Si eso ocurriera… te prometo… ¡Que iré a misa todos los domingos!"

Nada, Dios no había escuchado su ruego, y el muchacho de los insectos, dio un paso más en su dirección..

"Bueno… no es suficiente… ¿No?" Kiba torció el gesto, pensando en algún nuevo sacrificio por su parte para que aquel al que imploraba su ayuda, el concediese el deseado milagro "Yo… ¡Recogeré todo lo que Akamaru haga en la calle y no permitiré que lo haga en los zapatos del director de mi colegio!"

Al parecer, tampoco había sido lo suficientemente sacrificable, pues el chico de las gafas, dio un paso más.

" Vaya… eres exigente ¿Eh?… pues… veamos… ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¡Dejaré de ver esas pelis que guarda mi padre a escondidas de mi madre!"

No, definitivamente ese no. Un nuevo paso.

" ¡Joder" Tío, ya podías ser algo más comprensivo… entonces… ¡No robaré más del supermercado de al lado de mi casa!"

Un nuevo avance por parte de Shino, le hizo convencerse que aquella no había sido tampoco una buena idea. Kiba sintió como el corazón se le subía a la boca, un nuevo paso más, y recibiría de lleno el puñetazo tan temido.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! Está bien… ¡No ligaré en el colegio!… ¡Lo prometo!"

Y entonces, el milagro ocurrió. Sakura e Ino, que a pocos metros del Inuzuka, se habían enterado de que la horrible araña había escapado, y, tras buscar desesperadamente entre sus maletas y bolsos, soltaron de pronto un estridente chillidos, llevándose las manos a la cabeza de modo melodramático. Acto seguido, como una estampida de elefantes desbocados, echaron a correr hacia el pobre monitos del grupo, hecho un lío con la facturación, atropellando de paso a Shino, que, desarmado ante semejante ataque, acabó tirado en el suelo, pisoteado de pies a cabeza.

Kiba, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, observando pasmado a su futuro agresor, para luego, parpadear y bufar enfadado, pegando una fuerte patada al suelo.

- ¡Hay que fastidiarse! ¡Tenía que haber prometido precisamente eso!- bramó.

Las dos muchachas, llegando por fin hacia Kakashi, se arrojaron sobre él, subiéndose encima y tirando de su oscuro chaleco.

- ¡Pero bueno!- exclamó, al ver a las dos pegadas como lapas a él.- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

Sakura e Ino se miraron entre sí, y acto seguido, contestaron con insufribles chillidos, que ponían los pelos como escarpias a todo aquel que no estaba sordo.

- ¡WAH! ¡Una araña! ¡Una pedazo de araña casi tan grande como la frente de Sakura!- Informó Ino.

La aludida la miró de reojo, fulminándole a través de sus ojos verde manzana.

- ¡Eso, eso!- corroboró, sorprendiendo a la chica de la coleta.- ¡Igual de gorda que esta cerda que tengo al lado!- añadió, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Los ojos de Ino echaron chispas, y, olvidándose súbitamente de aquel bicho que habían encontrado entre sus cosas, se volteó hacia la pelirrosa, con aquella mueca tan característica en ella.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué insinúas?- tronó.

- ¡Lo mismo que tú hace un momento!- contestó, también gritando, la muchacha de al lado.

- ¡Yo no he insinuado nada! ¡Solo he dicho la verdad!

- ¡Pero serás guarra! ¡Entonces yo también la decía!

- ¿¡Me estás llamando cerda, frentuda!

- ¡Exacto, Ino-cerda!

- ¡Serás…!

Kakashi, que no dejaba de pasear su único ojo visible de una muchacha a otra, siguiendo los insultos que se proferían como un partido de tenis, suspiró, y con voz calmada, dijo:

- Decidme, chicas… ¿Habéis venido a insultaros o a decirme por qué esa tarántula está sobre vuestras maletas?- al instante, las voces de Sakura e Ino callaron y a la vez, volvieron sus cabezas hacia el horripilante animal de ocho patas que, tranquilamente, había comenzado a tejer su tela sobre sus respectivos equipajes, cubriéndolas de hilos plateados y pegajosos.

-¡Nooo! ¡Mi bolso de trescientos cincuenta euros!- chilló histérica la pelirrosa.

- ¡Ahí dentro está mi set de maquillaje de Lancôme! ¡Mierda!

Las muchachas saltaron de los brazos del monitor, pero no se atrevieron a acercarse al montón de maletas.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

- ¡No te preocupes, mi querida Sakura-chan, aquí está Naruto, que te ayudará a atrapar a esa asquerosa araña!- exclamó de pronto una voz, mientras su dueño, el rubio desaparecido en combate, saltaba a escena con aspecto triunfal.

Kiba, que había estado buscándolo tras el accidente con la araña, lo agarró del cuello del chándal, sin darle tiempo a que pudiese resistirse, y lo meneó de mala manera.

- ¡A ti te quería yo ver!- le dijo amenazadoramente.- ¡Te vas a enterar de lo que vale un peine, después de dejarme solo frente a este tío cabreado!- añadió a voz de grito, señalando al pobre Shino, que aún agonizaba en el suelo.

Alzó la mano, listo para dar la colleja de su vida, pero la voz de Ino lo detuvo a tiempo.

- ¡Eh, tú! Kiba te llamabas… ¿No?- se dirigió a él, observando horrorizada como la araña intentaba penetrar en su bolso- ya le darás después. Deja primero que quite a ese bicho de en medio.

Naruto sonrió al momento, esperanzado, pero de pronto, su expresión desapareció cuando escuchó una voz conocida tras él.

- ¡No lo dejes ir si quieres, protector de los animales!- era Rock Lee, el chico mayor que él, de las impresionantes cejas que había conocido unas horas atrás. Éste, se colocó frente a Kiba con una mano en su cadera, y la otra, frente a su deslumbrante sonrisa, con el pulgar alzado.- ¡Yo, Rock Lee, la hermosa y vivaz bestia verde del deporte, me encargaré de esta ardua misión!- pegó un grito de alegría, mientras señalaba al cielo y sus ojos comenzaban a arder en enormes llamas.- ¡La llamaré: La Captura de la Araña Violadora de bolsos de hermosas jovencitas en la flor de la juvent…!

PLAF.

No acabó el nombre dado a aquella misión, la mano de la chica de los moños le impactó en pleno cogote, tirándole al suelo y cortando todo aquella retahíla que había dejado helados a todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor.

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías, Lee!- se quejó la muchacha que le había dado el golpe, mientras fruncía levemente el entrecejo.

El chico que se encontraba a su lado, el de las extrañas marcas en la cara, se acercó a ella sinuosamente, con una morbosa sonrisa en sus labios.

- Tenten, si te dan miedo las arañas… yo podría protegerte…- su mano se deslizó suavemente a través de la cintura de la chica. Ésta, marcando aún más su ceño, se volvió hacia él, y, sin pronunciar palabra, lo agarró del brazo.

Kankurô se sonrojó violentamente.

- Tú… por fin lo has admitido… has admitido que te gus…

No acabó la frase, pues una llave de judo lo hizo alzarse del suelo, y acabar bocabajo en él. En su espalda situado, el pie de Tenten.

- Ni lo sueñes.

El muchacho sonrió, con la cara pegada al sucísimo suelo del aeropuerto.

- ¿Ves? Estás loca por mí…

Temari y Ran, sentadas de mala manera sobre sus maletas, observaban en silencio lo ocurrido distraídamente, sin darle demasiada importancia al incidente. Total, es sus colegios, y en cualquiera de todo el mundo, aquello solía ser normal.

De pronto, la Hyrywa se arqueó ligeramente y estiró sus brazos desnudos por encima de su cabeza, mientras un bostezo ahogado escapaba de su boca.

- Perdona…- le dijo a la chica de las cuatro coletas, al momento que volvía a retornar de mala gana a la posición que había acatado segundos antes.- Pero estoy muy aburrida…- Temari volvió hacia ella su cabeza, sorprendida.

- ¿De verdad?- le preguntó.

- ¿Es qué tú no?

- Pues… no, la verdad- reconoció al cabo de unos segundos, en los cuales, había permanecido pensativa.- He estado observando…

"Te estaré vigilando… Ran Hyrywa…" 

No supo por qué, pero Ran recordó el rostro de aquella taxista que le había traído al aeropuerto. Un escalofrío recorrió su médula espinal de parte a parte.

Temari continuó, sin darse cuenta de la aterrorizada expresión de su amiga.

- Observar antes de pisar el terreno de la batalla es muy importante… el cazador debe fijarse bien en como es su presa antes de disparar, por que si no… igual a un jugador de fútbol, podría fallar el penalti…

- ¡Eh! ¡Para el carro…!- Ran, que no se había enterado de nada, se pasó una mano por la cabeza.- En menos de un minuto has empezado hablando de la observación y has acabado por un futbolista que falla un penalti, pasando por una batalla y un cazador que está listo para disparar…

- Ajá.- Corroboró la rubia, asintiendo.

- ¿Cómo que _ajá_? ¿De qué me estás hablando?

Temari bufó, y volvió su rostro exasperado hacia Ran, clavando sus azules pupilas en las oscuras de ésta, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿No es obvio?

- No.- Sentenció la Hyrywa.

- Joder… Ran, me estoy refiriendo a… ¡Los chicos! ¿A qué, si no a ligar, se va al colegio ese?

La chica de cabello oscuro puso sus ojos en blanco.

- ¿A aprender inglés?- inquirió.

Frente a ellas, los chillidos de los demás, sobre todo de Lee y Naruto, intentando capturar a la dichosa araña, parecía haber burla a lo último dicho por Ran.

Temari volvió a bufar y se encogió de hombros.

- Bah… eso es algo secundario…- respondió, desechando la idea por completo.- Para mí, igual que todos los que están aquí, el principal objetivo es…

- Sí, ya lo sé- le cortó su amiga, mientras sonreía.- Ligar.

- ¡Exacto!- sentenció la rubia- ¿Ves? Ya lo vas pillando…

- Joder, cualquiera que te escuche va a pensar que llevo toda mi vida en un convento…- comentó, torciendo el gesto la morena.

- Es que mira tú que pensar que con semejante panda vamos a aprender algo de inglkés…- le dijo Temari, soltando un par de carcajadas.

- Ya… fue lo mismo que me dije cuando los vi por primera vez en la terminal…

- Entonces, ¿Ya has fichado a alguno?- la rubia le lanzó una maquiavélica mirada, acompañada con una pícara expresión.

- ¿Fichado a alguno?

- ¡Por Dios, Ran! ¡Qué si te has fijado en algún chico!- gritó su amiga, perdiendo los estribos.

Al momento, algunos que se dieron por aludidos, miraron de reojos a la muchacha de la camiseta naranja a rallas, con una sonrisilla sospechosa floreciendo en sus labios.

- Pues…- fulminó con sus ojos pardos a todos los que la miraban con interés.- Hombre… he tenido tiempo…

- ¡¿Sí?- cuestionó Temari, sonriendo feliz. Aquel era su terreno.

- Sí…- Ran esbozó una misteriosa mueca y acto seguido se la envió a su amiga- ¿Y tú?

La rubia alzó una ceja.

- Los he analizado uno a uno… ¿Lo dudabas?

- Por supuesto que no.- Desmintió con seguridad.- ¿Y cuáles han sido tus conclusiones?- añadió, interesada.

La chica de las cuatro coletas marcó aún más su sonrisa.

- Je… verás, ese de ahí, el del mono verde que está intentando coger la araña que se ha escondido en el estuche de maquillaje, definitivamente no es mi tipo, parece buena gente, pero le haría bien una depilación facil, un corte de pelo, ir de compras y miles de cosas más… ése de ahí, el de la cara tiburón, tema aparte, ese sí que no tiene solución… después, los dos chicos de al lado del cejudo, el rubio y el del perro son bastante monos, aunque, con el jaleo que están formando, está claro que su mentalidad no sobrepasa a la de un niño de dos años… el chico de las gafas, que aún está medio tirado en el suelo, no parece tampoco muy feo, pero con ese armatoste que lleva por maleta repleta de bichos… ahora, a los dos hermanos de pelo negro, que están de pan y moja, no los rechazaría, pero, joder… son muy rayantes, desde que han llegado, no dejan de pelearse… mis hermanos, Gaara y Kankurô, caso aparte… ese chico de pelo largo y ojos plateados no está nada, nada mal… tiene un cuerpo de infarto y la cara es perfecta, pero es una pena que mire a todos lados con esos ojos de mala leche…

- Joder, entonces no te gusta ninguno ¿No? Les sacas fallos a todos…- comenzó a decir Ran, alzando ambas cejas.

- ¡Ey! Que no me has dejado acabar…- Temari sonrió ladinamente, y desvió sus ojos azules hacia la figura de un chico que había permanecido solitario, sentado sobre la repisa de la ventana, y la mirada perdida en las blancas nubes.- Mira a ése de ahí…- se refería a él, sin duda.

- ¡Oh! Lo he visto antes…- le dijo Ran, reconociendo su atractivo rostro, expresando a los cuatro vientos su aburrimiento, sus manos en los bolsillos, su pequeña coleta y sus argollas de plata brillando en cada lóbulo de sus orejas.- Creo haber oído que se llama Shikamaru Nara…

- Shikamaru… ¿Eh?- la muchacha rubia no apartó sus pupilas del muchacho.

Su amiga, paseó la mirada por su rostro pensativo.

- ¿Te gusta?

Temari rió y desvió el rumbo de sus ojos, mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

- Yo no he dicho eso…- comentó, sin dejar de sonreír-… pero por ahora, es el que más me interesa de los que están aquí…- se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, pero de pronto, sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia Ran.- Pero ahora te toca atí, guapa, que por algo he sido la primera en preguntar…

La muchacha de ojos pardos se mordió los labios con un dejo de amargura, y soltando un suspiro, se recostó sobre la columna que se encontraba tras ella. Sontió como algo se movía a su lado, pero no le hizo caso. A su alrededor, los chillidos de Sakura e Ino parecían haber cesado, y los tres chicos, el de las grandes cejas, el rubio y el moreno, habían dejado de hacer el imbécil frente a las maletas de las dos muchachas.

Frunció el ceño.

- Vaya, esperaba que se te olvidase…- le dijo tras no pronunciar esta boca es mía durante unos momentos.

- Jamás. Y menos, tratándose de esa clase de temas…- contestó Temari, mientras le guiñaba un ojo con picardía.

- ¿Entonces no tengo más remedio?- sabía la respuesta.

- Por supuesto que no la tienes.- Sentenció la rubia.- Venga, desembucha… ¿Quién, de este grupo de cafres, te ha llamado la atención?

Ran enrojeció, y, a pesar de asustarse de él en los primeros momentos, y no gustarle nada su pésima educación, aquello ojos verdiazules, pertenecientes al hermano pequeño de Temari, le habían dejado fascinada y sin aliento.

- Pues…

De nuevo, algo se había movido a su lado, y la chica, molesta, movió con brusquedad la mano, arrojando aquello que no se estaba quieto sobre la pared, tras las maletas, produciendo un sonido sordo.

Su amiga, a su lado, se había puesto súbitamente lívida.

Ran tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta.

-… la verdad es… que tu hermano, Gaara… me parece bastante mono…

Los ojos de Temari se dilataron con marcado horror, y entreabrió los labios, quizás para decir algo, pero sin embargo, no pronunció palabra. Sus cuerdas vocales no fueron capaces de moverse.

La morena frunció el entrecejo, extrañada, al descubrir de pronto que, desde hacía un rato, un charco de silencio se había extendido a su alrededor, proviniendo no solo de sus compañeros de viaje, si no de también, las personas presurosas que cruzaban anteriormente a toda velocidad la sala de facturación. Su ceño, con desconfianza, se arrugó aún más, y por el rabillo del ojo, espió a los que la rodeaban, sin voltear por completo el rostro.

Todos, sin excepción de ninguno, mantenían sus ojos en su figura, con una mueca de desagradable sorpresa congelada en sus caras.

Ran volvió a ruborizarse, aquella vez, con mayor intensidad, a pesar de que su sangre se había helado en sus venas. ¿Tan horrible les parecía a todos que aquel extraño chico le pareciese mono?

Algo suave le acarició la mejilla enrojecida, y la chica, dando un bote sobresaltada, volteó su rostro con rapidez. El corazón se le detuvo, cuando sus pupilas, por accidente, tropezaron y cayeron al mar de las enormes de cierto muchacho pelirrojo, que, a pocos centímetros de ella, y con su cuerpo prácticamente rozando el de Ran, la observaba intensamente, sin sonreír.

"Ay, Dios… he metido la pata, se ha enterado…" Aquel pensamiento produjo un escalofrío que la estremeció entera.

- No te muevas…- susurró él. Su tono, grave y ronco, era igual de siseante que el silbido de una pitón.

Sus latidos, que habían dejado durante un instante de hacer eco en su pecho, retornaron a su trabajo, con más fuerza y entusiasmo que nunca.

BUM. BUM. BUM.

Su pulso sonaba lo suficientemente fuerte, para que Gaara, con sus pupilas apuñalando las de ella, lo escuchara a la perfección. Suavemente, y con extrema lentitud, comenzó a acercar sus labios al rostro de ella, mientras su brazo, se alzaba tras su cabeza.

Ran sentía como su piel echaba humo, y su pensamiento se confundía entre sus latidos, los ojos de él, su boca y su mano.

"Mierda… esto se está poniendo feo… está claro, o me besa o me estampa contra la pared… joder… no sé yo cuál preferiría que hiciera…"

PLAF.

La Hyrywa cerró los ojos de inmediato, cuando sintió la mano del hermano de Temari dirigirse hacia ella… y pasar, hasta llegar a impactar contra la pared. Ésta tembló ligeramente, y el polvillo que cubría el techo, cayó sobre las cabezas juntas de los dos chicos. Ran tembló, y sus párpados dejaron de cubrir sus pupilas. Gaara, con sus mejillas rozando su cabello pardo, mantenía su fría y distante expresión, y sus ojos, al contrario que antes, clavados en aquello que había atrapado con la mano al golpear la pared. Se separó, colocando su puño cerrado frente a las pupilas castañas de la chica.

- Tenías esto en el hombro.- Fue lo único que dijo, en el preciso instante en que entreabría sus dedos.

La araña.

La enorme, peluda y asquerosa araña se encontraba entre ellos, con sus vomitivas patas negras tiesas, y su horrible cuerpo más plano de lo normal. Su gran cantidad de ojos, quedaron a poca distancia de los de la muchacha.

Ésta, durante un segundo, no fue capaz de reaccionar, pero de pronto, al ver como una de esas patas articuladas daba una sacudida, sintió como una náusea trepaba por su garganta, y sus ojos, se abrían a más no poder.

- ¡AHHHHHHHH!

Dio el chillido de su vida, mientras de un salto, se incorporaba. Con un fuerte gancho de su puño derecho, golpeó de lleno a la araña, que, laxa y flácida, salió volando de la mano del pelirrojo, para llegar a enredarse en los cabellos de Sakura. Ésta, histérica, meneó su cabeza con furia, y el pobre bicho, salió de nuevo disparado al aire, cruzándolo a la velocidad de la luz, cayendo sobre el escote de la camiseta de tirantes de Ino, hundiéndose como un barco en el canalillo de su pecho.

-¡Kyaaaa!- su gritó, es escuchó incluso más agudo que el de Ran.- ¡Quitádmela! ¡Quitádmela!

Naruto Kiba y Lee, dieron un paso al frente, ofreciéndose al momento. En sus labios, brillaba una sonrisa sospechosa.

- ¡Presente!- gritaron a la vez.

El puño de la chica de la coleta los envió bien lejos, justo sobre una de las columnas, en la que un muchacho de ojos plateados, los observó con desprecio.

- Imbéciles…

Ino, que, histérica y agobiada al cien por cien, buscó con sus ojos azules la figura de aquello dos hermanos de cabello negro que tanto le habían llamado la atención. Los Uchiha. Divisó al pequeño, que, ajeno a todo el griterío relacionado con la araña, parecía concentrado, indagando quizás, algún plan de batalla para vencer a su hermano.

Sonrió, mientras sentía como el ahora, oportuno insecto, corría por su estómago.

- ¡Oh! ¡Sasuke! ¡Sálvame, sálvame!- gritó teatralmente, levantando los brazos por encima de su cabeza y echando a correr hacia el muchacho.

PUM.

Una embestida por parte de Sakura la dejó fuera de combate, arrojándola al suelo.

- ¡No te aproveches, Ino-cerda!- le había gritado la pelirrosa, en el momento que caían al suelo.

La pobre tarántula, ya mareada entre tanto golpe y balanceo, volvió a salir de donde se encontraba, y, trazando una línea curvilínea, dejó atrás el escote te la rubia, para estrellarse finalmente, contra la pared.

- ¡Nooo! ¡Mi tarántula!

Shino, levantándose por fin del suelo (Y eso que llevaba ya un buen rato…), corrió hacia su querido insecto, que había resbalado hasta llegar a caer al suelo. En aquello momentos, yacía bocarriba, totalmente quieta.

Todos los futuros alumnos del Konoha´s College se agolparon en torno a ella, expectantes.

- ¡Todo el mundo atrás!- exclamó de pronto Lee, haciéndose paso entre sus compañeros y cayendo de rodillas al suelo, junto al triste dueño de la moribunda araña.- ¡Qué nadie se preocupe! ¡Devolveré a este bello insecto a la primavera de la vida!- Decenas de ojos se fijaron en él, sorprendidos.- ¡Voy a hacerle el boca-boca!

No hizo falta. En el momento en que sus labios pronunciaron aquella última frase, la araña se puso de inmediato en pie, y a la velocidad de un rayo, se metió a toda prisa en su respectiva jaula, cerrando incluso la puerta enjaulada tras ella.

**Wow! No m puedo creer ke aya tenido 10 reviews en el primer capitulo...! muxisimas gracias a todos. En fin, akí los responderé a todos, y os animo a ke lo sigáis aciendo!**

**Jaide112: Olaaa! X fin regre´se, pro de paso, t digo ke el fic de Promesas de Arena medio se ha perdio... la inspiración se ma io x completo, asi ke t aviso ke kizas asta dentro de unas semanas no lo verás actualizao... espro ke m prdons... pero weno! Toi aki pa contxtart! (Me enrollo basto…) weno, m alegro de ke t aga exo reír el capi, la verdad eske supongo que alguna ke otro se sentirá identificado con alguna situación, porke casi to está sacao de la realidad! Incluso ran, se parece un poco a mi... jeje, pero solo un poco, eh? Bueno, pues si, va a ver Neji-Ten y tamb sasu-saku, aunke abrá triángulos amorosos d x medio. En fin! Espro ke m sigas escribiendo wapísima! Yo m tngo ke poner al dia con los tuyos! Un besazo!**

**Dark Ayame Asakawa: me ace ilusion ke t aya exo gracia la canción de naruto, la verda, s m ocurrió en el último momento... jejej, pero tranki, la cantará + vecs y arás cosas aun peores... (Menudo liante...) espro ke t gust tambien est capi y ke vuelvas a escribir! Un bso!**

**Temari-chan: jjejeje, espro ke est capi tambien t guste muxo, e intentaré actualizar rapido (Eso... si la inspiración acud a mi) bsos!**

**Yurie-san: jejeje, si ija, aki tenemos tutoras raras tyo el mundo... y ya verás lo ke pasa cuando s la encuentran mas adlante... verás ke da caguelo de verda xD! Y lo d las parejas, serán así, pro ya se sap, abrá lio y dmás, espro ke sigas mandando reviews y ke t gust est capi! Bsicos!**

**Hikaru-chan: Ola mi niña! Siempre sigues mis fics y m ac musa ilusión! Jejeje, weno, temari y ran si ke s acn pronto amigas, y tente es la ke soporta a Kankurô (Pobre... el o ella, no se yo) y lo de ran y gaara, aun no lo s mu bien, espro ke me aconsejéis vosotros! Bsos y vuelve a mandar reviews!**

**Lin Hashimoto: jeje, m alegro otra ve(Mira ke rayo...) d ke t aya gustao el comienzo... yo tamb espro ke el fic vaya mejorano a medida ke avanc la historia! I weno, los ke van al Konoha´s College son todos los de Konoha, los de la arena y admás tamb Itachi y Kisame, aunke no salen x ahora muxo... ya saldrán +... tranki, pro en el colegio, se encontraran cn los censéis y dmás! Espro k t lo aya aclarao, apart, dcirte ke sigas escribiendo, ke tus reviews son wenisimos y k no mlstas en absokuto! Bsos!**

**Hinaru90: olaaa de new! Espro ke los siguient capis tamb t gustn cmo est! Si, yo tambien compadezco a la pobr Ran... xD! Bueno, las parejas van a ser la siguient, triangulos amorosos incluidos: Neji-ten, neji-ran, shika-tema, shika-ino, naru-hina,sasu-saku,gaa-ran?kiba-ino y weno, en el siguient capi aparecerán 4 personajes nuyevos, ke se encargarán de liar aun poco + las cosas... jejeje, en fin, espro abrt contxtao. Miuxos bsos y vuelve a scribi xfa!**

**Tensai Seko: Olaaa! Me alegro muxo muxo muxo ke t aya gustao el fic! Jejeje, si ija, naruto es un liant de cuidao, y porke no estban los del guiness por el aeropuerto, porke seguro ke s lo dan a gaara xD! Tambien m alegro ke ran t gust,( Acr un prsonaj new es algo complicao, porke pued ke a la gent no l gust...) cmo e dixo ants, se parece un poco a mi! Jejeje, en fin, espro ke m vuelvas a scribi! Muxiiisimos bss!**

**Mickeymalote: si, ya se ke a abido poco dialogo, pro en los siguient capis abrá , en est, x ejemplo... ejjeje, en fin, espro ke vuelvas a scribir y ke t gust tambin la continuación de la historia. Bsos!**

**Riku90: jejejeje, estoy mu feli d k t aya gustao la taxista, jejejee+ adlant verás cmo caga... XD! Si, y los pobrs anko y hayate... despedios los pobrs... ja! Pro volverán a aprecer mu pronto, y tampoco durarán muxo cn su nuevo trabajo! En fin wapisima, espro ke m vuelvas a scribi! Bsikos!**

**Weee, asta akí empos llegao, je. Espro ke os gust est segundo capítulo, lo sicribi en berlín, aburria en alemania... pero cmo e dixo.. la inspiraci´çon voló, y aunke tngo algunas ideas en la cabeza... no s aun cmo ponerlas mu bien! Admás, creo ke actualizaré + lentamente, porke a party ke no s me ocurre cmo escribi, estoy liada cn otro proyecto, una ghistoria ke inventé yo x mi cuenta, y kiero arreglarla, corregirla y acabar, y llevará muxo esfuerzo! Aún así, espro ke tengais paciencia y esperis si os gusta el fic... otra cosa, los que leeeis el de Promesas de Arena, os aviso ke aunke tngo scrito el final, me e kedao atascá! Y no se cmo diablos seguir... esto de la inspiración... en fin, lo mismo digo, ke negáis paciencia, please.**

**Weno, m despido ya ke cmo siempre, rayo. Os pido x ultimo ke m digais cn kien pondría poner a Ran de pareja! **

**Muxos bsos y ya sabéis, si kereis ke la inspiración vuelva, aunke sea solo un pokito, mandad reviewssssss!**

**Bsos!**


	3. No me digas que no sabes quién soy

**Olaaa de new! Los primro ke tngo k dcir: musas gracias a toos x vuestros reviews, m an animao muxo a seguir scribiendo! La inspiración volvió a mi! Y ka vez s me ocurren + y + ideas! Jejeje, supongo ke es gracias a vosotros…(Weno, ya ta joé, k m pongo dmasiao sentimental…)**

**Akí stá el tercer capítulo del Konoha´s College! Que lo disfrutéis!**

Capítulo 3 No me digas que no sabes quién soy 

- ¡Siguiente!- gritaba Kakashi, mirando de reojo la lista de nombres que llevaba en la mano.- ¡Ran Hyrywa!

- ¡Ya voy!

La aludida se levantó al momento y aferró el mango de la maleta con fuerza, acercándose a trompicones al lugar donde facturarla.

Por fin, tras el incidente de la araña y una hora de espera, al monitor de los chicos le había llegado su turno, frente a la cinta transportadora que llevaría el equipaje al avión, el que aún no había salido, a pesar de llevar más de una hora de retraso.

Ran, con esfuerzo, colocó su maleta sobre aquella cinta. El peso, situado a la derecha, indicó que sobrepasaba los cuarenta kilos.

- ¡¿Casi cincuenta?- exclamó Kakashi, abriendo su único ojo visible al máximo.- ¡¿Pero qué es lo que llevas ahí dentro?

La muchacha se encogió de hombros, considerando que lo más normal era llevar un equipaje para dos semanas que fuese la venteaba parte de una tonelada.

- Pues lo básico- respondió con tranquilidad.- Un conjunto para cada mañana, tarde y noche, el neceser con las cosas del baño, las toallas para la piscina y para la ducha, el uniforme, diez pares de zapatos para cada día, y otros diez para la noche, cinco bikinis, susu respectivos pareos, el secador, el dinero, los bolsos, las chanclas, los cuadernos, del diccionario, los libros, la raqueta de tenis, el chándal del uniforme…

- Vale, vale… en fin, espero que haya el suficiente presupuesto para pagar el exceso de peso…- desvió sus ojos por encima de la figura de Ran, para clavarla, horrorizado, en el resto de las chicas.- Ay… no sé por qué… pero tengo la sensación de que no lo va a cubrir lo suficiente…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En efecto, no lo cubrió, pues el equipaje de Ran, fue precisamente el menos pesado. No solo las muchachas llevaban unas maletas que pesaban más que un buey, los chicos tampoco se quedaban atrás.

- ¿¡Pero se puede saber para qué te traes la comida enlatada del perro! ¡Cada lata pesa más de dos kilos!- gritó encolerizado el monitor, observando pasmado como las maletas del chico de cabello castaño, se encontraban repletas de ellas.

Kiba bufó por lo bajo, molesto.

- La comida inglesa no es famosa precisamente por su buena calidad, y Akamaru necesita llevar una dieta equilibrada.- Contestó.

- ¿¡Y tú! ¡La rubia! ¡Ino Yamanka! ¡¿A dónde diablos crees que vas con tantos bolsos?- Kakashi se volvió hacia la chica que ya se alejaba de ellos, tras haber facturado sus cinco maletas

- ¿Cómo que a dónde voy con tantos bolsos?- cuestionó ella, alzándolos.- ¡Es mi equipaje de mano!

- ¡¿Equipaje de mano? ¡Pero si tan sólo se podía llevar una bol…! ¡Uah! ¿¡Qué es esto que he pisado!

El monitor levantó el pie, que se había cubierto con una sustancia pegajosa de color verde. Shino, a su lado, le dirigió una mirada asesina.

- _Era_ mi escarabajo gigante de los montes Timan…

- ¡Vigila las jaulas de tus bichos, por Dios Santo!- exclamó asqueado, limpiándose el pie a pata coja.

De pronto, alguien impactó contra él, dándole un fuerte empellón que lo arrojó al suelo, justo sobre los restos del insecto del chico de las gafas, llegando así, a untarse sus restos por todo el chaleco oscuro.

- ¡¿Quién ha sido él…?- Calló, cuando la fría y amenazante mirada de Gaara se clavó en su único ojo visible.

- Estorbabas.- Respondió, al tiempo que le daba la espalda.

- ¡Pero bueno! ¿¡Qué es este poco respeto a vuestro mon…!

PLAF.

Una montaña de paquetes de ramen cayeron sobre él, enterrándolo bajo ellos, de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Anda! Lo siento, Kakashi a secas…- la cabeza de Naruto Uzumaki apareció tras los paquetes, sonriente.- ¿pero qué haces tirado así en el suelo?

Kakashi enrojeció violentamente, y, poniéndose en pie de un salto con muy mala "face", gritó a todo pulmón:

- ¡Todo el mundo quieto! ¡Los Uchiha, dejad de pelearos! ¡Hyrywa, deja de hacer el idiota con el carrito! ¡Shikamaru, deja ya de mirar las nubes y factura de una condenada vez el equipaje! ¡Choji, si no puedes dejar de comer, al menos cierra la boca! ¡Kiba, no dejes que el chucho se cague en cada esquina! ¡Kisame, deja de acosar ya a las azafatas, que no, que no quieren ligar contigo! ¡Kankurô, no insistas, no van a poner en los videos del aeropuerto películas porno! ¡Tenten, deja ya esos puñales en…! ¡¿PUÑALES?

La chica de los moños se sobresaltó y se apresuró a guardar los enormes cuchillos jamoneros en su bolsa de mano, mientras miraba avergonzada la aterrorizada expresión del monitor.

- ¡Uy! Perdón, Kakashi. Pero es que soy campeona especializada en armas blancas, y éstas las utilizo para practicar.- Explicó.- Pero tranquilo… no tiene filo…

El hombre de cabello gris se relajó.

- Uff… joder, ya podías haberlo dicho antes, que ya empezaba a acojonarme de verdad…

- ¡Cuidado!

Kakashi tuvo que esquivar un enorme pintalabios al modo Neo en Matrix, que, a modo de proyectil, poco le faltó para dar de lleno en su cara.

- Esto…- Sakura sacó la lengua.- No iba para ti. Si no para Ino…

Aquello fue el colmo.

- ¡TODOS QUIETOS! ¡AHORA MISMO A LA PUERTA DEL EMBARQUE DE UNA PUTA VEZ, O ME LÍO A HOSTIAS!

Dicho y hecho. Al segundo, los futuros estudiantes del Konoha´s College, se encontraron dispuestos en una perfecta fila recta a lo largo de la terminal.

"Pasajeros con destino al aeropuerto de Porrow, rogamos disculpen el retraso del avión, y que, en estos momentos, comiencen a embarcar por la puerta diez. Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡Joder"

Un agudísimo pitido de los altavoces, puso los pelos como escarpias a todos.

"¡Mierda! ¡Cómo se ralla este trasto! ¡Y todo por culpa del mocoso rubio con la gracia de darme con el micro…! ¡¿Qué? ¿Sigue conectado? Seréis capullos… ya me podíais avisar…"

Un nuevo pitido, indicó que la comunicación se había cortado.

- ¡BIEN! ¿LO HABÉIS ESCUCHADO, VERDAD?- Preguntó Kakashi, bramando como un toro.- ¡PUES YA ESTÁIS APECHUGANDO Y METIENDO VUESTROS CULOS EN EL AVIÓN!

- ¡Sí, señor!- respondieron todos, saludando igual que un militar.

Un segundo después, habían desaparecido.

- Ay…- suspiró el monitor, sonriendo satisfecho- si no se hace con paciencia no hay remedio de arreglar nada…

Dispuesto a seguir a sus alumnos, echó a andar, pero, antes de llegar a dar el primer paso, alguien le toco en el hombro. Se dio la vuelta, sorprendido. La encargada de la facturación, con el pintalabios de Sakura incrustado en medio de la frente, le lanzó una maquiavélica sonrisa.

-De eso nada… ¿Quién va a pagar el sobrepeso del equipaje?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Para colmo, el avión era la mayor cutrería que habían visto en toda su vida. El morro se encontraba demasiado achatado, las ventanas estaban totalmente rayadas, la pintura, se desconchaba poco a poco, las hélices de las alas, ennegrecidas, y la escalerillas por la que entraban el grupo del Konoha´s College al avión, se caía a trozos.

Ran, temerosa ante todo aquello que la levantase del suelo más de un metro, se negaba a subir en semejante aparato. Con las manos pegadas a la barandilla, y los pies, bien clavados en el suelo, no tenía la intención de moverse ni un solo milímetro.

- ¡Oh! ¡Venga, vamos!- le animó Temari, tendiéndole una mano amiga.- ¡El avión es el transporte más seguro del mundo!

La muchacha morena lanzó una mirada incrédula a aquello que tenía delante.

- Ya, pero _eso _no es ningún avión… ¡Está hecha polvo!- respondió con histeria.- ¡En cuando despegue se va abajo, te lo digo yo!

- Pero Ran…

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa ahí arriba?- se escuchó quejarse al chico del perro.

- ¡Eso!- corroboró Naruto, empujando al que tenía delante.- ¿¡Hay un accidente en la autopista o qué!- volvió a dar un empellón, esta vez, con mayor fuerza. Se oyeron gritos molestos unos escalones más arriba.

- Tú…- al rubio se le heló la sangre, cuando se dio cuenta que aquel sobre que, literalmente, se había lanzado, era el chico pelirrojo, el que se había mantenido aparte durante las horas de espera en el aeropuerto. Su mirada, hecha de hielo y acero, se parecía a aquellos cuchillos jamoneros de la chica de los moños, dispuestos a atravesarlo de parte a parte, extrayéndole hasta la última gota de su sangre.

Tragó saliva y deseó que la tierra se lo tragase.

- No se te ocurre volver a empujarme…- por el tono de su voz, la amenaza iba en serio.

- ¡Pero bueno! ¡¿Queréis subir ya de una vez?- aquella vez, fue el muchacho de ojos negros, Sasuke, el que protestó. Su hermano, por una vez en la vida, estuvo de acuerdo con él.

- Es cierto… ya hemos esperado bastante…- dijo trémulamente.

- ¡Pero es que aquí hay una tía problemática que no se quiere subir al avión!.- Protestó el chico de las argollas.

- ¡¿Cómo que problemática?- exclamó Ran, indignada.- ¿Has escuchado, Temari?- la observó. Su amiga, con la mirada perdida en el rostro de Shikamaru, y una sonrisa laxa en sus labios, parecía perdida en su mundo.

- ¿Has visto…?- le susurró, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta.- Tiene una voz muy dulce…

La chica de cabello castaño se quedó a cuadros.

- ¡Ey! ¡Hyrywa!- la llamó Ino.- ¡Súbete ya!

- ¡Que no!- contestó ella, tozuda.

- Cobarde…- el muchacho de ojos plateados, situado a pocos escalones de ella, la observó por encima del hombro, con desprecio.

Ran se volvió hacia él y le fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡Joder! ¡Qué subáis ya!- repitió la chica de cabello rubio, ya enojada.

- ¡Yo ya quiero probar la comida del avión, que se me han acabado las chocolatinas!- un impresionante rugido procedente del ancho estómago de Choji, hizo temblar a todos.

- ¡Eso no es importante! ¡Quiero conocer a la azafata del vuelo! ¡Fijo que es igual que en las pelis americanas…! ¡Cómo la de La Terminal! ¿¡Os imagináis!- preguntó, flipado, Kisame.

- Tío… tú ves demasiadas telenovelas…

- ¡Itachi! ¡Deja de decirme esas cosas, que al final me entra la depre!

-¡Pues yo quiero ver si ponen una buena peli durante el viaje!

- ¡Kankurô! ¡Qué ya te ha dicho Kakashi que aquí no ponen ese tipo de películas!.- Le repitió Tenten, primera en la fila, delante de Ran.- ¡No todos son tan pervertidos como tú!

- ¡Venga ya… subid!

- Me estoy empezando a cansar…- comentó Gaara, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡La morena!- gritó Naruto, perdiendo los nervios.- ¡Qué subas de una vez! ¡Que el pelirrojo se está empezando a cabrear y yo soy el que está más cerca de él!

El aludido, al escuchar como se refería a él, volvió a darse la vuelta.

"Ay, Dios… la jodí, la jodí…"

- Como vuelvas a llamarme pelirrojo llegas al Konoha´s College sin tener que subir al avión…

Naruto se atoró. Tras él, Kiba se dio por vencido.

- ¡Pues nada! ¡A la mierda!

Retrocedió unos pasos, y, cogiendo carrerilla, se abalanzó con toda la fuerza que le permitió su cuerpo, sobre los que tenía delante, y, dado que él era el último, empujó a la fila entera.

- ¡Ahh!

- ¡Tened cuidado!

- ¡Lee! ¡Me estás aplastando!

- ¡Perdona, mi querida Sakura-chan!

- ¡No me vuelvas a llamar así!

- ¡Ey! ¡Que no empujes!

- ¡Eso!

- Tenten, si quieres, yo te puedo proteger…

- ¡Inténtalo y acabas siendo carne picada!

- ¿Ves? Estás loquita por mí…

- ¡No digas estupideces, cara-pintada! ¡Ella de quién está realmente enamorada es de mí!

- ¡¿Qué? Tu flipas, tiburón…

- ¡Calláos ya los dos! ¡Como vea otra mano sobre mi culo, juro que se la corto!

Un nuevo empujón.

- ¡Joder!

- ¡El que está detrás de mí! ¡El del perro! ¡Cómo vuelvas a hacerlo te juro que te enteras de quién es Naruto Uzumaki!

- Quedaos quietos…

- ¡Ran! ¡Sube al avión! ¡Qué como no soportes otro empellón más, me cae a mí por ser la primera toda la marabunta encima!

- ¡Que no! ¡Me quedo en tierra!

- Mira que sois problemáticos…

- Como no entréis voy a tener que soltar mis escorpiones del Sáhara…

- ¿¡Qué! ¡¿Escorpiones? ¡Sakura, embiste a la morena con tu frente!

- ¡Y tú con tu barriga, Ino-cerda!

Ran se soltó de la barandilla.

- ¡Que no empujéis más, que me voy a cae… EEEEEEEEEER!

PLAF

Como una manada de rinocerontes, cayeron de bruces sobre el pasillo, ya dentro del avión, unos sobre otros. Ran parpadeó, y se encontró con la fila entera sobre su cuerpo, produciéndole una enorme presión.

- ¡Quitáos de encima, que me aplastáis!- se quejó, gritando.

- ¡Oye guapa, ahora no te quejes, que si estamos así es por tu culpa!- le respondió airada, Tenten.

- ¡Pues tú no pareces muy incómoda!- La Hyrywa observó de reojo, que la muchacha de los moños, se hallaba entre los cuerpos del chico de ojos plateados y el de Itachi Uchiha que, como seductor nato, acariciaba, _sin querer _la parte más baja de la espalda de la chica. Ésta enrojeció, al escuchar la última frase pronunciada por la Hyrywa.

- ¡¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó, furiosa.

- Creo que no hace falta que te lo diga…

- Maldita enana de…

- ¡Ey! ¿¡Queréis dejar de pelearos y quitaros de encima de mí!- chilló con voz amortiguada Temari, enterrada bajo el cuerpo de la muchacha de cabello castaño.

No fue la única que se quejó. Sakura gritaba, más por desesperación al ver como Sasuke era toqueteado con descaro con Ino, y éste, incómodo, se intentaba apartar sin mucho éxito. Temari gemía de dolor. Ran, molesta con la chica de los moños, Tenten, no cesaba de discutir con ella, que enfurecida, le llamaba enana y tapón, la Hyrywa, sin quedarse atrás, le decía ratona y antipática. El muchacho de los ojos plateados, a pesar de mantener su cabeza fría, observaba algo nervioso por el rabillo del ojo a Shino, que no cesaba de amenazarles con sus escorpiones del desierto. Kisame y Kankurô, igual que Tenten y Ran, se insultaban mutuamente, diciéndose uno a otro que la chica de los moños y campeona en cuchillos jamoneros no se iría ni con el cara-pintada (Según Kisame, o con el tiburón (Decía el hermano de Temari). Shikamaru no paraba de decir que todos eran unos problemáticos y que quería volver a su casa. Choji los regaba con los restos de patatas fritas que había encontrado, por casualidad, en sus bolsillos. Sin embargo, el que peor lo estaba pasando por dentro, era sin duda Naruto, que, por una parte, era chupeteado sin cesar por el perro de Kiba, y por otra, porque estaba totalmente echado sobre el cuerpo de Gaara, y sus manos, torpes por los nervios, tocaban sin darse cuenta algunas partes nunca exploradas por nadie con algo de cerebro.

- Deja esas manos quietas…- masculló el pelirrojo, volviendo su rostro para mirarle.

- No… no lo hago a posta…

Poco a poco, todo lo que decía fue subiendo de tono, hasta llegar a convertirse en un enorme griterío, parecido al que forman los niños pequeños de tres años al no querer entrar en el colegio el primer día de curso. Peor incluso que el que se había formado en la escalera.

Pero de pronto, un vozarrón cortó de inmediato aquel escándalo.

- ¡¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ PASA AQUÍ?- a Ran se le heló la sangre en las venas, al reconocer aquella voz. Subió la vista, horrorizada, y descubrió que aquella que había hablado segundos atrás, era Anko, la recepcionista del hotel del que se había ido sin pagar aquella mañana. Vestida de azafata, miraba furibunda al grupo de chicos y chicas. A su lado, Hayate, el enfermo que por poco había duchado a la Hyrywa con su _lluvia particular,_ tosía nerviosamente.

Ran, tras algunas cabezas de sus compañeros, vislumbró como unas gafas, grandes y oscuras sobresalían del bolsillo de Shino. Acercó su manos a ellas a la velocidad de la luz y se las arrebató, colocándoselas sobre sus ojos.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces con mis gafas de repuesto?- le chistó por lo bajo el dueño de ellas, viendo como sus lentes desaparecían del bolsillo de su gabardina.

- ¡Shhh! ¡Calla! Es cuestión de vida o muerte…

El chico pareció dudoso, pero, cuando sintió como la azafata le agarraba del cogote y medio lo arrojaba sobre su asiento, comprendió que, quizás, la Hyrywa tuviera razón.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¿Ya podemos quitarnos los cinturones?- preguntó por décima vez Naruto, sentado junto a una tímida chica de cabello corto y negro, de ojos de plata. Lo observaba de reojo, con las mejillas encendidas y las manos jugueteando sobre el pantalón pirata azul.

- ¡Qué no, niño!- repitió Anko, desde el otro extremo del avión, al lado de su inseparable compañero.- ¿¡No ves que aún no hemos despegado y qué tampoco he explicado las normas de seguridad!

- ¡Pues hazlo ya, que no tenemos todo el día!- gritó Kiba, perdido, junto a Kankurô en los últimos asientos.

La azafata bufó, y cerró los puños con demasiada fuerza. Se volvió hacia Hayate, echando chispas por cada poro de su piel.

- Dime, ¿Me lo cargo o no?

- Tranquila… cougfh cougfh… Anko… que si cougfh cougfh… no… cougfh cougfh cougfh… nos volverán a… cougfh cougfh cougfh cougfh desped… cougfh cougfh cougfh cougfh cougfh cougfh cougfh cougfh…

- ¡Vale, vale! Tranquílizate, que lo he pillado.- Le calmó la mujer, con la sensación de que, si no lo hacía, acabaría regada por todo lo que salía de la boca de Hayate. Suspiró y alzó la cabeza, para buscar al hombre de la cara cubierta. Lo encontró en la última fila, repantingado sobre su asiento, leyendo, feliz de la vida, un tomo que se titulaba Icha-Icha.- ¡Usted!- le llamó, molesta. El peligrís subió la mirada, distraído.- ¡Ya podía controlarlos un poco y pedir que guardaran silencio! ¡Para eso es su monitor!

Kakashi se encogió de hombros, y dijo, antes de volver a su interesante lectura:

- Oh… que va, ahora estoy de descanso… en el periodo del avión no tengo por qué hacerme cargo de estos delincuentes…

Anko frunció el entrecejo, y apretó aún más sus puños cerrados.

- Menudo cara…- comentó enfadada.- pero todo esto, no lo hubiera tenido que pasar si no hubiera sido por esa niñata de hoy en el hotel… si no se hubiera ido sin pagar y el jefe no se hubiera enterado… te juro que, como me la encuentre, aparece al día siguiente en la página de fallecidos del periódico…

Ran, sentada delante de Naruto, junto al chico que antes le había llamado cobarde, se encogió sobre su asiento, escondiendo el rostro tras el respaldo que se encontraba frente a ella.

"Puff… como vea quién soy… lo llevo bien claro…" Pensó, mientras en el intento se agazaparse, rozaba con su pie sin querer la pierna de su compañero de asiento. Éste bufó, molesto.

- Ten más cuidado…- le dijo gélidamente.

La muchacha morena sintió todo el pelo de su mirada de hielo, y lo observó a su vez a través de las gafas oscuras, de una manera no menos fría.

- Casi no te he tocado… "Pedazo de borde…"- esto último prefirió guardárselo para sí misma, no era buena idea buscarse ya enemigos el primer día de viaje.

- Pero lo has hecho, al fin y al cabo…

- Lo he hecho sin querer. Pero, si tanto te molesta que te toque, vete a otro sitio…- Acalorada y nerviosa, Ran desvió el rumbo de sus ojos.

El chico, a su lado, súbitamente sonrió, con una sonrisa que, en otra situación, la hubiese derretido por completo, la típica sonrisa de niño malote en una película. Entornó el rostro, y miró hacia la ventanilla.

- Se nota que eres hija de Kyo Hyrywa…- comentó, como quién lo hace con el tiempo. Ran frunció el entrecejo y volvió a fijar sus ojos en el rostro volteado de él.

- ¿Conoces a mi padre?- el muchacho rió con desprecio.

- Por supuesto… vamos… no me digas que no sabes quién soy…- la chica torció la boca. Ella no lo había visto en su vida.

- Sí, sí te lo digo, no sé quién eres…

- Entonces déjame que te refresque la memoria, parece estar igual de podrida que tu padre…- aquel comentario la cogió desprevenida, y solo pudo abrir mucho los ojos, sin saber qué decir.- Mmm… dos familias amigas… un secuestro… la vida de tres niños en juego y un hombre que se sacrificó por salvarlos, por que los demás… eran demasiado cobardes…- soltó una carcajada, al ver como de súbito, el rostro de Ran se descompuso, perdiendo su color canela y adquiriendo uno blancuzco.

La muchacha se pegó al respaldo de su asiento y apretó fuerte las manos sobre el reposa-brazos. Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo. El sudor frío le empapó el rostro. Por supuesto, por supuesto que reconocía ahora al muchacho que tenía a su lado.

- Neji Hyüga…- al decir su nombre, imágenes borrosas, de hace ya muchos años retornaron a su mente: lloros, insultos, dinero, gritos, disparos… y sangre.

Sacudió la cabeza, mientras Neji soltaba de nuevo un par de carcajadas.

- ¡Eh! ¿Quién es el que está soltando esas risas de maníaco asesino?

Ran se atragantó al escuchar aquella frase y tuvo que ahogar una sonrisa. Su compañero, por el contrario, dejó de reír y se volvió hacia el asiento de atrás. Tuvo la intención de dirigirse a Naruto, pero de pronto, al descubrir quién se encontraba a la derecha del rubio, volvió a soltar otra carcajada, aquella vez, con mayor frialdad.

- Vaya, vaya… aquí tenemos al dúo completo…- alzó una ceja, atrayendo la atención de la Hyrywa, que observó de reojo-… Hinata Hyüga… un placer volver a verte después de tanto tiempo…

"¿¡Hinata Hyüga!" Ran se volvió con brusquedad, encontrándose con aquellos otros ojos plateados que hacía años que no veía.

La chica, visiblemente nerviosa al sentir la mirada de Neji sobre su temblorosa persona, bajó sus pupilas, clavándolas en el suelo. Sus dedos se cruzaban y se descruzaban, presos de la agitación que la recorría en aquellos momentos.

- ¿Eh? ¿Te llamabas Hinata, no?- el muchacho de ojos azules se volvió hacia la aludida.- ¿Conoces a éste?- señaló al compañero de asiento de la Hyrywa. Ella asintió, hecha un flan.

- Claro que me conoce… es mi prima…- informó Neji. Entornó el rostro, sin bajar la ceja.- ¿Qué tal tu padre?… supongo que igual de bien que el de Hyrywa… ¿No?

La chica de cabello negro levantó la mirada, al reconocer de inmediato aquel apellido.

- ¿Hy… Hyrywa…?- tartamudeó con voz débil.

- Así es. Esta preciosa chica que tengo justo ahora a mi lado…- Ran nunca había escuchado unas palabras tan cargadas de sarcasmo.- Hyrywa, vuélvete y saluda a tu antigua amiguita… después de tantos años sin veros, supongo que querréis recordar viejos tiempos…- la muchacha de cabello castaño se volteó por fin, cruzándose con la expresión confusa de Naruto, la alarmada de Hinata, y la socarrona del Hyüga.

- ¿Quieres dejarlo ya?- le preguntó dolida.- Nosotras no tenemos culpa de lo que pasó.

- ¿No?- la mirada de Neji se tornó peligrosa, con un brillo metálico en sus ojos.- Yo ya os lo dije aquella noche… hace siete años…

A la Hyüga se le subió el corazón a la boca y su piel palideció aún más, Ran, por el contrario, apretó fuertemente los puños y contuvo el escozor de sus ojos, mientras continuos escalofríos no la dejaban en paz.

Aquellos eran demasiados recuerdos en muy poco tiempo, que, mezclados con las dos reapariciones, ninguna de las que guardase un grata memoria en su mente y el miedo a ése avión infernal, regaban a su cerebro en impulsos eléctricos como un peligroso cóctel.

- Eh… tú, el de la risa de maníaco… no sé de que estás hablando, pero… cállate ya. ¿No ves que las estás asustando?- Naruto, algo inquieto por la pavorosa expresión de las dos chicas, salió a su defensa, con voz grave y el entrecejo fruncido.

Neji desvió su vista clavada en la de la chica de cabello negro y corto, para incrustarla con el mismo menosprecio, en el rostro del Uzumaki.

- Bah…- le dio la espalda y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.-… Otro cobarde más…

- ¡¿Cómo me has llamado?- Naruto se puso de pie en su asiento, y lo señaló con el dedo índice, acusador.- ¡¿Cobarde?

Hyüga cerró los ojos, con tranquilidad.

- No creo que sea necesario repetirlo…

- ¿¡Quieres ver lo que un cobarde es capaz de hacer…!

PLOCK.

Un fuerte capón en la cabeza del rubio, detuvo sus rabiosas palabras al instante.

- ¡Auch!- se dio la vuelta, para encararse al que le había golpeado.- ¿¡Pero qué te crees que haces… dobe!

Sasuke Uchiha, cruzando de brazos, al lado de una Ino con la baba cayéndole de la boca, le lanzó una mirada desafiante al chico de ojos azules, torciendo sus carnosos labios en una autosuficiente mueca.

- Estás formando mucho escándalo… baka, y estoy intentando dormir.- Le respondió con frialdad.

- ¡Pues te piras a otro lado!- Exclamó Naruto con indignación, agitando los puños al aire.- ¡Yo aquí hago lo que me da la gana, que para algo es mi sitio!

- Cámbiate entonces y molesta a otro…

- ¡¿Cómo? Oye, conmigo ni se te ocurra pasarte de listo… ¿Eh?

- Lo mismo te digo.

El rubio bufó, exasperado.

- ¡Escúchame bien, pedazo de dobe, no me caes nada bien!¡Y si no estuviera esa tía chiflada como azafata, te molería a golpes!

Por desgracia, Anko lo escuchó.

"¿Tía chiflada? Te la has cargado… chaval…"

- ¡Al carajo! ¡Lo siento, Hayate, pero yo no aguanto a ésta panda de mocosos!

Se levantó de su asiento, con una mascarilla en su mano derecha, y la otra por encima de su cabeza, cerrada en puño.

-¡Nn… no, Ank… cougfh cougfh… Anko! ¡Nos… cougfh despedirán!

Tarde, demasiado tarde. La mujer salió disparada hacia el rubio.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de Porrow dos horas más tarde. Todos, con alguna magulladura por aquella batalla campal que se había iniciado entre la azafata y el Uzumaki, a la que, poco a poco, se le fueron uniendo más participantes. Bien sin querer, bien por quererlo. Sin embargo, la particular guerra se dio por finalizada en el momento en que el avión tomó tierra y el comandante del vuelo, con un cabreo de tres pares de narices, los echó a todos a patadas, incluyendo a Anko y a Hayate. Éste último, llorando a lágrima viva por haber sido despedido dos veces en un mismo día.

Por suerte, no hubo tiempo para la venganza, pues cuando ambos quisieron apalear a aquellos niños culpables y a su monitor, los encontraron subidos en el autobús, con destino al Konoha´s College.

- Menud… cougfh… cougfh… día… cougfh ¿Eh?- sollozó, atragantado el hombre del pañuelo.

Anko alzó la mano, mandándole callar.

- Hayate… ¿Qué tal si tu y yo hacemos una visita a ese colegio?

Horror. Su pobre compañero se echó a temblar.

**Sí, lo sé… ya sé ke dije ke primetí ke en est capi llegaban al colegio, pro resulta ke, si ponía la llegada, iba a resultar larguísimo! Y e preferido dejarlo para el siguient capi, para ke así ked mejor scrito y no tan atropellado cmo kedaría aki… Otra cosa, sé ke tamb os abrá resultao algo raro lo ke sucd entre neji, hinata y ran, y ke a podia resultar bastant liante... pro trankis, ya explicaré lo sucdido algo más adlant, pro x lo pronto... la pobr ran ya se a ganado un enemigo! (Igual al pbr naruto, ke se a cruzado ya cn neji hyuga y con sasuke!) **

**Bueno, paso a cntxtar a los reviews ke m abeis mandao:**

**Sakata Sakeki: jejeje, ke bien ke t aya exo gracia! La lian un pokjo cn la araña y lee, claro stá no podía djar d dmostrar su amor a la vida... jejeje, y bueno, lo dl pobr kakashi s entiend, vamos, yo llego a encargarm d smjant grupito y... ufff... exploto. Bueno, ejeje, m alegro de k t sté gustando! Muxisimos bsos!**

**Ad89: gracias x enviar tu review, espro ke est capi t gust y los siguient tamb! Bsos!**

**Dark Ayame Asakawa: jejej! Bueno, a mi tampoco m daban mieo las arñas, pro un dia, en mi campo, est año, estaba leyendo, cuando de pronto lvanté la vista y m vi una pedazo de araña del tamaño de un puño sobre la manta... no sabs el pedazo de grito ke meti! Ajajaja, a partir de ahí les cogí miedo... en fin, gracias a ti y alos dmas ke m abeis scrito la ispiración m ha vuelto! Asias y vuelve a scribi! Muxos bsitos!**

**Tina: jejeje, si, mi intncuión es poner celos d x medio, aunke pued ser ke no solo sea neji el celosillo... eske, no sé, siempr s l pone al xico celoso... mmm... pro supongo ke akbará, dntro de lo k cab en un campamnto... cn tentne... jeje, en fin, musas asias x escribir ke animas muxo! Bss!**

**Tensai Seko: Ola a ti tamb! Pues no! Gaara no se a enterao de na, taba demasiao ocupao cn la araña... jeje, ni el ni temari... el bixo s puso x medio! Pro weno, temari ya a fixao al shikamaru, ke le dará al pobr + d un kebradero de cabza y kiba... en fin! Las pomesas s puedn romper alguna vez, no? En fin wapa, espro ke m vuelvas a escribir y ke t diga gustando la historia! Muxos bsos!**

**Lin Hashimoto: si, creo ke voy a poner a ran cn gaara, aunke claro cmo suele sucdr... no todo sale a un cuento de hadas... abrán muxos lios y triangulos amorosos, y no tranki, ke tenten no akba cn kankuro( Le verdá, el xaval m da un pokito d pna...) Bueno wapa, spro k m vuyelvas a scribi! Bsics!**

**Hasta akí cntxto reviews, por ke ya no ai mas... bueno spro ke sigais mandándolos, cuanto + largos muxisimo mjor, critiks, sugerencias, ideas lo ke keráis! Yo acpto to! Muxos bsos y gracias x vuestro apoyo!**


	4. Entre faldas y exámenes

**Olaaa! Lo primero, m gustaría dar las gracias por todo el apoyo y los reviews que me stáis mandando , porke cmo ya sabréis, m acen muxa ilusion... admás acía ya algo de tiempo que no actualizaba, pro, ufff, este capítulo, el principio sobre todo, me ha costado escribirlo un poco, y además… cmo siempre, me ha salido bastante largo por que tenía que meter bastantes cosas… pero en fin! Ya podréis ver como se desarrolla una parte de la noche y la mañana del día siguiente en el... Konoha´s College!**   
Capítulo 4 Entre faldas y exámenes 

- Veamos… los chicos, al edificio de la Arena, los dormitorios asignados son los siguientes: Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka y Kankurô, a la número 5A. Rock Lee, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyüga y Shino Aburame, irán a la habitación 6A.- El monitor se volvió hacia los dos muchachos restantes.- Itachi y Kisame, vuestro edificio designado es el del Sonido. Id allí, y os indicarán el número de vuestro dormitorio.

Los chicos y las chicas, arrecidos por el frío nocturno, totalmente a oscuras, rodeaban a Kakashi. Se encontraban ya en el Konoha´s College, justo en su entrada, pero como ni una sola farola se hallaba encendida, no conseguían ver tres en un burro.

- ¡Ey! ¡Kakashi a secas!- exclamó de pronto Naruto, al escuchar un rugido procedente de su estómago.- ¿Y qué pasa con la cena? ¡El desayuno desapareció de mi barriga hace ya muchas horas!

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Yo tengo hambre!

- Y yo…

El monitor suspiró.

- La cocina está cerrada, y como comprenderéis, a las cuatro de la mañana no pienso despertar a nadie…

- ¡Pero queremos comer algo!

- Ya lo sé… pero si no hubiésemos sufrido el ataque de esa encapuchada y su compañero que tosía sin parar… quizás hubiésemos llegado a cenar.- Se encogió de hombros.- Así que no tenéis más remedio que aguantaros. ¡Así que ala, a vuestro edificio a dormir!

- Pero…

- ¡No quiero oír rechistar a nadie!

Se escuchó un bufido resignado general. Ran y las demás chicas, vieron como, cabizbajos, se alejaban de ellas, arrastrando los pies y las maletas.

-Bien, ahora vosotras…- el monitor se volvió hacia las que quedaban, con la lista en la mano-. A todas se os ha asignado el edificio de la Hoja, dispuestas en dos dormitorios. El primero, el 2H, irán Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanka. Al 3H: las que quedan, es decir, Temari, Ran Hyrywa, Hinata Hyüga y Tenten. En los dormitorios, encontraréis a vuestras respectivas compañeras.- Kakashi miró el reloj, con pesadumbre.- Dentro de dos minutos sueltan a los perros… y os aviso, son un trío de dobermans muy hambrientos… así que yo que vosotras correría si no quiero dormir la primera noche con un mordisco en el trasero…

- ¡¿QUÉ?

Aquella amenaza hizo su efecto. Antes de que se cumpliesen los dos minutos, a pesar de no ver ni torta, se arrojaron contra el recibidor del edificio de la Hoja, en el que brillaba una débil luz.

Ran y Temari, como siempre, acabaron bajo el peso de sus demás compañeras.

- Os han contado lo de los perros… ¿Eh?- Se oyó decir a una voz femenina sobre ellas.

La Hyrywa levantó la mirada. Frente a sus ojos, una chica de su edad les sonreía cordialmente. Tenía la piel pálida, unas enormes y preciosas pupilas verdes, enmarcadas por unas larguísimas pestañas negras. Sobre ellas, una cascada de bucles azabache rodaban hasta sus hombros, cayendo sobre su pijama corto de tirantes, de color celeste.

Ran se apresuró a levantarse de inmediato, resbalándose casi sobre el cuerpo de Temari. Al incorporarse, descubrió que la recién llegada era algo más alta que ella.

La chica marcó aún más su mueca y ayudó a las demás a levantarse.

- Me llamo Asuka Akane, estoy en la habitación 3H, y llevo, por desgracia, medio mes aquí.- Se presentó, dando un par de besos en la mejilla a cada una de las que allí se encontraban.

La Hyrywa sonrió, aquella muchacha de fácil sonrisa le cayó bien de inmediato. Fue la primera en hablar.

- Yo me llamo Ran Hyrywa, y… creo que estoy también en tu habitación.

- ¡Ja! Entonces eres una de las privilegiadas. Por que a las que les toque la 2H…

- ¿¡Qué pasa con la 2H!- Le preguntaron al unísono Sakura e Ino, dando un paso al frente.

- Oh… nada importante… un trío de pijas insoportables…- informó Asuka, susurrando por lo bajo.

De pronto, una voz llegada de pronto de su espalda, le descompuso el rostro de fastidio.

- ¡Tú! Jo, tía, ya te lo decía yo, Iria, la tipa esta ya critica de nosotras…- tres muchachas preciosas, vestidas con camisones rosas, maquilladas, de la misma altura, con ojos claros y cabellos rubios, pelirrojos y castaños, aparecieron tras la figura de Asuka.

- Ya, yo también se lo dije, Nao… incluso llegué a jurárselo por Snoopi… pero nada tía, que no me creía…

A Ran se le cortó el riego sanguíneo al cerebro.

"¿Te lo juro por Snoopi? Éstas estarán de broma… ¿No?"

- ¡Uy! Vale ya, que me vais a poner nerviosa y con el estrés te salen granos… bueno, de todas formas, ya sabemos a quién empastar mañana…

"Joder, menudo grupito de pedantes…"

- Je, pues eso. Estas tres pijas son Iria, Maya y Nao…- Asuka suspiró desganada y se hizo a una lado.

- ¡Bah! Cateta…- dijo una de las aludidas.- Solo hemos venido a por Sakura Haruno y a por Ino Yamanka… están en nuestra habitación… ¿Quiénes son?

- Esto…

- Nosotras…

El trío de chicas le sonrieron, más bien superficialmente, y, sin mediar palabra con las demás, se acercaron a ellas y le tomaron del brazo.

- ¡Venga! Vamos a dormir… tenéis contarnos cómo sois…

Con lentitud, se fueron alejando, internándose en la oscuridad que reinaba en el edificio. Sin embargo, antes de desaparecer por completo y difundirse en las sombras, lanzaron una escabrosa mirada hacia atrás y, con un susurro espeluznante, sisearon:

- Y vosotras… a partir de ahora vigilad vuestro bonito pelo por la noche…- una de ellas, la rubia, miró de reojo la gran melena castaña de Ran, que le cubría media espalda.- Sería una pena despertarse y encontrarlo lleno de pasta de dientes…

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que aquello era una indirecta.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿¡Pero qué te crees que eres, pedazo de…!- Temari no continuó, al ver como Asuka negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

- No vale la pena… dejadlas…- comentó, volviendo a sonreír.- En fin, será mejor que entréis, tengo algo de comida y podemos cenar juntas…

Todas sonrieron agradecidas, aún así, Tenten inquirió:

- ¿Es qué tú no has cenado tampoco?

- Claro que sí. Pero digamos que… la comida de aquí no es precisamente abundante…

- Oh… ya veo…

Aquello no era un buen augurio. Las chicas ensombrecieron su expresión.

- ¡Pero no os preocupéis!- se apresuró a decir la muchacha de cabello negro.- ¡A pesar de todo, seguro que lo pasáis genial! Miradme a mí… llevo quince días y aún no he muerto…

Ran se horrorizó.

- ¡¿A pesar de todo?

Asuka le guiñó un ojo, divertida.

- Dime, ¿No sabeis cuál es el lema del colegio?

Negó con la cabeza, con rotundidad.

- Je… pues ya va siendo hora de que lo conozcas…- cogió aire y adoptó una postura solemne.- Aquí no vivimos… ¡Sobrevivimos!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Asuka! ¡Ya podías poner el despertador!- la Hyrywa se cepilló el cabello a toda prisa y se miró de reojo en el espejo.- ¡Podías habernos dicho que teníamos que hacer un examen antes de que empezasen las clases! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

La aludida pidió perdón a través de su verde mirada, y aún en la cama, se incorporó levemente.

- Lo siento, se me olvidó… además, como suelo levantarme la última de todo el edificio… - se disculpó.

- ¡A mí eso no me importa!- exclamó Temari, que se encontraba histérica.- ¡En el folleto no decía nada de realizar ningún maldito examen!

- Es verdad.- Corroboró Tenten, no menos nerviosa.- ¡De haberlo sabido, me hubiese repasado por lo menos algo!

- ¡Ay! Tengo la mente en blanco… ¿Cuáles eran los tiempos posibles de los verbos? ¿El Present Past? ¿El Participle Perfect? ¡No me acuerdo de nada!

Hinata, que temblaba de arriba abajo, jugueteaba con los pulgares, como siempre hacía que no sabía que hacer ni que decir.

- Yo… tampoco recuerdo nada…

En aquel momento, una Sakura y una Ino, también con una expresión que distaba mucho de la tranquilidad, entraron a trompicones en el cuarto, con el uniforme mal puesto y los zapatos chancleando en sus talones.

- ¿Qué tal la noche, chicas?- preguntó con gesto de inocencia, Asuka.

- ¡Ay, déjate!- Sakura dibujó en sus ojos una expresión de terror.- No te puedes hacer ni idea lo insoportables que son…

- Más incluso que la frentuda…- medio corroboró la chica de cabello plateado.- Nunca he oído tantas críticas en tan poco tiempo…

- ¡¿Críticas? ¿No habrán criticado de mí…no? Porque si es así, yo…

- Tranquila, Temari…- se apresuraron a calmarla Ran y Asuka, viendo como la expresión de la chica de las coletas, enrojecía peligrosamente.

- ¿¡Tranquila! ¿¡Cómo voy a estar tranquila!- rezongó la aludida, mientras se abotonaba el peto color rojo del uniforme.- ¡Wah! ¡¿Pero qué mierda es esta?

Se observó de arriba abajo en el espejo, y acto seguido, paseó su mirada por las figuras uniformadas de Hinata, Tenten y Ran, que no parecían muy seguras de salir del edificio con semejantes pintas. Parecían un cuarteto de payasos de un mal circo.

- Estamos horribles…

Los calcetines, rojo oscuro, salían de los zapatos del uniforme, hasta llegar a la altura de las rodillas, el lugar, en donde el color se mezclaba con el de la falda del peto, que casi llegaba hasta sus tobillos. La blusa blanca, se les agazapaba al cuello, literalmente, y el lazo les ahogaba, impidiéndoles respirar medianamente.

Asuka se echó a reír, y de un salto, se despegó de las sábanas.

- ¡No sufráis…!- dijo feliz, arrodillándose junto a su armario.- Eso suele pasarnos a todas… ¡Pero aquí tengo la solución!- de pronto, sacó su mano del cajón en la que tenía metida, esgrimiendo unas tijeras.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿¡Insinúas que vas a cortar la falda!- exclamó Tenten, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- ¿Por qué no?- Asuka se acercó a Temari, a la que no le había aparecido tan mala idea.

- Pero… ¿Eso no estará mal?- preguntó, dubitativa, Hinata.

- ¡Qué va! ¡Aquí todas lo hacemos!- Comentó la ojiverde, comenzando a recortar, algo más arriba de la línea de las rodillas, la falda de la hermana de Gaara.

- Pero…- Sakura y Ran no parecían muy seguras.

- Ja, eso, frentuda, tú mejor no te la recortes y ve al examen con estas pintas… déjame a mí a Sasuke Uchiha… seguro que le encantan las niñas taaan modositas como tú…

La Haruno apretó un puño, y amenazó con él a su amiga.

- ¡No te pases, cerda…!

- ¡Pero es que mira que eres sosa, Sakura!- contestó Ino, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Yo no soy sosa! ¡Lo que pasa es que tú eres una pervertida!

- ¡¿Yo? ¡¿Pervertida?

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Oye! ¡Ni se te ocurra compararme con el cara tiburón de ayer y el tío de la cara pintada!

- ¿Y si lo hago qué? ¿Eh?

- ¡Pues te ganas una…!

- ¡Wow! ¡Asuka, queda genial!- la voz de Temari ahogó las palabras de la pelipletada, atrayendo la atención de todas las chicas, que hasta ahora, había estado entre la Haruno y la Yamanka que no dejaban de insultarse la una a la otra.

- ¡Ahí va! ¡Qué bien queda!- aprobó Ran, con la boca abierta.

La muchacha de las coletas sonrió, halagada, y dio la vuelta, meneando con gracia la nueva creación que cubría su cadera y muslos.

- ¡Yo también quiero que me cortes la falda!- se apresuró a decir Tenten, adelantándose a la Hyrywa.

- Yo… también querría…- informó tímidamente la Hyüga, poniéndose tras la muchacha de los moños.

- ¡Y nosotras!- una avalancha apartaron a la pobre Ran de Asuka, que quedó en último lugar.

- ¡Ey! ¡Qué yo también quiero!

Dicho y hecho. Asuka, con rapidez y efectividad, comenzó a cortar los larguísimos tejidos rojizos de las faldas, según la largura que prefirieron sus compañeras. Aunque, no fue aquello lo único que modificaron del uniforme. Se bajaron los calcetines hasta los tobillos, se remangaron las mangas de la blusa blanca, e incluso, dejaron el lazo rojo que debían llevar amarrado a forma de corbata, medio desanudado, con el primer botón de la blanca blusa desabrochado.

Mientras tanto, las manecillas del reloj pasaban a toda velocidad, y la hora de iniciar al examen de selección de nivel, se acercaba peligrosamente. Por lo que, cuando a Ran le llegó su turno, suspiró aliviada de que ya faltase poco.

- No te muevas…- le advirtió Asuka, mientras se concentraba en la nueva falda que tenía que arreglar. Tras ellas, el resto de sus compañeras esperaban algo impacientes, tamborileando con la punta de sus zapatos en el suelo de parqué o mordisqueándose con distracción una uña.

- Mmm… ¿Te falta mucho?- le preguntó la Hyrywa, nerviosa.

- No… solo la mitad…

De pronto, unas enormes carcajadas hicieron eco en la habitación, produciendo la vuelta, de inmediato, de todas las que se encontraban allí.

- Oh, no…- masculló la modista de la habitación, observando por el rabillo del ojo que las que acababan de entrar. Iria, Maya y Nao, con el rostro maquillado a más no poder, pisaron con poderío el dormitorio, llevando colgados a sus hombros mochilas de marcas muy caras.

- ¡Mirad quiénes están aquí! ¡Las nuevas catetas de la 3H!- exclamó una de ellas, la pelirroja. Acto seguido, lanzó una mirada cariñosa hacia Ino y Sakura, que súbitamente, se habían quedado lívidas.- Cariño, a vosotras no nos referimos, claro…

Temari apretó los dientes y se mordió la lengua. No era de las que se callaban cuando le insultaban, pero aún así, no quería buscar problemas ni a ella misma, ni a sus nuevas amigas, el primer día en el colegio. Por lo tanto, nadie contestó, y se hizo un tenso silencio en la habitación.

- ¡Bah! Déjalas, Iria… pobres… estarán demasiado asustadas por el examen de selección de nivel…- aquella vez, habló la chica de cabello castaño.

- Jo… yo en su lugar lo estaría… fijo que donde viven no hay más que cerdos de los que no se puede aprender inglés…

Aquello fue pasarse.

- ¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres?- Ran era la primera que no quería meterse en discusiones o peleas, pero usualmente, sus nervios la traicionaban y acababa metiendo la pata y contestando. Tal y como lo había hecho aquella vez.

No hubo respuesta. El trío de chicas se limitaron a mirarse entre sí, y reírse estrepitosamente, asintiendo con lentitud la cabeza. Sin añadir palabra, se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la habitación de la 3H, la que comunicaba con el pasillo, y éste, con la salida del edificio. Pero, de pronto, justo al pasar por el lado de Ran, la muchacha rubia, Nao, hizo como si trastabillase con una de las zapatillas desperdigadas por la habitación, y, soltando un grito, se precipitó sobre la Hyrywa, que, con la tijera de Asuka aún cortando la falda de su peto, perdió a su vez el equilibrio.

RSHHHHH.

- ¡Imbécil! ¿¡Te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho! ¡¿Es qué acaso no tienes ojos en la cara?- soltó, furiosa, Temari, al observar la extraña caída de las dos chicas.

- ¡Eso os pasa por tener tan desordenada la habitación!.- Respondió, sin dejar de sonreír, la amiga de Iria y Maya.

Aquel sonido había puesto los pelos de punta a Ran, que, quitándose de encima de Nao, observó, con el horror reflejado en sus oscuros ojos, como, por un lado de su uniforme, la falda llegaba reducirse a lo mínimo posible por cubrir sus muslos, por el contrario del otro lado, que caía algo más abajo. La rabia reventó cada poro de su cuerpo.

- ¿¡Pero que has hecho, pedazo de…!

No llegó a acabar la frase, por que, de pronto, una fortísima campana, procedente de los altavoces que colgaban de cada esquina de la habitación, dio el anuncio de que, el examen para elección de nivel, empezaría en cinco minutos.

- Vamos, vamos… corred, vais a llegar tarde…

Otra burla más. Asuka, con las tijeras aún en las manos, se levantó con lentitud. Una enrrabietada mirada brillaba en sus ojos.

- Marchaos- dijo.- Si os quedáis aquí, llegaréis tarde y os pondrán un castigo.

- Pero yo…- Estaba claro. Ran no pensaba irse sin contestar a aquella agresión sin explicación alguna.

- Ya le responderás luego.- Asuka sonrió a la Hyrywa.- No vale la pena llegar tarde a algo así por esta panda de imbéciles…

- ¡¿Cómo nos has llamado?

- Hacedme caso. Iros. Son solo un trío de celosas…

- ¡Te la vas a ganar, Akane!

Tenten, Sakura, Ino e Hinata, se observaron de reojo, y a la vez, asintieron. Se voltearon hacia Temari y Ran, que eran las que se hallaban echando humo por las orejas, de la alta temperatura que gobernaba sus cuerpos.

- Asuka tiene razón. No sólo no arreglarás nada… si no que además, nos ganaremos un castigo…- fue la Hyüga la que habló, apoyando su mano, tras dudar un instante, sobre el hombro de la chica de la falda rota.

Ran se sorprendió por aquel gesto, y, con el ceño fruncido, observó evaluadoramente aquellos ojos plateados, que, al contrario a otros gemelos que ella conocía, no desprendían más que calma y tranquilidad. Sonrió, sin saber por qué, al recordar aquellos días, hace ya muchos años.

Hinata, al verla curvar sus labios, también lo hizo, aunque con aquel matiz de inseguridad que siempre acompañaba a cualquier gesto que esbozara.

La Hyrywa echó a andar, y, lanzando una mirada cargada de desprecio hacia Nao, desapareció tras la puerta de su cuarto, seguida con prisa por sus compañeras.

- … Cobarde.- La chica rubia, causante del estropicio del uniforme de Ran, junto a sus compañeras, se dispuso a perseguirlas, pero, antes de que llegase siquiera a dar un paso, Asuka se movió rápido y se interpuso en su camino.

Iria se echó a reír, y se puso a la altura de la ojiverde, con una expresión peligrosa brillando en sus claras pupilas.

- No te metas en un lío gratuitamente, Akane… ya te han echado de muchos sitios por eso…

La aludida sonrió, melancólica, y se cruzó de brazos.

- Nosotras no tenemos ningún examen ahora… no creo que os importe que nos quedemos a echar unas palabritas…- ironizó, produciendo que los nervios del trío de pijas se disparasen.

- Sabes que si nos empezamos a gritar aquí en medio, nos pondrán un castigo…- le advirtió, socarrona, Maya.

- Lo sé…- afirmó Asuka.- Pero… nadie insulta a mis compañeras… y menos, unas payasas como vosotras…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Vaya… que raro que se retrasen las chicas…- comentó Kiba, bostezando, sentado sobre el pupitre que le habían asignado.

- Eso explica el poco interés que tienen.- Respondió Neji, que, con los ojos cerrados, se recostaba con tranquilidad sobre el respaldo de su silla.

- A lo mejor… nadie les ha avisado que tenían que hacer el examen.- Dijo Shino, mientras observaba de reojo un extraño escarabajo de antenas violáceas, que revoloteaba cerca del marco de la ventana.

- Bah… lo más seguro es que no tuvieran ganas de venir… esto de hacer un examen tan temprano es un problema.- Shikamaru, cerca de Choji, que mascaba sin parar una enorme chocolatina, observaba el gran aula en el que se encontraban desganado.

- Quizás tenían hambre y se han ido a desayunar…

- ¡¿Os imagináis que han llegado tarde por que, como en las pelis americanas, hay un asesino maníaco escondido en el cuarto, tipo Scream, y las han asesinado rajándoles el cuello?

Decenas de miradas incrédulas se clavaron en la alegre expresión de Kisame, que parecía perdido entre las estrellas…de Holywood.

- Te lo digo en serio… ves demasiadas películas…- le dijo, con su frialdad habitual, Itachi.

- ¡¿Por qué tienes siempre que decirme esas cosas? ¡Ya sabes que me deprimo!- chilló el aludido.

De pronto, se oyó un tremendo grito, y todos, a una, se volvieron hacia Rock Lee, que, temblando de arriba abajo, se tapaba el rostro con las manos.

- ¡Yo sé lo que les ha pasado!- exclamó.- ¡La llama de la juventud que arde en sus hermosos corazones ha menguado!

Gaara bufó, molesto, y se dirigió a Naruto, que estaba sentado en el pupitre de al lado.

- Cansa oír tantas tonterías…

- Y… y que lo digas…- respondió, medio tartamudo. El pelirrojo, dándose cuenta del hilillo de voz de su compañero, clavó sus ojos verdiazules en los redondos y azules de los del rubio. Éste se puso aún más nervioso.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?

- ¿A mí? Que va… sólo tengo un poco de frío… eh… jejeje… aquí en Inglaterra lo hace…

Gaara entrecerró sus pupilas, y desvió el rumbo de su mirada, con los labios carnosos apretados, formando una línea perfectamente recta en su rostro.

- Mentira.- La voz del hermano de Temari brotó de su boca opaca, sin vida.- Tú… es la primera vez que me ves… ¿Verdad?- Naruto frunció el entrecejo, sin comprender.

- Pues claro… ¿Por qué? ¿Tú me conocías de antes?

- No, no… déjalo, era una tontería…

El muchacho rubio no insistió. Sin embargo, tuvo el presentimiento de que, sin quererlo, había tocado algo que no era agradable para el pelirrojo, aunque no tuviese ni idea de por qué el hecho de no haberle conocido antes, le hubiese afectado tanto.

De pronto, cortando al momento toda clase de voz que se alzase más de lo habitual, la puerta se abrió, impactando con fuerza sobre la pared blanca, mellándola con fuerza. A la una, todos los chicos se sentaron, asustados ante tal gesto.

- A lo mejor, como en las pelis americanas… es un director que maltrata a los niños…

- ¡Cállate ya, Kisame!- le chistaron todos los muchachos.

Una mujer, de largo cabello rubio, ojos almendrados y amplio busto, entró pisando con fuerza en la estancia. Vestía con un largo y elegante traje de verano de color veis, y sobre él, una larga chaqueta verde oscura. Entre los brazos, llevaba un buen montón de papeles fotocopiados.

- Oye… Esos no serán los exámenes… ¿No?- preguntó Naruto, asustado, a Sasuke, que se sentaba tras él.

- No lo sé.- Le contestó, sin ni siquiera mirarle.- Pero vuélvete, baka, no quiero que me retiren el examen antes de que me lo entreguen…- Al rubio no pareció agradarle la respuesta.

- Eres un…

- ¡Shhh! Shut up! Please!- exclamó la mujer, sentándose sobre el escritorio que presidía el aula.- Naruto se mordió la lengua, y se guardó el insulto para más tarde. - Well… Where are the girls?- la recién llegada, con el ceño fruncido, observó a su alrededor.- Something´s now?

"Joder… hay que fastidiarse… ¿Va a ser todo en inglés? Ay… que yo no comprendo nada…" El Uzumaki se escondió tras la enorme mole de Kankurô, esperando que a aquella mujer no se le pasase por la cabeza preguntarle nada a él. "Lo llevo bien claro…"

Tuvo suerte, pues en el momento en el que la recién llegada paseaba sus ojos almendrados por las figuras de los muchachos, diciéndose interiormente a quién podría a preguntárselo, la puerta se abrió con fuerza por segunda vez en aquella mañana y un total de seis chicas se precipitaron sobre la clase, tropezándose unas con otras.

- Girls! Do you need any clock? Look the time! It´s very late!- exclamó la mujer, volviéndose furiosa, hacia ellas.

"¿Eh? ¿Y ésta tía que ha dicho?" Las muchachas se miraron entre sí, nerviosas, y no contestaron.

La mujer de ojos almendrados suspiró, y, con la mano, indicó que buscaran sus asientos asignados. Ran, encontró al instante la pequeña mesa de madera pintada de verde claro, en la que se encontraba expuesta su nombre. Su rostro se descompuso, estaba detrás de Gaara y delante de Neji Hyüga. Genial, el día, con su "buen comienzo" iba a mejor, sin duda. Intentó serenarse medianamente mientras se dirigía hacia su sitio, sintiendo las miradas incrédulas y lascivas de sus compañeros clavadas en su falda mal cortada.

- Eh! You!- La Hyrywa, más roja que un tomate, se volvió hacia la mujer rubia.- What´s matter about your skirt?

- Er…- Ran frunció el entrecejo. Skirt, skirt significaba falda. Ya está, le preguntaba algo de su falda. Carraspeó antes de contestar.- I´m sorry… but… I have an accident…- Se decía así… ¿Verdad?

La mujer negó la cabeza con desaprobación y le indicó que se sentase en su sitio.

Ran suspiró, aliviada, y con pesadez, evitando los ojos tanto del pelirrojo como del Hyüga, cayó sobre su asiento.

- Bonita falda, Hyrywa…- le susurró suavemente Neji.

La dueña de la "Bonita falda" apretó sus puños sobre sus piernas. No quería discutir dos veces en un mismo día. Por suerte, el chico de ojos plateados no insistió.

- Well… that we are all… my name is Tsunade, and I the headmaster of the Konoha´s College, I will miss your…

Miradas de incomprensión se cruzaban de un extremo de la sala, al otro. Si aquello era tan sólo la presentación de la… ¿Headmaster? del colegio, miedo daría saber de cómo sería el examen.

Ran no supo por qué, pero entre tanta palabra que no comprendía, los ojos de los chicos, el lugar en el que se encontraba, la maldita falda y el maldito examen… perdió la noción del tiempo, y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se encontró con el temido test encima de la mesa.

Pensamientos de cada uno:

Ino: ¡Joder! ¡Hay que fastidiarse! ¡Estoy en la primera fila, al lado del cejudo y delante del pervertido de la cara pintada! ¡Este examen lo suspendo! Buf… adiós las chuletas que pude preparar en tiempo record… ¡Y para colmo, Sakura, con su pedazo de frente, seguro que saca muy buena nota…! Espero que a Sasuke no le salga muy bien…

Lee: ¡La hermosa bestia verde del deporte nunca suspende un examen! ¡La hermosa bestia verde del deporte nunca suspende un examen! ¡La hermosa bestia verde del deporte nunca suspende un examen! ¡La hermosa bestia verde del deporte nunca suspende un examen! ¡La hermosa bestia verde del deporte nunca suspende un examen!

Temari: ¡Yo mato al que ha hecho los folletos del colegio…! ¡No hablaba de ningún test de éste tipo, y… ufff siete páginas con letra enana… lo llevo bien claro! Además… estoy lejos de ése tal Shikamaru… menudo comienzo del primer día…

Kankurô: A mi me da igual éste examen, pero… ¡Quiero estar en la clase de Tenten! ¡Tengo que esforzarme al máximo para superar al cara tiburón de Kisame y encontrarme en el nivel de mi chica!

Kiba: No entiendo nada… todo los ejercicios en inglés… me veo con Naruto en la clase para niños de tres años… bah, me la pela, con tal de que no dejen como hoy, a Akamaru en el edificio… ¡Dichosas normas anti-perros!

Sakura: ¡Qué bien! ¡Es facilísimo! Jajaja… Sasuke tiene pinta de ser muy inteligente… si tengo algo de suerte, me puede tocar en la misma clase… ¡Chínchate Ino-cerda, que con tu mentalidad de gorrino no llegarás a alcanzar mi nota!

Kisame: Y… ¿Y si éste examen fuese, como en las películas americanas en realidad un test que realizan los profesores, que en realidad son alienígenas, para preguntarnos sobre su aceptación entre los terráqueos…? Wah… mejor dejo de pensarlo, Itachi me está mirando con mala cara y me va a entrar la depresión…

Itachi: Menudo idiota, seguro que está con sus rollos de las películas americanas… menos mal que el examen es fácil…

Naruto: Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos, santificado sea tu nombre, venga a nosotros tu reino, hágase tu voluntad en la tierra como en el cielo, danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día y perdona nuestras of… tranqui, tranqui Naruto que estás delirando. ¡Tú puedes! ¡Puedes sacar más de un cero! … Ay… no sé yo…

Gaara: …

Hinata: Ten… tengo que aprobar y… esforzarme al máximo, como me dijo mi padre… aunque… no quiero sacar demasiada buena nota… porque… como me toque con Neji… no… no sé que hacer…

Sasuke: Bueno, no está mal, algo largo, pero… ¡Bah! Puedo pasarlo más que de sobra… tengo además, que superar a Itachi, tengo que demostrarle que yo también puedo valer tanto para los estudios igual que él…ja, el pobre baka de delante está sudando a chorros… no tendrá ni idea de lo que dicen los ejercicios… seguro que está rezando.

Ran: Tranquila, respira hondo y… ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Una redacción de ochocientas palabras sobre la diferencia de lo vertical y lo horizontal! ¿¡Pero es que se les ha ido la cabeza! ¿¡Cómo voy a rellenar tanto espacio para un tema tan tonto! Uff… que mala espina me da esto… encima, no puedo concentrarme con Gaara delante y el Hyüga detrás… ¡Ay! ¿Por qué tenido que encontrármelo a él precisamente? Y para colmo, esta noche con ese trío de… shhh… calla Ran que te desconcentras… ¡Joder!

Shino: … no es nada del otro mundo… podría haber dejado de estudiar esta mañana y verificar si la jaula de mi araña está correctamente cerrada, no me fío ni de los de mi habitación ni de los de la habitación de al lado… sobre todo de ése del perro…

Shikamaru: Qué aburrimiento… este examen es muy problemático y demasiado fácil… bah… yo paso, ya rellenaré la mitad justo para aprobar y luego me pondré a dormir… lástima que no esté cerca de la ventana para ver las nubes… por cierto… ¿Quién será esa chica de las cuatro coletas? O ha sido un espejismo, o juraría que antes, al entrar en la clase me ha estado buscando con la mirada…

Neji: Menuda estupidez de test y de pérdida de tiempo… para colmo, tengo que tener enfrente a Hyrywa… encima de cobarde tiene que ser de las que van por ahí enseñando… pero bueno, estaré con ella durante quince días enteros, habrá tiempo para divertirse con ella de sobra… me lo debe por lo de mi padre…

Choji: Oh… vaya, entiendo bastante poco… en fin, que remedio… tendré que comer algo, por que si no… el cerebro no me va…

Tenten: No me ha dado tiempo a repasarme nada, pero suerte que no me parece demasiado complicado… con algo de suerte supongo que aprobaré de sobra… por cierto… ¿El de delante no es éste el chico sobre el que estaba yo ayer en la entrada al vuelo? ¡Nunca había visto a alguien tan… wow, guapo! Pero… parece que conoce a la Hyrywa… mm… no sé si me cae demasiado bien, desde que discutimos en el avión ayer… ¡Ah! ¡Ya me acuerdo! Neji, Neji Hyüga se llamaba…

Fin de los pensamientos 

El tiempo de duración del examen era de una hora exacta, y los bolígrafos, algunos parados todo el rato, y otros, sin dejar de moverse sobre el papel, garabateando las respuestas, acompañaban el sonido que hacían las manecillas del reloj al pasar.

Ran, a medida que los segundos rebotaban como un eco, en la clase, se alegraba más y más. Al parecer, quitando aquella redacción de ochocientas palabras sobre la diferencia entre los vertical y lo horizontal, el resto de los ejercicios, a pesar de entenderlos a medias, los rellenaba por completo, sin dejar huecos en blanco. Ya le faltaba poco por finalizar.

- ¡Eh! ¡Tú, la que no se quería subir en el avión!.- Una voz susurrante la sorprendió, y, comprobando antes que la "Headmaster", no se había dado cuenta de que le habían hablado, volvió su cabeza hacia Naruto, que parecía totalmente desesperado. - ¡Pásame tu examen!

Ran abrió mucho los ojos, sin poderse creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- ¿Estás loco o qué? ¡Si nos pillan nos suspenden!- el rubio juntó sus manos como si fuera a rezar, y la observó con gesto suplicante.

- ¡Por favor…! ¡Quiero llegar al menos al nivel de la clase de preescolar!- la Hyrywa se guardó la intención de reír, y, suspirando, echó un vistazo a su examen. Aún le quedaba un ejercicio entero por acabar, pero, si el muchacho de ojos azules se daba prisa, quizás le diese tiempo a finalizarlo. Alzó la vista. La mujer rubia parecía demasiado ocupada en leer el periódico para prestarles algo de atención a los que hacían el examen.

- Toma… ¡Pero no tardes!.- El pelirrojo, dándose de súbito cuenta de lo que Ran y Naruto iban a hacer, se volteó hacia ella, clavando su verde mirada en sus ojos pardos.

- Como te vea… es posible que te pongan en el nivel más bajo…- siseó. La chica parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza, aquella clase de mirada la aturdía.

- Ya…- le contestó, también en un siseo, al tiempo en que, deslizando por el suelo, el montón de papeles, se lo pasaba a Naruto, que los recogió con un guiño, agradecido.- Pero si no le ayudo… no aprobará…- Gaara no le contestó, pero, al contrario que ella, no apartó el rumbo de sus ojos, que seguían centrados en aquel rostro femenino que luchaba por no ruborizarse.

- ¡Eh! Vosotros… los de delante, Hyrywa… ¡Cállate y déjame hacer el examen! ¡Molestas con tu voz de pito!- le chistó Neji, molesto. Ran volvió a apretar los puños debajo de la mesa, y tornó el rostro, para encararse con él.

- ¿¡Cómo que molesto con mi voz de pito! ¡No estoy haciendo nada que te moleste!

- Si no lo estuvieras haciendo no te lo recriminaría… perdón, digo… te lo echaría en cara…- suspiró y esbozó una irónica sonrisa.- Con tu corta inteligencia no entenderás el significado de la palabra recriminar…

- ¡No te atrevas a llamarme tonta! ¡Y, caramba, déjame en paz!

- Es difícil hacerlo si no dejas de armar jaleo…

- ¡Yo no armo jaleo!

- Claro que lo haces… igual que hace unos años… sigues igual de charlatana…- Ran enrojeció de ira. Lo acababa de entender. Él no cesaría de meterse con ella gracias a ese horrible accidente de hacía ya tanto tiempo.

- ¡Oye! Escucha… siento mucho lo que le ocurrió a tu padre ¿De acuerdo? Pero yo no tuve la culpa de lo que pasó… así que deja de molestarme con eso…

Neji, que hasta entonces, le había hablado en un tono, a pesar de frío y antipático, completamente indiferente, lo transformó, sufriendo una metamorfosis monstruosa.

- Escúchame tú, cobarde… sí que tienes la culpa de lo que pasó… tú y mi querida prima Hinata… así que no me vengas con cuentos. Lo sabes muy bien, igual que yo… mm… ¿No conoces el dicho de tal árbol, tal astilla?- aquel timbre de voz, era similar a las estalactitas heladas y a un gélido glaciar. Sólo desprecio, crueldad y dureza. Nada más.

- Te estás pasando Hyüga…

- Lo mismo te digo, Hyrywa…

- ¡Shhh! ¿¡Queréis callaros! ¡Queda poco tiempo y aún me queda el último ejercicio, que es bien complicado!- les chistó Sasuke Uchiha, furioso.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿¡El último ejercicio es muy complicado! ¡Mierda! ¡Naruto! ¡Devuélveme ya mi examen!- Ran se volvió de inmediato, dirigiéndose al rubio y olvidando el tema del que estaba discutiendo con Neji.

El muchacho de ojos plateados suspiró, negando con lentitud la cabeza.

"¿Aún no han acabado…? Bah… mira que son idiotas…"

De pronto, una voz femenina se coló en sus oídos, llamándole la atención.

- Uff… tranquila Tenten… te lo sabes, te lo sabes… puedes hacerlo… ¡Joder! ¡No, no puedo! Tengo que concentrarme más y más… bah… es como lo que mis padres me dijeron… no valgo para los estudios… me quedaré en un puesto de vendedora de ropa o trabajando en una pizzería… ese dicen que es mi destino…- Neji, al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras, sintió como el vello de su piel se erizaba, y, sin poder evitarlo, volvió su rostro, clavando su mirada gélida en el gracioso rostro de la muchacha de los moños. Ésta no se había dado cuenta de aquel súbito movimiento, y siguió hablando consigo misma como si nada.

- ¡Y una mierda! ¡Yo no estoy destinada a nada! ¡Voy a aprobar, pase lo que pase!

Al Hyüga lo sorprendió una extraña sonrisa en sus labios, y, callando mudamente a su pensamiento, que le asaltaba continuamente, preguntándole el por qué de aquel gesto que casi nunca aparecía en sus labios, agarró de nuevo el bolígrafo con fuerza y comenzó a escribir a toda velocidad en una de las hojas en sucio.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cinco minutos. Sólo cinco malditos minutos quedaban para entregar el examen, y Naruto aún seguía copiando las respuestas.

- ¡Venga! ¡Corre!- le musitaba Ran por lo bajo, sintiendo como un sudor frío resbalaba por su espalda.

- Espera, espera… ya acabo… solo me queda una antes de ese ejercicio que tienes en blanco…- le decía el muchacho de ojos azules, con la mano dolorida por la velocidad a la que escribía y los ojos brillantes de frenesí.

Otro minuto más pasó, y sólo quedaban cuatro.

Los nervios de los estudiantes se acrecentaban más y más. La tensión de los últimos momentos se palpaban en el ambiente.

Tres minutos.

- ¡Ya está, terminé! ¡Muchísimas gracias!- Naruto, sonriendo todo lo que su ancha boca le permitía, le pasó el examen a la Hyrywa, que casi se levantó de su asiento para arrebatárselo de sus manos.

Lo colocó con fuerza sobre la mesa, y se inclinó sobre él, para leerlo.

" Ay Dios… este es muy complicado, no me va a dar tiempo a hacerlo… ay… mierda, seguro que éste es el que más cuenta…" Pensaba, apesadumbrada, mientras su mano, a tientas, buscaba el bolígrafo.

No lo encontró, y alzó la mirada, extrañada. Frente a ella, Gaara la observaba con intensidad, de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho en el aeropuerto. En su mano derecha, estaba su propio examen, y en la izquierda, el bolígrafo de Ran. Sin decir palabra alguna, puso su examen al lado del de la muchacha, sobre él, el bolígrafo, y acto seguido, le dio la espalda, sentándose correctamente sobre su asiento.

- Eh…- aquello no se lo hubiera esperado por nada del mundo-… yo…

- No digas nada y copia. Si no, no te va a dar tiempo a acabarlo…- La voz del muchacho se escuchó un tanto incómoda.

Ella, sólo sonrió, y, mientras comenzaba a escribir a toda velocidad, le murmuró:

- Muchas gracias… Gaara….- Él no contestó, a pesar de que su habitual expresión que asustaba a cualquiera se relajó un poco.

Su nombre no sonaba tan mal en los labios de Ran Hyrywa.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tenten, unas de tantas que aún no había acabado el examen, se sobresaltó de pronto, cuando una bola de papel le golpeó el pie. Frunció el entrecejo, extrañada y confundida, y, tras comprobar que Tsunade seguía leyendo el periódico, la recogió del suelo. Con toda la rapidez que le permitieron sus nerviosos dedos, lo abrió, estirándolo sobre la mesa. Su corazón se le paralizó. Eran las respuestas de la última pregunta del examen. Miró a su alrededor, con la esperanza de encontrar aquel alguien que le había regalado aquella deseada ayuda. Suspiró, al no hallar ningún rostro vuelto hacia ella.

- En cualquier lugar… muchas gracias…-. Murmuró, antes de que, como una loca, comenzase a pasar la última pregunta a su hoja de examen.

Neji Hyüga, frente a ella, no pudo evitarlo. Sonrió por segunda vez en aquel día.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Well! We have the results of your exams!- exclamó la Headmaster del colegio, tras corregir a toda velocidad los tests que le habían entregado hacía apenas tres cuartos de hora.

- ¡Ha dicho algo de exams! ¡Seguro que ya los tiene corregidos!- exclamó Kiba, al escuchar aquellas palabras. Todos, que hasta entonces, habían estado armando el típico jaleo post-examen, callaron de inmediato, clavando sus nerviosas miradas en los papeles que tenía la mujer rubia.

- I organized the students with the level, in three classes, where they have their respectives teacher and classmates…

- ¡Eh! ¡Qué alguien traduzca, que no me entero de nada!

Tsunade fulminó al chico rubio que había hablado, sin embargo, tomó la decisión de continuar en inglés, después de la traducción de un paciente Neji:

- Idiota… ha dicho que nos ha organizado, según el nivel en tres clases, con su maestro y sus compañeros correspondientes.

- ¡Ah! Vale, vale… entonces que siga hablando, que ya entiendo.- La Headmaster gruñó y controló su mal genio.

- In the **class number fourteen**, the teacher be, Kakashi and their components are: Choji Akimichi, Rock Lee, Shino Aburame, Kankurô, Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanka and Tenten. Yours classmates are Iria Siuka, Nao Akara and Maya Tsusimi. Teacher: Hatake Kakashi. **Class twenty six**: Itachi Uchiha and Kisame. The classmates are Sasori and Deidara. This class is mine. In the **class thirteen**: Temari, Shikamaru Nara, Ran Hyrywa, Gaara, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyüga and her cousin, Neji Hyüga. The classmate, is only one, Asuka Akane. The teacher are Haihai-sensei.

- ¿¡Eh! ¿¡Qué!- Ran se levantó de su asiento con brusquedad. ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte? ¿Por qué tenía que tocarle con Neji Hyüga en la misma clase?

- Vaya… parece que nos volveremos a encontrar…- le susurró éste, con una tosca mueca en sus labios. Ella no respondió, y se limitó a apretar lo dientes, llamándose a sí misma, gafe.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Tenten, nos ha tocado en la clase del cara pintada!- gritó Ino, cabreada a más no poder. "Y encima… a Sakura le ha tocado con Sasuke…"

- ¡Joder, ya lo sé…! ¡Estos van a ser los peores quince días de mi vida!- "Menuda suerte tiene la Hyrywa… va estar en la misma clase que Neji… quién estuviera en su pellejo…"

- ¡Toma ya!- la muchacha pelirrosa alzó un puño al aire, victoriosa.

- ¡Je! ¡Sakura-chaaaan, seguro que estás muy contenta por que estás en mi misma clase!- exclamó Naruto, echándose a sus brazos. Ésta, con un movimiento ágil se apartó, por lo que el pobre chico rubio, acabó de bruces en el suelo.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes, chaval! ¡Yo no estoy así por ti!- Inner Sakura: Sasuke-kunnnnn… mi teosoro… mi tesoro…

- Uff, menos mal que nos ha tocado juntas… ¿Eh?- Temari pasó los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Hinata y de Ran, que se encontraban ahora a su lado. Éstas asintieron, sonriendo.- Además, por suerte… también está ése tal Shikamaru…- la Hyrywa se echó a reír.

- Vaya… Te ha dado fuerte… ¿Eh?- le preguntó.- ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él?- Temari se apartó de pronto de ella, más roja que un pimiento.

- ¡No! ¡Pe… pero qué dices! ¡Yo no he dicho que me guste! Só… sólo qué… me parece interesante y ya está…- Ran volvió a reír.

- Vale, vale… tranquila, era sólo un consejo…- acto seguido, se volvió hacia la Hyüga, guiñando un ojo.- Y dime, Hinata… ¿Tú, como Temari… te has _interesado _en alguno?- la hermana de Gaara le fulminó con la mirada.

La muchacha de ojos plateados sonrió levemente y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Sus dedos se entrecruzaron una y otra vez y las mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Hinata?- la chica de las cuatro coletas la observó, con una ceja alzada.- Eso significa que sí… ¿No?

- Pues…

- ¡Wow! ¡Menudo pedazo de pelucón tiene nuestra tutora!- gritó de pronto la voz de Naruto, sobresaltando a todos, haciendo que todos volvieran su vista hacia los tres recién llegados a la clase. A Ran se le distorsionó la risa en las cuerdas bocales, al reconocer a quién pertenecía aquel "Pelucón".

- Vaya…- aquella voz tan melosa, a pesar de llegarle desde el otro extremo de la estancia, le dio la sensación de que se lo estaban susurrando al oído.- Nos volvemos a encontrar, Ran Hyrywa…

Temari se volvió hacia su amiga, con la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro.

- ¿Tú ya conoces a la tutora?- la chica de la falda rota tragó saliva, le costaba creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Al… algo así…

- Enchufada…- aquella voz pertenecía a Neji Hyüga, sin duda. Aún así, se encontraba en tal estado de shock, que no le hizo caso.

- Well… well… they persons that it hear, era the teachers of the three classes… Asuma-sensei, for the class twenty six.

- No parece mal tipo… aunque apesta a cigarro…- comentó Itachi, cruzándose de brazos.

- For del class fourteen: Kakashi-sensei…

- ¿¡Qué! ¿No había que llamarlo Kakashi a secas?- preguntó Kiba, a voz de grito.

- And… for the class thirteen: … Haihai-sensei.

A Ran le daba igual su nombre. Lo que en aquellos momentos le impactaba era su cara, la misma que había visto el día anterior en el interior del coche que le había llevado al aeropuerto…

"¡Hay que joderse…! ¿¡Qué hace aquí la taxista!"

**Finnnn! Uff, joder, lo largo ke me a salido, pro enfin, espro ke aya valido la pena y ke os aya gustado bastant! Cmo abéis visto, ya e metido a todos los personajes nuevos ke pensaba poner... Asuka, Haihai-sensei (Ya os dije ke la taxista sería important en la historia) y el trío de pijas insorportables... ke se encargarán de hacer d las suyas a las pobres chicas... Asuka Akane, como abéis podido ver, y aunke aún no se vea mucho su personalidad, es alguien ke se preocupa mucho por sus amigos y sus compañeros, y ke es capaz de defenderlos pase lo ke pase... (X cierto, la personalidad d est personaje y el fisico, lo e sacado una amiga mía... ya os podréis imaginar cmo es de wena gent... xD, soy pelota!) y weno, Haihai-sensei, interpretará a la tutora tan cínica ke e tenido el año pasado, en tercero de Eso… uff, espro ke también os gust! X cierto, tenéis ke dcirme cn kién podría junta a Asuka! aunke ya tngo una ligera idea…**

**Ahora, a contxtar a los reviews (Muxas gracias a todos los ke lo abéis mandao): **

**Riku90: Olaa! Me alegro muxísimo de que me ayas dejado otro review! Espro ke est capítulo también t gust este capítulo kilométrico! Muxos bsos y espro ke m sigas scribiendo!**

**Linata: Wow! Xica! Ke largo me as scrito el review! Aunke eso m alegra muxísimo! La verdad es ke sí, algo pasó entre Neji, hinata y ran años atrás, pro tranquila, en capítulos + adlant se verá en lo ke verá ocurrió y porke Neji almacenó ese odio hacia su prima y hacia a la Hyrywa. Ah! y otra cosa, si no pueds mandarm reviews en Promesas de Arena, da , si ya m lo as dixo akí me sigue alegrando igual de ke tambien t dgust esta historia! Espro ke me vuelvas a escribí! Bsos!**

**Hime: me alegro de ke ran se parezca un poco a ti, jejeje, a mi tamb se parec bastant, o al mnos... eso intnto plasmar en el fec xD... admás, lo ke s lie muxo en los campamntos, es muy normal... dimelo a mi la ke se lio cuando fui a Inglaterra... y sí! Si ke te tnía una profsora tan rara! No veas el cague ke daba! En fin, muxos bsos, y espro ke si t gustan los siguients capítulo, m vuelvas a scribir!**

**Lin Hashimoto: Ola de new a ti tamb! Jeje, ya, el pobre ayate y anko la liarán tambien + adlant+ cncretamtn, en el siguient capi! Porke no sabs kien era la encapuchada y su compañero ke no paraba de tosr! XD! Spero ke t est gustando como s stá desarrollando la historia! Muxos bsos y espro ke m vuelvas a scibrir cn una de tus ... "_bakadas" _KE NO LO SON, X CIERTO! Mxos bsits!**

**Hinatalove: Vayaaaa! Otro review muy largo! Jejeje, la verda es ke ste tambien m izo muxisima ilusiómn, jamás me abian mandao uno ke suprase los 3Kb... jajaja, también estoy cntnta de ke t aga reír, la verdsad, esa es mi intención y ke os alegre un poco, tamb... jajaja, me imagino cmo la armasteis en el aeropuerto para ke tus monitors se pusieran así, cmo Kakashi! Jajaja, y gracias, x el piropo, jajaja, pro no soy nada mna, eh? Ran lo es muxo + ke yo! Espro ke est capi t aya gustao tanto cmo el anterior! MUxs bsos y asias x escribirm! **

**Mareene Hibayashi Kon: jejeje, la inspiración, gracias a vosotros, m stá volviendo muxo, y tngo bastants ideas para el fic! Asias! Jaja, naruto la lía un poco cn lo d las ballenatas... incluso eso tiene un orign real, d xica, cuando tnia 9 años, m mandaron a un campamnt no muy ljos de mi ciudad, y en él, había un niño d mi edad ke s dedicaba a colarse en la sala de los micros y a dclararls sus amor a las niñas ke le gustaban... pufff y siempr lo pillaban! Jaja! Espro ke m vuelvas a scribi, wapa! Bsos!**

**Hikaru-forever: olaa! Así ke d paso, t felicito x tu primr fic!Taba muy asioso! Jajaja, verás cmo con el tiempo tndrá muxos reviews... bueno, volviendo al tma, sí ija, Kakashi s dja toda la pasta pagando el sobrepeso de sus alumnos... jajaja! Y sí! Tenten es un pokillo bstia... aunke ai ke recordar ke es especialista en luxa y en armas blancas xD! Sí... las parjas van a ser como as dixo, pro ya e dixo ke va a ver muxos lios y triángulos y demás… en fin! Espro k m vuelvas a scribí y a mandar otro review! Bsos!**

**Tamit: di ke sí! Yo también ubiese kerido ser tenten! Jajja, me alegro de ke sté gustando muxo... y espro ke los siguients capis no t aburran! Muxos bsos!**

**Dark Ayame Asakawa: Otro review de mis preferidos! Los largos! Jejeje, musas asias! Jeje, _me alegro abert alegrao el dia _jejeje! Eso es algo ke una autora de fic, según mi criterio, es lo k + l gustan ke l digan! Pues, refrnt a la pasta de Kakashi... musa, ya verás porke, ya ke en uno d stos capitulos... se verá ke no pued comprar un new tomo de Icha-Icha x culpa de toda la pasta ke tuvo ke soltar en el aeropuerto… pobre! A mí tamb m gusta Kankurô! Y bueno, refernt a temari... ya verás la ke va a liar cn shikamaru.. jajas, eske sta chica se las trae! En fin, muxs bsiks! Espro ke m vuelvas a scribí!**

**Gabe Logan: UHF! El last review... m pone muy cntnta de ke t aya gustao! y sí! abrá sta parja, aunke claro... entre naruto ke no s entera d na, e hinata k es mu tímida...! Ya lo verás! Bsos y spro ke m vuelvas a scribí!**

**Bien, asta akí llego, wow, no creo abr cntxtao en mi vida tantos reviews! Pro me alegro muxísimo, d verdad! X cierto, kizás las parts de ingles no sten muy claras, porke el traslator de mi computr no iba mu bien, y tuve ke acerlo de cabeza, y, ya, ac más de un mes ke volví de Inglaterra y las cosas se an ido olvidando, así ke espro ke lo comprndáis!**

**En fin, espro ke me mandéis muxos reviews, si puedn ser largo, mjor -… y ke os siga gustando la historia! Muxas asias x todo! **


	5. Una espía, un seninfómano y un cejudo

**Olaaa de new y gomen por la pekeña tardanza ke he tenido al subirlo!Cmo siempr, musas gracias a todos los ke m stán apoyando con el fic! Sabéis ke m acn muy feliz!**

**En fin, akí teneis otro capítulo +... ke me ha salido bastant kilométrico... espro ke los soportéis leer... xD! Espero ke os guste y ke lo disfrutéis... lo akabé ayer x la noxe, a las tres y cuarto de la madrugada... perdida en el insomnio y acompañada x Gaara... xD!**

**Bsos y reviews!**

Capítulo 5 

Una espía, un seninfómano y un cejudo… ¿Alguien puede pedir más?

- ¡Vaya! ¡Hola!- Asuka recibió a sus nuevos compañeros en la clase número trece, sentada al final de la estancia, con una expresión aburrida que se le iluminó al instante, justo cuando vio a tres de sus cuatro compañeras de dormitorio entrar por la puerta.- ¡Genial! ¡Estáis conmigo!

Ran le correspondió con una débil sonrisa, y se apresuró en ir y sentarse junto a ella, mientras Temari e Hintata lo hacían delante. Aquellas dos, después de lo que la Hyrywa les había contado sobre la extraña Haihai-sensei, que se había disfrazado de taxista para llevarla al aeropuerto, pensaban ponerse lo más lejos posible de la mesa del profesor.

Pocos segundos después, llegó el resto de la clase, que se abalanzó a toda prisa en coger los mejores sitios. Aunque, a decir verdad, tampoco había mucho donde elegir, ya que, como sólo eran diez alumnos, tan sólo había tres filas de pupitres, de cuatro mesas cada una, emparejadas en dos, menos la última, en la que tan sólo había dos mesas.

Cuando Haihai-sensei entró en su aula, observó satisfecha que todos se habían sentado.

- Por lo que veo… tenéis prisa en comenzar a estudiar… ¿No?-nadie contestó.- Pero… no, no, no… no es bueno que os sentéis tal y como queráis, así, sólo conseguiréis perjudicar al compañero que tenéis al lado…- Sus nuevos alumnos se miraron entre sí. ¿Perjudicar al compañero de al lado?.- Así que, ¡Arriba! Poneos aquí, pegados a la pared, y yo, mientras paso la lista, os diré cómo quiero que os sentéis.- Con un bufido general, los chicos y las chicas se levantaron, y se apoyaron de mala manera en la pizarra, con los brazos cruzados y los gestos torcidos.

- Menuda aguafiestas…- murmuró Naruto, enojado.

- ¡Empecemos!- Haihai-sensei se sentó en su escritorio, con una sonrisa deslumbrante, parecida a la que mostraba el chico cejudo. Eso sí, sin aquella estrellita reflejada en sus blancos dientes, que, en el caso de la profesora, eran más bien amarillentos.

- Mmm… en la primera pareja de pupitres, la que está delante de mi mesa, pondremos a Shikamaru Nara y a Temari…- La hermana de Gaara, situada entre Hinata y Ran, se guardó de soltar alguna exclamación de sorpresa, y bajó la mirada, con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas. Con lentitud, se sentó a la derecha del chico de la coleta, que la observaba con el rabillo del ojo con curiosidad.- Shikamaru, cariño, espero que en vez de mirar tanto las nubes, prestes algo de atención a la chica que está sentada al lado tuya… por si no lo sabías… está loquita por ti…

- ¡¿EH?- decenas de miradas se dirigieron hacia la aludida, que, sin creerse lo que acaba de escuchar, clavó sus ojos azules oscuros en el suelo, sin poder reaccionar.

- Mujer, no hay nada que ocultar a los demás… aquí todos somos amigos…- comentó Haihai, como para quitarle importancia a lo que acababa de rebelar ante todos.- El amor a vuestra edad es de lo más corriente…

Hinata, ocupando ahora el lugar que antes había mantenido Temari pegada a la pizarra, se echó a temblar, mientras con voz débil, le susurraba a la Hyrywa:

- Ran… ella… ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? ¿Cómo sabía que estaba interesada en ese chico?- su amiga, parecía igual de lívida y sorprendida que la Hyüga.

- Ni… ni idea…

La profesora, aún observando a los dos muchachos enrojecidos que acababa de colocar en sus mesas para los futuros quince días, asintió con la cabeza, sin desvanecer aquella sonrisa ni un solo instante, como si acabase de hacer un buen trabajo.

-Bien, sigamos… en la siguiente pareja de pupitres… mm… sí, ¿Por qué no?…- sus alumnos la miraron, expectantes.- Sasuke Uchiha en la mesa de la izquierda y Sakura Haruno en la de la derecha…

Hubo un instante de silencio, en el que los dos recién nombrados se miraron. Él, medio molesto y aburrido, y ella, con las estrellas reflejadas en sus ojos.

- Bah… de acuerdo…- acabó diciendo el muchacho, cayendo de mala manera sobre su silla.

- …- La pelirrosa se apresuró también a sentarse, con las mejillas coloreadas. Inner-Sakura: ¡Groarrrrrrr…! ¡Menuda suerte estoy teniendo hoy! ¡Primero me toca en la clase de Sasuke y ahora me toca sentarme con él! ¡Weh! ¡Los milagros existen!

Haihai, no apartó sus dos ojos de los que acababa de nombrar, y, tras dudar un instante, comentó como quién lo hace con el tiempo:

- Sasuke… yo que tú, teniendo en cuenta que quieres superar a tu hermano Itachi… empezaría tomándome en serio el tema de las chicas…

- ¿Cómo?- el Uchiha alzó la mirada, con el ceño firmemente fruncido sobre sus dos pupilas de color carbón. ¿Cómo sabía si tenía un hermano, si acababa de llegar? ¿A qué venía de pronto aquel tema, y, peor aún, quién era ella para hablar de él?

Decenas de ojos se clavaron en la boca de la profesora, que volvía a moverse.

- Tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando… y comprenderás que tengo toda la razón del mundo…-. Haihai le lanzó una mirada repleta de mojigatería, que puso los pelos de punta al pobre Sasuke.- Sé que tienes mucha fama con las chicas y eso… pero creo que ya es hora de que tengas alguna novia…

- ¿¡Qué!- el chico de cabello negro no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Ni él… ni nadie.

"Je… menudo dobe… no ha tenido aún novia, ¡Pringao! Jaja, y eso que va de chulo por la vida…" Naruto, riendo por lo bajo, se frotó las manos tras la espalda.

Sin embargo, era él el único que aún no había entendido la… digamos gravedad, de la situación. Era imposible, impensable, que la profesora se hubiese enterado de aquello. Y eso, que ella aún no había acabado, ya su boca no dejaba de moverse:

- Aunque claro… entiendo también que quizás no te gusten demasiado las peliteñidas…- Sakura, que hasta entonces había permanecido en la mudez total, levantó la cabeza, ofendida.

- ¡Mi color de pelo es así! ¡No me he teñido!.- Protestó, creyéndose aludida.

Haihai le hizo un gesto con la mano para que guardase silencio y negó con la cabeza, como si tratase de regañar a un niño de tres años.

- Querida, eso es algo que salta a la vista… y créeme, te lo digo por tu bien… no es bueno que una muchachita como tú, tan joven… se tiña el cabello con un color tan horrible…-. La chica se quedó totalmente congelada, sin moverse ni un solo milímetro. Su cerebro se negaba a reaccionar.

- ¡Eh…! ¿¡Por qué les está hablando a todos de esa forma!- masculló por lo bajo Asuka, con los labios apretados.- Se está pasando de la raya…- Su amiga, a su lado, corroboró con la cabeza.

- Sí, lo sé… esta tía que nos ha tocado no es normal… te lo digo yo. Me di cuenta cuando la vi por primera vez en el taxi… Parece más bien una espía de la CIA…- Contestó, bajando el tono de voz hasta el punto que apenas llegaba a ser audible.

- ¡Eh! ¡Para el carro! ¿¡Cómo! ¿¡En un taxi! ¿¡Es que es una taxista! -preguntó, con los ojos en blanco, Asuka.

- No lo sé… eso creía, pero cuando vi que también enseñaba aquí…

- ¡Chicas! Asuka Akane, guarda silencio, por favor…- la profesora, mientras posaba sus ojos sobre ella, dio un fuerte respingo, como si de pronto, hubiese recordado algo importante que había olvidado.- Por cierto… tú no estarás por casualidad en el dormitorio 3H… ¿Verdad?- La muchacha de cabello negro soportó la mirada, sin parpadear.

- Sí, lo estoy.- Respondió.

- Mmm… ya veo… entonces tú eres unas de las causantes del enorme jaleo que ha habido hoy en el edificio de la Hoja, antes del examen… ¿No?- Ran e Hinata, alzaron ambas cejas, sorprendidas, y clavaron una mirada incrédula en la Akane, que se había llevado las manos a la cabeza, en un medio gesto de disculpa.

- Bueno… algo así…- dijo, insegura.

Haihai frunció el entrecejo y la observó con desaprobación, negando con lentitud la cabeza.

- Pfff…- sacudió su asombrosa y abundante pelambrera.- Tú sigue así… entonces, dado tu comportamiento, creo que tu sitio estará junto a…- paseó sus ojos negros por encima de la lista, fijándose, uno a uno, en los rostros de sus nuevos alumnos. Al tropezarse con una mirada verdiazul, rodeada por enormes cercos oscuros, sonrió.- ¿Qué tal, Gaara?

"¿Gaara?" Asuka, que no conocía aún a ningún chico, buscó con sus pupilas verdes en lugar en donde se había clavado las de su profesora. "¿¡Eh! ¿¡Ese!" un escalofrío la recorrió de parte a parte, cuando el pelirrojo con suma tranquilidad, se sentó en el lugar en el que le había asignado Haihai-sensei. Gaara, alzó la cara y le lanzó una mirada a la Akane un tanto difícil de descifrar, pero que, sin duda, dejaba bien claro que no era precisamente agrado lo que sentía al conocer a la compañera que se sentaría a su lado los quince días de la estancia en el College.

Asuka se quedó totalmente inmóvil y muda, sin decir nada ni moverse ni un solo paso. Sabía demasiado bien que a aquel chico, no le había hecho demasiada gracia que fuese ella la que ocupase la silla de su izquierda.

- Venga, siéntate de una vez. Todos te están esperando…- La suave y amenazadora voz del muchacho pelirrojo, no ayudó a que su miedo hacia él disminuyese, así que, dio un salto, al sentir un nuevo estremecimiento, y como una autómata, casi se arrojó sobre su asiento.

"Uy…uy…uy… este tío tiene una mirada de malas pulgas que… ufff… asusta un poco, la verdad… además, eso de sus ojos… ¿Son ojeras? Y en su frente… ¿Qué hay, un tatuaje o una cicatriz?" Pensó la chica de cabello rizado, al momento en el que, precipitadamente caía, literalmente, sobre su sitio.

- Así está bien…- afirmó siempre sonriente, Haihai, dirigiéndose a Asuka y al hermano de Temari.- Ambos os llevaréis bien, ya lo veréis…- esto último, la Akane lo dudó seriamente.- Ya sabéis… me refiero a esto, porque ambos habéis perdido a personas queridas… dicen que Dios los cría y ellos se juntan…

En un segundo, todos los ojos se clavaron en los dos aludidos, que, al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras, levantaron la mirada con brusquedad.

- ¿De qué está hablando?- Farfulló el pelirrojo, al tiempo que fruncía su entrecejo.

- Oh… ya sabes, creía que no te gustaría que lo dijese en público…pensaba que a los chicos de hoy les avergüenza decir que tienen un padre encerrado en un centro de problemas psicológicos y otro, en un centro de reisercción social…

"¡¿Qué?" Ran, con los globos oculares a punto de saltar de sus órbitas, pegó su espalda a la pizarra. Aquella notició le sorprendió como si, de pronto, le arrojasen un cazo de agua congelada sobre la cabeza.

- ¿Ein? ¿Qué es un centro de problemas psicológicos y de reirsección social?- Preguntó Naruto, cuyo vocabulario no se caracterizaba precisamente por ser demasiado extenso.

- Dios mío… Hinata se cubrió la boca con sus pálidas manos.- ¿Los padres de Gaara y Asuka están en el manicomio y en la cárcel?

Temari, junto a Shikamaru, que hasta entonces se había mantenido en un segundo plano, aún con el efecto de las palabras que le había dicho Haihai al sentarse junto al Nara, había cambiado totalmente de expresión. Sus mejillas, antes enrojecidas, se habían vuelto aún más pálidas que las de los Hyüga, y las mantenía heladas, pegadas contra la madera del pupitre. Sus ojos, brillantes hacía unos segundos por el nerviosismo, se habían pagado, y ahora, yacían clavados en las baldosas del suelo, sin moverse.

Su compañero, no menos impactado que sus compañeros por las palabras de su profesora, entornó la mirada, y con un dejo de preocupación, se inclinó sobre la muchacha de las cuatro coletas.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

No hubo respuesta, y un tenso silencio se extendió por el aula, como el agua lo hacía sobre un terreno irregular.

Haihai, con aquella sonrisa que ya comenzaba a ser molesta para algunos, congelada en su delgada boca, deslizó sus ojos por cada cara que allí se encontraba, evaluándola al instante.

De pronto, una voz queda, burbujeante de rabia, llamó su atención:

- No creo… que eso incumba a alguien más que a nosotros…- Había sido Asuka la que había hablado. Se mantenía serena, con el rostro alzado y los párpados bien abiertos. La profesora rió, y movió la mano en una línea horizontal, como si acabase decir algo sin demasiada importancia.

- Querida… no pretendo que a nadie le incumba…- Respondió.- En fin, demos esta corta conversación por finalizada y volvamos al asunto que nos traíamos…- Sus pupilas quedaron quietas sobre los cuatro muchachos que aún no había sido colocados en sus sitios.

Ran, aún shoqueada por la relevante información que había recibido en poco más de dos minutos, sacudió la cabeza, y se intentó centrar en los tres muchachos que aún no tenían asiento, y que, al cabo de unos segundos, podría ser su nuevo compañero durante quince días. Se echó a temblar, cuando descubrió que Neji Hyüga se encontraba con ellos.

"Ay… por favor… que no me toque con él… por favor, no… prefiero estar o con Naruto o con Hinata, pero con él… no…" Rogaba en silencio, con la vista clavada en el blanco techo.

- Bien, ya está. Sé con quién os pondré a cada uno.- Haihai señalo a las dos parejas de pupitres. No hace falta decir, que estaba sonriente.- Detrás de Sasuke y de Sakura, se sentarán Ran Hyrywa y…

"Por favor…"

- Neji Hyüga…

"¡Mierda!" Intentó fingir que no se había percatado de la mirada ladina que le lanzó el muchacho de los ojos plateados al escuchar a través de los labios de la profesora, su nombre.

- Venga chicos, tomad asiento. Así podréis arreglar viejas rencillas familiares cuanto antes y haceros bien amigos…- la irónica expresión de Neji finalizó al momento, y la Hyrywa, dando un salto, fijó sus pupilas, boquiabierta, en su profesora.- Vamos…

Los dos muchachos obedecieron, pero sin borrar aquellas muecas de sus rostros. Lo ignoraban, pero la misma incredulidad asustada recorría en aquellos momentos cada fibra de sus nervios. ¿Esa mujer… podía saber algo de lo que había ocurrido hacía tantos años?

- Neji, cariño… te he puesto con ella, porque espero que le enseñes a comportarse un poco… ya sabes a lo que me refiero… ¿No?- Ran entreabrió aún más sus labios.- Sé que una niña tras la separación de sus padres, de la que no se preocupa nada su tutor, es comprensible que se comporte a veces como… una mimada, pero estoy seguro que tú, a pesar de tu invidencia, podrás ayudarla un poco a mejorarla.- Guiñó un ojo, divertida.- Los dos sois polos opuestos… pero como dicen… al final, se acaban atrayendo…

A la vez, los dos recién sentados se incorporaron con brusquedad.

- ¡Yo no soy mimada!

- ¡Ni yo estoy ciego ni invidente!

Reaccionaron igual a un par de gemelos sincronizados.

- Ay… chicos… dejadlo. Ahora, no debéis comportaros así de forma tan parecida… tú, Hyüga, tienes que ser diferente a ella, al fin y al cabo, Neji… tu padre acabó de esa forma por culpa del de tu compañera…

Aquella vez, las miradas incrédulas, que aún se hallaban pegadas a Asuka y a Gaara, se volvieron hacia Ran, que, sin aliento y los ojos en blanco, se sentó con pesadez sobre su silla, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Observó de reojo al muchacho de ojos plateados, que, tras unos segundos en silencio, lanzó un par de carcajadas, sentándose a su vez.

- Sé muy bien lo que ocurrió, y no es necesario que usted me lo recuerde… así que deje el tema.- Su tono, a pesar de ser glacial, despedía calma y serenidad, algo que le hubiera resultado imposible expresar su compañera.

- Claro, como quieras…- los presentes relajaron sus pulmones, y tomaron un poco de aire. Aún quedaban dos chicos más para colocar en sus asientos, y, como había sucedido cada vez que Haihai los había colocado, podría haber una nueva ración de secretos, que pondría a prueba sus corazones.

- Tú… Hyüga… ¿Esta tía como se ha enterado de todo lo que ha dicho?- le susurró medio histérica, Ran.- No sólo de ti y de mí… si no de los demás también…

Neji volvió hacia ella sus pupilas de plata con molestia.

- ¿Y a mí que me cuentas? No tengo ni idea, y además, no me interesa…- contestó, volviendo su rostro hacia un lugar en el que no pudiera encontrarse con el de ella.

- ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Qué no te interesa!- farfulló ella, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- Por supuesto que no… a mi no me da vergüenza de que se sepa que tuve un padre que murió por no ser un cobarde…

La muchacha de cabello castaño enmudeció y desvió su vista. Mejor dejar el asunto.

- Entonces, los que quedan… Naruto Uzumaki e Hinata Hyüga… ocupad la última fila, por favor. Y rápido, por favor… quiero repartiros los horarios antes de que comience la siguiente clase…- los dos chicos así lo hicieron. Hinata, nerviosa, pensando que de un momento a otro, Haihai desvelaría a sus compañeros algún secreto, y Naruto, desafiante, preparado para responder en el momento en el que esa mujer contase algo acerca de él.

- Hinata, tesoro, espero que al lado de Naruto te sueltes un poco… tanta timidez no te ayudará a superar ese problema que tuviste junto a Neji y a Ran, en el pasado… así que procura animarte un poco… ¿De acuerdo? Y tú, angelote…- el muchacho rubio rechinó los dientes al escuchar que se referían a él con aquella palabra.- Procura mejorar algo tu comportamiento, sabes que una beca no cubre las devoluciones al orfanato…

De nuevo, otra revelación más, que causó una nueva volteación general de los ojos. ¿Aquel simpático chico de ojos azules provenía de un lugar tan horrible como podía ser un orfanato?

Sin embargo, el aludido, lejos de reprimirse, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el entrecejo, mientras respondía con descaro:

- ¡Oye! ¡A mí me da igual que todos sepan que vengo de un sitio así… pero creo que ya todos estamos cansados de escuchar las cosas que no nos gustan de nosotros… así que deje de una vez el dichoso tema!

Haihai dibujó, sobre su incansable sonrisa, un dejo de escabrosidad.

- Oye tú también, niño… yo soy aquí vuestra tutora, y tengo derecho a saber los trapos sucios de cada uno, así que no me hables de esa forma, diciéndome lo que debo de dejar de hacer…- su voz, a pesar de ser suave, brotaba igual de falsificada que un carnet falso, de su boca. Estaba claro que aquella dulzura era sólo fingida.

- ¡Pues no me da la gan…!

- ¿Quieres que te mande un castigo consistente en escribir una redacción de ochocientas palabras sobre el por qué de la constitución inglesa?- Su timbre, sufrió una metamorfosis tal, que calló la voz de Naruto. Éste, tras marcar aún más su ceño, negó con lentitud la cabeza.- ¡Bien!- la dulzura volvió a la voz de Haihai, y su rostro se relajó.- Entonces toma asiento y observa el horario que os voy a repartir…

Ran, que se hallaba igual de incrédula que sus compañeros, por toda aquella retahíla de palabras procedente de la chismosa (Sin duda), boca de la profesora, dio un ligero respingo al notar como un papel acariciaba sus manos.

- Es solo el horario…- comentó aguantando la risa, Neji.- No sabía que hasta las hojas te asustasen…- La Hyrywa le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

- Bah… Idiota…- Bajó los ojos, casi con ansiedad, y observó con curiosidad las clases y actividades que tendría que hacer aquel primer día sobre su estancia en el Konoha´s College:

LUNES

7:00-8:45 - Desayuno

9:00-10:00 - Tutoría

10:00-11:30 - Biología

11:30-12:30 - Recreo

12:30-13:30 - Gimnasia

13:30-14:15 - Comida

14:15-16:00 - Visita al pueblo

16:00-17:30 - Matemáticas

17:30-18:30 - Dibujo

18:30-20:30 - Cena

20:30- 22:30 - Tiempo libre: Discoteca o Cine

- Vaya… menudo horario más ajustado, no nos queda casi tiempo libre…- Ran suspiró, y apoyó de mala gana su barbilla en la palma de la mano. De reojo, observó los rostros cabizbajos del resto de sus compañeros.- No sé por qué… pero tengo la sensación de que mi estancia en el Konoha´s College no me va a resultar nada aburrida…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¡Buenos días a todos!- Un vozarrón, procedente de la puerta, hizo soltar un suspiro de resignación en la Hyrywa, que, tras ver desaparecer, esperanzada, a Haihai tras la puerta, esperaba tener por lo menos cinco minutos de descanso para hablar un poco con el resto de sus compañeras. Pero, antes de que llegase a incorporarse sobre sus dos rodillas, tuvo que dejarse caer de nuevo sobre la silla, al ver como entraba un nuevo profesor en el aula. Echó un vistazo al horario, y acto seguido, al robusto hombre que ocupaba la mesa principal de la clase. Aquel tipo, tan grande y ancho, vestido con aquel traje rojo y verde oscuro, aquel pelo tan enredado y blanquecino, y aquellas marcas negras en la cara, parecía todo, menos un profesor de biología.

- ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Os veo a todos un tanto deprimidos…- decenas de miradas los fulminaron con descaro.- Sí… lo compruebo… pero tranquilos, no os preocupéis ¡La asignatura de biología puede resultar de los más excitante!

Los muchachos intercambiaron una mirada incrédula a través de la capa de amargura que velaba sus ojos.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, viejales?- se oyó decir a un aburridísimo Naruto, desde el fondo de la clase.- ¡Es la cosa más aburrida del mundo, junto a las matemáticas!

El hombre de cabello blanco se echó a reír y negó con lentitud, mientras dejaba la pesada maleta que llevaba en el suelo.

- Bien, antes de mostraros la maravillosa asignatura de la que voy a tener el placer de enseñaros, me presentaré…- se incorporó con brusquedad y señaló a la clase, como si intentase acusarles con aquel gesto, de algo.- ¡Soy el gran Jiraiya, maestro del cuerpo humano, y uno de los componentes del Gran Trío de los Maestros!

Silencio.

Sin duda, el tal Jiraiya, esperaba una pronta reacción de sus nuevos alumnos, intensa y aclamadora, pero nada, ni siquiera una tímida risa ni un insulto. Suspiró y cayó pesadamente sobre el asiento del profesor.

- En fin… ya que me conocéis… explicaré un poco la forma de trabajar de mi asignatura…- volvió a suspirar y apoyó los codos en la amplia mesa.- Aunque los libros están totalmente en inglés, al igual que los exámenes que realicemos, aunque las explicaciones y los videos que veamos sean en vuestro idioma… bien, ahora…- sonrió ampliamente, todo lo que su boca le permitió.- Preparaos y aguzad vuestros sentidos, porque comenzaremos estudiando…- metió su mano en la maleta marrón, y, de un fuerte tirón, sacó un largo póster de su interior, extendiéndolo cuan largo era por la pizarra.- ¡Aquí está!

Aquella vez, tampoco hubo nadie que se molestase en alzar la voz. Fue Naruto, al cabo de unos minutos, el que habló:

-Ey… pelo blanco… ¿Se puede saber que es eso tan raro de color rojo que parece un laberinto doblado?- al profesor se le cayó el alma a los pies, y la boca llegó al suelo. De pronto, metió un mugido increíble, parecido al bramar de un toro, y señaló, hecho una furia, el extraño cartel que acababa de sacar.

- ¡¿Cómo que un laberinto doblado?- gritó, sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.- ¡Es una de las partes más importantes de nuestro cuerpo humano, y la que estudiaremos más a fondo!

Los alumnos se quedaron igual, y se volvieron a cruzar miradas, cada vez más incrédulas y desconfiadas.

- ¿El… aparato circulatorio?- se atrevió a preguntar, con un hilillo de voz, la tímida Hinata.

- … No…

- ¿El sistema nervioso?- cuestionó Sakura, con la cabeza ladeada.

- Tampoco…

- ¡Ya sé!- exclamó de pronto Ran.- ¡El aparato digestivo!

- ¡No!

- Jo… menudo rollo de dibujo…¿Qué es entonces? Cómo no sean los intestinos…- Shikamaru bostezó y se echó sobre el pupitre, perezoso.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Nooo!- Jiraiya parecía estar al borde de tirarse los pelos.- ¿¡Pero qué banda de adolescentes sois vosotros que no conocéis la fuente de vida de vuestro cuerpo!

- ¿La fuente de vida?- Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, receloso. No podía ser aquello que se imaginaba…

- ¡Santo Dios!- el profesor de cabello blanco de dio por vencido, y gritó a diestro y siniestro.- ¡El aparato reproductor! ¡El importantísimo aparato reproductor de las mujeres!

- ¡¿Eh?- se produjo una exclamación general, procedente de todos los chicos y chicas de la clase.

- ¡Venga ya! ¿¡Y eso es lo que vamos a estudiar durante dos semanas enteras!- preguntó a voz de grito el rubio, desquiciado.

- ¡Por supuesto!- Jiraiya alzó un puño al aire, y, súbitamente, un color sospechoso tiñó sus mejillas, mientras sus ojos, no menos recelosamente, se achicaban.- Es una parte de vuestro cuerpo que debéis conocer a la perfección…

Las chicas enrojecieron violentamente, y bajaron la mirada, avergonzadas. El resto de los muchachos, clavaron con fingida distracción sus ojos en el techo, sin embargo, la voz del escandaloso Naruto, les hizo soltar a todos una carcajada.

- ¡Anda! ¡Entonces tú no eres un profesor de biología… lo que pasa, es que eres un seninfómano en potencia!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

- ¡Uah!

El fortísimo sonido de la campana hizo dar un salto de sorpresa a todos los alumnos, que se encontraban medio dormidos por las explicaciones de Jiraiya, sobre por qué a las mujeres, les unían en ocasiones las trompas de su aparato reproductor.

Al momento, se escuchó como las mesas se arrastraban y las sillas caían con copiosidad al suelo.

- ¡Eh! ¡Esperad…! ¡Aún tengo que decir que…- el hombre calló y lanzó un sonoro suspiro. Era increíble la vitalidad que mostraban los chicos en abandonar las clases.

Ran, en la puerta de la clase, se afanó en buscar con la mirada a sus cuatro compañeras, a las que halló disgregadas por las zonas cercanas a la clase. Sakura, junto a Ino y a Tenten, les contaba, airada, la metomentodo de tutora que les había tocado y la cantidad de cosas que había averiguado sobre ellos. Sus amigas, la escuchaban sin poder creérselo. La Hyrywa suspiró, con una media sonrisa en sus labios. Ella estaría bien, había sido a la única a la que Haihai no se había referido sobre asuntos familiares graves, tal y como lo había hecho con Hinata, Temari y Asuka.

La muchacha de cabello castaño caminó con lentitud hacia la más cercana, que, con sus ojos plateados fijados en los dedos que cruzaba y descruzaba, estaba sentada, medio encogida sobre sí misma, en la escalera que comunicaba al edificio de la Lluvia.

- Hinata…

- ¡¿Ah?- la chica levantó con rapidez la mirada, e involuntariamente, pegó su espalda sobre los escalones superiores.- Ho… hola… Ran…

- Hola.- Respondió su compañera, intentando mostrar una expresión de lo más afable.- ¿Qué tal si… vamos a buscar a las demás y estamos con ellas en el recreo?- La Hyüga bajó sus pupilas, y volvió a clavarlas en el lugar en el que antes lo había hecho.

- Es que… yo…- la chica de cabello castaño frunció el ceño, y se acercó algo más a la que hablaba.- No sé si… estaría bien que fuese tu amiga, por que a lo mejor… tú…

- ¿Yo, qué?

- Pues…- Hinata tragó saliva y se armó de valor.-… Estás conmigo simplemente porque no quieres verme sola, aunque en realidad… yo… yo… te caiga mal…- Ran se separó un poco, y afianzó su expresión, a pesar de estar sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué me ibas a caer mal?- le preguntó, sorprendida.

- Pu… pues porque como soy prima de Neji… él te trata… mal… y yo so… soy su prima, y también mi padre tuvo algo de culpa por lo que… pasó hace unos años… pensé que…

- ¡Vamos! No digas tonterías, ese imbécil que tienes por primo no se parece nada a ti, y además, lo que ocurrió hace años… pasó hace ya mucho tiempo. Para mí ahora no tiene ninguna importancia…- Le dijo la Hyrywa.- Me caes muy bien.- La Hyüga alzó su rostro, con un dejo de esperanza brillando en sus pálidos ojos.

- ¿De… de verdad?- cuestionó con voz insegura.

- De verdad.- Afirmó con rotundez su compañera. Desvió la vista durante un instante, y ésta, se posó con distracción en las figuras de Temari y Asuka, que, juntas sobre el césped, miraban cada una al lado opuesto en donde se hallaba la otra. Demasiado avergonzadas como para hablar.- ¿Qué tal si nos vamos con ellas?- Hinata sonrió.

- Va… vale…

La muchacha de ojos de plata y cabello corto y negro, siguió a la morena a través del césped, encontrándose a los pocos segundos al lado de las dos chicas.

- Ah… hola…- saludó desganada la hermana de Gaara.- Creí que no me hablarías más…

- ¿Y eso?

- No seas ingenua, Ran. No hay mucha gente a la que le agrade ser amiga de la hija de un loco encerrado en un psiquiátrico.- Comentó, medio molesta.

- Y menos aún, de la hija de un presidario…- añadió con amargura Asuka.

Hinata observó a ambas, y juntó con fuerza sus manos tras la espalda, intentando reunir algo de coraje.

- Pu… pues a mí… a mí me da igual…- informó, con voz débil y temblorosa.

- Y a mí también.- Sentenció Ran, sentándose en el césped.

Temari y la Akane se observaron por el rabillo del ojo, con una contenida sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿De verdad que no os importa?- preguntaron a la vez.

- Claro que… no…- respondieron la Hyrywa y la Hyüga, que también tomó asiento junto a las tres chicas.

- ¡Ufff! Pues menos mal, porque ya temía yo las ganas de callarme lo de que me han sentado al lado de Shikamaru…

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Es cierto!- Exclamó de pronto Ran, volviéndose hacia la muchacha de las cuatro coletas.- ¡Menuda suerte! Porque en lo que a mí respecta…

- Sí… es verdad… ese Hyüga es un tanto antipático contigo… ¿No?- le preguntó Asuka, sin volver el rostro.

- ¿Un tanto? ¡Le caigo fatal! Pero, bah… digamos que él tampoco es mi chico preferido…- comentó Ran, echándose de pronto a reír- aunque… uff… es guapísimo… ¿No creéis?

- ¡Y qué lo digas!- corroboró Temari.- La verdad es que los chicos de la clase no están nada mal…

- Es verdad…- seis pares de ojos sorprendidos se volvieron hacia Hinata, que enrojeció enseguida, al ver como acaparaba por momentos, la atención.- ¿Qué… qué pasa…?

- ¡Jeje, nada, nada…! Anda, dinos a quién le has echado el ojo…- le animó Asuka, lanzándole una mirada provocadora.

- ¿Qué…? A… a… ¡A nadie!- respondió la Hyüga, con las mejillas despidiendo altas temperaturas.

- Venga, no mientas… seguro que sí… yo ya lo he dicho, y Ran tamb…- Temari calló su voz en seco, y clavó una desorbitada mirada en la Hyrywa, que se horrorizó al descubrir lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga- ¡Traidora!

- ¿Traidora por qué?- preguntó la chica de cabello castaño, haciéndose la despistada.

- ¡¿Cómo qué por qué? ¡En el aeropuerto, al final… no me dijiste en quién te habías fijado! – Hinata traspasó el color de las mejillas a la pobre Ran, que se vio entre la espada y la pared.

- ¡Anda! ¿Ya te gusta alguien?- le preguntó interesada, Asuka.

- Nn… ¡No, que va!- se apresuró a mentir la Hyrywa.

- ¡Mentirosa! ¡Desembucha y confiesa!- exclamó Temari, señalándola acusadoramente con el dedo índice. Ran torció el gesto y bajó la mirada, avergonzada. Aquellos temas le avergonzaban tanto o más que a Hinata.

- Yo… ya te lo dije en el aeropuerto…- comenzó a decir.

- ¡Ya, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupada en ver como esa asquerosa araña te escalaba el hombro!- rechistó la rubia pajiza.

- Mmm… está bien. La verdad es que… me he fijado un poco en…

- ¡Wow! ¡Jo, tía, como están de buenos los chicos nuevos!- una voz demasiado aguda para ser soportada por tímpanos medianamente normales, les hizo volver la cabeza a las cuatro muchacha.

Suspiro general.

Se trataban de Iria, Maya y Nao, sentadas a pocos metros de ellas, que en aquellos momentos, observaban con la baba cayendo de sus pintadas bocas, como los muchachos de su clase y de la de Ran y las demás, jugaban al fútbol.

- ¿¡Has visto a los dos hermanos Uchiha! ¡Me encanta el pequeño…! Está tan… ¡Ahhhhh!.- Las cuatro chicas que la observaban tuvieron que taparse los oídos al escuchar semejante chillidos.- _¡Cool!-_ Iria, llevándose la mano a la frente con un gesto melodramático, hizo como si perdiese el sentido.

- Ya, ya… ése está bien, pero… ¿Qué me decís de ése defensa, al que le están gritando por que no se mueve?- Maya, señaló medio histérica, la figura de Shikamaru Nara, que cabizbajo, recibía la propia regañina del capitán del provisional equipo que habían formado. Temari, entre Hinata y Ran, se puso súbitamente tensa.- ¡Es super atractivo! Le cambiaría esas argollas que lleva, y le pondría dos diamantes de verdad, estilo Beckham y… ¡Uyyyy! ¡Me emociono de sólo imaginarlo!

- Puajjj…- la hermana de Gaara se llevó los dedos a la boca, e hizo como si vomitara.- Menuda cursilería…

- ¡Pues a mí me van los chicos misteriosos… cómo ese pedazo de pelirrojo al que nadie le quita la pelota!- Nao se llevó las manos al rostro, y se lo cubrió, ahogando un gemido de excitación.- ¡Uahhhhhh!- Aquella vez, fue a Ran a la que le tocó estirarse y ponerse tiesa como un palo.- ¡Que ojazos tiene y que cuerpo! ¡Yo me lo como! ¡Fijo que va de chico insensible y luego es todo un caramelito de fresa…! ¡Jiji… de fresa, como su pelo…!- La boca de la Hyrywa llegó a rozar el suelo.

"Hay que joderse lo que hay que escuchar…"

- ¡Pues ya sabéis, chicas! ¡Tendremos que ir a por ellos!- exclamó Iria, echándose a reír estridentemente.

- ¡Eso!- Nao colocó su mano, con la palma abierta sobre el húmedo césped, y al momento, otras dos, de uñas brillantes y pulidas, se posaron sobre ellas.- ¡El trío de las más guapas del College conseguirán su objetivo, cueste lo que cueste!- Alzaron las manos al aire, meneándolas como locas.

- ¡Cueste lo que cueste!- Corroboraron.

Las cuatro muchachas que las observaban, desviaron la vista e intercambiaron una mirada escéptica. Temari, furiosa, rechinó los dientes y golpeó el puño contra la húmeda hierba, mientras decía:

- Sí, desde luego que sí… les va a costar… una barbaridad…

- ¡Ey! Ahora que has puesto esa cara de enfado… te pareces un poco a tu hermano… los dos ponéis unas caras de maníacos que echan para atrás a cualquiera…

- ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Pero de qué estás hablando! ¡Yo no pongo la cara de una maníaca!

Ran, distraída de la divertida discusión que había estallado entre Asuka y la chica de las cuatro coletas, observó con el gesto torcido al muchacho pelirrojo, que, tras golpear limpiamente con el pie derecho el balón, marcó un impresionante gol, que dejó boquiabiertos al resto de sus compañeros de equipo. De pronto, y sin aviso alguno, volvió sus ojos con brusquedad, y produciendo un sobresalto en la Hyrywa, los dejó quietos, a pesar de la distancia en la que se encontraba, en los de ella.

Entonces, Ran sonrió súbitamente y volvió el rostro mientras una fresca brisa jugueteaba con sus largos cabellos, haciéndolos ondear sobre su espalda.

No hacía falta decir que ella, al igual que Temari, y otra chica más que se encontraba entre sus tres amigas, sería más que un tropiezo para los propósitos de Iria, maya y Nao.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¡Bueeeeeenos días, mis queridísimos y jóvenes alumnos!- Una voz fuerte y grave, hizo que todos los de la clase número trece, se giraron en redondo.

- ¡Ahh!- los muchachos saltaron una exclamación entrecortada, y retrocedieron un paso.

El profesor de gimnasia. Acababa de ser una impresión demasiado terrible para sus _inocentes _ojos.

"Ahí va… ¿Será el padre del cejudo de la otra clase?" Naruto no pudo evitar pensarlo, aunque a decir verdad, no le faltaba razón. Aquel hombre que les daría gimnasia, era clavado tanto físicamente como en la forma de expresarse, al estrambótico Rock Lee.

Bajo una capa de abundante cabello carbón, cortado en forma de tazón, unas enormes y espesísimas cejas coronaban unos ojos negros y redondos, de pestañas largas, gruesas y separadas. Su nariz, era no menos grande que sus cejas, y a su boca, no le se podía llamar tampoco, pequeña. Vestía con un mono y un chaleco verde, tan pegados a él, que marcaba cada curva de su cuerpo. Cada una de todo aquello que se encontrase en "relieve".

Las chicas desviaron el rumbo de sus ojos, sonrojadas, y los chicos, se mordieron la lengua, intentando luchar contra una risa que quería salir de sus gargantas.

- ¡Antes de nada, quiero presentarme ante vosotros!- Dio un salto mortal sin previo aviso, y, frente a la sorprendida y expectante mirada de los presentes, cayó de rodillas, con una manos sobre la cadera, y la otra en dirección a sus alumnos, con el dedo pulgar alzado. Sus labios, estaban curvados, mostrando una perfecta dentadura de grandes y blancos dientes, que reflejaban la luz de sol. Igual de luminosa que la de Lee.- ¡Me llamo Gai-sensei, y soy la hermosa y vivaz, bestia verde del deporte!

- No se por qué… pero creo haber oído antes estas palabras…- ironizó Neji, situado lo más alejado de Ran y su prima.

- ¡Yo os mostraré a vuestros hermosos corazones, llameantes por la primavera de la juventud, la enorme variedad de deportes que se practican en los países de habla inglesa! ¡Reino Unido y Norte América! Como… boxeo.- Se puso en pie, y agitó sus puños al aire, como si hubiese un fuerte enemigo frente a él contra el que estuviese combatiendo fieramente.- …Badminton…- Cogió una raqueta del montón de material que tenía arrinconado en el suelo, y comenzó a correr por toda la campa del College, haciendo como si golpease pelotas invisibles.-… Béisbol…

Gaara, no muy lejos de él, soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos, exasperado.

- Como este tipo no deje de hacer tonterías… no me considero responsable de lo que puede pasarle…

Naruto, cerca de él, temiendo también por su propia seguridad, se apartó un poco del pelirrojo, y, tras carraspear, preguntó con voz algo atragantada:

- E… esto, Cejudo-sensei, ¿Por qué… no empezamos ya?- Decenas de miradas lo fulminaron de mala manera.

El maestro, sin embargo, quedó en "Pause" justo cuando realizaba una estupenda simulación de un gran bateador realizando un Home Run, y, antes de que el rubio llegase a darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, se halló de rodillas frente a él, con sus manos agarrando las del ojiazul y con cientos de lágrimas saliendo, como ríos, de sus ojos redondos.

- ¡Ay, corazón ardiente, dime tu nombre!

"Joder… este es aún más rarito que ése tal Lee…" Pensó Naruto, intentando separarse sin mucho éxito de Gai-sensei.

- Na… Naruto Uzumaki…- respondió temblorosamente, al cabo de un minuto en silencio.

- ¡Naruto!- exclamó el profesor de gimnasia, al momento en el que lo abrazaba contra su pecho.

El resto de sus alumnos retrocedieron un paso más, sí, desde luego, a aquel hombre no se le podía considerar normal.

- ¡La llama de la divina juventud arde en la primavera de los latidos de tu hermoso corazón! ¡no dejes que nunca se apague!

- Eh… no… claro que no.- El pobre rubio lanzó una mirada desesperada hacia sus compañeros, que, conteniendo las carcajadas, retrocedieron aún más.

Neji, ya aburrido de un comportamiento que él opinaba, deplorable por parte de un maestro, caminó a pasos lentos hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban las chicas de la clase. Frunció el entrecejo, al descubrir a una muchacha en la que no se había fijado antes. Sonrió con seguridad, las presentaciones, sobre todo con chicas guapas, eran su especialidad.

- Perdona… le tocó el hombro con delicadeza, afianzando su expresión cuando unos ojos esmeralda, enmarcados por una tupidas pestañas, se clavaron en los de él.

- ¿Sí?- Asuka le sonrió educadamente.

- Creo que aún no nos hemos presentado…- comentó el muchacho de pupilas plateadas, con desenfado.- Me llamo Neji Hyüga…

- ¡Ah! ya sé… ¿Tú eres al que dijo Haihai, ciego?- preguntó inocentemente la chica, despertando la risa de una figura cercana a ellos, de la que el chico no se había percatado.

Se volvió molesto hacia ella.

- Hyrywa… no sé de que te ríes… yo podría hacerlo de ti a cualquier hora del día, y no me río, porque estoy seguro de que te pondrás a berrear como una niña pequeña.- Sonrió cruelmente, mientras observaba satisfecho, como las carcajadas de Ran finalizaban al instante.- … Es así como lo arreglas todo… ¿Cierto?.- No esperó la respuesta de la chica de cabello castaño, y se volvió de nuevo hacia Asuka, que había borrado aquella sonrisa educada.- Con el tiempo, descubrirás que amistades son beneficiosas y cuáles no. Si quieres… yo te puedo ayudar a elegirlas…- tendió su mano grande y pálida hacia la Akane, que la observó con frialdad.

- Gracias…- su tono era gélido, y sus ojos, dos estalactitas.- Pero creo que ya soy lo suficientemente mayorcita para elegir yo misma a mis propias amistades…

Un corro de chicos, entre los que se hallaba Sasuke Uchiha, se miraron de reojo, sorprendidos por la helada respuesta que se le había dado al Hyüga. El chico de ojos negros, sintió como una divertida sonrisa afloraba en sus labios.

Neji se quedó en estado de shock. Aún no le cabía en la cabeza el fuerte golpe que había sufrido su poderoso orgullo.

- ¡Vaya punto…!.- Se le escapó a Ran. El muchacho de ojos plateados, se volvió bruscamente hacia ella, y seseó tener una ametralladora para fulminarla allí mismo.

- ¡Tú! ¡Eres la menos indicada para hablar, así que cierra la boca!- le chistó, rabioso. La Hyrywa torció el gesto, pero no parpadeó y sostuvo los ojos del chico.

- ¡Y tú no eres nadie para mandarme callar!- protestó, profundamente molesta.

- ¡Qué no me hables, enana cobarde…!

- ¡Yo no soy ninguna enana, y menos cobarde!

- Oh, claro, por supuesto que no…

- Se huele el sarcasmo a kilómetros de distancia…

- Eso será porque tienes una nariz suficientemente grande como para olerlo…

- ¡Oye! ¿¡Qué insinúas!

- Yo no he insinuado nada, tú misma lo has dicho…

- ¡Pero serás…!

- ¿¡Qué es lo que ocurre aquí!- la grave vozde Gai-sensei les hizo dar un salto de sorpresa. Al aparecer, había dejado de abrazar efusivamente a Naruto.- ¡Las peleas en la juventud son las que intentan apagar la llama de vuestros corazones!- les regañó, enojado.

- Yo no tengo la culpa… pero esta enana siempre me está molestando…- repuso el Hyüga con frialdad, dándole la espalda a Ran.

- ¿¡Cómo que molestando!- preguntó indignada la aludida, a voz de grito.- ¡Eres tú el que no deja de meterse conmigo!

- Es difícil no hacerlo con alguien como tú…

- ¡Maldito…!

- ¡Basta ya!- el vozarrón del profesor calló a los muchachos, que bajaron ambas miradas, profundamente disgustados.

- Ya que no atendéis a mis palabras, tendréis que hacerlo con mi castigo…- los ojos de los chicos se alzaron de nuevo, con una rapidez inaudita, y profundamente alarmados.-

Daréis cien vueltas al recinto del College, y, hasta que nos las completéis, no tomaréis parte de ninguna actividad o clase… ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba decirlo… tendréis que ir de la mano…

- ¡¿QUÉ?- gritaron al unísono Ran y Neji.

Gai-sensei suspiró y colocó sus manos en las caderas.

- Es el precio para volver a la calma, la tormentosa primavera que reina en vuestros corazones…

- Pero…

- ¡No quiero excusas ni réplicas!- Cortó el hombre con dureza.- ¡Ya os estáis agarrando de la mano y echando a correr, o las cien vueltas se convertirán en doscientas!

Neji y Ran bufaron, y de reojo, se aniquilaron mutuamente. De mala, y tras una vacilación, juntaron sus manos.

- No me apretes con mucha fuerza…- le farfulló la Hyrywa, mientras ambos, en un trote bastante rápido, comenzaban a correr.

- No te preocupes… no me interesa que tus piojos se trasladen a mi mano…- contestó el muchacho entre dientes.

El resto de la clase se echó a reír, mientras veían alejarse a la extraña pareja.

- Ahí van Romeo y Julieta… en busca de esa llama enardecida que calmará la tormentosa estación de sus corazones… la llama del amor y la pasión…

Una mirada fulminante por parte de ambos, indicó al profesor de gimnasia, que lo habían oído.

**Bien! Akbado al fin! Espro ke no aya resultao demasiado precipitado, pro kiero akbar el mayor número de capítulo posible antes de ke comience el colegio... uahhh! Kedan tan sólo 11 días... me kiero morir! **

**En fin, dejaré tanto llorikeo y contxtaré a vuestros reviews -…**

**Riku90: Buenas de nuevo! Jeje, mi part prferida en ese capi es tambien la de los pensamientos, y sí, jeje, el de gaara... es demasiado difícil de descifrar! XD... y bueno, lo dmás m alegro ke t aya gustao y ke no aguants al trío de pijasd y los insultos de neji a ran... yo tampoco lo soportaría! Weno, espero ke me vuelvas a escribí y ke t gust este capítulo! Muxos bsos, waptona!**

**Aya-chan: Holaaaa! Cmo siempr, tu review me ha alegrado muxo, sigues siempre mi historia! ... jejeje, espro ke este capítulo también t gust y ke t alegre el día, cmo tú dics... pro trankila! Verás como esa depre se t pasa y vuelves a sentirt feliz! Muxisimos bsos y ánimo en todo! -!**

**Tensai Seko: No pasa na si no m djast review... con est m as compensado... jeje, sí, neji da algo de yuyu, pro verás como al final, es un buen tipo… y sip! Tsunade es alo tonta, pro no te creas, una ves en el colgio mi amiga, la otra RiMi y yo tuvimos ke hacer un examen juntas de mates, y, cn el profesor ke nos pusieron, se puso a leer el periódico e incluso nos dejó solas en la clase y se fue! Jeje, todo lo ke escribo está sacado de mis experiencias en el colegio, ke dan para rato! En fin, espro ke m vuelvas a escribir! Bsitos, wapa!**

**Hinatalove: Olas de nuevo! Si, Asuka, uno de sus fallos... esprecisament llegar tard a los sitios... (Riku, no m mats... xD!) pro cmo verás, le importan muxo sus amigas, verás ke eso tiene una poderosa razón. Y sí, fue Neji el ke le tiró las respuestas a Tenten... y gracias x las felicitaciones! Espero ke m vuelvas a mandar algún review... bsos!**

**Linata: Wenasss a ti tambien! Wow! Mnudo review de largo! Ja, sí, los pobrs Naruto y Kisame siempr serán acosados por itachi y Sasuke... jejej... ke martirio... y respecto a lo de Tsunade... e contxtao a la pregunta dos reviews + arriba ... espro ke est primer día de clases t aya gustado! Bsos!**

**Lin Hashimoto: olas! Cmo siempre, enkntada de recibir tus "Bakadas..." jeje, verdad ke las tres pijas son verdaderament inaguantables? Pobrcilla Ran y sus amigas... y tomaré en cuenta lo de ke kerias juntar a Asuka con Itachi, sí, la verdad eske no pegaría muxo con sasori y kankurô... en fin, espro ke me vuelvas a escribí! Muxos bssss!**

**NakuruEnvy: Olaaa! Acía muxo ke no sabía nada d ti! Y ahora ke veo ke me as scrito un review, me alegro muxo! As adivinado las parjas ke voy a acr, aunke abrá d x medio, lios amorosos... en fin, espro ke est capi tambien t gust y ke lo disfruts! Bsos y asta la próxima!**

**Hime: Santo Diooooos! Ke pedazo de review! Muxiiiiisimas gracias! Jamás me habían escrito algo tan largo! Y x cierto! Si todos los ke me vayas a scribir, son así... no son absolutamente nasda aburridos! Al contrario, te alegran el día, t lo digo yo! Jeje, espro además, ke cn el título ke as visto del capítulo, t aya gustao la aparición de tres de los profsors ke les van a dar clase... en fin, wapa, espro ke m vuelvas a escribí, muxisimos bsos!**

**Bien, hasta akí cntxtando reviews... espro ke me sigáis mandando hasta ahora, los ke siempre me escribís, los ke a veces lo acéis y los ke aún no lo an exo! No sabéis ke estaes la mayor felicidad para un autor de fanfics!**

**Xfavor... mandar algunos, si pueden ser, larguitos... sólo os ocupará un par de munutos. **

**Bueno! Gracias x molestaros en leer mi fic y gracias a todos! (Reviewsss)**

**Bsossss!**


	6. ¡Una noche de locura!

**Muy wenas de nuevo! Ke tal a todos? Cmo siempr, muchas gracias x todos los reviews que me habéis mandado, vosotros si que me alegráis el día! **

**Akí está el capítulo seis de Konoha´s College (Uff, y aún va sólo por el primer día… tengo la sensación de que m va a salir muy largo)**

**En fin, un premio nóbel a los que tengan paciencia de leel este capi y muxos bsos a todos!**

Capítulo 6

¡Una noche… de locura!

La puerta del dormitorio de la 3H se abrió con brusquedad, y una figura, como alma que lleva el diablo, se arrojó sobre la cama de debajo de una litera, con el rostro enrojecido y sin resuello alguno.

- ¡Vaya! Ya era hora de que llegases…- comentó cierta muchacha rubia, con el cabello recogido en cuatro coletas, medio desvestida, con intención de meterse en la ducha.

Ran, jadeando sin poder evitarlo, y sin aire en los pulmones, no tuvo fuerzas ni de aniquilarla con la mirada, así que optó por guardar silencio y clavar sus brillantes ojos castaños en la litera de arriba.

- Yo… me cargo… al profesor cejudo… y… al Hyüga…- consiguió articular, al cabo de unos minutos, en los que la velocidad con la que su pecho subía y bajaba, se redujo una enormidad.

- Bah… bueno, al menos piensa que te has perdido dos clases, la de matemáticas, que la daba el monitor que nos trajo aquí, Kakashi, y por cierto, llegó cinco minutos antes de que la hora que tenía que dar, acabase, y dibujo, la enseñaba un tal Iruka, que no dejaba de marcharse una y otra vez. Decía que necesitaba ir a la enfermería ya que no se encontraba demasiado bien…

- Ya, y, si no recuerdo mal, por culpa de esas malditas vueltas, he tenido que comer una porquería de bocadillo que nos trajo Gai-sensei, no ir a la visita del pueblo y no cenar…- Ran se retorció sobre sí misma, notando como su estómago le pedía gritos algo con que rellenarlo.- ¡Ay¡Tengo mucha hambre!

Asuka, apareció de pronto en la habitación, seguida de Tenten e Hinata. Se encontraban envueltas en toallas blancas y suaves, con el pelo mojado resbalando hasta la mitad de sus espaldas, y la última, hasta un poco más abajo que su cuello.

- ¿Alguien ha dicho hambre?- preguntó la primera de las recién llegadas, sacudiendo su negra cabellera. Sonrió al ver como una mano se agitaba desde una cama, dándose por aludida.- ¡Por fin apareciste!- exclamó feliz, acercándose a la derrotada Hyrywa y arrodillándose a su lado.- ¿Qué tal fue?

- ¡Horrible!- contestó de inmediato la chica de cabello castaño.- ¡No sabes lo inaguantable y lo creído que es, ese maldito Hyüga¡Y lo insoportable que es tenerlo agarrado de la mano durante más de cinco horas…!

- Pues a mí me cae bien…- se escuchó de pronto una voz en el otro extremo de la habitación. Ran desvió la mirada con rudeza y se encontró con los negros ojos de Tenten, que la observaban casi con gelidez.

- Eh… pues de acuerdo…- dijo, sin darle mucha importancia al último comentario que había escuchado.

- Sólo quería que te quedase bien claro…- y dicho esto, con aquel tono despectivo que llamaba a la advertencia, la chica de los moños se hundió en las puertas de su propio armario, buscando algo en su interior con ansiedad.

- ¿Y a ésta que mosca le ha picado?- preguntó en un susurro la Hyrywa a Asuka, que, con el gesto torcido, sólo se encogió de hombros.

- Est… esto… Ran…- comenzó a decir Hinata, viendo como los humos comenzaban a subir de temperatura de la habitación.- Tú… ¿Vas a venir hoy a la fiesta?- La muchacha de cabello castaño marcó su ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué fiesta?

- Pues… la de bienvenida… empieza dentro de una hora, y todas vamos a ir…

- ¿Qué¿¡Y a éstas horas me lo dices!- Ran se levantó como si tuviera un resorte pegado en el trasero, casi arrollando a la Akane. -¡Mierda¡Tengo que arreglarme!

Antes de que nadie pudiese añadir nada más, ella había desaparecido ya, con una toalla en la mano, el champú, el gel y la esponja, en la otra, por la puerta que comunicaba con las duchas.

- Vaya…- dijo Temari, mientras la seguía con lentitud.-… Pues sí que estaba cansada…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Aún no entiendo lo que hacemos aquí, baka…- rezongó Sasuke, mientras escalaba por la cañería del edificio de la Hoja, en dirección a un pequeño rellano, no muy lejos del primer piso.

- ¡Mira que eres dobe¡Te he dicho que ya lo verás! Es una sorpresa…- le contestó Naruto, que, tras él, le empujaba con impaciencia.

- ¡Tú¡Deja de manosearme el trasero!- protestó el Uchiha, incómodo.

- ¡Lo haré si te das más prisa¡Eres demasiado lento!

- Buff… esto es demasiado problemático… debería haberme quedado con Choji y Shino, en vez de seguiros…- se quejó Shikamaru, que, tras la figura del chico de cabello negro, notaba ya como el cuerpo comenzaba a dolerle de encontrarse en tanta tensión.

- ¡Será mejor que la sorpresa valga algo más que ver a las cocineras haciendo ramen, por que si no…!- Kiba tuvo que cerrar la boca, pues resbaló con uno de sus pies, y poco le faltó para perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, arrastrando al muchacho que, en último lugar, cerraba la fila.

- Ten más cuidado…- le siseó Gaara. El chico de cabello castaño, sintió como los ojos verdiazules del pelirrojo se clavaban en su nuca, y un sudor frío, recorría su espalda, obligándole a concentrarse en la escalada que realizaba en aquellos momentos. La voz de Sasuke, indicando que por fin había llegado al rellano, le hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio.

El resto de sus amigos, poco a poco, se apresuraron en llegar a su lado. En cuanto lo hicieron, miraron a su alrededor, buscando aquella sorpresa tan especial a la que se había referido Naruto, y con la que les había dado la lata desde la comida. Sin embargo, no hallaron nada a excepción de un par de ventanas no muy grandes que desprendían vapor y una luz amarillenta. Se volvieron hacia el rubio, con la rabia y la furia brillando en sus miradas.

- ¡Qué era esa sorpresa¿¡Eh¿¡Para esto nos haces arreglarnos para la fiesta tan rápido y meternos tanta prisa!

El ojiazul retrocedió, y pegó su espalda contra aquel par de cristales, con las manos delante de su rostro, rogando paciencia.

- ¡Ey¡Ey, chicos…! Hacedme caso… que aún no os he enseñado lo que…

- ¡A por él!

- ¡A muerte!

- ¡Jo… teníamos que ducharnos precisamente con estas dos inaguantables!- de súbito, una voz femenina detuvo en seco el ataque de Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba y Gaara, que clavaron una incrédula mirada en las ventanas sobre las que estaba el Uzumaki apoyado. Éste, en el momento en que otra voz airada, respondía, sonrió.

- ¡Oye tú, guapa, menos gracia me hace a mí, y me aguanto…!

El pelirrojo se apartó con brusquedad al chico rubio, y pegó su rostro al cristal, al reconocer aquel timbre de voz tan conocido para él.

- Esa es… mi hermana…- siseó.

- ¿Eh?

Los cuatro muchachos restantes se agolparon en torno pelirrojo, observando incrédulos, el lugar en donde desembocaba aquel rellano sobre el que se encontraban.

- ¡Son las duchas de las chicas!- exclamó sin poder creérselo, el chico del perro.

- ¡Bingo!- afirmó triunfal el ojiazul, sonriente a más no poder.

Las cuatro caras se pegaron aún más al cristal. Tras el vapor procedente de las cinco duchas que en aquel momento, eran utilizadas, diez manos enjabonadas revolvían y limpiaban los cabellos mojados y cubiertos de espuma de Iria, Maya, Nao, Temari y Ran.

- Bah… menudo rollo… a pesar de no ser cabinas individuales, tienen esas paredes que sólo nos dejan verlas de hombros hacia arriba…- comentó Shikamaru, molesto ante tal hecho.

- Bah… no os preocupéis… tarde o temprano tendrán que salir…- Naruto esbozó una pícara sonrisa.-… ¿No?

Hubo un tenso silencio, en el que, tras el suave y fresco golpeteo de las gotas de agua, procedentes de la ducha, sobre las paredes embaldosadas y el suelo de madera, se podían escuchar las diversas conversaciones de sus compañeras, que parecían estar ignorándose unas a otras.

- ¡Estoy super emocionadaaaa!- chilló Maya, dando un salto de alegría, que los muchachos, desde fuera, siguieron con bastante interés, pues, tras la pequeña pared de azulejos, se le pudo ver parte del pecho.- ¡Hoy conquistaré a Shikamaruuu!

El Nara, al otro lado del cristal, sintió como enrojecía hasta la raíz del pelo, y, al instante, se dio la vuelta, intentando mostrar aburrimiento.

- Bah… yo me marcho… esto es muy rollo…- un par de manos, las de Naruto y Kiba, lo agarraron el cuello del chaleco sin mangas y lo volvieron a poner en el sitio que antes ocupaba.

- Traidor… te lo tenías bien calladito… ¿No?- le cuestionó el chico rubio, riendo a grandes carcajadas.

- ¡Menuda suerte¡Esa chica es super guapa!- Corroboró Kiba, algo celoso.

- Bah… no digáis tonterías, yo no la conozco de nada…- rechazó el muchacho de la coleta, meneando la cabeza con rapidez.

- ¡Shhh! Calláos… que siguen hablando…- les mandó al silencio, Sasuke, con el oído pegado en la ventana.

- Oye tú… la pelirroja… si no estás ni en su misma clase…- Shikamaru prestó de nuevo atención a lo que se desarrollaba en la sala de las duchas. Aquella voz pertenecía a su compañera de pupitre, Temari.

- Bueno¿Y eso qué más da?- Fueron Iria y Nao la que respondieron.- A nosotras nos vuelven locas los guapos de Sasuke y Gaara… y tampoco estamos en su clase…

Aquella vez, fue al pelinegro y al chico de los ojos aguamarina a los que le tocó sentirse incómodos. A la vez, despegaron sus rostros del cristal y dieron la espalda a los demás, dispuestos a bajar sin decir palabra, por la cañería.

- ¡Eh! Menudos sois… ¿Ahora os marcháis…?- preguntó Shikamaru, alzando una de sus cejas.

- E…- por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke Uchiha no se sentía a gusto con la situación en la que se hallaba.- Esto… quiero marcharme a la fiesta…

- ¡Pero si aún queda para que empiece más de tres cuartos de hora!

- Y a mí no me interesa la conversación…- repuso Gaara, listo para comenzar a descender.

- ¡Qué¿¡Pero es qué estáis locos!- Naruto se atragantó cuando vio la fiera mirada del pelirrojo clavarse con peligro en sus claras pupilas.- Qui… quiero decir… ¡Que no tenéis por qué estar avergonzados porque esas chicas tan… uff… guapas… les gustéis…!- se apresuró arreglarlo a toda prisa.

- He dicho que n…

- ¡Silencio! Es muy problemático si hacéis tanto ruido, porque así, no puedo escuchar la conversación entre Temari y la Hyrywa… parece que va a confesarse… ¡Vaya¡Dice que se ha interesado por alguien!- Shikamaru fue apartado con rudeza, y su puesto fue sustituido por sus cuatro amigos, dos de los cuales, iban, hace unos segundos, a abandonar el rellano.

- Ja… ya se les ve lo poco que les importaba lo que decían ellas…- ironizó el Nara, apoyándose en la pared.

Dentro, la conversación entre la hermana de Gaara, y la chica de cabello castaño, mantenía a todos en vilo, sobre todo a Naruto y a Kiba, que aún, ninguna chica había confesado su interés hacia ellos.

- Ahora que me acuerdo… aún no me has dicho quién te gusta, Ran… no sé por qué, pero al final, no me lo llegas a decir…

La Hyrywa, recostó su barbilla, impregnada por cientos de gotas de agua, sobre la pared que separaba su ducha de la de su amiga, y suspiró con pesadez, mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

- Ya te lo he dicho… no es que me guste… simplemente, al verlo… me pareció bastante… mono…- dijo, con la voz tan temblorosa y balbuceante como la de Hinata.

Los cuatro chicos se pegaron aún más al cristal, y éste, de pronto, soltó un ligero chasquido. Shikamaru, alertado por el ruido, se separó levemente de donde estaba apoyado.

- Oíd…- comenzó.

- ¡Shhh¡Calla!

La chica de las cuatro coletas soltó una pequeña carcajada y entornó el rostro, situándolo muy cerca del de la Hyrywa.

- Sí… lo que tu digas… en fin… dime ahora, ya que es imposible que nos interrumpan… a quién consideras… _mono…_- sonrió peligrosamente.

Ran sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, y su cara enrojecía más y más.

- Pues…- A tan sólo un metro de ellas, el cristal sobre el que estaban apoyados los chicos, comenzó a crujir con algo más de fuerza, y a doblarse peligrosamente.

- ¡Eh!- Shikamaru caminó a grandes zancadas hacia sus compañeros, y tiró de sus brazos, intentando alejarlos de la ventana.- ¡Os la vais a cargar¡El vidrio no puede soportar todo vuestro peso!

- ¡No seas aguafiestas!- le soltó Kiba, empujándolo hacia la dirección del rubio.

- ¡Cuidado Shikamaru, que te vas a empotrar contra mí…!

- La verdad Temari es que…- los corazones de los dos chicos que aún no se habían dado cuenta de que el Nara se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ellos, se encogieron al escuchar las palabras que Ran, estaba a punto de pronunciar.- El chico en el que me he fijado, no es ni más ni menos que t…

CRASH!

Gracias al embiste del muchacho de la coleta, el vidrio no soportó la presión, y, dando una tremenda sacudida, se rompió en mil pedazos, arrojando a los cinco chicos en el interior de las duchas femeninas. Cayeron unos encima de otros. Gaara, bajo todos ellos, gruñía, farfullando que se apartasen, sobre él, el Nara se tocaba con delicadeza el enorme chichón que le había salido en medio de la frente, debido al enorme golpe con la cabeza de Naruto. Sasuke se encontraba bajo Kiba, con las mejillas ardiendo por la vergüenza y con un Akamaru nerviosísimo mordisqueándole las orejas. El dueño del animal, al no querer caerse, se había agarrado a los pantalones del muchacho rubio, que se encontraba de pie, frente a aquella montaña de pies y manos, y, debido al golpe que había sufrido, se los había acabado bajando, arrastrando los calzoncillos naranjas con ellos.

Ran y Temari, boquiabiertas, sin poder reaccionar, observaron a los cinco chicos, mientras que a Iria, Maya y Nao, se le escapaban alguna que otra risilla.

- ¡Qué¿¡Por qué se ha escuchado ese ruido¿¡Se ha roto algún cristal!

De pronto, la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió con violencia, y Asuka e Hinata, seguidas de Ino y Sakura, entraron precipitadas en él, todas, aún sin arreglar, con la camiseta a medio poner y la falda sin abrochar. Éstas dos últimas, observando pasmadas el panorama que se hallaba frente a sus ojos, se apresuraron a esconderse tras la pared de una de las duchas. La Akane corrió junto a Ran, alcanzándole su toalla para que se envolviese en ella. Por último, la Hyüga, se quedó paralizada, con la cara de un color tan rojizo que llamaba a la preocupación, observando con los ojos en blanco, de cintura para abajo, a Naruto.

Durante un segundo hubo silencio, hasta que de pronto…

- ¡AHHHH!

Hinata se llevó las manos a la cara, cubriéndose sus plateadas pupilas, y, dándose la vuelta, se pegó contra la pared soltando chillidos sin parar. Temari, echa una auténtica furia, se enrolló en su toalla color pastel, y se dirigió furiosa hacia el exhibicionista y el cuarteto de chicos que luchaban por ponerse en pie.

- ¡VOSOTROS!- gritó a todo pulmón.- ¡Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo aquí!

- Pu… pues…- tartamudeó Naruto, subiéndose de inmediato los calzoncillos.- Fue… fue…

- ¡Un accidente!- se apresuró a aclarar Kiba, en cuanto logró asentarse sobre sus dos pies.

- ¡Guau!- corroboró Akamaru.

- No era nuestra intención…- Sasuke, tan incómodo que no sabía donde dejar quietas sus pupilas. Acabó dejándolas sobre el suelo, aunque no viese en ellas otra cosa que no fueran los cuerpos semi-desnudos de las nueve chicas que había observado anteriormente.

- ¡Más vale que sea así, por que si no llamo ahora a nuestr…¡¿Pero se puede saber qué estáis haciendo vosotras tres?- la hermana de Gaara volvió enrabiada el rumbo de sus gritos, dirigiéndose ahora hacia el trío de chicas, Iria, Maya y Nao, que, con desenfado, y sin estar cubiertas del todo por sus mínimas toallas, medio se insinuaban a sus tres predilectos, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Gaara, que las miraban con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Pero serán guarras…- masculló por lo bajo Ran, apretando con fuerza los puños.- ¡Ey¡Taparos al menos un poco, caray, que se os ve todo!

- Pues a mí no me importa que se les vea…- se le escapó al Nara.

Fue una mala idea que abriese la boca. Temari, al escuchar estas últimas palabras, se hinchó de aire, y a toda velocidad, frotándose los nudillos de sus empapadas manos, estampo de lleno su puño en la cara del muchacho de las argollas, que salió propulsado a la velocidad de la luz, atravesando los pocos cristales que quedaban en la ventana.

- ¡Salido!- Ran se apresuró en sujetar a su enfadada amiga, que ya iba dispuesta a rematar a su pobre compañero de pupitre.

- ¡Temari¡Cálmate, que casi te lo cargas!- exclamó algo asustada.

- ¡Auch!- la cabeza de Shikamaru apareció de pronto, torcida en una mueca de enojo.- ¡Podías tener algo más de cuidado, un poco más, y me caigo!

- ¡Te lo mereces, por ser tan pervertido como mi hermano Kankurô!- le soltó la chica de las cuatro coletas.

- Bah…- Maya, saliendo tras la pared de la ducha, se acercó al Nara, y, con celo, le acarició la pequeña parte rojiza de su frente, consecuencia por el impacto contra el cristal.- No le hagas caso… tú no eres nada de lo que ha dicho…-. Se inclinó sobre él, y lo besó suavemente en la herida.- Yo no creo que seas así…

Los demás, observaron la escena helados, y Shikamaru, el principal afectado, no era menos que ellos. De pronto Temari, con el rostro lívido por la rabia y la frustración, sin poder evitarlo, golpeó con la punta del pie el suelo, y se dio la vuelta, abandonando sin decir ni una sola palabra el cuarto de las duchas.

Ran le lanzó una mirada a Asuka, que asintió a su vez. La muchacha de cabello negro, les echó un último vistazo cargado de desprecio al trío de la 2H, con intención de marcharse de la estancia, más, de pronto, se quedó paralizada, en su sitio, cuando un rostro en el que antes no se había fijado, se tropezó con sus ojos.

Sasuke Uchiha, al sentir como ella posaba su mirada verde sobre él, frunció levemente el entrecejo, recordando al instante quién era aquella chica. La misma que, esa misma mañana, había herido por primera vez, el orgullo de Neji Hyüga.

- Okiro…- susurró de súbito, con las pupilas dilatas igual que un gato en la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué pasa, es que tengo algo pintado en la cara?- le preguntó bruscamente el muchacho de cabello negro, apartándose el flequillo de la cara.

Asuka torció la boca. Conocía a la perfección aquel famoso gesto que solían realizar los "Sex Symbol" de cada colegio, campamento, o College. El mismo movimiento que subía aún más la altanería del que lo realizaba y la caída de babas de las chicas que lo observaban, como era el caso de Iria, Ino y Sakura.

Aún así, aquel pelo tan liso y negro, aquella piel tan suave y pálida, y aquel fingir de niño malo…le recordaba a él… a su pequeñín, como ella solía llamarle…

- No te estaba mirando a ti, por si acaso se te había pasado por la cabeza…- le dijo atropelladamente la Akane, desviando el rumbo de sus ojos.

Y, sin mirar siquiera ni una sola vez, dejando pasmadas a sus amigas Hinata y Ran, abandonó aquel lugar, siguiendo los pasos que había dado Temari.

La Hyrywa, tras parpadear levemente y despertar en la ensoñación en la que se había sumido, decidió que, tras el incidente de una de las integrantes del trío de la 2H, no quería seguir viendo esa misma clase de comportamientos que había llevado a cabo Maya, que por cierto, aún seguía arrodillada cerca de un sonrojado Nara. Así que Ran, decidió dar por finalizada la visita de los muchachos a las duchas. Más que por indignación, por miedo en ver enredados los brazos de Nao en el cuello de Gaara.

- ¡Ya os estáis hiendo, o llamo de inmediato a la monitora de la habitación!.- Exclamó saliendo tras la pared de la ducha, cubriéndose con la toalla lo más que pudo.- ¡Tú¡Deja tranquilo de una vez a Shikamaru o vete con él y déjanos en paz a todas!- La chica pelirroja, con una mueca de enojo en la cara, se alejó del muchacho de las argollas, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo, cómplice, que sólo consiguió que el rojo de las mejillas del chico, aumentase aún más.- Y… ¡Naruto, por Dios, ponte de una maldita vez tus condenados pantalones!- el rubio dio un salto de sorpresa, y se dio cuenta de que, aunque sus partes más íntimas estaban ya cubiertas, por el estado de paralización que sufría todo su cuerpo, se había olvidado por completo del resto de su ropa bajada.

Ran se cruzó de brazos y frunció el entrecejo, acercándose a la Hyüga que, más roja que un tomate, y con las manos cubriendo parte de su cara, mantenía su vista clavada en el suelo, a pocos centímetros del Uzumaki.

- Además…- La Hyrywa lo miró, con expresión acusadora.- ¡Le has podido crear un trauma a la pobre Hinata!- Ésta, al momento, negó con rapidez la cabeza, y, con sus pupilas aún en el suelo, contestó con voz queda y nerviosa.

- No… que… que va… no me ha impresionado nada… sólo he visto algo medio moreno… y… como era tan… pequeño… apenas saltaba a la vista… y…

Kiba, que observaba a Naruto de reojo, se echó a reír.

- Je, creo que será mejor que lo dejes… no es la mejor manera de arreglar el asunto…

Los presentes volvieron sus cabezas hacia el chico ojiazul, que, con la moral por los suelos por lo último que había dicho la Hyüga, se mantenía medio agachado sobre el húmedo suelo, con la boca torcida y los brazos caídos.

Hinata, observando lo que su comentario había llegado a hacer, se apresuró a arreglarlo.

- No… tam… tampoco quería decir eso… no era… tan… pequeño… si no que…

- ¿Era grande?- le preguntó Nao, riendo a escandalosas carcajadas.

- Bueno, sí… digo… ¡No!- Naruto agachó aún más su posición cabizbaja.- Yo… yo lo que quería decir es que… que…- La pobre muchacha, más nerviosa y confusa que un trabalenguas, sacudió la cabeza, aguantando los sollozos y, lanzando una última mirada al rubio, echó a correr, siguiendo el camino que antes había recorrido sus amigas Asuka y Temari.

Ran se exasperó.

- ¡Estaréis contentas!- exclamó, señalando a Nao y a sus amigas.

- Bah… no exageres, tampoco le he dicho nada… es sólo que es demasiado llorona y se ofende con cualquier cosa…- comentó Iria, quitándole importancia al asunto.

La Hyrywa apretó los puños, y, volviéndose con aún más leña al fuego que ardía por dentro, señaló a la ventana con violencia. Sus ojos, parecían querer salirse de sus órbitas.

- Ya… ya vamos…- se apresuraron a decir Kiba y Naruto, siguiendo a toda velocidad el sendero que había recorrido su amigo Shikamaru cuando Temari lo lanzó a través de los cristales. Gaara fue el siguiente en salir, que, tras lanzar aquella mirada tan penetrante, y no decir ni una sola palabra, desapareció al saltar por el rellano.

El último que quedaba por marcharse de las duchas femeninas, Sasuke Uchiha, parecía dudar.

- Oye…- le dijo de pronto a Ran, con aquel tono algo frío y altanero en él.- ¿Cómo se llama la chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes?- Aquella pregunta se asemejaba más bien a una orden. En su rostro, no se vislumbrara interés específico ninguno, aunque sí algo de débil curiosidad.

- Eh…- la Hyrywa se quedó algo descolocada por la súbita cuestión, y le respondió con recelo, sintiendo sobre ella las miradas sufridas de Iria, Sakura e Ino.- Asuka… Asuka Akane.

Sasuke, sonrió entonces, con esa clase de sonrisas que volvían loca a cualquier chica que tuviera buena vista.

- Pues dile de mi parte que a mí no me asustan ese tipo de respuestas que utilizó con Neji Hyüga…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¡Wow! No está nada mal… ¿Eh, chicas?- preguntó Ran, volviéndose hacia sus amigas nada más entrar en la cafetería, ahora convertida en una discoteca abarrotada de gente bailando.

- Ss… sí…- murmuró nerviosa Hinata, que, escondida tras unas perdidas Temari y Asuka, intentaba que se le viera el cuerpo lo menos posible.

- ¡Pero bueno¿Qué es lo que os pasa a las tres?- protestó la Hyrywa, colocándose las manos en las caderas.

Las tres chicas bufaron y desviaron la vista, para llegar a clavarla en el suelo.

- A mi… me da vergüenza ir vestida así…- musitó la chica de ojos plateados.

- ¡Yo estoy cabreada con ése tal Shikamaru!- exclamó la muchacha de las cuatro coletas, girándose en redondo. La Akane no respondió, parecía absorta a todo aquello que no fuese su pensamiento.

- Pero… ¡Hemos venido aquí a divertirnos…¿No?- dijo la chica de cabello castaño, señalando la enorme masa de chicos bailando.- Además, si os mostráis así delante de ellos, sólo conseguiréis que ellos hayan cumplido su objetivo.

-¿Objetivo¿De qué estás hablando, Ran?- le preguntó la chica de las cuatro coletas, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

- ¿No está claro…¡Intimidarnos!- casi gritó la muchacha de cabello castaño, llevada de pronto por sus típicas explosiones de carácter adolescente que a menudo solían apoderarse de ella.

- Joder, al estar todo el tiempo conmigo se te han pegado algunas cosas de las mías…- comentó la hermana de Gaara, esbozando una media sonrisa en sus hasta hora, caídos labios.

- Pues yo creo que lo que querían era más bien espiarnos desnudas…- contradijo Asuka, hablando por primera vez en un buen rato.

- ¿Bueno, y qué?- preguntó la Hyrywa.- ¡Me encanta ésta música y me encanta bailar! Y como supongo, a vosotros también os gustará, así que por favor… vamos a disfrutar después de las mierdas de clases que hemos tenido… aún no me he recuperado de lo de Romeo y Julieta…- torció la boca, y de pronto, al escuchar como sus tres amigas se echaban a reír en grandes carcajadas, alzó los ojos, entre sorprendida y enojada.- ¡Qué!- Temari, ya con la sonrisa recuperada en su boca, se acercó a ella y le revolvió el pelo, como solía hacer cuando Kankurô se molestaba por algo.

- Nada, nada… que nos hemos dado cuenta de que tienes razón.- Respondió, aún riendo.- Así que… vamos allá… ¿No?

- ¡Vamos!

Las cuatro, ya despreocupadas por los antiguos pensamientos que asolaban sus mentes, gracias a un Romeo y una Julieta muy peculiares, saltaron como locas a la pista, en el momento que una nueva canción llegaba a sus oídos.

_Y esto es pa ti, pa que lo disfrutes y pa que te enamores_

_pa que tu marido no guarde rencores,_

_es la medicina pa tos los dolores del corazón…_

- ¡Uah¡Me encanta esta canción!- gritó Ran, comenzando a moverse al ritmo de la música. Las cuatro chicas formaron un corro, y, a la vez, empezaron a sacudir sus caderas, acompañando sus balanceos con los brazos, agitándolos sobre sus cabezas.

_Hace falta que bailes mi ritmo caliente así mueve los pies,_

_tu meneo me dice tanto que hasta con ropa todo se ve._

_Si la vida te dice dale como es posible que digas no,_

_aprovecha las alegrías y vive la vida como hago yo._

Las cadenas que colgaban en torno del cinturón que llevaba la Hyrywa ajustado en la cintura, volaban alrededor de sus caderas, produciendo un suave tintineo, que llamaba la atención a todos los que se hallaban a su alrededor. Alzó la vista, y sonrió a sus amigas, éstas, parecían haberse olvidado por completo de todo aquello que le s había preocupado anteriormente, y ahora, sin dejar de moverse ni un solo instante, sonreían abiertamente, siguiendo cada una los movimientos de la que se encontraba al lado. Incluso Hinata parecía haber perdido su timidez habitual, y, aunque sonrojaba, no se echaba atrás en seguir los cortantes movimientos de cadera que daban sobre todo, Ran y Asuka.

_Si eres tan loca, te aconsejo mami que muevas la popa,_

_sabes tu muy bien lo que me alborota,_

_recuerda que estamos en la pista y no pasa na…_

_porque estamos en europa…_

Un grupo de ocho chicos, apoyados algo despistados en la barra, hablaban a voz de grito debido a la fuerza con que la música rebotada en las paredes de la discoteca.

- ¡Y decís de verdad que os colasteis en las duchas de las chicas!.- Preguntó a voz de grito Kankurô, sin poder llegarse a creer lo que Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke y Gaara acaban de relatar.- ¿Por qué no me avisasteis?

- ¡Cómo qué por qué!- gritó el rubio, meneando sus manos por encima de su cabeza.- ¡Con lo armario empotrado que eres, fijo que no cabrías en el rellano del primer piso!

El muchacho de la cara pintada, alzó un puño, y agarró con fuerza al ojiazul, alzándolo del suelo.

- ¡Qué has dicho, mocoso!- Bramó enfurecido.

- Ey… no arméis tanto jaleo, que con el ruido que hay aquí ya es más que suficiente…- se quejó Shikamaru, bufando por lo bajo.- Jo, menudo rollo… las mujeres son un problema, mira que bien bailan esas cuatro y no se acercan a nosotros para pedirnos un baile…

Neji frunció el ceño, y se volvió hacia él, molesto.

- No seas idiota.- Le dijo con su habitual tono gélido.- Somos nosotros los que tenemos que pedirles el baile a ellas…- De pronto unas voces a su derecha femeninas y seductoras, les hizo volver sus rostros con rapidez.

- Pero si el gato no va a aparearse con la gata… será la gata la que irá entonces a por él…- Iria, Maya y Nao, vestidas casi idénticas, con unas minifaldas de colores pálidos que mareaban a la vista, y ceñidos tops ajustados a sus pechos, cubriendo lo mínimo de sus torsos, les sonrieron angelicalmente, con un dejo juguetón.

_Y esto es pa ti, pa que lo disfrutes y pa que te enamores_

_pa que tu marido no guarde rencores,_

_es la medicina pa tos los dolores del corazón…_

- ¿Os venís a bailar un poco?- preguntaron sin vacilar al pelirrojo, al chico de la coleta y al Uchiha, que se observaron durante un instante entre sí, vacilando. Como a todos, les encantaba bailar, y aquellas tres, no tenían aspecto de hacerlo mal.

- Bueno… podría no ser un problema…- aceptó Shikamaru.

- Y así haremos algo más que estar tragando sin parar…- comentó Sasuke, aún así, mirando de reojo aquella chica no muy lejos de ellos, de bucles negros recogidos en una coleta alta.

- … vamos…- Gaara, sin cambiar ni un solo instante la expresión de su rostro de mármol blanco, se dirigió el primero, hacia la pista de baile.

_¡Ay! Yo no se lo que a mi me pasa cuando te miro los ojos así,_

_se me hierve toda la sangre como yo nunca jamás sentí._

_Tu me provocas, después dice tu mami que yo soy el nota_

_que ando alborotao y con cuatro copas,_

_no sabe que mi encanto a ti te vuelve loca_

_y que te pones como niña cuando abro la boca._

- ¡Ah!- Ran no pudo evitar que una pequeña exclamación escapase de su boca, cuando, a pocos metros de ellos, descubrió al trío de la 2H, bailando junto a algunos de los chicos de su clase. Entre los que, por desgracia, se hallaba Gaara. Dejó en seco de bailar, y, con los ojos desorbitados, tuvo que tragar saliva para que su garganta no se quedase seca de súbito. Observó totalmente helada como las manos del pelirrojo, a ambos lados de la caderas de Nao, apenas la llegaban a rozar, y su cuerpo, se movía a su ritmo, de una forma que mareaba y confundía a la vista. Él mantenía sus intensos ojos clavados en los de su pareja, serio y concentrado en cada vibración de la canción, en cada sílaba de la letra… la Hyrywa lo maldijo en silencio, poseer una expresión tan escrutadora le parecía un auténtico pecado.

- Ey, Ran… ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás un poco pálida…- le preguntó de pronto Asuka con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

- ¡Eh!- la chica de cabello castaño dio un salto, sorprendida. Sus tres amigas, la miraban sorprendidas, sin entender por qué, sin previo aviso, había dejado de moverse.

- ¿Es qué ocurre algo?- Temari volteó la cabeza hacia atrás.

"¡Mierda¡No puedo permitir que vea a Shikamaru bailando con Maya!" Pensó horrorizada la Hyrywa, arrojándose sobre la hermana de Gaara y haciéndole volver el rostro hacia con incredulidad.

- ¡No! Qué va… no ocurre nada…- se apresuró a decir Ran, negando a toda velocidad con la cabeza. Volvió a colocarse en su sitio, y, tras mentalizarse a sí misma que olvidase la imagen de Gaara, bailando de aquella forma junto a Nao, cerró los ojos y se concentró de nuevo en el sonido de la música.

_Y esto es pa ti, pa que lo disfrutes y pa que te enamores_

_pa que tu marido no guarde rencores,_

_es la medicina pa tos los dolores del corazón…_

Itachi, aburrido ya de las habladurías de su amigo Kisame y las películas americanas, entró en la discoteca, y, en la barra, descubrió aliviado a algunos de los que habían llegado con él, la noche anterior, al Konoha´s College.

- ¡Ah¡Hola!- saludó Naruto al verlo llegar junto a ellos.- ¡Antes de marcharme te vi hablando con el cara-tiburón¿Dónde se ha metido?.- El Uchiha mayor suspiró, y negó con desgana.

- Bah… está viendo en el cine de nuestro edificio la película de Scream VIII… y me apetecía pasarme por aquí, ya que estaba aburrido… aunque…- los observó a los tres muchachos por el rabillo del ojo.- Vosotros parecéis igual…

- Que va, que va…- dijo Kiba, moviendo las manos con rapidez.- Íbamos justo ahora a bailar con aquellas cuatro chicas…

El hermano mayor de Sasuke, apartó sus ojos de los muchachos, y, dejando escapar una insinuadora sonrisa, descubrió entre toda aquella marabunta que bailaba, un cuarteto de chicas, todas, preciosas, que se movían al compás de la música, insinuantes, pero sin llegar a rozar la vulgaridad, como solía pasarle a la mayoría.

- Mmm… son cuatro chicas… y vosotros sois solamente tres…- Itachi rió.- No sería bueno dejar a una apartada… ¿Me dejáis que me una a vosotros?

- Nph…- Naji suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Le daba totalmente igual.

- ¡De acuerdo! En un principio iba a venir Kankurô… pero nos ha abandonado para ir a acosar a la de los moños, Tenten creo que se llamaba…- El Hyüga, tras escuchar la voz de Kiba, alzó la mirada, aquel nombre que no le resultaba nada desconocido. Gruñó por lo bajo, al encontrar a la susodicha, bailando sin demasiadas ganas junto a Sakura Haruno y a Ino Yamanka, perseguida en todo momento por el acosador de la cara pintada.

- Venga… ¡Vamos¡Yo me pido la del pelo corto y negro, que está vestida con los pantalones ajustados negros y la camiseta atada al cuello, plateada!- exclamó Naruto, al tiempo en el que se alzaba el cuello de su camisa naranja.

- ¡Pues yo la rubia de las cuatro coletas! Uff… está guapísima con ese vestido rosa… aunque espero que, con la poca luz que hay, y lo mal que vemos sus caras, no resulten ser al final cuatro cardos…- comentó el Inuzuka, con un dejo de preocupación.

- Imposible…- rechazó Itachi, al tiempo que echaba a andar en dirección a la muchacha en la que se había fijado desde el principio, de cabellos negros, cubiertos de bucles, vestida con unos pantalones largos y acampanados, turquesas, y una camiseta muy ajustada negra, que resaltaba la perfección las formas de su cuerpo.- Unas chicas que pueden bailar de esa forma… no pueden ser feas…

Neji, ligeramente aburrido, pensó que, después de todo, no era tan mala idea abordar de aquella manera a aquellas muchachas, que, según su criterio, no bailaban nada mal. Por eso, las decenas de chicas que momentos antes, tras la huída de las de la 2H, junto a sus tres compañeros, le habían pedido que bailasen con él, las hubo rechazado de inmediato. Él era Neji Hyüga, el culpable de hacer enloquecer a todas las mujeres en la pista de baile, en la música, y en sus sutiles palabras, y no pensaba bailar con aquellas que no valiesen la pena. Sin embargo, la única libre de las cuatro chicas en la que sus compañeros se habían fijado, no lo hacía mal. Aunque se encontraba de espaldas, y tan sólo podía ver aquella cascada de cabello ondulado y castaño cayendo sobre su camiseta ajustada de tirantes, abierta por el final, su corta falda vaquera de volantes, y aquel cinturón, que se ajustaba a sus caderas, haciendo ondear sus cadenas con la misma sequedad o suavidad que dictaba su dueña… Sí¿Por qué negarlo? Aquella chica le atraía.

Sonrió, y siguió a sus tres compañeros.

De pronto, la voz del Dj, un extraño hombre corpulento que tenía medio rostro tapado por una especie de pañuelo blanco, y la otra parte, pintada con extraños símbolos, bajó un poco el volumen de la música, y exclamó a través del micro:

- ¡Ahora… un regalito para las parejitas de parte de vuestro Dj Baki¡Un momento de intimidad!

Y, sin que nadie se lo esperase, las luces se apagaron por completo.

- ¡Wow¡Esto es genial!- exclamó la voz de Asuka, no muy lejos de Ran.

- ¡Jaja, chicas, aprovechar para toquetear algún trasero que se os ponga por "Accidente" en la mano…!

- ¡Te… Temari!- exclamó escandalizada Hinata.

La música volvió a subir de volumen, al igual que la temperatura, que empezaba a ser ligeramente sofocante.

- ¡Esta parte me encanta!- gritó Ran, loca de alegría.

Las siguientes palabras de la canción, eran mucho más bruscas y rítmicas, acompañadas con el sonido de los tambores, que llamaban a las cinturas de todos los chicos y chicas que en aquellos momentos, bailaban en la pista.

_Arriba mueve la popa… _

_nanananana,  
Arriba mueve la popa…_

_nanananana,  
Arriba mueve la popa… _

_nanananana,  
Este es el ritmo que traigo pa ti._

Las cuatro chicas, a la vez, a medida que las frases de la parte final de la canción se iban sucediendo, movieron las caderas más pronunciadamente, mientras que poco a poco, iban bajando en dirección al suelo, hasta llegar por completo, a encontrar en cuclillas.

Pero de pronto, cuando de nuevo la misma letra volvía a escucharse, sintieron como unas fuertes manos se les enredaban en la cintura, acompasándose en los movimientos de sus vertiginosas curvas.

Ran, en el instante que sintió aquellos dedos en su piel y aquel aliento que le acarició el oído, los nervios comenzaron a florecer en su propia carne, y, a pesar de que sus movimientos con sus caderas no se detuvieran por nada del mundo, no pudo evitar que se le pusiese la carne de gallina.

- Tranquila…- le susurró una voz a su oído, distorsionada, debido a la fuerza con la que la música sonaba.- No lo haces mal… ¿Sabes?

_Arriba mueve la popa…_

_nanananana,  
Arriba mueve la popa…_

_nanananana,  
Arriba mueve la popa…_

_nanananana,  
Este es el ritmo que traigo pa ti._

No supo por qué, pero esas palabras consiguieron que la confianza volviese a ella. Así que, con una sonrisa en sus labios, colocó sus manos sobre las propias de aquel que bailaba junto a ella. Poco a poco, sintiendo el cuerpo de él pegado al suyo, comenzaron a incorporarse. Cuando por fin se encontraron totalmente rectos, él chico que la tomaba por la cintura la volteó, para quedar frente a ella, aunque no la viese absolutamente nada. Ran, sintió como él la impulsaba contra su pecho, y sus manos, acariciaban sus caderas, enredándose de vez en cuando con las cadenas que colgaban de él.

La canción, llegaba a su fin.

_Y esto es pa ti, pa que lo disfrutes y pa que te enamores_

_pa que tu marido no guarde rencores,_

_es la medicina pa tos los dolores del corazón…_

_Y esto es pa ti, pa que lo disfrutes y pa que te enamores_

_pa que tu marido no guarde rencores,_

_es la medicina pa tos los dolores del corazón…_

La canción acabó.

- ¡Bbieeeeeeennnnn¡Fin del tiempo de las parejitas!- exclamó la voz de Baji, pulsando el interruptor del foco de luz principal.

Ran, con una sonrisa llena de esperanza en sus labios, alzó la mirada hacia al que tenía delante y, de pronto, notó como el mundo, a su alrededor, estallaba en mil pedazos.

Neji Hyüga.

No fue la única que se quedó totalmente paralizada. Él, con las manos aún sobre las de la Hyrywa, estaba boquiabierto, con las pupilas dilatadas. Parecía incapaz de reaccionar.

"¡Mi…MIERDA¡He bailado con el tío que peor me cae en este mundo! Y lo peor no es eso… ¡Lo peor es que me ha gustado!"

- ¡Ah¡Na… Naruto…!

- ¡Hinata¡Hinata¿¡Qué te ocurre!

Ran y el Hyüga desviaron su mirada el uno del otro, y la dejaron quieta en la escena que tenían al lado. Al parecer, la muchacha de ojos plateados había bailado junto al Uzumaki, y, al descubrirlo, dado su vergüenza y su timidez, acabó asestándole un buen cabezazo al rubio, que, en aquellos momentos, junto a ella, estaba de mala manera sobre el suelo, medio inconsciente debido al fuerte impacto.

- ¡Madre mía¿¡Estáis bien!- preguntó alarmada la Hyrywa, separándose entonces de Neji, arrodillándose en el suelo junto a Temari, que abanicaba con las manos. A ambos lados, Asuka e Itachi observaban el panorama pasmados, y Kiba, desternillándose de risa.

- ¡Tú!- le gritó la chica de las cuatro coletas, dirigiéndose al muchacho de cabello castaño.- ¡Ya que has demostrado tener las manos bien largas cuando bailábamos, podrías hacer ahora lo mismo para darles un poco de aire a éstos dos!- el muchacho cesó de reír de inmediato, y, enrojecido, obedeció de inmediato a la hermana de Gaara.

Debido al tumulto que se hubo levantado en torno a los dos muchachos inconscientes, la gente comenzó a agolparse alrededor, poniéndose de puntillas e intentando husmear lo ocurrido.

Ran se volvió molesta cuando sintió el empujón procedente del trío de la 2H, que, muy cerca de Sasuke, Shikamaru y Gaara, querían ponerse, como siempre, en primera fila, y a poco, no arrojan a la Hyrywa contra Hinata y Naruto.

- ¡Eh¡Tened un poco más de cuidado!- gritó súbitamente furiosa, en dirección a los seis que se encontraban tras ella.

- ¡Eres tú la que lo debes tener, molestas a la vista!- le respondió Nao, de malos modos.

Ran no tuvo tiempo de contestar, pues de pronto, un vozarrón los dejó a todos sordos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- Tsunade, la Head Master del College apareció de la nada, arrastrando tras ella al resto de profesores, suerte que entre ellos, no se hallase Haihai.

- ¡Ahí va¡Así que sabes hablar nuestro idioma y que no eres inglesa!- exclamó indignado Kiba, cruzándose de brazos.

La mujer rubia no contestó e hizo caso omiso al comentario. Con los ojos almendrados, brillando por el disgusto, echó un vistazo a Hinata y al pobre Naruto, que, con los ojos cerrados, no se movían ni un solo milímetro.

- Ya me explicaréis luego lo que ha pasado… pero antes hay que llevar a estos dos chicos a sus respectivos edificios…- la mujer paseó la mirada por los que tenía a su alrededor, y la fijó en Asuka, que aún se mantenía al lado de Itachi.- ¡Vosotros dos¡Llevad a éste chico a su dormitorio!- acto seguido, se volvió hacia Ran, y al chico que tenía al lado.- ¡Y vosotros, llevaos a la chica a la 3H! Soy la monitora de esa habitación… y pasaré algo más tarde para verificar como está…

"Genial… ahora encima tendré que llevar a Neji a mi propio dormitorio, después de haber tenido que bailar con él…" La Hyrywa se volvió de mala gana hacia el muchacho que tenía al lado, y, sin poder evitarlo, se sobresaltó, al no encontrarse con los ojos de plata que esperaba, si no con unos verdes… tan intensos como el fondo de un océano.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¿De verdad que estás cómoda y no quieres que yo lo lleve?- Asuka, con uno de los brazos del inconsciente Naruto en torno a sus hombros, negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, sonriendo agradecida.

- ¡No! Qué va… además… Tsunade ha dicho que lo llevemos cargando entre los dos…-Comentó ligeramente incómoda.

- Pero ella no está aquí… ¿Cierto?- le preguntó Itachi, sonriéndole con un toque seductor.

La Akane se sonrojó y clavó su mirada en el suelo. Comenzó a preocuparse, a ella no le solía pasar aquello, era simpática, alegre, divertida, y sobre todo, despreocupada. Aunque el chico que estuviese a su lado le gustase… no solía comportarse como lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

El Uchiha mayor, curioso, se acercó algo más al rostro de ella, y, esbozando sobre su sonrisa, una mueca divertida, cuestionó:

- Oye… ¿Te pasa algo? Ya te he dicho que si quieres… no tienes por qué acompañarme, yo me las arreglaré solo…- comentó, clavando sus ojos negros en los esmeralda de la muchacha.

Ésta volvió a negar, esta vez con mayor insistencia. Tras una vacilación, decidió dar fin a una pequeña, pero tormentosa duda que la había estado molestando desde que, después de que el foco principal de la discoteca, iluminase el rostro de aquel con el que había bailado.

- Es sólo que… te pareces mucho a un chico de mi clase…- respondió, con voz queda.

- ¿De veras?- Itachi levantó la vista, y se pasó la mano por el flequillo, imitando a la perfección a aquel chico al que tanto se asemejaba. Aunque, aún así, no sintió la misma sensación al observarlo.- Dime… ¿En qué clase estás?

- …En la número trece…

- ¡Ah! Pues entonces claro que me parezco a ese chico…- el muchacho de cabello negro miró con distracción hacia el cielo.- Es mi hermano pequeño, Sasuke…

- ¡Qué¿¡Tu hermano!- exclamó sorprendida Asuka, volviendo con brusquedad el rostro hacia su acompañante.

GLUPS.

De pronto, su pálida piel se tiñó de color rojo subido, por culpa de la sorpresa que le había causado aquella súbita noticia, había calculado mal la distancia al girar la cabeza con el rostro de Itachi. Ahora, sus caras distaban de no más de cinco centímetros, y el suave aliento del muchacho, acariciaba su nariz.

Con brusquedad, la Akane se apartó y se apresuró a desviar su mirada hacia el lado contrario, sin atreverse a decir nada. El muchacho, por el contrario, dejó escapar una pequeña risa grave, con sus pupilas aún atentas en la figura de la muchacha.

Asuka tuvo suerte, pues, pocos segundos después, llegó por fin al edificio de la Arena, y decidió que ya lo había acompañado bastante y que era hora de marcharse. Aunque la verdad, no le faltaba curiosidad en ver como era uno de los edificios de los chicos por dentro.

- Bueno… me tengo que ir ya…- La chica de cabello negro se mordió la lengua. "¿Tengo? Seré mentirosa…"

- Claro, por supuesto… entonces te veré algo más tarde en la fiesta…- asintió el Uchiha, cargando por completo a Naruto sobre él.

- Sí… je… ¡Adiós!- Asula le sonrió algo incómoda por última vez, pero antes de que llegase a dar la vuelta, de nuevo, la voz del muchacho de cabello negro llegó a sus tímpanos.

- Un consejo, no te intereses por mi hermano, podría hacerte mucho daño… siempre acaba perdiendo lo que le interesa…- Itachi, de pronto, sonrió, con un dejo de maldad.-… Eso es, lo que te has preguntado y lo que le hace tan diferente a mí…

Asuka no supo que contestar ante esto, y, tras asentir débilmente con la cabeza, se apresuró a volver a la máxima velocidad que le permitieron sus piernas hacia la discoteca.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En silencio, Ran y Gaara, envueltos en la oscuridad, caminaban lentamente hacia el edificio, cargando sobre sus espaldas, la ligera figura de Hinata. No había abierto la boca desde que habían salido de la fiesta, y, por la expresión de ambos, tampoco parecían tener intención de hacerlo más adelante.

La Hyrywa, con sus ojos pardos clavados en el suelo, y las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas, sentía como las piernas le flaqueaban y la mente emblanquecían sin poder ponerle remedio. Era una enfermedad que a veces sufría a menudo que una clase de chico se encontraba cerca de ella. Las amigas de su ciudad, solían decirle que era demasiado tímida y cortada en aquello casos, y por eso se acababa encontrando tan mal en situaciones como aquellas.

El rostro del pelirrojo, tan poderoso para escrutar a los demás, era totalmente inescrutable para otro que no fuera él mismo. Mantenía sus ojos fijos en el cercano edificio de la Hoja, observándolo con intensidad. Parecía como si tuviera rayos equis en sus pupilas aguamarina y lo estuviese viendo por dentro, atravesando sus paredes.

"Genial… estoy ahora mismo viviendo eso mismo que he deseado durante toda la noche, y no soy capaz de pronunciar palabra ni pensar con claridad… ¡Joder¿Pero qué diablos le digo? Es tan… cerrado y serio… y además, lo conozco de tan sólo hace un día… ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué me interesa!" Pensaba la atormentada Ran, mientras, sin querer, rozaba los dedos de la mano del pelirrojo, que, bruscamente, volvió su mirada hacia ella. "Ay, Dios… al final va a resultar que Asuka tiene razón y que es un maníaco asesino… que ojos… que miedo… ¡Uah¡He metido la parta de por vida!"

- ¡Per… perdona!- se apresuró a disculparse, tartamudeando.

Gaara desarrugó su entrecejo, y volvió a fijar su vista en el edificio, parecía que no le había escuchado en absoluto. De pronto, entreabrió los labios, y le habló por primera vez en aquella noche.

- ¿Cómo es… vivir junto a tu padre?- le preguntó. A pesar de que las palabras fueron dichas con una claridad explícita y cada sílaba marcada en el siseo que el muchacho solía utilizar al hablar, a Ran le resultó igual de brusca que una grosería.

- ¿Vi… vivir junto a mi padre?- "¿A qué viene ahora esto?" Se cuestionó, interiormente. Lo observó de reojo, mantenía su penetrante mirada clavada en la mitad de su rostro visible. Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza.- Pues… no sé, normal, supongo… no tiene mucho tiempo para estar conmigo porque trabaja mucho, aunque a mí, la verdad, tampoco me importa mucho… desde pequeña me he acostumbrado a vivir prácticamente sola en mi casa…- sonrió de pronto, con una nota de melancolía.- Aunque eso a la gente le suele parecer extraño…

- A mí, no.

Ran dirigió sin poder evitarlo, una mirada cargada es estupefacción a la cara del hermano de Temari, que ahora, con sus ojos perdidos en la menguante luna, parecía estar absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

El edificio los sorprendió de pronto, al encontrarse frente a ellos.

- Eh… si quieres, yo…- comenzó a decir Ran, pensando que quizás al pelirrojo no le hiciese demasiada gracia internarse junto a ella en uno de los edificio de las chicas.

- Te acompañaré. No podrás llevarla sola.- Dijo tajante.

Ella no repuso nada, pero se lo agradeció en silencio. Entraron por la puerta de madera, en la enorme mansión cubierta de enredaderas y yedras, internándose en los iluminados pasillos, que mantenían sus luces abiertas. Caminaron sin decir nada, y, con esfuerzo, consiguieron llegar hasta el pie del último tramo de escaleras que los conduciría hasta el primer piso.

- Sujétala bien, o si no, se caerá.- Casi era una orden, pero la Hyrywa la aceptó encantada.

Agarró bien por los brazos y un lado de la cintura, a la pobre Hinata, que se balanceaba a su merced como un muñeco de trapo. Poco a poco, y a paso de tortuga, subieron de uno en uno los escalones, teniendo cuidado de no tropezarse ninguno, ni con los peldaños, ni con los pies de la muchacha desmayada.

Pero de pronto, justo cuando les quedaban tan sólo tres escalones para llegar al primer piso, la Hyüga se removió entre sus brazos, y los dos muchachos, tuvieron que dejar de ascender, para sujetarla mejor.

- ¡Está despertando!- exclamó Ran, cuando vio los ojos plateados de Hinata abrirse.

Ésta, durante un momento, parpadeó, y movió su cabeza haciendo un giro de arriba abajo, de trescientos sesenta grados. Parecía totalmente perdida del lugar en dondes se encontraba.

- Uhhhhhh…- Dijo con voz aguda, posando entonces, sus pupilas sobre las caras, de los dueños que le habían traído.- ¡Anda¿Y vozotroz quienez zoiz?

- ¿Eh?- Ran abrió los ojos de par en par, sin poder creérselo.- ¿Qué le pasa ahora¿Por qué habla así?

Gaara, a su lado, se puso algo tenso.

- Ha perdido momentáneamente la memoria a causa del golpe… están amnésica…- informó, con su habitual tono siseante.

- Pe… pero se le pasará. ¿Verdad?- preguntó alarmada la Hyrywa, observando como Hinata se separaba de sus brazos y miraba a todos lados, mientras que no dejaba de decir: _Uhhhhhhhh…_

- Durmiendo.- Respondió secamente el pelirrojo.- Así que será mejor que…

- ¡Vaya¡Ezte dugar ez muy monito¿Ez un motel?- preguntó con aquel timbre tan agudo Hinata, mientras se le escapaban unas risillas nerviosas.

- ¿Qué… qué has dicho?- Ran no le entendía absolutamente nada. "¡Ésta no sólo está amnésica también ha perdido la cabeza!"

- Ahí va… oz he pillado, picadones… ¡Íbaiz a montad una odgía y no me habíaiz invitado…!- exclamó a voz de grito la Hyüga, estallando en escandalosas carcajadas.

- ¿Odgia¿¡Pero de qué diablos estás hablando!- Ran, a cada palabra pronunciada por su amiga, se sentía más perdida.- Es… escucha Hinata, tienes que irte a la cama y dormir un poco… yo… yo iré algo más tarde…

- ¡Zííííí…¡Yo también quiedo¡Quiedo hazezme tuya¡Pazión, pazión!- Y dicho esto, se arrojó sobre Ran, que, perdiendo el equilibrio, fue a caer hacia abajo, pero, a tiempo, un cuerpo se interpuso en su camino. La Hyrywa se volvió hacia su salvador, y el rostro de Gaara, a escasos centímetros del suyo, le hizo perder el dominio de la situación por completo.

- ¡Ay… yo… perdón, perdón…¡No… no quería…!- intentó darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la amnésica de Hinata, pero al hacerlo, tropezó con sus propios pies, y acabó cayendo escaleras abajo, arrastrando el cuerpo del pelirrojo junto a ella.

La Hyüga, palmeando victoriosa, los señaló:

- ¡Uhhhhhhhh…! Jope, ya veo que vozotroz lo que quereiz ez intimidad- Comentó algo enojada, cruzándose de brazos-… Fuuu… bueno, pues entonzez ya me madcho a dodmiz… ¡Buedas nozes!- Y dicho esto, con una boba sonrisa en los labios, se marchó ella solita a su dormitorio, dejando a los dos muchachos.

Ran abrió los ojos, que, por el golpe que había sufrido, los había mantenido cerrados, sin embargo, al abrirlos, deseó no haberlo hecho. Enrojeció al instante y su corazón comenzó a galopar en el interior de su pecho, al darse cuenta en qué posición se encontraban los dos. Ella, echada sobre los primeros peldaños de la escalera, prácticamente tumbada, tenía las piernas ligeramente entreabiertas, debido al intento de guardar inútilmente el equilibrio, uno de sus brazos, se encontraba apoyado en los peldaños, dándole algo de seguridad, y el otro alzado ligeramente por encima de su cabeza. Su mano, con la palma abierta, acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos la piel de la mejilla de Gaara. Éste, estaba echado sobre el cuerpo de la Hyrywa, con el rostro inclinado sobre el de ella, el torso, rozando su pecho, sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la muchacha, y una de sus piernas, en el hueco que dejaban las de Ran. Su expresión, a pesar de seguir siendo de piedra, tenía un tinte de turbada sorpresa.

"Me voy a morir… como siga así…"

El pelirrojo entreabrió los labios, y ella bajó la mirada, esperando escuchar algo hiriente.

- La próxima vez… cae con más cuidado…- su tono, era mucho más susurrante de lo habitual, alejado de aquel tinte cavernoso y amenazador.

Ella tragó saliva, y asintió trabajosamente con la cabeza, sin embargo, él no se apartó.

Siguieron mirándose, uno, hundiéndose en los ojos del otro. Ran, nadando en aquel océano oscuro, y él, caminando en el desierto de sus pupilas.

- Joder… menuda mierda de fiesta de Bienvenida… mira que haberla tenido que suspender por culpa de Lee borracho…- ¡Oh, no, aquella voz era de Temari!

- Jaja… Menuda a liado besando a todos los profesores, sobre todo a ése que tanto se le parece a él, y que le llamaba corazón ardiente…- ¡Y aquella de Ino!

- ¡Pero sin duda, lo mejor ha sido la aparición de Haihai con los rulos en la peluca que tiene como pelo, y los pepinos en los ojos, vestida con la bata de felpa rosa, diciéndonos que estábamos armando demasiado jaleo y que quería dormir tranquila y en paz!- ¡Esa era Asuka!

Tenían que moverse antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, pero…

- ¡UAH¿¡Qué estáis haciendo vosotros dos ahí tumbados!- Ran y Gaara volvieron el rostro a la vez, y se encontraron frente a una escandalizadísima Sakura, que los señalaba como si fueran maníacos asesinos.

Asuka, Temari e Ino, las siguientes en doblar la esquina, se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver al pelirrojo sobre la Hyrywa.

- ¡Joder!- soltó la Akane, abriendo los ojos a más no poder.

- Ya os podíais buscar algún otro sitio, caramba…- se quejó Ino algo sonrojada, desviando la vista.

- ¡Ran¡Tía, podías haber avisado antes que el que te interesaba era mi hermano, así por lo menos me esperaba algo así…!- exclamó Temari, poniéndose en jarras.

- ¡No¡No es lo que vosotras pensáis…!- Horror. Acababan de doblar la esquina el trío de la 2H, con Nao encabezándolas. Ésta, al ver el bochornoso panorama, apretó los dientes y crujió sus nudillos.

- Hyrywa…- susurró de manera espeluznante.

- ¡Menuda guarra!

- ¡Aquí en medio!

- ¡Y seguro que no ha usado protección!

- ¡Qué¿¡Pero qué diablos estáis insinuando¡Yo no he hecho na…!

- ¡Uhhhhhhhhh!.- Joder, la que faltaba, Hinata, aún amnésica, cubierta tan sólo por un corto top de pijama y unas braguitas de osos pandas, se echó a reír, feliz de la vida.- ¡Biennnnnnn¡Hagamoz todoz una gdan odgíaaaaaaa¡Pazión¡Pazión!

**Bieeennn! Fin! Uff, tenía la sensación de que no lo iba a acabar nunk... admás, cmo me ha salido tan largo... espro ke el siguiente sea algo más corto, aunque, con todas las cosas que van a tener que pasar... en fin, mejor espro a empezr a scribirlo y ya veré lo ke s ace... xD, cmo siempre, gracias a todos los ke me han mandado algún review, y, los que aún no lo habéis exo, os lo pido…no cuesta nada, tan sólo un par de minutitos… Una aclaraciçon para kiénes no habéis entendido el lenguaje de Hinata: cambiad cada "D" o "Z" por una "S" y una "R", espro ke lo entendáis y os daréis cuenta de la cantidad de barbaridads ke suelta! **

**Beuno, ahora contstaré a los reviews, ya sabéis, mandad muchos, y a ser posible, largos, e intenraré mandar el capítulo siete antes de que empiece el colegio!**

**Besos!**

**Sakata Sakeki: Ola! (X cierto, sabs ke yo también m llamo Belén xD?) sip, la verdad eske m tome mi tiempo para asignar lo más correctamente a los profs con sus asignaturas y apart de eso, ico el horario entero de lunes a viernes, con las clases y actividades extra... eso me ayuda y así luego no m hago ningún cacao… en fin, te molestaría si te pido otro review? Sí? No? Muxos bsos!**

**Riku90: Ola de new waptona! Jeje, a mi tamb m dan pna de Asuka y Gaara, y de Ran y Neji, asuka asustá de gaara, y ran y neji todo el día de peleas… jajaj! Me alegro ke t aya exo gracia el puesto de jiaiya como profesor de biología... ya verás ke leña les va a dar a todos cn el aparato reproductor femenino... y lo peor vendrá después, ya lo verás! También me alegro ke t aya gustao la frase de Gai! En fin, espro ke m vuelvas a escribí waptona! Bsooooossss!**

**Kogome1013: ke bien k t ayas imaginado cada part, la verdad, eso es una d mis finalidads, ke s vea algo en plan peli o serie… (X cierto... a mi también me enknta Gaara! Tengo un fic dedicado casi expresamente a él... jajaj) Espero ke m vuelvas a escribí, muxos bsos!**

**Linata: Olap! Sí, hija sí… cada vez la ke lian son mayores... eske estos xicos desde luego… a mi tambien m gustaría ser ran para ir de la mano cn neji! Y ke sepas ke no,m no e exagerao ni un poco a haihai, por lo mnos por ahora... esa tia era capaz de ponernos en ridículo a toda la clase soltando secretos nuestros y esas cosas... uff! Me acuerdo de una vez cmo pusieron a un compañero...! En fin, espro ke est capi tambien t gust y ke lo disfrúts! Bsos! Reviews!**

**Aya-chan: Ey Aya! Me alegro cmo siempr ke t aya gustado el capitulo! Sí, ya ves... todo el mundo tiene un pasado oscuro... y + tarde se verá ke pasó cn la infancia de Asuka y la de los demás…! Y ke va, en el otro capi, Gai no vio a Lee, pro en est, cmo abrás leído... se conocn + ke de sobre xD! Y sip, Orochimaru va a aparecer en el siguient capítulo, acompañado de su kerido Kabuto! X cierto, gracias a tu orochigay, m has dado una wenísima idea! Gracias! Bueno, espro ke est capi t haya gustado y te molesto pidiéndot otro reviews de los tuyos…!1 Bsos y ánimo con todo! (Si la vida t la espalda… cógele el culo… (Espro ke lo entiendas xD!)**

**Gabe logan: Me alegro de ke t gust, espro ke en adlant siga siendo así! Bsos y espro ke m vuelvas a escribí otra vez! **

**Hinatalove: Vaya! Tu también me escribs ahora siempre! Ke bien! Mmm… ya verás la ke s va a liar cn nuestrs tres xicos y las de la 2H… mpfh… huelo a problmas …xD… y sí, ella son bastants wapas, para dsgracia de Ran, otra xica + ke no kiero desvelar su nombr, y Temari… eh! Pro ellas también lo son, ke cnst! Solo ke no s eexan 3 Kg de makillage al levantarse... x cierto, tomaré tu itdea en cuenta, y ya veré lo ke puedo hacer! Muxos bsos y espro ke me vuelvas a scribi!**

**Hime: Ahí va! Otro review de los largos! Posss, no, no has tenido desviacions mentals, pro mira, piensa ke en un futuro, abrá exactamente tres chicas ke irán a x el, iria, asuka, y Sakura! X cual s decidirá? Ah! misterio! En fin, espro k m vuelvas a escribó, tus reviews me animan muxísimo! Muxos bsazos!**

**Lin Hashimoto: Ola! Ya extraña tu review! Mnos mal ke oi lo e visto en mi bandja de correo… xD! Pos sabes? Lo dl castigo ke le ponen a ran y neji, está tamb sacado de la realidad! Unos amigos míos, durant una de las clases del dport ke practico, cmenzaron a pelearse, y el profesor los castigó con dar cinco vuelvas al recinto, cogidos d la mano! No veas el follón ke se montó! Uno de ellos super enfadado, y el otro, haciendo tonterías! Bueno, espro ke este capoítuñlo t aya gustado tamb y ke m mands otro review... muxos bsos y cuídate!**

**Mayreni: Ola! Creo ke es la primera vez ke escribs, y eso m ace muy feliz! No, yo no soy la misma RiMi de Konohas Institute, soy una amiga suya que comparte la cuenta, ya ke empezamos escribiendo un fic juntas, y al final, x no acernos kda una la nuestra, nos kedamos en la misma cuenta… perdón por la confusión, siempre pasa lo mismo… xD! Bueno, t pondré las parjas, o mjor dixo, triángulos y cuartetos amorosos ke va a suceder xD: Sasu-saku-asuka-Iria… Gaa-Ran-Nao, Shika-tema-maya…Naru-hina… Itachi-Asuka… Ino-Kiba… Neji-Ran-Tenten… y Orochimaru-Kabuto-Sasuke… nooo! Ke era broma! Jeje, lo ke pasa eske abré celos de Kabuto a sasuke xke su adorado Orochi no l ac muxo caso cn el uchia dlant. Espro k + o – t ayan kadado las parjas claras. Muxos bsos y espro ke m vuelvas a escribí! **

**Bien! Muxas gracias a todos por todo el apoyo que me estáis prestando! Espero ke este capítulo os guste y también los demás…! Me despido ya, y no olvidéis REVIEWWWWWWWWWSSSSSSS!**

**Muxísimos besos!**


	7. ¡Batea a las pelotas!

**Ola de new! Antes ke nada, pdir prdón x el pekeño retraso, pro resulta que me ha costado un poco acabar el capítulo… espero ke la espera haya valido la pena! Deciros también ke estoy muy agradecida x los reviews ke e recibido, e superado mi record (El de Promesas de Arena se kedó con 52... xD) Cmo siempre, espro ke me mandéis vuestras opiniones, tanto si os ha gustado el fic tanto como si no! Ideas, parejas nuevas, críticas, consejos, amenazas de muerte... lo ke keráis! xD! **

**Muxos bsos y a leer!**

Capítulo 7 

¡Batea… a las pelotas!

Cuando Ran abrió los ojos, le costó bastante hallar el motivo del profundo malestar que la sacudió en el momento de abrir los párpados. Al instante volvió a su cabeza las imágenes de la pasada noche, los chicos en las duchas, a Gaara bailando con Nao, ella misma, junto a Neji, la locura de Hinata, la caída accidental con el pelirrojo, la pillada infraganti por parte de sus compañeras, y por último, el salto mortal de la Hyüga sobre la cabeza de Tsunade estilo Gai-sensei, pidiendo a gritos una orgía.

Se revolvió en las sábanas y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, por la poca animación que había en la habitación, aún debía de ser muy temprano. O al menos, eso creyó hasta que la cama, gracias a unos golpes infernales procedentes del suelo, comenzó a temblar como una posesa, haciéndole soltar un grito de sobresalto. Aunque no sólo a ella, la habitación entera, con sus cinco chicas gritando asustadas, aún medio dormidas, fueron arrancadas del sueño por culpa de un conjunto de tacones de pico, cuyas dueñas, a su gusto, pataleaban por todo el dormitorio.

- ¡Yo me las cargoooooo!- gritó Temari, tumbada sobre la litera que se encontraba encima de la cama de Ran.

La Hyrywa, destapándose la cabeza, observó por el rabillo del ojo como el trío de la 2H, riendo a grandes carcajadas, desaparecía tras la puerta. La muchacha suspiró, y volvió a cubrirse con la almohada.

"Supongo que será su pequeña venganza por lo que vieron ayer… uff… jamás me he sentido tan mal en toda mi vida…" Miró por debajo de la almohada su uniforme, con la falda desigual, sobre la blusa y la chaqueta. "Ay… Dios… lo único que te pido es un día tranquilo… ¿Me lo concederás?"

Ran ignoraba que ahora, Dios se había convertido en un comerciante de sacrificios.

Ya se sabe… no hay dinero… no hay compra.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Rr… Ran… yo… yo quería pedirte perdón por lo de la otra noche…- la Hyrywa, junto a sus tres amigas, en la cola del comedor y con la bandeja del desayuno entre sus brazos, esperando a que llegase su turno; se volvió pesadamente hacia la chica de los ojos plateados.

- Hinata, tranquila. Esta ya es la décima vez que me lo pides. Lo he pillado, y sé que lo sientes, así que no insistas más, por favor…

- De… de acuerdo.- Aceptó tarmudeante la muchacha.

La Hyrywa se encogió de hombros, y se adelantó un puesto más hacia el camino de su primera comida del día, por el rabillo del ojo, observaba a Temari y a Asuka, que parecían perdidas en su mundo.

- Oíd…- dijo de pronto la muchacha de la falda desiguar, tragando saliva.- Vosotras. ¿Estáis enfadadas conmigo por lo que ocurrió anoche?- preguntó con suavidad, esperando un rotundo sí por respuesta.

La Akane y la muchacha de las cuatro coletas se miraron con incredulidad.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué íbamos a estarlo?- Temari frunció el entrecejo, extrañada.- ¡Oh!-. Pareció darse cuenta al instante.- Nos lo preguntas porque nos ves demasiado calladas… ¿Verdad?- Ran asintió con la cabeza.- Tranquila, no estoy así por haberte encontrado ayer haciendo manitas con mi hermano…

- ¡Yo no estaba haciendo manitas con nadie!- se defendió rápidamente la chica de cabello castaño, torciendo el gesto.

- Va… va… lo he cogido.- Comentó la muchacha de las cuatro coletas, sonriendo por primera vez en aquella mañana.- Sólo… estaba pensando la manera de darles una lección a ese trío de insoportables…- de mala gana, señaló con la cabeza a las tres chicas de la habitación 2H, que en aquel momento, se sentaban en una pequeña mesa no muy lejos de los chicos de las clases trece y catorce.

- ¿Darles una lección? Pero… ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto? Hoy es nuestro segundo día aquí, y empezar a pelearnos…- Ran detestaba las pelas. Se ponía nerviosa, los nervios se le alteraban, gritaba sin saber lo que decía, y lo peor que acababa peor que al inicio de la batalla verbal.

- ¿Demasiado pronto?- Temari alzó una de sus cejas, recelosa.- Déjame que te refresque la memoria… nada más llegar aquí, nos amenazaron con la pasta de dientes, después, al día siguiente, te rajaron por completo la falda, y, por lo que oí por ahí, se pelearon con Asuka. En el recreo, decidieron ir a por nuestros chicos, más tarde, en las duchas, se exhibieron delante de los de nuestra clase y de los de la otra, besó tan… puajj, me entran ganas de vomitar… a Shikamaru… en la discoteca bailaron con ellos, y, después, si no recuerdo mal, en las escaleras junto a mi hermano, te llamaron guarra y qué no usabas protección en ese tipo de situaciones, y por si fuera poco, esta mañana…

- ¡Ok! ¡Está bien!- Le cortó Ran, parando el flujo de palabras de su amiga con un gesto de sus manos.- Sí, es verdad que desde que hemos llegado, no han hecho más que molestarnos, pero creo que…

- ¡Oye, tú! ¡Si tienes más hambre te compras comida en el pueblo, chaval! ¡Que aquí los cuencos de cereales están contados y nadie puede repetir!

De pronto, el corazón dejó de latir en el interior del pecho de la Hyrywa. Aquella voz la conocía, la conocía a la perfección…

- ¡Ahí va!- exclamó Temari, alzando la voz, al descubrir entre las cabezas de los chicos que tenía delante, a dos figuras conocidas.- ¡Mirad quiénes están ahí!

- Oh… son ellos…- murmuró Hinata, algo nerviosa.

- ¿Eh? ¿De quién estáis hablando?- Asuka, sin entender nada, se asomó tras la cabeza de su amiga.- ¡Anda! ¡Hay nuevos cocineros!- volteó su rostro hacia su amiga Ran, que se había agazapado tras ella.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Los conocéis?- la muchacha de cabello castaño asintió fervorosamente con la cabeza y tragó saliva.

- Claro que los conozco… ¡Es la recepcionista y su compañero enfermo!- exclamó, al momento en que el chico que se encontraba delante se apartó, al recibir su vaso de leche y su cuenco de cereales correspondientes.

Sin embargo, ella no se adelantó para aceptar su turno del desayuno. No pensaba hacerlo por nada del mundo.

- ¡Ey! ¿Qué pasa ahí delante? ¿Por qué la fila no avanza?- se oyó decir a una voz molesta, por parte de una chica no muy alta, con el cabello color pajizo recogido en una coleta alta.

Temari se adelantó a Asuka, y le chistó incrédula por lo bajo al oído de la Hyrywa:

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Vale que esos dos nos odien, pero…

- Tú no lo entiendes… esa Anko me la tiene jurada… por mi culpa, la despidieron a ella y a su amigo enfermo del hotel en que había dormido la noche anterior de venir al College.- Le respondió Ran, terriblemente nerviosa.

- ¿¡Cómo que la despidieron por tu culpa! ¿¡Pero qué fue lo que hiciste!- le preguntó sorprendida la chica de las cuatro coletas, abriendo los ojos a más no poder.

- Eso es que, como la otra noche, la pillaron haciendo manitas con el botones…

- ¡A… Asuka! No… no digas esas cosas, por favor…- le musitó enrojecida Hinata.

- ¡Eh! ¡Tú, la de la falda mal cortada, muévete de una vez que yo tengo ganas de desayunar!- aquella vez, fue un muchacho de cabello largo y muy rubio el que habló, muy cerca de la chica que antes había alzado la voz.

- ¡Shhhh! ¡Calláos, Deidara, Sasori, qué a lo mejor es un detective privado de la CIA, que ha venido a investigar los menús de comida que nos dan, y ahora está evaluando alguno…!

- ¡Kisame! ¿¡Ayer, después de Sacream VIII te tragaste otra vez la serie de CSI! ¡Ya te he dicho más de mil veces que no la veas, después te trauma, y no dejas de decir estupideces todo el día!- se quejó la voz grave de Itachi, que, en el momento de entrar en los oídos de la Akane, le hizo palidecer.

- ¡No me digas eso! Sabes muy bien que lo que de veras me traumatiza son tus insultos…

A Asuka, le entró de súbito mucha prisa por llegar a su turno del desayuno y buscar una mesa lo más alejada posible del Uchiha mayor.

- ¡Vamos, Ran, que el que está detrás nuestra es el hermano de Sasuke, y no quiero verlo ahora…!

- ¿Y eso qué mas da?

- ¡Ya te lo contaré luego, pero ahora avanza!

- ¡Que no! ¡Que la cocinera como me vea, me fusila aquí mismo!

- ¡Joder, Ran, sé valiente, que no te puede hacer nada delante de quinientas personas en un comedor…!

- Pero es que…

- ¡Bueno! ¿¡Pasa ya la siguiente, o qué!- la Hyrywa, que sentía a su estómago quejándose por el hambre, decidió avanzar, no sin antes arrebatar a toda velocidad la gorra celeste que llevaba Temari encasquetada sobre su cabeza, y ponérsela en la suya propia, hundiéndola hasta los ojos, de manera que la visera tapase su rostro por completo.

Fue entonces, cuando se atrevió a colocarse frente a Anko.

- Oye, guapa, la próxima vez te das algo de prisa… ¿Eh?- le dijo la cocinera medio mosqueada, mientras le tendía el tazón de cereales, que Ran, con las manos temblorosas, cogió y colocó sobre su bandeja.

- Sí…- murmuró, sin levantar para nada la cara. Se dio la vuelta, y se dirigió hacia Hayate, que le daba a elegir entre cacao caliente o leche fría.

- ¡Eh! Espera…- la Hyrywa, que ya daba gracias al cielo por su suerte, acabó maldiciendo por lo bajo, al momento en que volvía de nuevo la cabeza hacia la cocinera. Un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba abajo cuando descubrió que la mujer la observaba con inquina superior con la que miraba a los demás.

- ¿Ss… sí?- preguntó con un hilillo de voz la chica.

- Tú voz me resulta familiar… ¿Te conozco de algo?- cuestionó, achicando sus oscuros ojos.

- ¡No!.- La voz de Ran se escuchó demasiado fuerte.- Qué… ¡Qué va! Para nada… yo… ¡Es la primera vez que te veo!- se apresuró a decir, mientras se volvía con rotundez hacia Hayate, que, con dos tazas con las diferentes bebidas en las manos, esperaba paciente su elección.

- ¿Qué… qué pref… cougfh cougfh cougfh… prefieres… cougfh… cac… cougfh cougfh… cacao o lech… cougfh cougfh cougfh cougfh cougfh… leche?- la Hyrywa bajó su mirada hacia el contenido de las dos tazas. Ahora, a él se le había añadido manchas amarillentas muy poco apetecibles. Imaginó de dónde provenían.

- Eh… gracias, pero no suelo tomar nada de beber…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Ufff… asunto superado…- comentó Ran dejándose caer con pesadez sobre la mesa en la que se hallaban sentadas Sakura, Ino y Tenten. Tras suspirar levemente, levantó sus ojos y sonrió abiertamente hacia ellas.

- ¿Qué tal la noche?- preguntó.

Antes de que nadie llegase a abrir la boca, la muchacha de los moños, dejando escapar un bufido de indignación, se limpió la boca manchada de leche, puso el cuenco vacío y la taza sobre la bandeja, y, tras despedirse exclusivamente de la pelirrosa y la rubia de cabello plateado, se alejó de allí, sin tan siquiera dirigirle una mirada a la Hyrywa.

- ¿Y a ésta que le pasa?- preguntó ésta, entre molesta y sorprendida, por la reacción de su compañera de habitación.

Ino suspiró y negó con la cabeza, mientras la Haruno le explicaba su reacción a Ran con paciencia y tranquilidad.

- No te preocupes demasiado… está solo un poco celosa…- informó, apoyándose sobre la palma de su mano.

- ¿Celosa? ¿Celosa de quién?

- ¿Cómo qué de quién? ¡Pues de ti!

- ¿De mí?- Ran frunció el entrecejo, sin entender demasiado bien.- ¿Y a qué viene eso ahora?-. La Yamanka señaló con la cabeza la mesa algo alejadas de ellas, en la que se sentaban los chicos de la clase número trece y catorce.

- Neji Hyüga…- contestó, clavando sus pupilas celestes en la larga melena recogida del ojiplateado.- … Creo que le gusta desde que lo vio por primera vez en el aeropuerto… y cómo ayer en la discoteca, te vio tan pegada a él cuando encendieron las luces…

- ¡Ah! ¡Pero aquel baile fue completamente involuntario!- Se apresuró a decir la muchacha de cabello castaño, moviendo los brazos con frenesí.- Además, ella sabe que a mí ese chico me cae como un dolor de muelas…

Sakura e Ino se miraron, como comprendiendo de pronto algo que les había llegado como un rayo a la memoria.

- Claro… eso era lo que ella decía…- asintió la Haruno, esbozando una mueca.

- ¿Lo que ella decía?- cuestionó la muchacha de ojos pardos, marcando un poco su ceño arrugado.

- Sí… decía que eras un poco…- Se detuvo durante unos momentos, como dudando lo que iba a pronunciar a continuación. Sacudió la cabeza y continuó hablando.-… Falsa…

- ¿¡Falsa! ¿¡Falsa por qué!- preguntó a voz de grito Ran.

- Pues porque comentaba que no le parecía normal que por la tarde, estuvieras metiéndote con él, y luego, toqueteándole en cuanto se puso todo a oscuras…- contestó Sakura.- Pero tranquila, no te preocupes… si fue un malentendido, seguro que Tenten lo entenderá. Parece un poco distante y seca al principio, pero en el fondo, es muy buena persona…

- Sí, es cierto, verás como todo se arregla…-. Corroboró Ino, intentando animar a la pobre Hyrywa, que, cabizbaja, acababa de enterarse que le había salido una nuevo enemiga aparte de la fan de Gaara, Nao.

- Esperemos…- murmuró Ran, mientras cogía la cucharilla de metal, y comenzaba a comerse los cereales en silencio.

La pelirrosa y la rubia intercambiaron una mirada angustiada, les daba la sensación de que acababan de meter la pata hasta el fondo. Aunque gracias a Temari, no tuvieron tiempo para compadecerse de la Hyrywa, pues, en cuanto llegó con la bandeja del desayuno, y una lista de nombres en ella, la depositó con tal fuerza, que despertó a sus tres amigas de sus ensoñaciones.

- ¡Eh! ¡Un poco de cuidado, que a poco me tiras la mierda de desayuno!- exclamó Ran, más molesta por las palabras que había escuchado segundos atrás que por el brusco gesto de la hermana de Gaara.

- Vaya, vaya… veo los humos demasiado calientes…- comentó ella con desenfado, logrando acaparar la furiosa mirada de la chica de cabello castaño, y las interesadas de las dos chicas de la habitación 2H.- ¡Pero tranquilas, aquí traigo la solución!- Dicho esto, señaló victoriosa la lista de nombres escritos a mano.- ¡Leed!

Las tres chicas, de mala gana y tras dudar un instante, se inclinaron sobre la hoja y leyeron al unísono, con voz monótona:

LISTA DE PARTICIPACIONES PARA EL TORNEO DE BÉISBOL, QUE SE CELEBRARÁ EL DÍA DOCE DE JULIO, A LA HORA DEL RECREO.

_1- Si quieres disfrutar del deporte y pasar una hora divertida… ¡Apunta tú nombre y juega a uno de los deportes más famosos de habla inglesa!_

_2- Los participantes de los cuatro equipos se elegirán con sorteo, sin posibilidad de cambiar._

_3- Habrá un total de cuatro partidos, de media hora de duración cada uno, en el que participarán los veinte primeros que escriban su nombre en esta hoja._

_4- Los cuatro partidos se organizarán de dos en dos, y, el que resulte vencedor de ambos, se enfrentarán con el contrario._

_5- La final se organizará fuera de la hora del recreo, y su duración total, será también de treinta minutos._

_6- El ganador del torneo, recibirá de premio un radio-cassete de última generación._

Las tres chicas apartaron sus miradas del papel, y la fijaron, escépticas, en las pupilas brillantes de la muchacha de las cuatro coletas.

- ¿Y esto es lo que solucionará nuestros humos? ¿Un partido de béisbol?- preguntó con socarronería Ran.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Fijaos en la lista de nombres!- La Hyrywa, la pelirrosa y la ojiazul, volvieron a escudriñar con su mirada, los nombres garabateados en la hoja de papel.

- ¡Ahí va! ¡Participa Sasuke! ¡Genial!- exclamó loca de contenta Sakura, a la que de súbito le pareció buena idea el jugar el partido.

- ¡No sólo él! ¡Todos los chicos de nuestras clases lo hacen!- corroboró no menos feliz, su amiga Ino.

- ¿¡Qué! ¿¡_Todos_ los chicos!- Ran se horrorizó al descubrir el nombre de Neji Hyüga entre tantos otros.- Entonces yo paso… seguro que con la mala suerte que tengo me toca en su equipo… ¡Yo no participo! ¡Me niego!

- ¿¡Qué! ¡Vamos, Ran… pasa de ese chico y ya está! Además, mi idea no era precisamente que os fijáseis en los chicos…- Temari colocó su dedo índice sobre tres nombres que se encontraban bajo el de ella, Hinata y Asuka.- ¡Mirad que tres se han apuntado…!

- ¿Iria, Maya y Nao?- preguntó la Hyrywa, leyéndolos en voz alta.- ¿Y qué?

- ¡¿Cómo qué y qué? ¿No te dije que tendíamos que vengarnos de alguna forma…? ¡Pues es ésta! ¡Ganar ese radio-cassete delante de sus propias narices!- De pronto, sonrió de manera extraña, muy parecida a la forma en que lo hacía su hermano menor.- Y además… si se nos escapa el bate de las manos… se podría considerar como algo accidental…

- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Yo entonces me apunto!- Exclamó Sakura, cogiendo el bolígrafo de su mochila y escribiendo su nombre a toda velocidad sobre el papel.

- ¡Eh! ¡Espera, que yo también quiero!- Ino, en cuanto la pelirrosa dejó de garabatear sobre la hoja, se apresuró a inscribirse en ella también. Temari, volvió su vista azulada hacia Ran, que aún miraba la lista de los nombres con recelo.

- Venga ya, no puedes pasarte lo que queda de días asustada por lo que te pueda decir Hyüga…

- ¡No se trata de eso!.- Dijo la chica de cabello castaño, molesta.- Es sólo que…

- ¿Qué? Vamos, a mí no me engañas… no quieres cruzarte con Neji ni en pintura… y todo por haber bailado con él a oscuras… Ran, eso es una auténtica estupidez.- La muchacha de las cuatro coletas, hablaba con un tono que se asemejaba a una madre disgustada.- ¿A ti te parecería normal que no quisiese hacer nada por culpa de ese cretino de Shikamaru?

- ¡Eh! ¡Qué eso era lo que te ocurría ayer!- protestó la Hyrywa, cruzándose de brazos.

- Jeje…- Temari se llevó las manos a la cabeza, mientras divertida, sacaba la lengua.- Bueno, ya lo sé… pero me di cuenta que tú tenías razón en cuanto a lo de intimidarnos… y pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer, era olvidarme durante esa noche del asunto… así que no seas tonta… ¡Y demuestra a ese idiota que no le tienes ninguna clase de miedo!- Ran se echó a reír, mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

- Mmm…- aún parecía algo dubitativa. Torció el gesto y clavó sus ojos castaños en los celestes oscuros de Temari. Sonrió al encontrarlos que sonreían.-… Está bien… tú ganas.

- ¡Genial!- la hermana del pelirrojo se apresuró a escribir el nombre y el apellido de su amiga en la hoja de papel.- ¡Entonces ya somos veinte! ¡Voy a entregársela a Gai-sensei, seguro que se pone loco de contento al ver que su torneo a tenido éxito!- a toda velocidad, se puso en pie, y, con el desayuno intacto, desapareció en la dirección de los profesores.

Sakura e Ino, que acababan de finalizar con un par de sorbos, sus cacaos calientes, también se marcharon, no sin antes despedirse de la Hyrywa y asegurarle que el asunto de Tenten se acabaría arreglando. Ran, con la barbilla apoyada sobre la palma de su mano, suspiró desganada, y se llevó la cuchara llena de cereales a la boca, en la que los masticó sin demasiadas ganas. Los copos de maíz estaban totalmente rancios e incomestibles. A su memoria, volvió la advertencia de la Akane, diciendo que la comida del Konoha´s College, no sólo brillaba por su ausencia, si no también por su calidad.

Distraída, fijó sus pupilas pardas en la mesa de los chicos, no muy lejos de la suya. Apretó los dientes al descubrir como el trío de la 2H, no cesaba de observarles con descaro, guiñando sus ojos y sacando la lengua, divertidas.

"Trío de imbéciles…" Murmuró rabioso el pensamiento de la muchacha.

De pronto, unos pasos tras su espalda la sobresaltaron, y volviéndose bruscamente, descubrió aliviada que la que se acercaba hacia ella, con cara de malas pulgas, era Asuka, que, con el desayuno en la bandeja, se dejó caer a la derecha de su amiga, chistando por lo bajo. Como Temari, llevaba un montón de papeles.

- Condenada Haihai…- musitó, al tiempo que medio le arrojaba una pequeña hoja a Ran.- ¿¡Cómo se puede haber enterado de lo de anoche, si supuestamente estaba durmiendo!- la Hyrywa la observó de reojo, sin entender nada.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? Desde que llegaste ayer… te noto bastante rara…- comentó, mientras volvía a tragarse aquellos cereales del infierno.

- Uff… lo sé. Pero es que… ¡Mierda! ¿¡Es qué me estaba espiando o qué!- Asuka parecía fuera de sus casillas, debido más a la sorpresa que al propio enfado en sí.

- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando?- cuestionó por segunda vez la muchacha de cabello castaño, marcando un ceño que se había fruncido desde primera hora de la mañana.

- Pues mira, resulta que ayer…

- ¡Mierda! Lo siento Asuka, pero me tengo que ir ya…- su amiga dirigió una mirada incrédula hacia ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Mira mi horario de hoy! ¡Mi clase opcional empieza antes que ninguna!

- ¡¿Cómo? Mm… déjame ver…- la Akane cogió el papel de las mano de la muchacha de cabello castaño, y lo observó con el entrecejo fruncido.

MARTES

7:00-8:45 - Desayuno

8:45-10:00 - Opcional (Metafísica y fuerzas cósmicas)

10:00-11:30 - Vocabulario y pronunciación

11:30-12:30 - Recreo

12:30-13:30 - Literatura

13:30-14:15 - Comida.

14:15-16:00 - Pueblo

16:30-17:30 - Matemáticas

17:30-18:30 - Biología

18:30-20:30 - Cena

20:30-22:30 - Tiempo libre (Discoteca del pueblo)

- ¡Dios! ¿¡Metafísica y Fuerzas Cósmicas! ¿¡Pero por qué has cogido la opcional más difícil!- le preguntó Asuka, con los ojos de par en par.- ¿Por qué no has elegido como todos, las más fáciles, como Refuerzo de Inglés y Música?

- ¡Yo no fui quién la eligió, es más, no sabía siquiera que esa asignatura existía!- se defendió ella, mientras se tragaba lo que quedaba del bol de cereales y se colocaba de mala manera la mochila en el hombro.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¡Seguro que lo hizo el idiota de mi padre!- chilló la muchacha de cabello castaño, dando una patada a la silla para arrimarla a la mesa.- ¡Joder! Ya te veré más tarde… y me contarás qué te ocurrió ayer por la noche…

- Oh, vale… de acuerdo…- con los ojos aún desorbitados y una mueca en sus labios, vio como la Hyrywa se echaba a correr a través de las mesas, casi cayendo por las prisas, sobre la de los chicos.

Su corazón se pudo en un puño, cuando uno de éstos, al intentar frenar la caída de sus vasos producidos por el golpe del pie torpe de Ran sobre la pata de la mesa, alzó sus ojos, y los clavó en los de ella.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Tragó saliva, y no apartó la mirada. El muchacho, quizás sorprendido de que una chica, las que normalmente se sonrojaban y apartaban incómodas la mirada, sonrió, con un dejo de picardía, que produjo que los latidos de la Akane, antes paralizados, comenzasen a hacer eco con demasiada fuerza.

En silencio, se preguntó qué podía haber de malo en interesarse en alguien que se parecía a la persona que más quiso en el mundo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¡Siento llegar tarde!.- Fue lo primero que soltó Ran en cuanto abrió el aula de Metafísica y Fuerzas Cósmicas, en la que cayó de bruces, arrastrando con ella a un modelo de plástico que representaba el sistema solar.

- Igual de patosa que siempre… quizás necesitas que te apaguemos la luz para que puedas andar dos pasos sin caerte al suelo…- chistó fríamente una voz frente a ella.

La Hyrywa, que había cerrado los ojos, a consecuencia del impacto contra el suelo, abrió los párpados bruscamente, y tuvo que apoyarse en sus dos antebrazos para poder alzar bien el rostro. Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo, cuando unos ojos bien conocidos se clavaron en los suyos, cargados de ironía y desprecio. La muchacha bajó las pupilas, hasta llegar a clavarlas en el enlosado suelo sobre el que estaba tumbada, los puños se cerraron con fuerza. Precisamente él tenía que encontrarse allí ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte? Turbada, y con la voz enredada en sus cuerdas vocales, se incorporó levemente, con el pequeño sistema solar colgando de su mochila y la falda mal cortada totalmente levantada por detrás. Echó a andar, pasando de largo del Hyüga, fijando sus oscuros ojos en los compañeros que ya ocupaban todos los pupitres. Aquello no mejoraba demasiado. No había ni una sola niña, y las miradas que ahora se clavaban en ella, eran todas lúgubres.

Había tan sólo dos filas de pupitres, las cuales, estaban compuestas por tres pupitres cada una. En la primera, sobre la mesa del centro, se hallaba sentado Sasuke Uchiha, observándola evaluadoramente, con la barbilla apoyada en el envés de sus manos. Los dos pupitres que estaban a su derecha, aún no habían sido ocupados por nadie. Tras el trío de mesas, el resto, otras tres, se encontraban ya ocupadas. En la izquierda, un silencioso Shino Aburame, observaba distraído por la ventana, intentando, quizás, buscar algún insecto volador interesante de estudiar. Justo en el centro, Gaara, con los brazos cruzados, y la espalda apoyada sobre el respaldo de la silla, se balanceaba distraídamente sobre las dos patas traseras, con las pupilas fijadas en las de ella. Ran sacudió la cabeza y apartó la mirada, avergonzada. No entendía cómo él, después de lo ocurrido el día anterior, pudiese actuar como si nada hubiese pasado. Por último, a la derecha del hermano de Temari, la maleta de Neji se encontraba sobre el pupitre, colocada en horizontal, mostrando la marca de la bolsa.

"Mierda… no hay ni una sola chica en cla clase…" Pensó la muchacha apesadumbrada a más no poder.

- Mmm…- Ran torció el gesto, la verdad, no había mucho sitio donde elegir. Se encogió de hombros y a paso lento se dirigió havia la mesa del ceentro de la primera fila, a la derecha de Sasuke.

- Nos volvemos a ver.- Le dijo él, sin variar su expresión de seguridad.

- Eso parece…

No hubo tiempo para más, pues, en el momento que Hyüga se dirigió para su sitio, pasando cerca de Ran, listo para soltarle otro de sus comentarios, la puerta de la clase se abrió con algo de estrépito, y una risa desbocada les hizo alzar la mirada a todos.

- ¡Ayayay! Kabuto, te he dicho que aquí no…- Todos los presentes fruncieron el ceño e intercambiaron una mirada, aquella voz pertenecía a un hombre.

- Pero Orochimaru-sama… ya que ayer no pudimos, ahora…- ¿Otro hombre? Sasuke y la Hyrywa se inclinaron sobre sus mesas, intentando ver quienes se ocultaban tras la puerta entreabierta.

- ¡Qué no! Tenemos clase ahora, así que lo dejaremos para cuando los alumnos estén en el recreo… ¿De acuerdo?

- En fin… de acuerdo, si no hay más remedio, esperaré ansioso…- De nuevo, los chicos de la clase se miraron de reojo, ya alarmados. ¿A quién diablos le habían puesto de profesor?

La puerta se terminó de abrir por fin, y dos hombres, uno mayor que otro, vestidos con sendas batas blancas de laboratorio, entraron por ella, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. El primero de ellos, era muy alto y delgado, de piel más pálida que un muerto. Sobre dos ojos achinados y maquillados de color mostaza y violeta, una larguísima capa de cabello negro cubría su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura, donde se escondía la mano del otro muchacho que lo acompañaba. Éste, no debía superar los diecinueve años. Tenía el pelo gris recogido en una coleta, y los ojos oscuros, escudriñaban a todos a través de sus gafas de montura redonda.

"¡Uahhhh! ¿¡Pero qué es ese tío! ¡Tiene una pinta de travesti que da miedo! ¿¡Qué hace con ese melenón y esos pendientes tan grandes! ¡Es aún más feo que el maestro cejudo!" Se sobresaltó interiormente Ran, echando la silla hacia atrás, golpeando el respaldo contra la mesa de Gaara. "¡Ay que joderse! ¿Es qué no puedo tener un profesor medianamente normal?" De reojo, observó al resto de sus compañeros, al igual que ella, no parecía haberles hecho mucha gracia el maestro en la materia que deberían dar.

- ¡Buenos días!- Exclamó de pronto el hombre de mayor edad, balanceando su larguísimo pelo sobre su espalda, meintras fijaba sus ojos de serpiente, perfilados con aquellos colores tan chillones en sus nuevos alumnos.- Antes de que comience la clase, me presentaré. Me llamo Orochimaru-sensei, y éste de chico taaaaaan simpático de mi lado, es mi ayudante, Kabuto.- El muchacho peligrís esbozó una sonrisa perfecta y sus dedos se movieron peligrosamente tras el trasero del profesor.

Los chicos de la clase observaron la escena con los ojos desorbitados.

- Ambos os ayudaremos en la asombrosa materia de… ¡Ay, Kabuuuuuuuto!- Orochimaru dio un salto de sorpresa y a cámara lenta, agitó, su melena al aire, mientras se tapaba la boca con un dejo tímido.- ¡Te he dicho que ahora nooo!

"No fastidies… encima van a resultar gays…" Se quejó Ran, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa de verdad.

- ¡Kabutooooo! ¡Eres un traviesillo…!- el profesor se dio la vuelta y arreó con la palma de la mano un pequeño golpe en el trasero de su ayudante, que, rojo de felicidad, no tardó en devolvérselo.

- ¡Niño malo!.- De nuevo, otro toqueteo.

- ¡Picaróóóón!- Y por supuesto, la respuesta.

Antes de que los cerebros de la Hyrywa y los demás pudieran llegar a procesar la enorme cantidad de información sobre aquellos dos, que estaban recibiendo por cada uno de sus cinco sentidos, la puerta volvió a abrirse, con tan mala suerte(O buena, quién sabe) que dio de lleno en el trasero de Kabuto, por lo que el hombre, acabó sobre su querido Orochimaru, estampando literalmente su boca en la suya.

- ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón por llegar tarde!

A Naruto le faltó poco para caer de bruces sobre los dos hombres. Abrió sus ojos azules de par en par, clavándolos en los labios unidos de los dos que estaban, uno sobre otro, en el suelo, para acto seguido, hacerlo sobre el resto de sus compañeros.

- Hay que fastidiarse…- chistó por lo bajo Neji, desviando la vista incómodo.

Fue entonces, cuando maestro y ayudante reaccionaron. Orochimaru, apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho de Kabuto, lo empujó hacia atrás, casi arrojándolo al pasillo. Se incorporó a toda velocidad del suelo, con la mano tapando su boca de serpiente.

- ¡Kabuto, te dije que aún era muy pronto!- sollozó el hombre, gimoteando y haciendo pucheros como un niño pequeño- ¡Aún no estoy preparado!

Y dicho esto, soltando enormes berridos, parecidos a los mugidos de una vaca, salió a trompicones de la clase, con el pie enganchado en el sistema solar de plástico, el mismo con el que se había tropezado Ran al entrar en el aula.

- ¡Nooooo! ¡Orochimaru-sama, no me abandoneeeee!- Kabuto, convertido en un huracán, con las mejillas más rojas que el cabello de Gaara, salió a toda velocidad por la puerta, siguiendo a su amante huidizo. Por el camino, arrastró un esqueleto de plástico, que estaba apoyada en la pared de la clase.

A la vez, todos los que se encontraban sentados en sus sitios, se levantaron d esus sillas, y se arrojaron como posesos sobre la puerta, asomando sus cinco cabezas al exterior. Con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, observaron como al paso de Orochimaru y su ayudante, los portones de las restantes clases se abrían y los profesores y alumnos salían a la galería, viendo no menos pasmados como el hombre de larguísimo pelo negro, caía por las escaleras, al perder el equilibrio, y como, Kabuto, chillando como loco lo seguía, arrastrando consigo un esqueleto de plástico a tamaño real.

BROM. BROM. BROM. BROM… PLAF!

Se hizo un tenso silencio en la clase de Metafísica y Fuerzas Cósmicas, roto justo al minuto, por la escandalosa voz de Naruto:

- ¡¿Se han muerto?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¡Buenos días a todos!- un torrente de voz, a pesar de ser femenino, hizo que todos los que acababan de llegar de las clases optativas, casi se arrojaran sobre sus sitios, sobresaltados. Ran miró de reojo el horario, mientras Neji se sentaba a su lado. Les tocaba Vocabulario y Pronunciación, y, la que enseñaba aquella materia, no era ni más ni menos que la Head Master del colegio, que, en aquel momento, entraba en el aula, pisando fuerte y la cabeza bien alta.

- ¡Muy bien, panda de mocosos…!- Gritó, nada más llegar a la mesa del profesor.- ¡Ya os estáis sentado correctamente o os pongo un estudio con el que me recordaréis el resto de vuestra vida!

Dicho y hecho. Se escuchó un arrastre general de mesas y pupitres, y el golpeteo de las clavículas contra el respaldo de la silla.

- ¡Bien! ¡Antes que nada, querría que se pusieran en pie las chicas que se encuentren en el dormitorio 3H!- Tsunade fijó sus almendrados ojos, chispeantes de rabia y furia en las cinco muchachas que se pudieron en pie de inmediato, temblando de arriba abajo.- ¡Vosotras!- Dieron un salto, asustadas.- ¡Quiero una explicación por vuestro comportamiento de anoche! ¡Sobre todo de Ran Hyrywa e Hinata Hyüga!- las dos aludidas se miraron entre sí, con el temor reflejado en sus pupilas.- ¡Hyrywa! ¿¡Se puede saber por qué todo el edificio de la Hoja te encontró dándote un revolcón con un chico a altas horas de la noche!

A Ran se le cayó el alma al suelo, al sentir todas las miradas de sus compañeros de clase, clanvándose en ellas, conteniendo la risa. Apretó los puños, al descubrir que Neji, con crueldad, también participaba en ella.

- Vaya, vaya… eres toda una caja de sorpresas…- otra vez él. Otra vez.

Pero de pronto, aquellas carcajadas estranguladas finalizaron al instante, justo cuando Gaara, impasible, alzó la mano, esperando su turno para hablar.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó Tsunade, arqueando una de sus cejas.

- Ella no se estaba dando ningún revolcón la otra noche. Cayó por las escaleras al perder el equilibrio y acabó arrastrándome a mí. Por eso, cuando el resto del edificio llegó, nos encontró en esa posición.- Su voz, totalmente monótona, no varió de tono, y sus ojos, entrecerrados, apuñalaron los de la Head Master, que, asustada ante tal mirada, se apresuró a desviarlos.

Ran, sorprendida por la defensa del pelirrojo, le murmuró un débil gracias, que éste recibió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

- Aunque ese fuera el caso… la habitación entera estaría castigada, junto a la 2H, también… no se puede permitir que, por culpa de una chica medio loca por un golpe en la cabeza, no se respete los horarios nocturnos y permitir un jaleo tal. Aparte…- lanzó una mirada a la pobre Hinata, que se encogió sobre sí misma.-… de agredir a la Heard Master del College…- Ran hizo memoria, y recordó el salto mortal de la Hyüga antes de darse de bruces con Tsunade. En silencio, la compadeció con un guiño de complicidad.- Por eso… esta noche los dos dormitorios os quedaréis castigados, haciendo una redacción en inglés, de ochocientas cincuenta palabras, sobre el siguiente tema: ¿Por qué los kiwis no tienen plumas?

El resto de la clase, exceptuando a las cinco muchachas castigadas, se echaron a reír.

- ¿¡Qué!- Soltó de pronto Temari, sin poder aguantarse.- ¿¡Pero qué clase de tema es ése!

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Es una auténtica estupidez!- Corroboró Sakura, golpeando con el puño su mesa.

Tsunade respiró hondo, y, ante la sorpresa de todos, sonrió amigablemente, guiñando ambos ojos.

- Chicas, vosotras no me conocéis, pero por vuestro bien…- de pronto, abrió los ojos y lanzó una monstruosa mirada hacia las cinco muchachas de la clase, mientras con una fuerza infernal, estrellaba el puño sobre la pizarra, partiéndola en dos.- … No me hagáis enfadar…

Se hizo un silencio súbito en medio de la clase, en el que siquiera, nadie se atrevió a respirar.

- ¡Bien!-. Su expresión volvió a la normalidad, con la misma rapidez con la que había cambiado.- ¡Ahora, delincuentes, abrid vuestros libros de vocabulario por la página doce…!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¡Bien! ¿¡Ya están todos los corazones ardientes!- Gai-sensei, loco de felicidad por el éxito de su torneo de béisbol, observó con su sonrisa destelleante a los veinte chicos que lo rodeaban, cada uno, vestidos con un uniforme de rayas de distintos colores, que, según el equipo en el que se encontraran, podía ser o azules, amarillas, rojas o negras. Sobre sus cabezas alzadas hacia el profesor, llevaban las típicas gorras. Algunos, con la visera totalmente bajada, llegando a taparles el rostro, como Gaara, Shino y Sasuke, otros, por el contrario, la tenían dispuesta hacia atrás o ladeada, como tal era el caso de Naruto y Kiba.

- Ey, Cejudo-sensei… ¿¡Vamos a empezar de una vez los partidos! ¡Qué yo ya quiero dar una paliza a ese dobe de Sasuke!- exclamó el rubio, impaciente. El aludido, lo observó de reojo, levemente sonriendo.

- Baka…

- ¡Naruto! ¡No debes hablar así a Gai-sensei!- Gritó un Rock Lee, agitando sus puños delante de su rostro- ¡Debes respetarlo por lo qué es y comprender por qué se toma su tiempo en explicar esta bellísima idea del béisbol que se la ocurrido! ¡Si lo hace, es por nuestro bien!

El maestro, conmovido por las palabras de su alumno, se arrodilló frente a él, y, como hizo con Naruto el día anterior, escondió las manos del cejudo entre las suyas.

- ¡Ay, corazón ardiente… dime tu nombre!- le rogó, lagrimeando como un niño pequeño.

- … Ya estamos otra vez…- se quejó el Hyüga, cerrando los ojos.

- ¡Me llamo Rock Lee, sensei, y soy la hermosa y vivaz bestia verde del deporte!- se presentó de inmediato el muchacho, abrazando a su maestro de gimnasia con fuerza.

- ¡En tu rostro se vislumbra el ardor primaveral de tu corazón y de tu alma! ¡Eres la Venus, la Berenice, la Afrodita de la juventud!- gimoteó el profesor, correspondiendo la muestra de cariño de su alumno.

- ¡Gai-sensei, gracias!

- ¡De nada, Lee!

- ¡Gai-sensei!

- ¡Lee!

- ¡Gai-sensei!

- ¡Lee!

- ¡Gai-sensei!

- ¡Lee!

Ran bufó, ya cansada de tanta mojigatería. Con el gesto torcido, se dirigió hacia su derecha, donde Asuka luchaba por no soltar unas cuantas carcajadas.

- ¿Pero no me dijiste qué estos dos se liaron ayer en la discoteca?- preguntó pasmada.

- Ya… pero supongo que, con la borrachera que llevaban los dos… se les habrá olvidado por completo…- respondió su amiga, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Buf… pues a ver si acaban de conocerse de una vez, porque ya están empezando a rallar…

- ¡Gai-sensei!

- ¡Lee!

- ¡Gai-sensei!

- ¡Lee!

- ¡Gai-sensei!

- ¡Lee!

- ¡Gai-sensei!

- ¡Lee!

- ¡Gai-sensei!

- ¡Lee!

- ¡Gai-sensei!

- ¡Lee!

- ¡Gai-sensei!

- ¡Lee!

- ¡Gai-sensei!

- ¡Lee!

Gaara, cansado, y con un amago de dolor de cabeza, suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. Frunció el entrecejo y fulminó con la mirada al maestro y al alumno.

- Callaos ya… quiero empezar los partidos de una vez…

Una milésima de segundo más tarde, Gai, a tres metros de Lee, explicaba la organización de los cuatro equipos formados.

- ¡He decidido que sería interesante un duelo de corazones femeninos, plagados de romanticismo, contra los masculinos, burbujeantes de pasión!- Gritó el hombre de las grandes cejas, demente por el entusiasmo.

- Eh… ¿Pero no se suponía que los jugadores de los equipos iban a ser seleccionados al azar?- preguntó Ino, torciendo en una mueca, su boca.

- Bueno, ya… pero Haihai-sensei, me dijo que los corazones enamorados que se encuentran aquí, podían entremeterse en la forma de juego…- A la vez, los pensamientos de todos los muchachos de la clase número trece, mentalizaron el rostro de su tutora ladeándose sin conciencia, debido al golpe producido por un bate que ellos mismos sostenían entre sus manos. Sonrieron, perdidos en sus fantasías.- ¡Así que he decidido formar equipos de jugadores no mixtos!

"Buf… a la mierda lo de ganar a las guarras de la 2H…" Pensó apesadumbrada Temari, bajando la cabeza.

- ¡En primer lugar, jugarán los dos equipos de los chicos, y acto seguido, el de las chicas! ¡El campeón masculino peleará para ganar contra el vencedor del femenino!

- ¡Gai-sensei, es una idea estupenda!- gritó Rock Lee, echándose de nuevo sobre sus dos brazos.

- ¡Lee, tú eres el único al que le encantan mis propuestas!

- ¡Por supuesto, sensei!

- ¡Lee!

- ¡Gai-sensei!

- ¡Lee!

- ¡Gai-sensei!

- ¡Lee!

- ¡Gai-sensei!

- ¡Lee!

- ¡Gai-sensei!

- ¡Lee!

- ¡Gai-sensei!

- ¡Lee!

- ¡Gai-sensei!

- ¡Silencio ya, joder!- Interrumpió el pelirrojo de la clase, perdiendo el control de sus nervios. A la vez, todo el mundo retrocedió un paso atrás, asustados ante esa expresión asesina en los ojos verdiazules del muchacho. El pobre Naruto, se preguntó por qué tenía que encontrarse a su lado cuando perdía la paciencia. - Di de una vez los equipos…- añadió Gaara, algo más tranquilo. El profesor, temblando de arriba abajo, se apresuró a complacer la petición de su alumno, o mejor dicho, su orden.

- Ve… veamos…- tartamudeó Gai, secándose el sudor frío con el dorso de la mano.- En… en primer lugar jugarán el equipo número uno, compuesto por: Shino Aburame, Kankurô, Gaara, Shikamaru Nara y Choji Akimichi, contra el número dos, formado en este caso por: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyüga, Kiba Inuzuka y… ¡Mi queridísimo Rock Lee!- el último aludido, tuvo que llevarse las manos a los ojos, intentando ahogar un gimoteo emocionado.

- ¿Y nosotras?- preguntó Sakura, ligeramente decepcionada al enterarse que no podría estar con su amado Sasuke en el mismo equipo.

- Pues… tras el partido de los muchachos, de corazones ardientes de pasión, jugaréis vosotras.- Informó el profesor, volviéndose hacia la pelirrosa.- Los equipos tres y cuatro. El primero de ellos, estará compuesto por: Iria Siuka, Nao Akara, Maya Tsusimi, Asuka Akane y Ran Hyrywa. El resto de las chicas, formarán el equipo cuatro.

"¿¡Ehhhh!"

Las dos amigas intercambiaron una desesperada mirada. Desde luego, podían escribir sobre sus frentes la palabra "gafe" sin remordimiento. Aunque el trío de la 2H no se quedó atrás.

- ¡Buf! Jo, tía, desde luego, tenemos una suerte…- se quejó Iria, pasándose la mano por su cabello castaño.

- Y que lo digas, ya tenemos el partido perdido…- corroboró Nao, sacudiendo su rubia melena.

- Bueno, no os preocupéis, le damos con el bate y ya está…- comentó por último Maya, encogiendo sus huesudos hombros.

- ¡A que te doy…!- empezó a decir Asuka, caminando a grandes zancadas hacia ella. De milagro no llegó hasta sus tres enemigas, pues Ran, a duras penas, logró detenerla tirando de su manga.

- Tranquila… ya se la devolverás luego…- le susurró, calmándola un poco.

- ¡Bien! ¡Basta de cháchara y demos inicio a los partidos!- gritó de pronto Gai-sensei, sobresaltando a todos, que se habían quedado observando a la extraña pareja de amigas.

Ino miró al maestro de deportes fulminante y enojada.

- Tendrá morro, si ha sido él el que no ha dejado de hacer tontería y perder tiempo con Lee…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Bueno, ya que tenemos un poco de paz. Podrías explicarme que te ocurrió ayer por la noche, y por que dices que Haihai te espió…- comentó Ran, sudorosa y alegre, después de la victoria de su equipo contra el de Temari, Hinata, Sakura, Ino y Tenten, con una ventaja de dos carreras.

Asuka, tumbada en el césped, a su lado, suspiró y clavó sus verdes pupilas en el cielo. Con voz algo afectada y nerviosa, le relató lo sucedido el día anterior, sin ahorrar ni un solo detalle: La extraña amabilidad de Itachi hacia ella, su forma de actuar al oír mencionar a su hermano, su seguridad al hacer incomodar a la muchacha y por último, las extrañas palabras con las que se había despedido.

Ran, tras aquella retahíla de información, guardó silencio durante unos segundos, pensativa, con la vista castaña, distraída, fijada en el partido que en aquellos momentos, estaban realizando los chicos de las clases trece y catorce. Al cabo de un minuto, habló:

- Lo primero que queda bien claro… es que le interesas a Itachi…- comenzó a decir, vacilante.

- ¿Tú crees?- le preguntó sorprendida su amiga.

- ¿Si lo creo? ¡Vamos, Asuka, un poco más, y te besa allí mismo!- exclamó Ran, atrayendo sin querer el oído de Sasuke Uchiha, que, en aquellos momentos, era el que bateaba.- Pero… te diré una cosa y seré sincera contigo… ese chico no me gusta.- El moreno de ojos negros, dejó escapar una sonrisa.- Tiene algo que… mm… no sé, no me gusta absolutamente nada.

- ¡Pues anda que a ti, que te gusta un tío que pone cara de maníaco asesino en cuanto hacen algo que le molesta un poco!- le respondió Asuka con voz pontente, haciendo que el Uchiha menor, al enterarse de semejante información, volviera con brusquedad su cabeza hacia ellas.

PLAF!

Pagó cara su distracción, cuando la dura pelota de béisbol dio de lleno en el estómago.

- ¡Pedazo de dobe! ¡¿Quieres batear bien de una vez? ¡Parece como si fallaras aposta!- se oyó decir airada la voz de Naruto, atrayendo al instante las cabezas de Asuka y Ran, que lo observaron alarmadas.

- ¿Nos habrá oído?- preguntó preocupada la Hyrywa, refiriéndose al Uchiha menor.

Él, desde luego, no les respondió, porque la siguiente bola, la bateó con tanta fuerza, que consiguió hacer dos carreras, una de Naruto, que se hallaba en la segunda base, y la de él, que recorrió las cuatro a tiempo.

De pronto, Ran abrió mucho los ojos, y furiosa, golpeó el puño contra la seca tierra, cuando una frase se le vino a la memoria.

- ¡Mierda!- se quejó, enfadada.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Asuka, volviendo de nuevo su cara hacia ella.

- ¡Olvidé decirte algo el otro día!- exclamó la chica de cabello castaño, bufando por lo bajo.

- ¿Decirme? ¿El qué?- la Akane frunció el ceño.

- Fue algo que me comentó Sasuke Uchiha… y, como quedé tan descolocada, se me perdió en la memoria…

"¿Algo que le ha dicho Sasuke Uchiha?" Pensó alarmada la Akane.

- ¡Ran! ¡Arranca de una vez! ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

- Pues…- la Hyrywa hizo memoria, y con lentitud, fue diciéndole, una a una, las palabras que el hermano de Itachi le susurró la noche pasada.- _Dile de mi parte que a mí no me asustan ese tipo de respuestas que utilizó con Neji Hyüga…_

- Oh-. A Asuka se le escapó una extraña sonrisa, y desvió sus ojos esmeralda, para clavarlos en la espalda de Sasuke, con intensidad.

- ¿Eh? ¿Se puede saber cuál es el juego que te traes con él?- le preguntó sonriente la muchacha de ojos pardos, acercándose peligrosamente a su amiga.

- ¿¡Yo! Na… nada…- respondió balbuceante.

- Ya, ya… a mí no me engañas… jeje… ¡Confiesa!- y, soltando una risa, se lanzó contra la Akane, revolcándola sobre el césped, haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago.

- ¡No! Ra… Ran… tengo… jajajaajaja… muchas cosq… jajaja… ¡Para! ¡Para por favor!- chilló con voz estridente la chica de cabello negro. Su amiga no pareció escucharla.

- ¿Cómo dices…? Si no te dejas de reír no puedo entenderte…

- ¡Pe… pero no puedo habl… jajajajaja… hablar si tú… jajaja… no dejas de hacerm… hacerme… jajajajajaja… cosquillas!- De pronto, una monumental sombra las cubrió por completo, y ambas muchachas, una encima de la otra, subieron sus ojos en dirección a ella. Gai-sensei las observaba, ligeramente sonrojado y rodeado por el resto de los participantes en el torneo.

- Comprendo que los corazones adolescentes estén llenos de amor por regalar… pero no creo que éste sea el momento ni el lugar para desbordar vuestra pasión…- comenzó a decir, pasándose su gran mano por el cabello cortado en forma de tazón, algo avergonzado.

- ¡¿Qué?- las dos muchachas se pusieron en pie de inmediato.- No… no pensarás que…

- Hyrywa, encima de revolcarte a escondidas con un chico, lo haces también con una chica…- comentó Nao, cruzándose de brazos y esbozando una expresión triunfal en su rostro.

- Menudo par de tortilleras…- corroboró Maya, afirmando con la cabeza.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Tsusimi? Si quieres, podemos empezar ahora una pelea, total, de todas formas, estamos ya castigadas…- le informó fríamente Asuka, fulminándola con la mirada e intentando incorporarse.

- Buf, nada, que encima son cortitas…- suspiró Iria. Antes de que las dos chicas pudiesen llegar a abrir la boca, siguió hablando.- ¿Es qué no os dais cuenta, pedazo de tontas, que el partido de los chicos ha acabado ya y qué estamos esperando a que dejéis de revolcaros por el suelo para empezar de una vez?

Ran y Asuka enrojecieron, y aquella vez, no respondieron nada, así que, calándose la gorra hasta los ojos, entraron en el campo de juego, observando por el rabillo del ojo las muestras de ánimo procedentes de sus cuatro amigas. La Hyrywa, tragó saliva al descubrir la furibunda mirada que le lanzó Tenten, pero, mientras alzaba los ojos, y descubría con algo de temor al equipo de los chicos con el que se enfrentaría, formado por Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba y Lee, decidió que su prioridad era centrarse en ellos.

A los pocos minutos, todos estuvieron colocados, en primer lugar, y gracias a la ganada de cara o cruz por parte de Maya, fueron a las muchachas a las que les tocó batear primero.

Los muchachos, se colocaron en cada una de las bases, y Neji, con una ladina sonrisa en sus carnosos labios, fue el que se encargó de ser el Pitcher.

"Uff… a saber cómo me lanzará ahora la pelota…" Se quejó interiormente Ran, en el momento que tomaba el bate con manos temblorosas.

- ¿Preparada?- la preguntó el Hyüga, sonriendo con una extraña expresión. La Hyrywa no contestó, colocó el bate por encima de su hombro y arrugó el ceño, concentrándose.

- Ahí va…- Neji echó hacia atrás su brazo, y, con la mayor fuerza que pudo, lanzó la pelota de cuero hacia la muchacha, a la que no le dio tiempo siquiera para mover sus brazos ni un solo milímetro. Por lo que finalmente, la bola pasó por su lado, acariciando parte de su camiseta a rayas rojas.

"¡Mierda!"

- ¡STRIKE UNO!

- Bah… ni la ha visto…- rió el muchacho de ojos plateados.

- Ánimo…- le susurró por lo bajo Asuka, por encima de los cuchicheos molestos de las chicas de la 2H.

"Concentración…"

Neji recogió la pelota del suelo y volvió a sonreír a la Hyrywa.

- De verdad que estás preparada?- Repitió, con voz socarrona.

- ¡Tú solo tira de una condenada vez esa bola!- respondió a voz de grito Ran, alzando de nuevo el bate.

- Como quieras.- De nuevo, la pelota salió volando de sus manos a una velocidad infernal, pero aquella vez, la muchacha de cabello castaño reaccionó. Aunque sin mucho éxito, porque la bola pasó de largo, sin llegar a rozar el bate que fue hacia ella.

- Je… parece que estás cazando moscas…- el Hyüga soltó un par de carcajadas, que sólo hizo aumentar los crispados nervios de la muchacha.

- ¡Cállate!- bramó la aludida, preprándose de nuevo.

- ¡STRIKE DOS!

"Esta vez le doy…"

- Atrápala, si puedes…- aquella vez, la bola si que salió de las manos del chico de ojos plateados con una rapidez endemoniada, dirigéndose hacia el bate tembloroso de Ran.

"¡Le voy a dar…!"

PLAF!

La pelota dio de lleno en la parte central del bate, y, tras arañar un poco su madera, salió disparada hacia arriba, a una larguísima distancia, que dejó con los ojos desorbitados a todos los muchachos del equipo contrario.

- ¡Toma ya! ¡Ésta te la tragas, Hyüga!- se le escapó a la Hyrywa, golpeando con su puño cerrado el aire.

Trás de ella, alguien le dio un empujón.

- ¡Deja de quedarte ahí como un pasmarote y corre de una maldita vez!- Por primera vez, aceptó encantada una orden de Nao. Movió sus piernas a toda velocidad, impulsadas en parte por aquella expresión de sorpresa que se había quedado labrada en hielo en el rostro del Hyüga.

Consiguió hacer una carrera antes de que Lee, con la máxima rapidez que le permitieron sus ateléticas piernas, llegase a la base inicial.

- ¡Weh! ¡He hecho una carrera! ¡Lo he hecho!- exclamó loca de contenta Ran, lanzándose sobre Asuka, que, sin poder mantener el equilibrio, cayó sobre la hierba.

Los chicos y el trío de la 2H negaron con la cabeza, y apartaron las miradas.

- Otra vez en el suelo…- Sasuke miró de reojo el sonriente rostro de ambas muchachas, fijándose sobre todo en el de la Akane, brillante y radiante de felicidad. Desde luego, la expresión que ahora mantenía era totalmente diferente a aquella que había mostrado el primer día de clase, de fingida felicidad. Se sorprendió pensando lo guapa que podía llegar a ser, sonriendo con sinceridad.

"¿¡Eh! ¿¡Pero qué estoy diciendo! Tsk… parezco un idiota pensando ese tipo de cosas…" Suspiró con pesadez y sacudió la cabeza, era la segunda distracción que de manera tan imprevisiba, se apoderaba de su cerebro. Aunque aquello no era todo lo malo, lo peor, era que le gustaba.

- ¡Imbécil! ¿¡Quieres estar atento de una maldita vez! ¡Antes la pelota ha pasado por tu lado y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta!- El Uchiha menor dio un salto, sobresaltado, al descubrir que el que se había dirigido a él no era Naruto, si no Neji. Arrugó el ceño y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

- Tú no eres nadie para decirme qué es lo que tengo que hacer, después de regalar una carrera al equipo contrario…- El Hyüga enrojeció de rabia, y apretó los puños y los dientes. Se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de dirigirse a él, y estampar su mano sobre su expresión ufana, pero dudó el hacerlo en el momento que sintió unos ojos castaños oscuros sobre su nuca, y que no pertenecían a la Hyrywa. Por el rabillo de su ojos plateado, avistó a la chica de los moños, Tenten, sentada en la hierba junto al resto de su equipo, que lo observaba a su vez aunque sus pupilas intentasen evitarlo vanamente.

Neji esbozó una sonrisa de seguridad, y, tras dirigirle la misma clase de mirada al Uchiha con la que éste le había obsequiado, se alejó de él sin mediar palabra, camino al puesto del Pitcher.

A partir de aquel momento, su rendimiento en el juego aumentó considerablemente, y las muchachas del equipo contrario, tan sólo pudieron realizar dos carreras más, una de Asuka, y otra de Maya, que, para celebrarlo, acabó levantándose la camiseta, enseñando a todos su precioso conjunto de lencería transparente. Aún así, no tuvo tiempo para celebrarlo demasiado, pues Temari, furiosa, acabó lanzándole una botella de agua vacía, que le dio de lleno entre sus dos pechos. Gracias a la intervención de Gai-sensei, y de todos sus compañeros, se pudo evitar una batalla campal entre la chica de las cuatro coletas y la pelirroja. Así que, la hermana de Gaara, finalmente persuadida por todos, volvió a sentarse en el lugar en el césped que anteriormente ocupada, sin percatarse que un Shikamaru sin dejar de reír, se había colocado a su derecha.

- ¿Y a ti qué te hace tanta gracia?- le preguntó molesta Temari, al cabo de unos minutos.

- Oh, nada, nada… es sólo qué… ¡Eres la mujer más problemática y con peor genio que he conocido!- exclamó el chico de las argollas, mirándola de reojo.- Pero…- añadió, al ver como su compañera de pupitre alzaba el puño con peligro-.… enfadada te pones muy guapa…

En ese momento, las mejillas de la muchacha se tiñeron levemente de rojo, y, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, golpeó con fuerza la nuca de Shikamaru, que acabó comiendo la hierba del suelo.

- ¡Eh! ¿¡Por qué me has hecho eso! ¡Encima que te he piropeado…!- se quejó él, frotándose la zona dolorida.

- ¡Idiota, si vas a decir un piropo, te tienes que ahorrar la primera parte!- exclamó ella.

- Buf… mira que eres problemática… ¡Auch! Vale, vale… ya me callo…

El partido, a pesar de los incidentes, siguió adelante, y, a los diez minutos de haberse iniciado, dio lugar la primera rotación. Las chicas abandonaron el bate a un lado, y ocuparon la zona de las bases, poniéndose un gran guante de cuero blanco en sus manos derechas, los muchachos, mientras tanto, se pusieron en fila, esperando su turno para batear.

En su turno, todos los chicos consiguieron hacer una carrera excepto Naruto, que, en su última oportunidad para evitar el Strike tres, se le resbaló el bate en el momento de golpear, y por desgracia, dio de lleno en la frente de Sakura que, como una leona, y avergonzada de que Sasuke la viese con aquel enorme chichón que salió en el medio del objeto de las críticas de Ino, se lanzó contra el Uzumaki, propinándole unos golpes no mucho menores en potencia que los que daba un boxeador profesional. De nuevo, Gai-sensei fue el que tuvo que intervenir para que la furia de la pelirrosa no fuera a más, y, tras unos cinco minutos de pausa, pudieron continuar el partido.

Ran miró de reojo su reloj de pulsera, habían pasado ya más de veinte minutos desde que habían iniciado la final, y el equipo contrario las aventajaba en una carrera, si tenían suerte, y un nuevo incidente sucedía, podrían ganar el partido.

En primer lugar bateó Nao, que, en menos de un minuto, fue eliminada con tres Strikes bien rotundos, ya que, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a balancear el bate tras su cabeza antes de que la bola, lanzada con maña por Neji Hyüga, acabase en el guante del árbitro. Acto seguido, le tocó golpear a Iria, que lo hizo aún peor que su amiga, por lo que el bate, pasó a manos de Maya. Por suerte, ésta consiguió dar medianamente a la pelota, y llegar a la primera base antes que Kiba.

El siguiente turno, pertenecía a la Hyrywa, y sólo quedaban cinco minutos.

Tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza, para desechar todo pensamiento que no tuviera nada que ver con algo distinto que no fuera dar de lleno a la bola de cuero. Separó las piernas y alzó el bate por encima de su cabeza. Con un asentimiento, indicó que estaba preparada.

- ¿De verdad? No querría que acabases en el hospital por un pelotazo en la cabeza…- como siempre, el tono irónico del muchacho de ojos plateados, logró desconcentrarla y hacerle fallar.

- ¡STRIKE UNO!

"Concentración… concentración…"

- ¿Necesitas gafas para ver la pelota, enana? He oído decir que hay un oculista en el College…- la voz era cada vez más molesta para Ran, y tuvo que ordenarse así misma que se tranquilizase y que olvidase quién se encontraba frente a ella.

- ¡STRIKE DOS!- De nuevo, el bate no llegó a su objetivo.

"Concentración… concentración…"

- Venga Hyrywa, que no se diga, no seas tímida ahora… ayer por la noche demostraste ser bien sueltecita…

- Y una guarra…- añadió Nao, con un tono lo suficientemente audible para que lo escuchasen todos.

"¿Concentración? ¡Y una mierda! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Juro que la siguiente pelota la estampo en la cara de ese bocazas!"

La bola de cuero, a una velocidad endemoniada, salió de las manos del Hyüga y, cortando el aire con un siseo, se dirigió al guante del árbitro, más, antes de que ésta llegase a su destino, el bate la Hyrywa se interpuso en su camino, golpeándola de lleno.

PLAF!

- ¡Uahhh!- La pelota, al contrario que la anterior vez, no salió disparada hacia arriba, si no hacia abajo, llegando a estrellarse con la misma potencia con la que había sido lanzada, justo en medio de la entrepierna de Neji, que cayó de rodillas a la hierba, gritando como un loco por el dolor.

- Ah… eso ha tenido que doler…- comentó Shikamaru, bostezando.

- ¡Ah! ¡Lo ha deshuevao!- soltó Naruto, sin poder contenerse.

Ran, no se detuvo a comprobarlo, y, como alma que lleva el diablo, echó a correr en dirección a las bases, en donde, gracias a ella, Maya consiguió sobre pasar la última, y ella, quedarse en la tercera.

- ¡Cejudo-sensei, eso no vale, ha sido un ataque deliberado contra el Pitcher!- protestó Kiba, mientras observaba de reojo el rostro enrojecido del Hyüga, más por la rabia que por el dolor.

- ¡De eso nada!- se defendió de inmediato la chica de cabello castaño, desde la tercera base-. ¡Yo no pretendía darle precisamente ahí!- Sin embargo, enmudeció cuando los ojos furibundos de Neji se clavaron en los suyos, aquella vez sin duda, deliberadamente.

- ¡Corazones ardientes, basta de discusión!- interrumpió el profesor de gimnasia, observando como podría estallar de nuevo una discusión.- Neji, que otro ocupe tu lugar por ahora…

El Hyüga aceptó con un gruñido, y, dejando paso a Sasuke, cogió la posición de la primera base, en la que se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo, aún dolorido por el pelotazo.

- ¡Venga, Asuka, si consigues dar a la bola, ganaremos!- le animó Ran a varios metros de ella.

- De… de acuerdo…-. Para su amiga, era fácil, que se encontraba de espaldas a esos ojos negros, tan lóbregos como pozos profundos. Tragó saliva, y mantuvo la sangre fría.- ¡Estoy lista, lanza la pelota de una vez!- Sasule recibió aquella frase con una ladina sonrisa, que no consiguió más que descolocar la ya descolocada mente de la Akane.

- Como quieras…-. Otra vez aquel gesto de apartarse el flequillo de la frente. Otra vez un rostro desaparecido hacía tiempo volvía a su cerebro.

"Mierda… no puedo concentrarme… ¡No puedo! Él… él es igual que Okiro…"

Reaccionó a tiempo, en cuanto la pelota pasó por su lado. De refilón, logró golpearla, y ésta, dando un extraño giro, alcanzó un poco altura, y, sin que nadie llegase a impedirlo, tuvo la mala suerte de impactar de lleno en medio de la frente de Sasuke, produciendo un extraño crujido.

- ¡No!- exclamó la muchacha de cabello negro, avanzando un paso hacia él, avergonzada.- Yo… ¡Lo siento…!

- ¿Eh?- el Uchiha se tambaleó y de pronto, cayó cuan largo era sobre la hierba, inconsciente.

- ¡Wuah! ¡Se lo ha cargado!- gritó a voz de grito Naruto, llegando junto al muchacho de cabello negro y sacudiéndolo con fuerza.

- ¡No seas bruto!- le dijo Kiba, arrodillándose junto a él-. ¡El que se lo va a cargar eres tú como no dejes de menearlo!

Gai-sensei, ya desquiciado por tantos problemas en su toreo de béisbol, apartó de un puñetazo a todos los que se encontraban alrededor de Sasuke, y se inclinó sobre él, tomándole el pulso.

- Está bien… sólo necesita un poco de reposo…- dirigió sus grandes ojos negros haciala Akane, que estaba hecha un flan por su metedura de pata-. Asuka, llévalo a la enfermería y cuéntale a Shizune lo que ha ocurrido.

- ¡Gai-sensei, usted sí que sabe!- gritó de pronto Lee, abrazándolo con fuerza, y llorando ríos de lágrimas.

- ¡Lee, gracias por el cumplido!

- ¡De nada, Gai-sensei!

- ¡Lee!

- ¡Gai-sensei!

- ¡Lee!

- ¡Gai-sensei!

- ¡Lee!

- ¡Gai-sensei!

Ran miró a ambos pasmada, y acto seguido, se dirigió a su amiga.

- Será mejor que te lo lleves ya…- le dijo.

Asuka asintió con la cabeza, y, colocando el brazo derecho en torno a su cuello, levantó a medias al Uchiha. Éste, lánguido, se echó sobre ella, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la muchacha, haciéndole enrojecer. Sin embargo, ésta sacudió la cabeza y se calmó, no era plan de dejarse llevar por las emociones y dejarlo caer de nuevo, para que se golpease otra vez la cabeza. No quería imaginarse a un Sasuke comportándose igual que Hinata la noche anterior… ¿O sí?

**Buff… lo sé, lo sé… me salen demasiado largoooos! Y eso, ke kería meter antes una parte... en fin, hasta akí llega el capítulo siete, espro ke os aya gustado, x lo mnos + ke amí, pq me resulto bastant sosillo... **

**También, deciros ke a partir de ahora, actualizaré + lentament, pq dntro de 2 días empiezo el colegio y mis padrs me van atar a la silla para ke estudie... ya se sabe... el último año de secundario es duro xD! Aún así, si mand´ñais muxos reviews, intntaré robar algo de tiempo y escribir bastant, o a lo mjor, ago cmo el año pasao, ke en las clases aburridas... me dedicaba a scribir xD!**

**Bueno, akí paso a contstar los reviews, cmo siempr, espro ke lo ke m abéis scrito lo volváis a acr, no sabéis lo ke anima... y también los ke aún no, aunke sea para decirm ke les a gustado o no les ha gistado, cn dos palabritas...! **

**RIKU90: Vaya, siempr eres la primra en djarm review! Sí… Asuka es la chica corta cuellos xD! Aunke Sasuke no se keda del todo atrás… A mí tamb m da musa pna de Neji y Ran, los pobrs, con lo mal ke se llevan, y cada cosa ke les ocurre junto... aún así, yo kerría ser Ran! xD! Y sí... la hyrywa y el pelirrojo se kedan en una posición cn la cualkiera pensaría cada cosa... en fin, espro ke est capítulo t aya gustado tamb! Espro ke m vuelvas a scribí, wapísima!**

**ALEXIEL DE MERAK: Ola! Ome... ya me gustaría ser Ran! jeje, aunke eso sí, la e puesto parecida a mí físicamente, (Aunke ella es muxisimo + wapa, ehhh?) y tambiñen le e puesto algunas cosas d mi carácter, cmo cuando soy muy tímida con los niños, cuando m pico con facilidad y etc etc... xD! Spro ke Neji t inspire tanto cmo lo ac cnmigo ;) Muxos bsos, y espro ke vuelva a encontrarm un review d los tuyos x akí!**

**KOGOME1013: Jajaja! No sé porke, pro todo el mundo le gustaría encontrarse en el pellejo de Ran... xD! Me alegro de ke t parezca genial el fic… spro ke me mands otro review... xfa, sí? Muxisimos bsos!**

**AYA-CHAN: Ola! Vaya, ke review tan largo me djast, tú si ke m acs feliz, ija… ;) Spro ke t aya gustado la aparición d Orochigay y Kaputo... uy prdon! Digo... Orochimaru y Kabuto… xD! Ya verás ke esos dos van a dar ke hablar y k acr! Sí… ya habrás comprobado ke tenten está celosa de Ran... y si, siento también ke no salga tanto con Sakura e Ino, en los siguients aparecerán , lo promto! Aunke e est, abrás ke x lo mnos an ablao un poco + ke lo habitual xD! En fin, espro ke m vuelvas a scribí con uno de tus reviews! Muxoooos bsazos! **

**HIME: Ola! Vaya, m alegro muxo d ke s t aya exo corto... eso es algo de lo k tmo, ke la gent no lo lea x eso... jajaja! Si, yo tambien me rio al pnsar la cara ke se les kedo a Ran y a Neji cuando encendieron las lucs! Y sip! La relación de temari y shikamaru va a ser todo mnos trankila xD...! en fin, espro ke m vuelvas a scribi! Bsos!**

**LIN HASHIMOTO: Wenass! M pone muy contenta de ke aya parcido lindo el capi n.n! jajaja, sí… pobre Naruto, sin calzoncillos, y encima cn los ánimos de Hinata... jaja! Me algro de ke t aya gustao lo de Itachi y Asuka, será el inicio de una tormentosa relación en la k otro prsonaje entrará en juego... (Ke tétrico, no xD?) Y trankila, verás cmo Temari para los pies a nuestra "kerida" Maya! Espro ke m vuelvas a scribi, wapa, m aría musa ilusión...! Muxos bsosssss!**

**HIKARU-FOREVER: Olaaaa manitaa! Jejeje, parece ke la gent ya comienza a comprnder lo mala prsona ke es Haihai... mmm! S nota ke no t cae nada bien... jajaj! Creo ke además, no serías la única ke acabarías escribiendo en la redacción de ochocientas palabras sobre tu cantant favorito! Me sono eso de algo xD? Weno wapa, espro ke m vuelvas a scribí, tus review siempr animan! Bsos!**

**LINATA: t compadezco con lo d la vuelta al cole! XD! Yo empiezo el jueves... así ke piensa en mí y compadécete xD! Digo, no creo ke aya musa gent ke se vea a Hinata pidiendo a gritos una orgía... t imaginas? Uff, mjor no! xD… spro ke est capitulo tamb t aya gustao y ke m vuelvas a scribi! Bsicos!**

**NAKURUENVY: Eyyy! Ke pasa, niñaaa xD? Me alegro d ke t aya gustao la historia, tus reviews siempre son bienvenidos ¡! Jejeje, normal ke t caiga mal la Haihai... te recuerda a alguien ke nos a abandonado ac tiempo xD? Musas gracias x aberme scrito, espro ke lo vuelvas a acr pq m acs mu feliz! Bsoss!**

**HINATALOVE: Uff! El último review... cada vez m enrollo + cntextando a ellos... Todo el mundo kiere ser Ran! jajaja, verdad, ojalá sucediera eso en la realidad ... xD! Ay, ija... a todos los niños les intrsa lo mismo... (:)! En fin, musas gracias x tu review, espro k m vuelvas a scribí, muxos bsossssss!**


	8. A punto de caramelo

**Ola! Bueno, en primer lugar, pido perdon por tanto retraso en actualizar de nuevo, pero el colegio me mata, este es el último año de ESO, y tngo ke prepararme bien... o al menos, eso dicen mis padres. De todas formas, creo que vosotros lo entenderéis xD**

**En segundo lugar, me gustaría informar que quién se metio tanto en mi cuenta, como en la de la otra RiMi, que deje de hacerlo, porke s ve ke se le olvidó deslogearse y m mando un review, por lo ke supongo, será alguien ke m lee, no kiero hacer juicios precipitados, ni tampoco sabr porké lo izo, solo espro ke no vuwelva a ocurrir, porke est es un sitio en ke nos entrtnemos leyendo reviews y no hay ningún probklma cn las cuentas, y daría mucha lástima,. Ke aya gent ke s divierta metuiñéndose en tus propias cuentas y para colmo, luego t mande un review, aciéndot la pelota... en fin, sólo espero ke no vuelva a suceder. **

**Y bueno, dsejando el enfado apart, espro ke este capítulo os guste muxo, aunke será algo más traumático ke el anterior... xD, pro como ya sabréis, no todos son cuentas de hadas, ni siquiera en los campamentos. **

**Por lo dem´ñas, muchas gracias a los ke m han mandado reviews, y, cmo siempr, os lo vuelvpo a pdir, xfavor, ke en el anterior capñítulo, bajaron… mandadlos, xfavor, no sabéis como alegran la vida a esta pobre colegiala... xD!**

**Muxos bsos!**

Capítulo 8 A punto de caramelo 

Asuka, jadeando por el esfuerzo, entró a trompicones en la enfermería, golpeando antes la puerta de madera, anunciando así, que había dado un par de pasos en su interior. Frunció el entrecejo al hacerlo, sin duda, aquella debía ser el lugar en donde llevar a Sasuke, pues, revestida completamente de blanco, estaba cubierta de camas, separadas entre sí por cortinas, y decenas de armarios, en los que en sus estanterías, se encontraba todo tipo de objeto o medicamento.

- Eh… ¿Hay alguien aquí?- preguntó vacilante, la Akane, dando un paso más adelante.

- Mmm… para, Iruka… ha venido gente…- una voz, procedente de una de las camas envuelta en cortinas celestes, que impedía ver lo que sucedía tras ellas.

- ¿Hola?- repitió la muchacha de cabello castaño, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar de donde había procedido la voz.

De pronto, frente a ella, la cortina que cubría uno de los lechos, se apartó con brusquedad, y tras ella, aparecieron dos figuras. Una de ellas, la reconoció al instante, pues pertenecía a Iruka-sensei, su profesor de dibujo, que, en aquello momentos, la observaba a su vez ligeramente sonrojado, con la coleta que le sostenía el cabello totalmente deshecha y la camisa verde abierta. La otra, pertenecía a una mujer algo más joven que él, vestida con un uniforme de enfermera, no muy bien puesto que digamos, pues el cuello de la blusa estaba abierto de tal forma, que hasta se le podía ver el sujetador azul marino, la falda, totalmente arrugada por las veces que había sido levantada, y el cuello, tieso hacia arriba, intentando ocultar unas manchas rojizas en su cuello que no pasaban del todo desapercibidas.

- Bue… ¡Buenos días!- reaccionó entonces ella, intentándose ordenar con sus temblorosas manos su revuelto pelo.- ¿De… deseabas algo?

Asuka observó a ambos con las cejas arqueadas, acababa de comprender por qué su maestro, el día anterior, alegaba sentirse enfermo. Aún así, tras aclararse la voz, contestó:

- Eh… jugando al béisbol, le he dado un pelotazo en la cabeza, y se ha derrumbado de pronto, perdiendo el conocimiento…- explicó a duras penas.

- Oh…- la enfermera se acercó de inmediato a Sasuke, y, tras tomarle el pulso y comprobar que su respiración era normal, sonrió.- No te preocupes, se le pasará. Solo ha sufrido un pequeño desmayo a consecuencia del golpe… mira, ve a tumbarlo a esa cama y estate con él un poco… hasta que yo acabe de dar su medicamento a Iruka… sensei… ¿De acuerdo?

- Ss… sí… yo… no me encuentro demasiado bien…- se apresuró a corroborar el profesor de dibujo. Asuka, con el entrecejo fruncido, torció el gesto con rotundez y, tropezando con los pies del Uchiha y los suyos propios, se alejó de la pareja en dirección a la cama, que por cierto, era la que se hallaba más alejada de la que la enfermera, había utilizado para "dar su medicamento" a Iruka.

Con cuidado, tumbó a Sasuke sobre ella, pero, con tan mala pata, que sus nervios le jugaron una mala pasada y acabó tropezando con una de las patas del lecho, precipitándose sobre el muchacho inconsciente. Tuvo suerte, pues, antes de que su cuerpo llegase a impactar contra el de él, puso sus brazos por medio, quedando así, a tan sólo unos centímetros de su rostro. Sus pupilas se dilataron, al ver aquellos párpados cerrados tan cerca, su tibio aliento, acariciando su boca y su corazón, antes detenido, comenzó a latir a mil por minuto, llegando incluso a dañarle la parte del pecho contra la que golpeaba. Sus mejillas, se sonrojaron a demasiada velocidad, y sus ojos, le ardieron como no lo habían hecho nunca. Con lentitud, y gracias a un movimiento casi involuntario, las yemas de sus dedos, acariciaron los mechones de ébano, que caían con gracia y desenfado sobre la frente del chico.

"Mierda… ¿Qué me pasa?" Asuka se apartó con brusquedad, y tuvo que apoyarse sobre el respaldo de la cama, para no perder de nuevo el equilibrio. Lo observó de nuevo, tras vacilar unos instantes y se lamentó profundamente de no tener su cámara en aquellos momentos. Acababa de comprobar que los demonios dormidos, parecían verdaderamente ángeles. "¡Joder!" Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, como intentando alejar aquella extraña sensación que se había apoderado de ella y, malhumorada, escuchó los jadeos que con disimulo, salían tras la cortina de aquella cama ocupada de la enfermera y el joven maestro.

- … Shizune…

- ¡Shhh! Baja la voz, Iruka… nos va… a escuchar…

La Akane enrojeció y puso sus ojos en blanco, pensando interiormente que quizás, esos dos se comportaban así por vivir bajo el mismo techo de ése seninfómano de los aparatos reproductores femeninos. Suspiró algo agitada, y, sabiendo de antemano que aquellos dos iban a tardar un poco en "curarse" mutuamente, se resignó a sentarse en la silla cercana a la cama. Bostezó, y de pronto, recordó lo mal que había dormido aquella madrugada, una parte, por lo que había pasado junto a Itachi Uchiha, y por otra, el despertar tan temprano gracias a los tacones del trío de la 2H. Sintió como los párpados súbitamente, comenzaban a pesarle una enormidad, pidiendo a gritos echar un sueñecito, así que, tras comprobar que tan sólo ella, junto al chico inconsciente y los dos de la cama, que iban a lo suyo, estaban en la enfermería, se recostó ligeramente, apoyando la cabeza sobre el colchón, muy cerca de donde Sasuke dejaba descansar una de sus manos. Poco a poco, todo comenzó a desaparecer a su alrededor y un aura tibia la envolvió, haciéndole que, en menos de dos minutos, quedase totalmente dormida.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Asuka, Asuka…- la chica, de pronto despertó, levantando con rapidez la cabeza.

- ¡No estoy dormida! ¡No estoy dormida!- fue lo que respondió a gritos.

- Tranquila, tranquila…- le dijo una voz conocida, intentando tranquilizarla.- Sólo he venido a relevarte…- la Akane, aún medio adormilada, levantó sus ojos esmeralda, para encontrarse con otros del mismo color, bajo un cabello largo y liso, de color rosado.

- Oh… Sakura…- suspiró aliviada, echándose hacia atrás, recostándose sobre el respaldo de la silla.- ¿Qué… qué pasa?- la muchacha le sonrió.

- Te has quedado frita, y te has perdido la hora de la comida… le tuvimos que contar lo ocurrido a Haihai, y me ha dicho que venga aquí para sustituirte…- explicó pacientemente, mientras observaba algo de reojo, muy cerca de la cabeza del Uchiha menor.

- Oh… pero entonces tú… te quedarás sin ir al pueblo…- comentó la muchacha de cabello negro, dubitativa.

- ¡Ah! ¡A mí me da totalmente igual!- se apresuró a aclarar Sakura, con un tono de voz más bien enojado-. Además, tendrás mucha hambre, y, si vas al pueblo podrás comer algo…

- Mmm… está bien, de todas formas… estoy completamente hambrienta.- Declaró Asuka, tras vacilar unos segundos. Fue a levantarse de la silla, pro de pronto, sintió algo cálido alejarse de su mano. Sorprendida, sin darse cuenta de la oscura expresión que la pelirrosa había esbozado de repente, dirigió sus claras pupilas hacia sus dedos, que, durante todo el tiempo en que había estado perdida en sus sueños, se mantuvieron entrelazados con los de Sasuke.- ¡Anda!- exclamó de súbito, enrojeciendo-. Le he estado dando la mano durante todo este rato…

Se hizo un tenso silencio, en el que Asuka, se mantuvo callada, sin decir nada, y con sus pupilas clavadas en el rostro de Sasuke, que seguía aún dormido, Sakura, por el contrario, carraspeó y se cruzó de brazos, lista para hablar.

- Escucha, Asuka… a ti… ¿Te gusta Sasuke?- le preguntó sin más rodeos, clavando sus pupilas en las de su amiga.

- ¿¡Qu… qué! ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!- se apresuró a decir ella, ruborizándose más de lo que estaba, hasta la raíz del pelo.- Es sólo que él… me recuerda a … mi hermano…- La pelirrosa torció el gesto y le lanzó una mirada recelosa, pero, tras dudar un instante, sonrió, aparentando tranquilidad.

- ¡Uf! Menos mal…- suspiró, ocupando el lugar en el que antes había estado sentada la Akane. Le guiñó uno de sus ojos, y, sin previo aviso, tomó la mano del Uchiha entre las suyas-. Es que… ¿Sabes?… a mí me gusta mucho…- Asuka no supo por qué, pero sintió algo de repente, como si le hubiesen metido un fuerte puñetazo en el centro del estómago.

-Ah…- asintió con debilidad, las palabras, atragantadas en su garganta.- Pues… pues por mí no te preocupes, ya sabes que… no me gusta…-. Éstas últimas palabras, supieron amargas en su boca. Sacudió la cabeza, y, con brusquedad, le dio la espalda a la pelirrosa, en dirección a la salida de la enfermería.

- Bueno, yo… me voy ya ¿De acuerdo?- le dijo, sin volver la cabeza-. ¡Adiós!- Y dicho esto, desapareció tras la puerta, cerrándola con una fuerza que se le antojó demasiado potente. Pero, gracias al portazo, los ojos del Uchiha menor se abrieron de pronto, y, sin mediar palabra, los dirigió en el punto en que su mano estaba unidas a las de Sakura.

La muchacha, al darse cuenta que él había despertado y que también, había advertido aquel gesto por parte de ella, se sonrojó, eso sí, sin apartar sus manos.

- Tú… ¿Has sido la que has estado conmigo durante todo el tiempo, cogiéndome de la mano?- le preguntó Sasuke con voz queda, clavando sus negras pupilas en las claras de la pelirrosa.

- Ss… Sí…- mintió ella. El muchacho de cabello negro, frunció el entrecejo, y observó sus dedos entrelazados, de soslayo.

- … Gracias…- murmuró.

- No… no hay de qué…- respondió Sakura, sonriendo tímidamente.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Así que ha sido eso lo que ha pasado…- dijo Ran, mientras le daba un caramelo gigante a Asuka, comprado en una de las tiendas de golosinas del pueblo inglés. Ésta, más silenciosa que de costumbre, lo aceptó encantada y se lo metió en la boca, donde apenas le cabía.

- Y para colmo… Sakura te mintió con lo de Haihai, ya que ella no le dijo nada de ir a relevarte en ningún momento…- comentó Temari, que, mantenía el ceño arrugado tras la corta historia que les había contado la Akane.

- Así, y eso sólo significa una cosa…- la Hyrywa hinchó el pecho hasta más no poder, como si fuese a decir algo importantísimo-. ¡Qué, como a mí, te ha salido una rival!

La hermana de Gaara, con mirada fulminante, le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas, que produjo un fortísimo grito de la pobre Hyrywa.

-¡Joder, Temari, que no soy Shikamaru!- se quejó, llevándose las manos a la parte golpeada.

Asuka las observó de reojo y se echó a reír al observar a sus dos amigas, una, intentándola callar con miradas asesinas, idénticas a las de su hermano pequeño, y la otra, diciéndole enojada lo que se había pasado con el golpe. Menuda pareja.

- Y… ¿De verdad qué ese chico te recuerda a tu hermano?- le preguntó de pronto Hinata, volviendo sus ojos plateados hacia ella. De pronto, el corazón de la Akane se detuvo y su rostro palideció.

- ¡Claro! Cuando viste a Sasuke el otro día, dijiste un nombre… Okiro… ¿No?-le preguntó Ran, haciendo ya, caso omiso de los ojos de la muchacha de las cuatro coletas.- ¿Es así cómo se llama tu hermano?

- Cómo se _llamaba_…-la chica de cabello negro desvió sus ojos, y los clavó en el suelo. La Hyrywa, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, frunció el entrecejo, sin entender del todo aquellas palabras y el comportamiento de su amiga.

"¿Se… llamaba…?" De pronto, el significado de aquellas tres únicas sílabas, rebotaron en el interior de su cerebro con la fuerza de un tornado.

- Te estás equivocando…- comentó Temari, que no había comprendido la indirecta de la Akane.

- No, no me equivoco…- el tono de Asuka, entre metálico y murmurante, fue ahogado por el grito de la muchacha de las cuatro coletas, a la que aquella vez, fue la que recibió el codazo en las costillas.- Okiro… está muerto…

Sus tres amigas, sintieron en su interior un fuerte vergüenza, y se observaron entre sí, de reojo, con la incomodidad y el alarmismo brillando en sus pupilas. Habían metido la pata hasta el fondo, y, por lo que se podía vislumbrar en el sombrío rostro de la muchacha de ojos verdes, sería difícil volver a sacarla. Un tenso e incómodo silencio se extendió rápidamente entre las cuatro muchachas, que, sin atreverse a pronunciar esta boca es mía, se lanzaban continuas ojeadas. Siguieron caminando, con el sonido propio de la calle principal del pueblo haciendo eco en sus tímpanos, casi con burla. El súbito ambiente que se había apoderado de ellas, era tan opaco que incluso se podía palpar. En un minuto, habían pasado de la preocupación agitada a un silencio mortuorio.

Ran chascó la lengua, sin saber qué hacer o cómo actuar, y desvió sus pupilas castañas de los párpados entrecerrados de la Akane, para dejarlas reposar, algo más aliviada, en el grupo de chicos de las clases trece y catorce, que paseaban tranquilamente, con Naruto, Kiba y Lee a la cabeza, haciendo el payaso como siempre. Sin embargo, su alivio disminuyó un tanto al descubrir que entre ellos, caminaba Gaara, leyendo un libro bien gordo de inglés, y algo más alejado del grupo, cerca de la carretera, andaba un Neji pensativo, con su siempre ceño fruncido, que parecía embebido en su propio cerebro.

- ¡Ehhhh! ¡Asukaaaaa!-. Las tres restantes muchachas volvieron sobresaltadas sus cabezas hacia el chico rubio, dueño de la escandalosa voz. A la pobre aludida, de pura sorpresa, se le acabó cayendo el gran caramelo que tenía guardado en la boca, que quedó en el asfaltado suelo.

- ¡Mierda!- Soltó, resignada, ahogando un suspiro.- En fin… ¿Vamos?-. Preguntó, dirigiéndose hacia sus tres amigas.

- Venga, sí…-. Contestó Temari, especialmente afectada por el silencio anterior, aligerando considerablemente el paso.

Las cuatro muchachas, aún calladas, voltearon su rumbo y se dirigieron hacia los chicos, con la Akane un tanto retrasada, dando patadas distraídamente al caramelo que se había caído hacía unos momentos.

- ¡Holaaa!-. Gritó Naruto, cuando por fin los dos grupos se encontraron.- ¿¡Se puede saber qué os pasa! ¡Parece cómo si os acabaseis de enterar de que ha muerto alguien!-. Dos pares de miradas fulminantes, procedentes de la hermana de Gaara y de la Hyrywa, aniquilaron mentalmente al ojiazul. Pero éste, como de costumbre, no se dio cuenta, y, descubriendo a Hinata tras aquellas pupilas, se dirigió a ella, con una sonrisa radiante.- ¡Ey! ¿Ya te encuentras mejor por el golpe de ayer?-. La muchacha enrojeció rápidamente y bajó la cabeza, intentando ocultar su turbada expresión.

- Bb… bien, gracias…-. Tartamudeó.- ¿Y… y tú?-. Naruto ensanchó su alegre expresión y señaló a la pequeña herida que tenía a un lado de la frente.

- ¡Perfecto! Además… ¡Solo fue un choque de nada!-. Exclamó él, para acto seguido, volverse hacia Temari, con expresión algo enojada.- ¡Tú, pro el contrario, te pasaste con Shikamaru y no veas lo pesado que se ha vuelto, quejándose cada dos por tres sobre el guantazo que le arreaste!

La aludida, sorprendida, clavó sus ojos azules oscuros en el Nara, que la observaba de reojo, como quién no quisiera la cosa. La chica bufó por lo bajo, y desvió su mirada, incómoda.

- Tonterías… tampoco le di tan fuerte…-. Protestó.

- ¿¡Qué no!-. Shikamaru puso el grito en el cielo.- Para estar loquita por mí, eres un poco brusca al expresar tus sentimientos…-. La muchacha de las cuatro coletas se ruborizó de inmediato y se encaró a él, con una expresión entre avergonzada y furiosa.

- ¿¡De qué estás hablando, pedazo de imbécil!-. Gritó ella, estampando por segunda vez en el mismo día, su puño en el centro de la cara del muchacho de la coleta.

- ¡Ahhh!-. El pobre chico, salió volando por los aires, y acabó de cabeza contra una farola cerca de un semáforo en el que varios coches habían frenado al ver el color rojo en él.- Mira que eres problemática…

- ¡WOHHHHHH!-. Lee, con los ojos ardiendo en llamas, estaba eufórico.- ¡Las tempestuosas pasiones de la primavera de la juventud avivan mi propio corazón!-. Con las mejillas coloradas, el chico de las grandes cejas se volteó hacia la que tenía más cerca de él, que, por desgracia, era Ran. Se arrodilló frente a ella, cogió sus manos entre las suyas con gesto melodramático y se las besó con fricción, produciendo el pasmo de los que rodeaban a la extraña pareja, y el enrojecimiento progresivo del rostro de la Hyrywa.- ¡Ran!-. La aludida dio un salto de sorpresa, pidiendo auxilio a través de sus pupilas al resto de sus amigas, las cuales, o estaban más ocupadas en contener sus ganas de reír, o le daban pataditas al caramelo gigante, pasándoselo de un pie al otro. Lee, continuó su confesión, colocando sus manos entrelazadas con las de la chica de cabello castaño contra su pecho.- ¡Te amo con toda la fuerza de mi fogoso corazón!

- ¡¿Eh?-. Ran intentó separarse, pero su apasionado amante no se lo permitió.- ¿¡Así, tan de repente!

- ¡Claro!-. Corroboró el chico , soltando miles de lágrimas por sus grandes ojos redondos.- ¡Los corazones delos adolescentes son así de imprevisibles! Por eso… ¿¡Por qué no sales conmigo! ¡¡¡CONVERTIREMOS LAS OSCURAS NOCHES, EN RÍOS DESBORDANTES DE AMOR Y DELIRIO, Y NUESTRAS VOCES ARDIENTES LLEGARÁN HASTA LOS CIELOS, DONDE LOS ÁNGELES NOS ESCUCHARÁN GRITAR DE PASIÓN!

"Joder… este tío realmente acojona un poco…"

- Lo siento, pero no. No me gustas…-. Sentenció rotunda, la Hyrywa. Lee, cambió su arrebatada expresión en un instante, y, soltando las manos de la chica, bajó la cabeza, deprimido.

- Jo… al menos podías haber tardado algo más de un segundo en decidirlo…-. Protestó, triste.

- Pero es que es la verdad. Yo no puedo salir con alguien que no me guste.- Replicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ya… aún así podríamos intentarlo… ¿¡De veras no quieres que nuestras voces, giman juntas en el acto del amor…!-. Un puñetazo en lo alto de su cabeza, le hizo callar de inmediato.

- Ya te ha dicho que no. Pesado-. Dijo Gaara, fijando sus pupilas en las de Lee, en señal de aviso. Éste, tragó saliva y asintió rápidamente.

- Va… vale… ¡Lo he pillado!-. Acto seguido, se volvió hacia Asuka, con las esperanzas recuperadas al máximo. Ran, mientras tanto, había buscado los ojos del pelirrojo con estupefacción, y se sonrojó un poco al encontrarlas. Era la segunda vez en aquel día que le defendía, el mismo número de veces que ella palpaba el filo del rubor y el nerviosismo.

- Gra… gracias…-. Le murmuró, sonriendo débilmente. "Menuda tonta del bote parezco, hablando así…)

- No hay de qué.- Gaara, pro primera vez en su vida, fue él, incómodo, el que apartó la mirada.

Por otro lado, el muchacho de las grandes cejas, no había cesado en su empeño de conseguir novia, y, tras ser rechazado por la Akane, se volvió hacia una nueva candidata. La afortunada, en este caso, Temari, se echó a temblar cuando Lee se abrazó a su cintura con fuerza.

- ¿¡Y tú que me dices, bella doncella, de cabello más claro y luminoso que el propio sol, saldrías con la bella y vivaz, bestia verde del deporte!-. Preguntó el chico, con la ilusión nuevamente renovada tras el anterior rechazo.

- ¡Claro que no!-. Respondió otra voz que no pertenecía a la aludida.

- ¿Shikamaru?-. Temari volvió sus pupilas, perpleja, hacia el muchacho de la coleta, que, en un segundo, se había dirigido desde el semáforo hasta ella. No pudo evitar sonreír interiormente y dejar que su corazón aligerara la rapidez de sus latidos.

- ¿¡Sabes lo que sería aguantar sus tortazos cada dos por tres! ¡Menudo problema!-. De nuevo, y tras un grito de guerra procedente de la hermana de Gaara, el Nara salió de nuevo volando por los aires. Sin embargo aquella vez, su trayectoria fue distinta, por lo que, al pasar demasiado cerca de Asuka, le hizo resbalar y que diese involuntariamente una patada más fuerte de lo normal al caramelo con el que jugaba en el suelo, lanzándolo a toda velocidad contra el quita-barros de uno de los coches que esperaban pacientemente a que el semáforo volviera a ponerse en verde.

- ¡Oh, no…!

PLANC!

El fuerte ruido con el que se escuchó el impacto de la oscura bola contra el automóvil, atrajo tanto las miradas de los catorce muchachos, como del conductor, que, sobresaltado, abrió la ventanilla del coche y se asomó por ella, descubriendo entre furioso y horrorizado, la pequeña abolladura de la carrocería.

- Damm it!-. Gritó, colérico, alzando sus ojos de cerdito y escrutando en cada uno de los chicos, intentando adivinar quién había sido el culpable de aquel estropicio.- My new car! Who did it!-. Sus pupilas claras, se quedaron fijas en la figura que estaba más cerca del. Neji.- You! Stupid boy!-. Gritó.

- ¿¡Qué!-. El Hyüga se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que creía aquel conductor inglés.- Excuse me, but you, sir, are ina wrong…-. Comentó atropelladamente, en perfecto acento.

- ¡Ahí va!-. Soltó Asuka, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que ocurría.- ¡Cree que eres tú el que le ha abollado el coche!-. El muchacho de ojos plateados, se volvió un momento hacia ella, despidiendo chispas por su mirada.

- ¡Eso ya lo sé, idiota!-. Le reprochó, aniquilante. Solo tuvo tiempo para decirle aquello a la chica de cabello negro, pues el inglés, con un cabreo de tres pares de narices, le seguía hablando a gritos, cada vez más colérico.

- Well! If you not paid the reparation, I will pone the police!

- No! Please, hear me!-. Rogaba el Hyuga nervioso-. I don´t heat the sweet against de car!

- You lie!

- No! It´s true!

- ¡Ey, Neji! ¡Ve traduciendo que aquí, los demás no entendemos nada de nada!-. Le pidió, en un chillido, Naruto.

- ¿¡Pero te crees que estoy yo ahora para andar traduciendo!-. Le cuestionó, furioso, el chico de ojos de plata.- No! I don´t talk with you! Please…!

- Joder, pero es que si no, no nos enteramos de nada…-. Corroboró el muchacho del perro, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿¡Pero es qué habéis perdido la cabeza!

- You, criminal student…

- Buf, ¿y ahora el cara cerdito éste que dice…?

- ¡WOOOHHH! ¡Yo os traduciré, la hermosa y vivaz bestia verde del deporte entiende el inglés a la perfección!-. Intervino lee, entusiasmado como siempre, queriendo satisfacer los ruegos de sus compañeros.

- Hear me, guy! If you no paid… I will broke all of your bones!

- Ahora, el hombre le ha dicho que si no paga, le partirá todo los huesos…-. Tradujo el cejudo, feliz de la vida.

- Ohhh…-. Exclamaron todos.

- But, sir… I not broke that! This girl… that she have curly black hear and green eyes…

- Neji acaba de decir que no ha hecho esa abolladura a la carrocería del coche y prácticamente, le está echando la culpa a Asuka…

- Ahhh…

- ¡Oye!-. Exclamó enfadada la Akane.

- Shut up, boy! At moment, I call the police!

- ¡Esto se pone interesante! ¡El tío dice que se calle, que va a llamar a la policía!

- Uhhh…

- Please, no!

- ¡Anda! ¡Ahora Neji pide clemencia!-. El Hyuga, al borde de una crisis nerviosa, se volvió hecho una furia hacia el muchacho cejudo.

- ¡Cómo no cierras la boca, serás tú el que acabe pidiendo clemencia!-. Le advirtió.

- Ahora acaba de decirme que si no cierro la boca, yo seré el que acabe pidiéndole clemencia…

- ¡Eh! Cejudo, que eso si lo entendemos, tampoco somos tan tontos…-. Se quejó Naruto, herido en su propio orgullo.

- ¡Qué te calles!

- Well! That is a very bad joke! I can give you a leccion that you don´t forget in your life…!

- El hombre dice que bien, que esto es una broma muy mala, que le va a dar una lección que no va a olvidar en su vid…-. Un puñetazo, procedente del puño del chico de ojos plateados, le hizo silenciarse por completo y acabar la frase con un chillido ahogado.

- ¡Tú! ¡Te has pasado!-. Saltaron a la vez, Ran y Asuka, volteándose hacia el agresor. Éste, ni siquiera dio muestras de escucharlas, siguió discutiendo, airado, con el hombre del coche-. ¡Oye! ¡Qué te estamos hablando!

- ¡Bah! ¡Pasad de él!-. Les dijo entonces Naruto, dando un paso al frente.- ¡Ahora mismo despacho a este pesado de inglés con dos palabras!

- ¡Quieto!-. La Hyrywa se apresuró a agarrar con la mano, el brazo del rubio. Aunque lo conocía de tan sólo dos días, no le había gustado demasiado la forma con la que había dicho arreglar el asunto.- ¿¡Qué vas a hacer!

- ¡Venga, confía en mí! ¡Mis amigos dicen que es la mejor forma de arreglar los problemas, aquí en Inglaterra!-. El Uzumaki logró desasirse de la muchacha, y, dando un paso al frente, situándose al lado de Neji, señaló al conductor del coche.- Eh!

- Oh, my God! What´s wrong now?-. Preguntó indignado el aludido.

- Fuck you!-. Soltó de improviso Naruto, produciendo el palidecimiento progresivo de los que allí se encontraban y el enrojecimiento del inglés. Lee, con su siempre intacta sonrisa, se apresuró a traducir.

- Y ahora, Naruto acaba de decir…¡Qué te follen!

En los siguientes segundos, pareció que hubiese estallado una auténtica bomba. El inglés comenzó a golpear el propio volante de su coche, al perder el control por culpa de aquello niños, Neji se lió a tortazos con lee, repitiéndole una y otra vez, que no tradujese más, y Asuka y Ran, tratando de detenerlo, recibiendo por su parte algún que otro golpe, que no se les podría considerar involuntario. La gente, sorprendida entre tanto escándalo, se arremolinó en torno al extraño grupo de alumnos del Konoha´s College, y la pareja de policías que tomaban el té tranquilamente, en una cafetería cercana, tuvieron que intervenir con dureza, amenazando con sus porras eléctricas, ya que, ni los curiosos se apartaban, ni el coche arrancaba, aunque el semáforo se encontrase hace ya media hora, en verde, y los chicos, no paraban de golpearse e insultarse a gritos, en inglés, o en su propio idioma.

Tras media hora de deliberaciones, la pequeña guerra desatada dio su fin. El inglés conductor se marchó con un humor de mil demonios, los curiosos se alejaron por temor a las porras de los policías, y éstos, amenazaron a los alumnos del College con meterlos en la cárcel, si por su culpa, se interrumpía de nuevo la hora del té.

Al cabo de otros diez minutos, todo volvió a ser calma relativa, por lo menos, hasta que Neji, con sus ojos blanquecinos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, y las sienes palpitando peligrosamente, se volvió hacia Ran y Asuka, que, tras lanzarse una mirada nerviosa, se echaron a temblar.

- ¡Vosotras! ¡Ha sido todo por vuestra culpa!-. Dijo, con rabia.- ¡Diablos, no sois más que una molestia!

- ¡Eh! ¡Qué el que molestas serás tú, listo!-. Le contestó al punto, la Akane.

- ¡Bah! Cállate, inútil… de todas formas, esta clase de problemas podía esperarme de la hija de un presidiario…-. A la muchacha de cabello negro, se le cambió la expresión en una décima de segundo, adquiriendo una palidez verdaderamente preocupante y un agrandamiento de pupilas demasiado pronunciado para ser normal. Ran, a su lado, se apresuró a defenderla.

- ¡Cierra la boca, Hyuga! ¡Tú no tienes derecho a hablarle así!

- Y tú en opinar de ese tema cuando deberías ser tú la primera en no comentar nada sobre temas referentes a los padres…-. Respondió Neji fríamente.

- ¡Ve… vete a la mierda!-. Exclamó la Hyrywa, enrojeciendo violentamente.- ¡Llevo sólo dos días aquí, pero desde que me viste en el aeropuerto no has dejado de machacarme con el tema una y otra vez, y ahora, porque sí… ¿La vas a tomar también con Asuka!

- Yo la tomo con quién me da la gana…

- ¡Pero serás antipático…!-. Aquellas respuestas dejaban en blanco a la muchacha de cabello castaño, le resultaba difícil de creer que existiera en el mundo una persona tras despreciable como Neji Hyuga.

- Os seré más concreto… no soy antipático, soy odioso…-. Puntualizó él, esbozando una extraña sonrisa.

- Has dado justo en el clavo-. Afirmó con un pronunciado asentimiento de cabeza, la Akane.

- Idiota…-. Ran, a pesar de tener sus ojos castaños clavados en la estalactita de hielo, o lo que era lo mismo, el chico de ojos plateados, miraba a su alrededor por el rabillo del ojo, viendo tras ella como el resto de sus compañeros, observaban la situación un tanto tensos y nerviosos, y, a su frente, los coches dirigiéndose a toda velocidad al semáforo, pasando peligrosamente cerca de uno de los pies de Neji.

- De todas formas… es difícil no ser odioso con gente que molesta por su simple existencia…-. Se carcajeó el Hyuga, al cabo de unos segundos en silencio.

- ¡Ey! ¡El de la risa de maníaco, no te pases!-. Le advirtió Naruto, defendiendo a las chicas tal y como lo había hecho en el avión hacía dos días.

- Y apártate un poco, que te van a atropellar…-. Murmuró la Hyrywa, alargando su mano para apartar al chico con el que discutía.

- ¿¡Qué haces!-. Éste, retrocedió un paso más, pisando sin darse cuenta la carretera.- ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme, no podría ser responsable de lo que te llegaría a pasar!

- Menudo fantoche… ¡Qué te apartes, imbécil, que ese coche va muy rápido y se dirige hacia ti!-. Insistió Ran, acercándose a él, cada vez más disgustada.

A pocos metros de ella y de Neji, un automóvil de color rojo oscuro, se acercaba a toda velocidad justo al lugar en el que se hallaban ellos dos, y, por la cara del conductor, parecía lo suficientemente bebido como para verlos.

- ¡Qué me dejes!-. Otro paso más hacia atrás.

- ¡Quítate de ahí!-. La muchacha consiguió enredar sus dedos en la muñeca del chico, sorprendiéndose de lo fría que estaba.

El coche, en breves segundos, impactaría contra el Hyuga.

- Maldita enana…-. Él forcejeó, con brusquedad, sin importarle el simple hecho de hacerle daño con sus violentos gestos. Ran, en un intento de defenderse, golpeó sin querer, un puñetazo no demasiado potente a la pálida mejilla del chico. Durante un momento, él se mantuvo en silencio, más, de pronto, como si acabase de darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, se rozó, lentamente, las yemas de los dedos con el lugar enrojecido por el golpe, utilizando la misma mano que la Hyrywa tenía asida, ahora, con algo de vacilación. Y de repente, volviéndose hacia ella, con la mayor expresión de odio, desprecio y crueldad, bramó.- ¡Tú… BASTARDA!

Retrocedió otro paso más y, con fuerza, agarró con el brazo que tenía libre, la mano de la muchacha. Con la rabia brillando en sus clarísimas pupilas, y, sin percatarse de aquel automóvil que se dirigía hacia ellos, le dio un violento empujón que, sin poder evitarlo, la lanzo directa contra el coche.

- ¡No!

- ¡Ran!

Fue entonces, cuando Neji pudo descubrir lo que había hecho. Asustado de pronto, intentó alargar el brazo y cazarla por la cintura, pero no llegó a tiempo, ni siquiera la rozó, sólo pudo ver cómo el resto de sus compañeros o bien se dirigían hacia ella, que a su vez, no podía evitar el impacto contra el automóvil, o bien, se cubrían el rostro con las manos, sin tener fuerzas de lo que venía a continuación. Volvió el rostro con tal brusquedad, que tuvo que haberle producido un agudo dolor, sin embargo, ni lo sintió, la sangre se le había acabado por congelar en el corazón cuando la parte lateral izquierda del coche, con fuerza, golpeó de lleno el costado de la muchacha de ojos castaños, haciéndole ahogar un gemido y arrojándola, medio por los aires, contra el semáforo, donde su cabeza impactó de lleno contra la barra de metal.

Se oyó un horrible silencio, sólo roto por el acelerar del coche, que salió a la fuga, sin detenerse a echar un vistazo a la chica, y los gritos asustados de los ingleses, que al momento, se dirigieron hacia ella.

Gaara, con las pupilas dilatadas por la impresión, se arrojó contra Ran, estrechándola entre sus brazos en el momento que ésta, inconsciente, y con una horrible herida alargada en su frente que sangraba con copiosidad, se resbalaba hacia el suelo, interponiéndose así en el camino hacia el duro asfalto.

- ¡Despierta!-. Exclamó él, pasando sus manos por su rostro, apartando los grandes borbotones de líquido rojo que corrían por él.- ¡Despierta!

- ¡Santo Dios, llamad a una ambulancia! ¡Qué alguien llame a una ambulancia!-. Gritó histérica Asuka, olvidando su miedo hacia el pelirrojo, arrojándose hacia el suelo, se arrodilló y cubrió con sus manos la enorme y profunda brecha.- ¡VAMOS!

Neji, aún inmóvil, con el brazo extendido con intención de evitar el atropello fatal de Ran, sintió cómo de pronto, el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado, y, sin poder evitarlo, retrocedió un par de pasos, tropezó con el bordillo, y cayó de espaldas sobre la acera.

"¿¡Qué… qué he hecho!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un inusitado silencio reinaba en la clase número trece, y aunque el profesor de matemáticas no había llegado, a pesar de que la hora de la asignatura estaba pronto a finalizarse, no bullía en el ambiente los corrientes gritos de Naruto y las correspondientes respuestas de Sasuke, ni los vuelos por los aires de Shikamaru ni los puñetazos de Temari, nada… aquel aula, en vez de una clase de un College, parecía un velatorio, próximo al entierro.

Sin embargo, entre todos aquellos rostros tensos y tristes, el que sin duda era el más sombrío de todos, era sin duda el de Asuka, que, sin saber demasiado bien por qué, se culpaba por lo ocurrido a su amiga. Si ella no hubiera hecho la estupidez de darle la patada al caramelo gigante, y éste, no hubiese impactado de lleno contra el quita-barros del coche del inglés, ningún coche hubiese atropellado a Ran. Sabía positivamente que en el fondo, lo que había ocurrido, no había sucedido gracias a ella y sin embargo, había vuelto a notar aquella horrible sensación que hacía un par de años había jurado no volver a sentir. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando sus párpados, y en su confusa y lastimada mente, imágenes pasadas volvieron, trayéndose consigo aquel sentimiento tan horrible que nunca dejaba de arrastrar. Los oídos se volvieron sordos a todo lo que la rodeaba, lo único que podía escuchar ahora, eran esos gritos de hacía tanto tiempo, unos gritos… que no podría olvidar en la vida, y que ahora, le recordaban a los que había dado Ran hacía una hora.

"_¡Suéltala! ¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hermana!"_

"_¡Maldito crío… no te atrevas a meterte en lo que no te importa, si no, cobrarás un precio bien alto!"_

"_Okiro… por favor… déjalo ya… te harán mucho daño…"_

"_¡No tienes derecho a hablar así!"_

"_¡Apártate!"_

"_Bah… ¡Eres sólo un bastardo! ¡A por él, chicos!"_

"_Asuka… perdóname… esta vez tú tenías razón… soy demasiado pequeño para defender cosas de adultos…"_

"_¡O… Okiro!"_

- ¿Estás teniendo una pesadilla, no?-. Preguntó de pronto una voz ronca a su oído, sacándola con violencia de la ensoñación en la que se había sumido sin darse cuenta.

Abrió los párpados con brusquedad, y, sin recordar ya las veces que se le había helado la sangre en sus venas, descubrió a su lado el rostro de Uchiha Sasuke, con una expresión entre dulce y burlona pintada en él.

- ¡Tú!-. Exclamó Asuka, dando un bote sobre su silla.- ¿¡Se puede saber por qué me has hecho eso!-. El chico se incorporó y apoyó sus manos sobre sus caderas, con los labios levemente torcidos; una postura que hizo babear inconscientemente a Sakura, que los observaba a ambos de reojo.

- No lo sé. Pero la verdad, no resulta muy normal ver a una chica intentando aguantar las lágrimas mientras murmura palabras sin mucho sentido… aunque claro, si el cerebro te marcha como el baka de Naruto, no me extrañaría nada…-. Comentó con desenfado, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

- ¡Eh, qué eso ha sobrado, dobe!-. Gritó por su parte el chico rubio, que hasta el momento, se había guardado en una conversación más bien débil con la temblorosa Hinata, muy afectada por el atropello de Ran. La Akane, por su parte, no hizo caso a la protesta de Naruto y se puso en pie con fuerza, casi derribando su asiento; se sentía furiosa de haber estado a punto de llorar, y encima, que precisamente él se hubiera dado cuenta de ello. Pero, por segunda ven en aquel College, calculó mal la distancia, y, tal y como le ocurrió con Itachi Uchiha la noche anterior, se quedó a tan sólo unos milímetros de la descolocadora cara de Sasuke, sin provocar ni el más mínimo sobresalto en su dueño. Ella sintió un escalofrío, pero soportó sus ojos negros y no se movió ni un solo milímetro.

- ¿¡De qué hablas, idiota! ¡Yo no he estado a punto de llorar!

- Vaya…-. Murmuró él, en un susurro que tan solo fue audible para Asuka.- ¿Te gusta decir las cosas a la cara… verdad?-. Ella tembló, pero se obligó mentalmente a que el muchacho no lo notase.

- Me encanta-. Corroboró la chica, aspirando el aliento de Sasuke, que, gracias al chicle que se había tomado después de salir de la enfermería, olía a menta.

Hubo un instante de silencio, en el que los dos chicos se quedaron observándose intensamente, sin ceder ni el uno ni el otro.

- Eres cabezota… ¿Sabes? Puedo estar así, en esta posición si quiero el resto del día, dándome igual lo comprometedora es y la mirada furibunda de Sakura…-. Dijo entonces él con toda seriedad, pero sin borrar ni un solo instante aquella mueca irónica en sus labios. Riku sonrió a su vez, imaginando la cara de su compañera pelirrosa, aunque por dentro, su conciencia le estuviera llamando culpable. Pero no había motivo de preocupación, ella era la número uno en fingir, si se trataba de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- Es una lástima, pero yo no puedo estarlo…-. Con hosquedad, se apartó de él, y volvió a sentarse en su mal puesta silla. Sasuke la miró fijamente durante algunos segundos y suspiró, medio molesto.

- Ayer no te importaba estarlo con mi hermano…-. La mirada esmeralda de la chica de cabello negro se clavó en la suya, despidiendo chispas.

- ¿!Nos espiaste!-. Chilló, enrojeciendo.

- No… pero sí que oí la conversación entre tú y Haihai en el desayuno…-. Repuso él, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Sabes qué es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?-. Le cuestionó Asuka, frunciendo firmemente el entrecejo.

- Lo sé, pero… yo soy un maleducado…

A Asuka se le dilataron las pupilas, con mayor intensidad que antes, y tuvo que haces dominio de su sangre fría, que, a decir verdad, no superaba la línea de la normalidad, para soportar la última frase que captaron sus oídos. Frente a sus ojos, el mismo rostro de Sasuke, aunque con ojos verdes en vez de aquellos negros, volvió a esbozar aquella mueca de niño malo que hacía enloquecer a las chicas de los alrededores, y blanqueaban la mente de la Akane.

- Es… escucha, yo…-. Comenzó ella, con la boca seca, captando al momento la figura del Uchiha menor, que ya se disponía a irse dado que no se le daba respuesta.

- ¿Sí?

- Sé que quizás no tenga mucho sentido, pero… me gustaría que supieras que tú… me recuerdas a alguien…-. Le dijo entonces la muchacha, dejando quieta su mirada en el suelo. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿… Cómo…?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¡Ahhh!-. Ran abrió mucho los ojos, gritando, dejando escapar de su pecho el horrible miedo que sentía. Aquel automóvil rojo fuego, se dirigía hacia ella a toda velocidad, y nada podría detener el tiempo para su desgracia. Aquella vez, como en otra, hacía tantos años, vio a la muerte a la cara. Por el rabillo del ojo, observó como Neji, tras su empujón, intentaba asirla de nuevo, y como, sin poder evitarlo, se le escapaba de las manos. La Hyrywa, cerró los párpados con fuerza y ahogó un gemido de dolor, cuando el costado del coche le dio de lado, haciéndola girar sobre sí misma y proyectándola hacia arriba. De pronto, el mundo se sacudió entero, desenfocando todo lo que se hallaba a su alrededor, y algo cálido le resbaló por el rostro, empañándole la vista por completo, cubriéndola, sin remedio alguno, en la más negra oscuridad.

- ¡Ahhh!

La misma chica, dos horas después, chilló de malestar cuando, despertando de un agitado sueño intentó incorporarse, sintiendo un desgarrador y agudo dolor en su muñeca izquierda, una de las que utilizó para sentarse, y en el costado derecho. La cabeza, por su parte, le hizo creer que estaba subida en un tiovivo, pues todo le daba vueltas.

- Como hagas eso otra vez, te acabarás partiendo la mano y te desmayarás de nuevo… y no creo que estos ingleses de regalen un día entero en el hospital por cortesía de la casa…-. Comentó una voz algo ronca, no muy lejos de ella.

Ran, con más tranquilidad ahora, volvió su rostro hacia aquel timbre conocido, y se sorprendió al ver a la persona que menos de creyó imaginar a su lado. Neji.

- ¡Hyuga!-. Exclamó, alzando la voz más de lo normal-. ¿¡Qué… qué haces aquí!

- Ayudé a Gaara a traerte al hospital. Llamamos a una ambulancia lo antes posible, pero, con ayuda de todos, conseguimos parar la hemorragia de la brecha de la cabeza antes de que ésta llegara.-. Explicó, en un tono totalmente paciente y suave, el chico de ojos plateados.- Más tarde, Haihai se enteró de lo ocurrido y llegó al hospital hecha un mal de lágrimas…

- ¿Un mar de lágrimas?-. Preguntó perpleja la Hyrywa, imaginándose a su tutora en la actitud que mantenía siempre Lee con su maestro.

- Ajá. Puro fingir. Después, en cuanto dejó de darles la tabarra a los médicos, nos cogió a Gaara y a mí desprevenidos y empezó a dar sus hipótesis sobre lo ocurrido…

- Buf… miedo me da imaginarlo… ¿De qué se trataba la dicha hipótesis?-. Preguntó interesada la chica, entornando la cabeza.

- Insinuaba que te habíamos intentado violar y que por eso, en tu desesperación, habías huido, aterrorizada, y al cruzar la calle sin mirar, te había cogido el coche.- Explicó Neji, intentando controlar las continuas risas que querían salir de su garganta al recordar la teoría de su tutora espía.

- ¡No!-. Soltó ella, no sabiendo si mostrarse divertida o indignada.

- Sí… el pelirrojo está aún fuera, intentándola hacer entrar en razón… pero por lo que ambos tardan… diría que no lo ha conseguido…

Durante un instante, se observaron de reojo, y a la vez, estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, imaginándose la cómica escena. Después de mucho tiempo, sus risas volvían a confundirse entre sí, haciéndoles olvidar todo lo que les rodeaba. Pero, cuando sus miradas se encontraron con casualidad, sonriéndose mutuamente, aquel sonido desapareció por completo, y desviaron su vista hacia el lado contrario, incómodos.

- Escucha, Hyrywa…-. Comenzó él de pronto, carraspeante.- Me gustaría… que a partir de ahora, nos dejásemos de llamar por los apellidos…

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero que me llames Neji, y quiero llamarte Ran.-. Declaró él, intentando aparentar firmeza.- Creo que, después de lo que ha pasado… sería la mejor manera de reconciliarnos y… bueno… olvidar el rencor…-. Atrajo la perpleja mirada de la muchacha, que se había quedado pasmada.

- ¿¡Cómo!.- Aquella frase le había pillado totalmente desprevenida. El chico bufó, sin querer mirarle a los ojos.

- En serio… ¿No eres capaz de decir una palabra que contenga más de dos sílabas?-. Suspiró cuando la mirada desorbitada de la Hyrywa no cambió.- Hagamos una especie de… tregua. Te debo una por lo que te e hecho… y creo que esto es una buena manera de hacerlo…-. Le informó el Hyuga con voz queda.- Yo no te insulto y tú no me contestas… ¿De acuerdo?

- Más que una tregua, parece un trato…-. Observó Ran, reaccionando por fin de las palabras del muchacho de ojos plateados, su antiguo archienemigo.

- Todas ellas lo son…-. Comentó él filosóficamente. La muchacha lo observó de reojo, y de pronto, se echó a reír, recordando los viejos tiempos.

- Sigues hablando como un profesor de universidad…

Neji como respuesta, sonrió de pronto. No con una de esas sonrisas burbujeantes de autosuficiencia y superioridad, no, ahora lo hacía con un tipo diferente, que le iluminó el rostro de una manera en la que hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, e hizo que Ran, frente a él, se sonrojase, pensando involuntariamente lo guapo que podía lograr a ser.

- Hay cosas que nunca cambian…

Se hizo un extraño silencio, que sólo hizo inquietar a la Hyrywa, que se apresuró a cortarlo al momento.

- ¿De verdad que a partir de ahora habrá paz?-. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió, aunque, a decir verdad, no resultaba tan idiota como parecía. Al fin y al cabo, resultaba bastante increíble que un rencor de nueve años, desapareciera como un nombre escrito en la arena, en tan sólo un par de horas.

- De verdad de la buena.- Afirmó él rotundamente, en el instante en que se incorporaba en la silla en la que estaba sentado.- Pero no creas que eso significa que cada vez que me veas, te colgarás de mi cuello, tirándome al suelo, como haces con la Akane…

- ¡No pensaba hacerlo!.- Replicó ella, haciéndose la ofendida. El Hyuga, con aspecto divertido, se dirigió hacia la puerta, abriéndola con suavidad.

- Es tarde… será mejor que te vistas ya. No creo que las batas del hospital sean las más adecuadas para salir a la calle…-. Las mejillas ya encendidas de Ran, se intensificaron cuando ella, por su prisa en seguir al muchacho de ojos plateados, había saltado de la cama, sintiendo como, tras ella, aquella especie de blusón se abría, mostrando sin tapujos lo que ocultaba. La muchacha, dando un respingo y más roja que un tomate, se apresuró a cerrarse la bata, dando gracias al cielo que Neji no se hallase tras ella.- Por cierto…-. Añadió éste.- Bonito tanga… cuando los enfermeros te han desnudado para ponerte la bata, se han quedado flipados… incluso le ha gustado a Haihai… comentó algo de una charla sobre el uso adecuado de la ropa interior cuando llegases al colegio…

- ¡Idiota!-. Gritó la Hyrywa, tirándole el almohadón, que, por desgracia, solo golpeó la puerta que dejó el Hyuga al huir por ella.- Buff… espero que Gaara no me haya visto…-. Soltando un suspiro, se arrojó sobre la cama deshecha.- Entonces… todo se ha arreglado… Dios mío… no me lo creo… ¡Gracias!.- Aún no se lo creía.- Ya no habrás más insultos, ni gritos, ni odio…-. De pronto, una extraña expresión afloró en el rostro, que hizo pareja con el color carmín de sus mejillas.- Aunque en el fondo, he de admitir que nunca lo odié… al fin y al cabo… él fue mi primer amor…

PLAM!

Ran levantó bruscamente la cabeza, desoyendo el consejo de Neji sobre incorporarse con demasiada violencia. Perpleja y dolorida, descubrió que la puerta se había cerrado sola. Aunque… juraría haber visto una cabellera roja y unos ojos verdiazules observándola fijamente.

**Bueno, ahora paso a contxtar a los reviews... ke esta vez han sido solamente 8... snif, sinf... ke penitaaaa! El el capítulo en el ke e tnido mnos... espro ke est os gust + y ke mandéis ! Xfavor, solo es un minuto lo ke s tarda, dadle al botoncito de Submit Review y dejáis vuestras opiniones e ideas… los tres primeros recibirán de regalo un Nareuto cn micrófono... xD!**

**LINATA: Fuiste la primera en escribirme! Musas graicas, recibní tu review recién estgrnado el capi! Ya habrás visto kien fue Kaoru, jejeje, se ke daba la impresión de ke piodía ser un antiguo novio o algo así, pero ya has visto ke no, ke era su hermano! A todos les dolió ese bolazo de Neji, jajaja, incluso eso lo saké de la realidad, una vez, en el tnis, le di un buen pelotazo en ese sitio a un compañro mio! Jaja, me rio d solo acordartme! Me alegro d ke t aya gustao muxo el capítulo, espro ke me vuelvas a scribí bien prontito! Bsos!**

**ALEXIEL DE MERAK: Hola wapa! Jajaja, abria ke ver cmo le kedó ese sitio a neji después del bolazo, verdad? Y si, ijha mia, m salio muuuuuy largo, aunke este m salió + corto, cierto? XD! Muxos animos con tu fic, en cuanto lo actualics, m iré a leerlo, x cierto, se lo recomiendo a todos: Lament of Inocence! Genial! Muxos bsos!**

**KOGOME 1013: Olaaa! Me alegro de ke t asya gustao muxo el capítulo, y espro ke est, a psar de ser algo traumátivco, t aya gustao bastant! Bueno, tu messenger no me ha salido en el correo, se ve ke sta prohibido ke se pongan, d todas formas, t doy akí mi dirección: "belen971" ya sabes lo ke viene después... muyxos bsos y espro hablar cntigo pronto por el MSN!**

**AYA CHAN 1: Wow! Mudo reviewwwww, ke largooo! Jajaja, es verdad, yo tambien soy bastant celosa... pro npo creo ke m pondría cmo tenten, ya ke ni ella ni neji saliendo.. jewjej, paranoyas mias! X cierto, veo ke t caen las d las 2H, eh? Jaja, pro aclarart una cosita, temari no les moja la camista, lo ac es darle un botellazo en todas las tetas... xD! A mi tambien m gusta mucho temari, es mi kinouchi en luxa y prsonalidad preferida... se nota, verdad? Jajaja, si tu kieres un kanki, yo kiero un Gaara ! Muxzos bsos, espro ke est capi tambie t gust!**

**NAKURUENVY: Ey! Wapísimaaaaa! Ke tal? Spero ke mu bien! Jajaja, yio, si hubiera stado allí, también me hubiera tronchado en la cara de Neji... buf! M lo imagino cn la cara to roja, revolcándose x el suelo… bueno! Pos ke sepas ke asuka y Ran lo van a meter en muchos + lios, empezando x el ke l mtn en est capi, cn el caramelito! XD! Me alegro muxo k t gust las parejas ke e pueto, y, respecto a las ke m as sugerido, t digo ke no vas muy desencaminada ... ; )! Muxos bsos, ojalá vuelvas a scribirm! **

**HINATALOVE: Olaaa! Diosss, otro pdazio de review, muxísimas gracias! Dí ke si, ke la mirada de Neji acojona igual ke la de Gaara... xD! Admás, veo ke lo de kabuto y orochimaru tambien os ha gustado... jajaja, genial! Y si, trankila, cmo abrás visto, ya han exo las pacs y trambién abrá algo de romance entr ellos... y sí! Pienso pponer muxas locas , aunke no tnbdrñán ke ser en una discvoteca... en el siguient capi, es, una noxe loca, sin duda! Y bueno... a sabr a ke juegos jugarán cn un pervertido de Kankuro entre ellos... xD! Bueno, ya abrás dscubierto ke okiro no es otro ke el hermano de Asuka... aunke,. Aún esta por sabr ke le pasó! Bueno, t dejo ya, espro ke m vuelvas a scribí! Bsos!**

**AYA CHAN 2: jajaja, ola de new! Ke bien! Otro review largo! Pro s me a exo un poco lioso... xD! Ke bien ke l gust también a tu amiga, a ve si tngo suert y m acen un pokito de publicidad... xD! M an encantao vuestros comentariosss xD! Sí ija, a la de la 2H le dolió bastant ese botellazo... X cierto, sabíais ke el tema ese de : Porké los kiwis no tienen plumas era en realidad un tema d castigo ke le pusieron a uno d mis amigos en Inglaterra? Poara ke veais las idioteces ke mandaban... xD! Bueno, a las dos, espro ke m volvais a scribi, y esos comentario en vuestrar parts preferidas an stao genial! Aver cuando hablamos por el MSN! Muxos bsossss!**

**RIKU90: Sí! El review te salió bastant larguillo : )! Dí ke si... ke si la liamos cn nuestras amigas no significa nada! Aajaja, tu m entenderás, no? xD! Jaja, abrás visto la aparición de Haihai, no? cn sus teorias sobre lo ke pasó cn Ran y el coche... xD! Bueno wapísima, espro ke m vueklvas a scribí! Muxisimos bss ksito!**

**Bien! Hasta akí llego, y, x decima vez, gomen x el retraso... buf.. el colegio m mata, ai gent ke escribe ke me entnderá! En fin, solo espro ke xfavor, mandéis reviews... ke no s tarda más de dos mintuos, no sabéis lo ke se alegra el día a un pobr colegiala cmo yo xD! **

**En fin, muxisimos bsos y asta el siguient capi!**


	9. Juego nocturno

**Olaaa! Bueno, antes que nada, perdón con creces por el enorme retraso en actualizar, pero he estado bastante liada con el colegio y demás... en fin, d todas formas, espero que la espera haya valido la pena, este capítulo es el más largo de todos los que he escrito! Espero que os guste! Y ya sabéis, xfavor, sed buenos y alegradme mi atareada vida de estudiante... xD... con unos buenos reviews! **

**En fin, muchos bsos y… a leer!**

Capítulo 9 Juego nocturno 

- ¡Ran! ¡Ran!-. Cuando la puerta de la sala en la que se encontraban reunidas todas las clases del College se abrió, dejando mostrar tras ella cuatro figuras, tres de ellas, sostenidas entre sí, y la otra, cubriéndoles las espaldas, sobresaltando su pelambre negra.

Asuka, junto a Temari y a Hinata, fue la primera en levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse hacia los recién llegados, con la preocupación brillando en sus rostros, acompañados de recelo y desconfianza.

- ¡Tú! ¡Ojos blancos, ya puedes estar dejando a Ran en paz, o recibirás los tortazos destinados a Shikamaru en plena cara!.- Fue lo primero que exclamó a voz de grito la hermana de Gaara, situándose frente al aludido, que le sobrepasaba sus buenos dos palmos de altura. Éste, frunció peligrosamente el entrecejo, y no apartó el brazo que rodeaba los hombros de la Hyrywa. La muchacha de cabello castaño, miró aprensiva a su amiga y al chico, para acto seguido, descubrir las miradas incrédulas y asesinas, que le lanzaban con descaro Tenten y Nao, sentadas en un grupo de sillas y pupitres no muy lejos de ellos. Suspiró hondamente, y creyó que aclarar todo lo ocurrido sería ahora lo más importante, sin importar el hecho de que, en aquel instante, la Head Master, con un tic nervioso en el ojo izquiero y echando espuma por la boca, los aniquilaba con sus ojos, ya que, esta era la undécima vez ya que la interrumpían.

- No… Temari… estás confundida…-. Comenzó a decir pacientemente.

- ¿¡Confundida!-. Fue Asuka la que respondió por la rubia.- ¡Ahora no intentes disculparle, ese tío ha intentado matarte!.- El ceño del Hyuga se marcó aún más y Ran olió el peligro mejor incluso que Akamaru, el perro de Kiba.

- Qué no… que él y yo ya no estamos…

- ¡Ya puedes quitarle la mano de encima, ya verás que, encima que por tu culpa la han atropellado, la vas a sobar encima!.- Gritó Temari, fulminando con sus ojos azules oscuros la pálida mano de Neji, que se posaba en el hombro izquierdo de la Hyrywa. Todo aquel que no atendía a los recién llegados, acabaron haciéndole caso, atraídos por la última frase de la muchacha de las cuatro coletas.

- ¡Confirmada! ¡Mi teoría ha sido confirmada!-. Chilló de pronto como una histérica Haihai, dirigiéndose hacia el pelirrojo con gesto acusador.- ¡La intentásteis violar!

- ¿¡Cómo… dice!.- Intervino Hinata, enrojeciendo violentamente.

- ¡Pedazo de guarra! ¡Ya sabía yo que ese "atropello" se traía algo entre manos!.- Saltó Nao, incorporándose de su asiento.

- ¡Serás…!-. La chica de la 2H no fue la única que se dirigió a zancadas hacia ellos, Tenten, nada más escuchar las palabras de la tutora de la clase trece, se apresuró a seguir a su compañera de aula.- ¡Eres una falsa! ¡Primero le llamas de todo, y ahora, te dejas toquetear!

- ¡No!-. Negó con fuerza la pobre aludida

- ¡Eh! ¡Espera un momento! ¿¡Me llamabas de todo!-. Reaccionó el Hyuga, acercándose peligrosamente a una Ran desesperada.

- Jeje… pues ya sabes… lo normal….- Intentó disculparse ella, encogiéndose de hombros.- Cómo me caías mal…

- ¿¡Qué!

- ¡Anda, no metas el patazo, Neji! ¡Qué tu tampoco te quedabas corto!-. Intervino Naruto, metiéndose en la conversación sin que nadie lo llamara.

- ¿¡Cómo!-. Aquella vez, fue a Ran a la que le tocó volverse hacia el ojiplateado, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Tú para que te metes, baka!-. Protestó molesto el Hyuga, desviando incómodo el rumbo de sus ojos.

- ¡Porque me da la gana, listo!-. Respondió el rubio, levantándose con ganas de pelea.

- ¡Cállate pesado, no te metas!-. Le cortó con enfado Tenten, que estaba demasiado ocupada en fulminar aquella mano del muchacho de cabello negro y largo, que no se apartaba del hombro de la Hyrywa.

- ¡Eso, eso!-. Corroboró a toda prisa Nao, que aniquilaba a su vez la otra mano que se posaba sobre el hombro derecho de la chica de cabello castaño, que esta vez pertenecía a Gaara.

- ¡Bah! ¡Hay que ver como sois las chicas! ¡Coladas por uno que tiene risa de maníaco, y por otro que te lanza una miradas de acojone!-. Exclamó Naruto, exasperado.

- ¿¡Cómo dices!-. Los ojos de los aludidos se clavaron con enojo en él, mientras el rostro de la muchacha de los moños enrojecía por la vergüenza.

- Buff… ¿Por qué siempre tienen que andar matiendo jaleo? Mira qué son problemáticos…-. Comentó Shikamaru por lo bajo, observando de reojo al grupo de compañeros, en el que Naruto, Neji y Gaara parecían a punto de liarse a tortazos, y las tres chicas, se fulminaban a través de sus ojos.- Y mirad a la Head Master… está más roja que un pimiento y está a punto de arrojar su sillón contra ellos…- Fue una suerte que Asuka lo escuchara débilmente, pues se arrojó a tiempo sobre sus compañeros, tirándolos contra el suelo, antes de que la enorme silla mullida sobre la que había estado sentada Tsunade pasase rozándoles las cabezas.

- ¡Vieja Head Master, eso es homicidio intencionado!-. Soltó un enojado Naruto, levantándose con rapidez del parqué sobre el que había sido tirado.

- ¡Ni homicidio ni intencionado, pero como no os sentéis de una buena vez, voy a huntar _shits for all of yours faces_!-. Gritó colérica Tsunade.- ¡Y volvedme a traer esa condenada silla!

- Joder… a ver quién la entiende… primero nos la tira y ahora dice que se la devolvamos…-. Rezongó Kiba, sentado a la derecha del Nara, con los brazos apoyados tras la cabeza.

- ¡Y después nos dice que nos a untar mierda en la cara!-. Tradujo a gritos, como siempre, Lee.

- ¡Shhh! ¡No subas más los humos de lo que ya están! ¿No ves que si no será demasiado problemático?-. Le dijo Shikamaru, que temía que aquella noche se produjera una batalla campal como la que había sucedido el día que cogieron el avión para llegar al College.

- ¿¡Cómo! ¿¡Qué me vas a huntar tú, pedazo de vejestorio! ¡Ni respeto a los adultos ni leches, te vas a enterar de lo que vale un peine!

Tal y como diría, no solo el Nara, si no todos los que allí se encontraban, sería demasiado problemático y aburrido contar todo lo que sucedió a continuación, así que dejemos las cosas con que todos acabaron arrojados de mala manera sobre sus asientos, con alguna que otra magulladura, Tenten y Nao fulminando a Ran con la mirada, la cual por fin se había separado de los dos chicos que la habían traído del hospital; Neji, llevando a rastras a un Naruto rojísimo a su pupitres, bajo la mirada indiferente de Gaara. Al final, al pobre Shikamaru fue al que le cayó el marrón de subir la silla de la Head Master al escenario en que ella estaba subida, ayudando a Haihai, que no cesaba de murmurar "Pequeños violadores en potencia", alterando más y más los calmados nervios del muchacho de la coleta.

- Great!-. Fue lo primero que dijo Tsunade cuando por fin, con el cabello rubio cayendo de mala manera sobre su cara contorsionada por la cólera y los papeles que sostenía entre sus manos, hechos añicos, llegó a sentarse sobre su silla.- ¡Como iba diciendo, y ésta es la duodécima vez que lo repito ya, debido a los pequeños incidentes que han ocurrido durante el torneo de béisbol, el premio del radiocassette no fue ganado por ninguno de los dos equipos que llegaron a la final!

- ¿Y todo esto lo tiene que decir gritando?- Preguntó en un susurro la Hyrywa a su amiga Asuka. Ésta le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Por lo que todos los profesores, hemos decidido organizar esta noche un juego nocturno…!

- ¡GENIAL!- La voz de Kankuró hizo fruncir el ceño de Temari, sentada a la derecha de Hinata.

- ¡No esa clase de juegos, salido!-. Le chilló, negando con la cabeza. Su hermano se derrumbó en su asiento.

- Buah… pues entonces fijo que no vale la pena…-. No añadió nada más, pues un boli lanzado a la velocidad de la luz, le faltó poco para incrustarse en medio de su frente. Decidió callarse y no interrumpir más a la mujer rubia.

- ¡El juego consistirá en guiarse por una serie de pistas, por todo el colegio a oscuras, para llegar finalmente, a una sala o lugar concreto, en donde encontrará escondido el radiocassette. Cada grupo, estará formado por cinco personas, llevando únicamente una linterna!

- Miedo me da… con lo gafe que soy…-. Murmuró la Akane, torciendo el gesto levemente.

- ¡Pero no creáis que será facil llegar hasta el premio final, habrás más de treinta equipos compitiendo, y los distintos profesores, tutores, monitores y demás personal del College, intentará deteneros en el camino, llergándoos a encerrar en algún lugar o a secuestraros individualmente!

- ¡Hiiiiiiiiii! ¡¿Maya, te imaginas que nos encierran en un dormitorio con nuestros chicos?-. Se oyó decir a la voz de Nao, por encima de los débiles cuchicheos.

- Fijo que lo dice para montarse un cuarteto…-. Comentó despectivamente la hermana de Gaara, produciendo una amarga sonrisa en Ran y en Asuka, y el enrojecimiento de las mejillas de Hinata.

Tuvo suerte de que ni las dos chicas de la 2H, ni la propia Head Master, la llegase a escuchar.

- ¡Bueno, a continuación, leeré los componentes de cada uno de los grupos!-. Tsunade, con voz clara y potente, fue nombrando cada uno de los nombres de los alumnos del Konoha´s College, y, a jugar por el cambio de sus caras… no todos recibieron una buena sorpresa.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Los altavoces, situados en cada recoveco del colegio, emitieron un agudo pitido, que hizo dar un salto a los integrantes de cada uno de los equipos.

- Está a punto de comenzar… tendremos que tener cuidado con los profesores… sobre todo tú, Ran… no deberías jugar con la muñeca abierta y medio cuerpo morado-. Susurró Neji, apretando con fuerza el papel que contenía la primera pista, la que no podría abrir hasta que Tsunade anunciase el inicio del juego. La aludida no pudo evitar que se le escapase una sonrisa.

- Estoy bien… no es nada, ya no me duele…- Comentó, dando gracias internamente a la anestesia local. De reojo, Gaara y Tenten la observaron, con un extraño brillo en sus miradas, mientras que Nao, apoyada en una mesa muy cerca del pelirrojo, bostezaba ostentosamente. Neji asintió distraídamente, mientras miraba como la muchacha de los moños colocaba su pulgar sobre el interruptor de la linterna. De pronto, la voz de la Head Master hizo eco en cada una de las paredes de la sala en la que se hallaban.

- Well… the back count is begining…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- … three…

- ¿¡Preparados todos!- Preguntó a voz de grito Naruto, sujetando con fuerza la linterna que había sido asignada a su grupo.

- ¡Sí!-. Exclamó Asuka, apretando los puños con decisión.

-…- Hinata asintió débilmente con sus pupilas, acompañado de un murmullo demasiado bajo para ser audible.

- Cállate baka, quiero ver la luz de la linterna abrirse de inmediato cuando la cuenta atrás finalice…-. Chistó Sasuke, que era el encargado de guardar las pistas.- Pero si andas gritando no nos enteraremos…

- ¡Ya sabía yo que ibas a decirme algo, dobe!

- ¡Shhhhh! Silencio, Naruto, que tu voz hace mucho eco, y el comedor a oscuras da miedo…-. De reojo, la Akane descubrió como la pelirrosa se pegaba literalmente al cuerpo del muchacho de cabello negro. Dio gracias en silencio a la oscuridad de que solo ella se constatase de su ceño fruncido.

- Uhhhhh… no sé por qué… pero desde hace tiempo me está doliendo la barriga…-. Informó de pronto el muchacho rubio, agarrándose con fuerza el estómago.- Seguro que es por la mierda de comida que nos dan aquí…

- Pues entonces, cuídate de soltar algo…-. Le chistó de malas maneras Sasuke.

- ¿¡Y con eso qué me quieres decir!

- Tú ya me entiendes…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- … two…

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Qué nerviosssss!

- ¡Guapa! ¿¡Y por eso tienes que abrazar a Shikamaru con tanto ímpetu!- Preguntó una molesta Temari, apoyada sobre uno de los pupitres de la clase número catorce, con ambos brazos cruzados y un brillo peligroso en la mirada.

- Si quieres, yo te puedo abrazar…-. Sugirió Kankuro con tono meloso, avanzando hacia ella con pasos vacilantes. La chica de las cuatro coletas bufó.

- Ya ha bebido sake a escondidas otra vez…

- ¡Pero si es tu hermana!- Exclamó el muchacho de las argollas, con Iria colgando de su cuello.

- Ya lo sé… ¡Pero está como un tren! Hasta tú mismo lo dijiste…-. Bramó el chico de la cara pintada, sonriendo tontamente.

- ¿De veras?- Preguntó interesada Temari, arqueando una ceja.

- ¡Shikamaru!- Protestó la pelirroja.

- ¿¡Qué!- El muchacho de la coleta enrojeció violentamente, y clavó su vista en el suelo.

- Oh…-. Rezongó Shino por lo bajo.- Y pensar que ahora podría estar alimentando a mi tarántula…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- … One…

- ¡Kiba! Ya sé que está oscuro… ¡Pero no me creo que no tengas tacto en tus manos para saber que eso que tocas no es uno de los cucharones, si no mi trasero!- Chilló Ino, apartándose con brusquedad del muchacho de cabello castaño.

- ¿¡Y tú como sabes qué soy yo! ¿¡Eh! ¿¡Sabionda!- Le preguntó el aludido, con el gesto torcido.

- Primero, tú eres el único que llevas un perro en la cabeza todo el santo día y que me ha babeado de arriba abajo… y segundo, si fueras Lee o Choji, o acabaría de escuchar una ardiente confesión de amor, o cubierta de trozos de comida.- Explicó con paciencia la chica rubia, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ey, cariño, no te preocupues… ¡Si ella te rechaza aquí estoy yo para aceptarte!- Soltó de pronto Maya, acercándose sinuosamente al Inuzuka.

- ¡Pero bueno! ¿A ti no te gustaba Sasuke?- Cuestionó la Yamanka con los ojos en blanco.

- Bueno… sí, pero como él no está y Kiba está también potente, pues…-. El muchacho del perro pegó un pequeño salto al sentir las manos de la castaña acariciando su revuelto cabello.

- ¡Ohhhh! ¡En la oscuridad el amor de la juventud arde con fuerza, como una hoguera en medio de la noche!- Intervino con sus poéticas frases, Lee.

- Puaj… ya podíais buscar otro sitio, joder, que estamos en las cocinas…-. Comentó Ino, intentando ocultar cierto resentimiento en su voz.

- Eso, que estoy comiendo…-. Añadió Choji.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Bueno… ¿Lista la linterna, Tenten?- La aludida cerró los ojos durante unos instantes, paladeando auditivamente su nombre por aquella voz tan prfunda y grave.- … ¿Tenten?

- ¡Ss… sí, claro!- tartamudeó la muchacha de los moños, asintiendo frenéticamente con la cabeza.

- ¡Uyyyyyy! ¡Qué nervios tengo, Gaara!- Exclamó Nao, pegándose a él como una lapa.

"Creo que ésta es la décima vez que lo dice…"Comentó con sorna el pensamiento de la Hyrywa.

- Yo no lo estoy.- Contestó secamente él, sin rechazar el gesto de la chica de la 2H. Ran observó malhumorada a sus cuatro compañeros de reojo, y dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

"Buf… menudo par de parejitas… y lo malo… es que yo en ocasiones soy también así de tonta…" Pensó apesadumbrada.

No hubo tiempo para más tonteo, tartamudeos y pensamientos, pues en aquel momento, el vozarrón de Tsunade, amplificado en los altavoces, hizo que uno a uno, los equipos, encendieran sus linternas con un sonoro "Click" y leyesen con avidez la primera pista que tenían entre sus manos.

-… ¡¡¡GO!…

La luz de la linterna destelleó un momento, para luego alumbrar un par de frases garabateadas no muy cuidadosamente sobre el papel.

To find the following track 

_alone look for the place most disordered,_

_between the number 24 and the letters GI,_

_where the girls demonstrate her ardor_

_in chunks of very thin fabrics_

- ¡Traduce, Neji, que no entiendo ni una palabra!- Exclamó impaciente Ran, inclinándose sobre el papel.

- Inculta…-. Susurró él, esbozando una sonrisa burlona mientras la Hyrywa en broma, le daba un empellón con el hombro.- Je… dice lo siguiente:

_Para encontrar la siguiente pista_

_solo buscad el lugar más desordenado,_

_entre el número 24 y las letras GI,_

_donde las chicas demuestran su ardor_

_en trozos de telas muy finas._

- ¿Eh? ¿¡Pero qué mierda de pista es ésta!- se le escapó a Ran, pasmada ante algo así.

- Está claro que se refiere a vosotras.- Dijo Neji torciendo el gesto, pensativo.- Decidme… ¿Qué lugar tenéis más desordenado?

- ¡El armario!- respondió de inmediato la Hyrywa.

Se hizo un momento de silencio, que se rompió casi de inmediato cuando la chillona voz de Nao abrió la boca.

- Claro… por eso mencionaba la pista lo de los trozos de tela muy fina… se referían a los tangas de guarras como esas…-. Señaló la chica de la 2H, sonriendo burlonamente a las dos muchachas restantes, que no tardaron en saltar.

- ¡Eso lo serás tú!-. Gritó la chica de los moños, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

- ¡Y además, por lo menos nosotras no los enseñamos…!- Una mirada fulminante por parte de su compañera de habitación, hizo que Ran se diese cuenta de la pata que acababa de meter.

- Acabas de confirmar que los utilizáis…-. Observó el Hyuga distraídamente, sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de eso y centrarnos un poco en la nota?-. Cuestionó muy incómoda Tenten.- Porque como sabréis, hay decenas de dormitorio de chicas repartidos en dos edificios, y en cada cuarto, hay un mínimo de cinco armarios…

- La siguiente pista está en la habitación 3H-. Informó de pronto Gaara, que hasta entoncesse había mantenido en silencio. Ran se volvió hacia él, perpleja, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

- Fácil. La pista decía entre el número 2 y 4, y como comprenderéis, en que está en medio es el 3. Lo mismo sucede con las letras, en el abecedario, entre la G y la I, está la H.- Explicó pacientemente, sin descruzar sus brazos. Nao soltó un gritito emocionado.

- ¡Ay! ¡Gaara, eres un genio!-. Se abrazó a él con más fuerza. Éste, se limitó a lanzar una furtiva mirada a la Hyrywa, que desvió la vista, molesta y azorada.

- Fue gracias a ella por lo que lo descubrí. Gracias a sus tangas.

Se hizo un silencio extraño, que desde luego, no se esperaba por ninguno de los integrantes del grupo. Fue Ran, incómoda y más roja que un tomate, apreciando las miradas de sus compañeros sobre su baja figura, se decidió a darle fin.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos ya…-. Dijo, dirigéndose hacia la puerta de la enfermería.

- Sí.- Corroboró Neji, siguiéndola.- Pero de aquí en adelante, tendremos que tener mucho cuidado, especialmente con los profesores, estarán en los lugares donde hayan escondido pistas…

- Pues a mi me da igual que me pillen.- Declaró Nao.- Con tal de que no sea el seninfómano…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¿¡Estás seguro de que es por aquí, Naruto!- Preguntó en un puro jadeo, Sakura, la segunda en seguir al rubio. Tras ella, el resto del equipo los senguían a trompicones.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí, Sakurita! ¡La pista decía que la siguiente estaba en el lugar donde el ardor de la juventud se convertía en goles, canastas y puntos! ¡Fijo que se refiere al cuarto en donde guardan los materiales de Cejudo-sensei!-. Contestó él, mirando hacia atrás.

- Más te vale que esté, baka…- Dijo Sasuke, con un dejo amenazador.

- ¡Siempre desconfiando de mí, dobe!-. Exclamó exasperado el rubio, mientras poco a poco, la luz de la linterna se acercaba más al cuarto del profesor de gimnasia.

Unos segundos más tardes, el grupo se encontraba reunido frente a la puerta de entrada, en primer lugar, Naruto y el Uchiha menor, atentos por si súbitamente aparecía algún profesor. Asuka y Sakura corrían tras ellos, la primera, bostezando cansada, y la segunda, agazapada tras su compañera, muerta de miedo. Hinata, retrasada, miraba de un lado a otro nerviosamente, mordisqueando involuntariamente la uña de su dedo índice.

- Venga, entra tú primero…-. Dijo secamente el chico de cabello negro, dirigiéndose a su compañero, señalando de mala gana el picaporte.

- ¡Serás …! ¿Y por qué yo, eh?- Protestó éste, cruzándose de brazos y torciendo el gesto.

- ¡Pues porque tú vas siempre el primero!

- Ya, ya… lo que pasa es que eres un poco cobardica… y te da miedo que sea un profesor el que te pille a ti…-. Dijo Naruto, señalándose a sí mismo con la luz de la linterna, para que así, el muchacho de ojos negros pudiera ver su sonrisa burlona con el mayor esplendor.

- ¿Cobardica? ¿Yo? Je… y me lo dices tú… que no eres más que un gatito asustadizo…-. Sasuke no se allanó, y se apartó el flequillo de la frente, sin ocultar aquella expresión triunfal que apareció en él, provocando la ira del ojiazul.

- ¿¡Qué yo soy un gatito asustadizo!- Bramó el rubio, descruzando con violencia los brazos y remangándose las mangas de su camisa blanca.- ¿¡Quieres comprobar lo que un gatito asustadizo es capaz de hacer, listillo!- Sakura dejó escapar un bufido, exasperada, y se volvió con furia hacia el Uzumaki, que gritaba más fuerte que en un concierto de rock.

- ¡Baka! ¡Ya podrías bajar la voz que nos van a oír!- Le espetó con enfado. El pobre Naruto, cambió de inmediato su expresión, y se volvió hacia ella con los ojos escupiendo lágrimas de cocodrilo, haciendo pucheros como un niño de tres años.

- Joooo… ¡Sakura-Chan, él también estaba molestando!- Se quejó, curbando sus carnosos labios.

- ¡Te equivocas! ¡Él no grita tanto como tú!- Lo defendió la pelirrosa, con gesto disgustado.- ¿Verdad, Sasuke?-. El chico no contestó, y apartó la mirada.

Asuka suspiró pesadamente y carraspeó, intentando atraer sin mucho éxito la atención de sus demás compañeros.

- Eh… oíd… ¿Por qué no nos ponemos de acuerdo y entramos de una vez en el cuarto? Seguro que a éstas alturas los demás grupos han encontrado ya la segunda pista…

- Ya que tienes tanta prisa… adelante…-. Le invitó con sorna el Uchiha, señalando con su cabeza a la puerta cerrada. La Akane podría haber captado su tono de ironía a kilométros de distancia. Aspiró hondo, e hinchó el pecho.

- ¡Por supuesto!-. Enredó sus manos alrededor del picaporte.- Ya que no te atreves…-. Sonrió interiormente, cuando la mirada molesta del aludido se posó en su nuca, como un puñal sobre el filo de su cuello.

- ¿Dices qué no me atrevo…?- Repitió él peligrosamente, mientras con suavidad, agarraba con fuerza la propia extremidad pálida de Asuka, sobre el pomo del portón.

- Ajá. Eso mismo acabo de decir…-. Musitó ella, sintiendo de súbito su aliento sobre su oreja izquerda. Sakura, tras ellos, apretó los puños y los dientes.

- ¡Bah! ¡Pasa de él, Asukita, ya tendrías que saber que éste tío no es más que un dobe de cuidado!-. Exclamó de improvisto Naruto, rompiendo en mil pedazos la mágica burbuja que se había formado en torno a la muchacha de cabello negro y el Uchiha. Éste, se volvió de inmediato hacia él.

- Ya suponía que no conseguirías tener la boca cerrada…-. Siseó.

- ¡¿Me estás llamando bocazas?

- Eres más listo de lo que creía…

La Akane miró a ambos, oliendo el peligro de una nueva discusión. Negó con la cabeza, aquello ya empezaba a ser un poco bastante cansino.

- Venga, dejadlo ya de una vez… que ahora abro la puerta…-. Dijo, intentando enfriar los ánimos. Por desgracia, sólo consiguió el efecto contrario.

- ¡Pues no! ¡Ahora la abro yo!- El Uzumaki colocó su mano sobre las dos que ya estaban puestas sobre el picaporte.- ¡Ya que veo que este dobe no es lo suficientemente hombre para hacerlo!

- Maldita sea… ¡Apártate, baka, la abriré yo!- Sasuke, frenético, pegó un empellón a sus dos compañeros, a los que poco les faltó para caer al suelo.

- ¡Dobeeeeee! ¡Ésta me la pagas!- El rubio arremetió contra el Uchiha, dándole de lleno.

- ¡Uah! ¡Para Naruto, que yo estoy en medio!- Exclamó Asuka, apartándose sin mucho éxito de ellos dos.

- ¡Qué no! ¡Ahora abro yo!

- ¡Te he dicho que lo hago yo!

- ¡Tened cuidado!

- ¡Aparta!

- ¡Hazlo tú!

- ¡No me da la gana!

- ¡Te he dicho que te quites!

- ¡Y yo te he dicho que no lo pienso hacer!

- Vamos, chicos…

- ¡Baka, o te quitas, o te quito yo de un puñetazo!

- ¡No me sale de los hueeeeeeeeevos!

PLAF!

- ¡UAH!- Asuka se llevó la mano a la frente, golpeada en pleno por el manotazo del Uchiha.- ¡Ten más cuidado para ver a quién apuntas!

- Si es que es un dobe…

- Te la vas a cargar, Naruto…

- ¡Pues ya ves el problema! ¡Paso!

- ¡De ésta te enteras!-. Aquella vez, la Akane consiguió evitar el puño de Sasuke, y éste, acabó incrustándose en el estómago del chico rubio.

PRUFFFF!

PLAF!

La puerta del cuarto de material deportivo, acabó tocando el suelo. Entraron como una manada de elefantes en la habitación, cayendo unos sobre otros, arrastrando bates, raquetas y pelotas, excepto la siempre tímida y tranquila Hinata, que se mantuvo en el marco del portón, tapándose disimuladamente la nariz, observando de reojo la posición de sus cuatro compañeros: Sasuke encima de Naruto, Asuka de éste, y por último Sakura, que en el momento que descubrió que la ojiverde estaba encima de su adorado Uchiha, intentó apartarla de inmediato, fingiendo caerse.

- ¡Baka! ¡Te dije que no soltaras nada! ¡Podríamos haber muerto ahí afuera por el olor! ¡Si tienes ganas, márchate al baño!- Gritó enojado el chico de cabello negro, golpeando con el puño cerrado la nuca del Uzumaki.

- ¡Ya te dije que me dolía la barriga! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que se me haya escapado!- Se defendió sin una pizca de vergüenza el aludido.

- Además, eres un torpe…

- ¡Vete a tomar por saco! ¿¡Y tú, qué!- Respondió Naruto, gritando como un condenado.- ¡Podías no haberte tirado encima mía!

- ¡Yo no me he tirado encima de nadie, pero como comprenderás, con tanta oscuridad es muy dificil que logre ver nada!

- Bah… excusas, excusas… ¡De todas formas, apártate de una vez!- El rubio, con brusquedad, se incorporó, tirando de mala manera a sus dos compañeros de mala manera, uno sobre otro. Asuka parpadeó, y enrojeció casi al instante cuando la espalda del Uchiha menor acabó sobre su pecho, tumbado de espaldas casi totalmente sobre ella. El muchacho, a su vez, sintió aquello tan suave y cálido contra su piel débilmente protegida por la camiseta azul marino. Pudo apartarse y pedir disculpas, pero sin embargo, no lo hizo, las hormonas habían comenzado a hervir.

- ¡Pero bueno! ¿¡Es qué pensáis montar aquí algo parecido a lo que han hecho hoy el Travesti-sensei y su ayudante rarito!- Exclamó de pronto el ojiazul, bufando por lo bajo.

Sasuke, con los ojos clavados en el suelo, incómodo, se incorporó con rapidez sacudiéndose la ropa, cubierta por una fina capa de polvo.

- Aquí el único travesti y rarito eres tú…-. Murmuró.

- ¿¡Cómo dices! ¡Perdona qué te diga, pero creo que ésta no es la primera vez en el día en que te quedas en una posición tan comprometedora con Asuka!

- ¿De qué hablas, baka?

- ¡De lo qué has escuchado, dobe! ¡Ella no es como las histéricas de Ino y Maya, además, es mi amiga, y no quiero que caiga en tus redes!

"Oh, no… otra vez no…" Por suerte, una tímida voz dio fin a la discusión.

- Eh… chicos… creo que he encontrado la siguiente pista…

- ¿¡De verdad, Hinata!- Preguntó chillando, Naruto, volviéndose hacia ella con rapidez, olvidando al momento su enfado con el muchacho de cabello negro. Ésta asintió tímidamente, mientras sus mejillas se cubrían de rubor.- ¡Toma ya, eres un genio!- Exclamó feliz, abrazándola levemente.- Asuka, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita, al ver como las pálidas mejillas de la Hyuga, enrojecían aún más. Parecía que había encontrado al chico que, tal y como decía Temari, le interesaba.- ¡Eh! ¡Dobe, Sakurita, acercáos a leerla, que no entiendo nade de nada!

- Mira que eres desastre…-. Suspiró la pelirrosa, tomando el pequeño trozo de papel de las manos de la prima de Neji.- Naruto, estate quieto de una vez y enfoca con la linterna a la pista, porque si no, será un poco difícil leerla…

- Va… va…

_Now that you have found the second track,_

_you are more near the radiocassette._

_To give another step more in your direction,_

_alone you have to look for the place where you turn_

_into a panda of vague, snivelling ill-mannered persons and future delinquents._

- Esto… bueno… menudo aprecio por los alumnos…-. Observó Sakura, arqueando las cejas, antes de comenzar a traducir.- Bien, la pista dice lo siguiente:

_Ahora que habéis encontrado la segunda pista,_

_estáis más cerca del radiocassette._

_Para dar otro paso más en su dirección,_

_solo tenéis que buscar el lugar donde os convertís_

_en una panda de vagos, mocosos maleducados y futuros delincuentes._

- Je… nos quieren demasiado…-. Rió desganada Asuka.- ¿Quién ha escrito esta porquería?

- ¿¡No está claro! ¡Seguro que ha sido la vieja Head Master, hoy mismo nos dijo algo de eso, sobre los futuros delincuentes… seguro que la siguiente pista está en nuestra clase!- Chilló Naruto, emocionado.

- Para el carro, baka… piensa un poco antes de decir las cosas… no creo que el papel siguiente se encuentre allí…-. Le cortó Sasuke, volviéndose hacia su compañero.

- ¿¡Y por qué no!

- Mira que eres imbécil… pues porque sería un lugar demasiado obvio… ¿No te parece?

- ¡Pues no!

- Hnn… tu tontura, desde luego, no tiene remedio…

- ¡No empecéis otra vez!- Exclamó Asuka, ya desquiciada por completo.

- Sí… creo que ella… tiene razón… porque… hay alguien muy raro que está ahí escondido y nos está escuchando…-. A la vez, los rostros de los componentes del grupo volvieron sus caras con rapidez, siguiendo el dedo índice de la ojiplateada, que señalaba temblorosa la imagen de un trasero que sobresalía descaradamente tras un conjunto de cajas usadas.

- Que cosa más penosa de escondite.- Comentó en voz alta el Uchiha, cruzando los brazos.

- Joder… oye tú, quién seas… sal ya de ahí, que se te ve todo el pandero…-. Dijo Naruto, acusador, a aquella figura.

- ¿¡Qué…! Oh… bueno, no pasa nada, cerrad los ojos y yo me volveré a esconder…-. Respondió con calma la voz de aquel con el trasero mal disimulado.

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco, y una gota les colgó de la frente.

- ¡Tío, tú flipas!- le soltó el Uzumaki.- ¡Ya puedes dar la cara, o te obligo a darla a patadas!

- Mira que eres bruto…-. Le susurró incómoda Sakura.

El dueño del pandero descubierto se echó a reír, con carcajadas frías y desagradables, mientras se incorporaba lentamente. De un tirón, enseñó su rostro tras las tapas de las cajas, clavando sus ojos maquillados de violeta en los de los chicos.

- ¡UAH! ¡¿Qué es eso?- Chilló la pelirrosa, aterrorizada.

- ¡Ahí va! ¡Si es el travesti de la clase optativa! ¡Anda! ¿Dónde te has dejado a tu ayudante, eh, picaróóóóóónnnnnn?- Preguntó en tono de guasa el chico rubio, imitando al profesor. Orochimaru, con estupor, se apartó el cabello negro de la cara, haciendo tintinear sus larguísimos pendientes.

"Joder… este es el tío del que me había hablado Ran…"Pensó la Akane, mientras veía como el profesor sacudía exageradamente su larga melena tras su espalda, moviendo de arriba abajo la cabeza con fuerza. "No… si encima se va a creer Leonardo Di Caprio…"

Con enfado, Orochimaru, se acercó peligrosamente al rubio, con la cejas depiladas fruncidas.

- ¿Cómo dices?- Siseó peligrosamente.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Qué este tío es capaz de violarme!- Gritó aterrorizado Naruto dando un salto hacia atrás situándose detrás del Uchiha.- ¡Anda, hazlo con el dobe, qué es mucho más guapo que yo…!

- ¿¡Pero qué hac…!- No pudo acabar la frase porque el Uzumaki, dándole un fuerte empujón, lo estampó de lleno contra el profesor, produciendo el choque de sus bocas, que se pegaron como si estuviesen recubiertas de cola.

MUACS!

- ¡AHHHHHHHHH!- Sakura se llevó las manos a la cabeza, adoptando una expresión de maníaca, muy parecida a la que, según la chica de pelo negro, mostraba Gaara en cuanto algo le molestaba mínimamente.- ¡OH, NOOOOO!

- Hiiii…-. Asuka se tapó la boca, no sabiendo si reírse o vomitar.- Qué asco… fijo que esto le va a causar un trauma de por vida…

- Oh… vaya…-. La Hyuga se cubrió los ojos, sin atreverse a mirar un segundo más.

- ¡Jajajajajaja…! ¡Dobe, después tendrás que lavarte los dientes con lija!- Exclamó Naruto, que, echándose a reír, se comenzó a revolcar por el suelo, soltando estruendosas carcajadas sin parar.

El Uchiha, con los ojos en blanco y la vena de la sien palpitando peligrosamente, se apartó con brusquedad de Orochimaru. Se colocó las manos en el cuello, como si estuviera ahogándose, y temblando, comenzó a escupir todo lo que tenía en la boca.

- Est… esta me la pagas, Naruto…-. Levantó la mirada, azorado, y, con horror, descubrió que su profesor de Metafísica y Fuerzas Cósmicas, se volvía a encontrar a escasos centímetros de él, con una tonta sonrisilla en sus labios. Y lo peor no era sólo eso… ¡Incluso se había sonrojado!

- Sasuke… Uchiha… ¿Así te llamabas, verdad?- Preguntó, con voz cargada de emoción.- Hasta ahora… nunca me había fijado en… lo interesante que pareces ser… más incluso que tu hermano Itachi…

- ¡¿Qué?

- ¡De eso nada, no volverás a tocar a Sasuke!- La Haruno, echando llamaradas por los ojos, más intensas que las del propio Lee, esgrimió un larguísimo bate de béisbol.- ¡No te lo permitiré!

- ¡No! ¡Sakura! ¿¡Te has vuelto locas! ¡Con eso puedes matarlo!- Chilló alarmada Asuka, intentando agarrarla.

- ¡Me da igual! ¡Ese asqueroso travesti pagará por lo que ha hecho!- Levantó aquel enorme palo, apuntando con su barbilla a la nuca de Orochimaru.- ¡Vooooooooy!

PLAF!

Con un fuerte golpe, el profesor se derrumbó sobre el suelo, con los ojos en blanco y la boca medio abierta, dejando escapar su larga lengua rojiza, coronada en el centro por un piercing en forma de serpiente.

- ¡Ah!… hemos agredido a un profesor…-. Murmuró sin poder creérselo la Akane, con la boca abierta de par en par.

- Uy…-. Hinata se morió el labio inferior.

- ¡Qué fuerza tienes Sakurita! ¡Te lo has cargado!

- No seas burro, Naruto…- susurro de pronto el muchacho ojinegro, que se había apartado de inmediato en cuanto Orochimaru había perdido el conocimiento.- Tampoco tiene tanta… pero, de todas formas, Sakura… gracias.- La aludida dejó caer el bate, y se sonrojó, encogiéndose de hombros.

- No… no ha sido nada, Sasuke…

De pronto, una voz tras ellos los sobresaltó, y, girándose sobre sus talones, descubrieron alarmados que la puerta de la habitación se había vuelto a abrir, y un Kabuto preocupado, observaba con los ojos desorbitados el cuerpo inánime de su querido Orochimaru.

- ¿O… Orochimaru-sama?- tartamudeó, clavando sus ojos negros en las caras, totalmente muertas de miedo, de Naruto y compañía.- Le… le habéis… ¡Sea lo que sea lo que le habéis hecho, vais a pagar por ello!- Los chicos dieron un grito, cuando el ayudante del profesor de Metafísica y Fuerzas Cósmicas se abalanzó sobre ellos, con los puños en alto.

- ¡Sálvese quién pueda!- Naruto, a toda velocidad, agarró las manos que tenía más cerca de él, en este caso, Hinata y Sakura, a las que obligó a seguirle rápidamente, dejando algo retrasados a Asuka y a Sasuke. De una patada en plena entrepierna, el Uzumaki saltó ágilmente por encima del cuerpo de Kabuto, y, sin detenerse ni un solo momento y olvidando la linterna en la habitación, junto a los pies de Orochimaru, se perdieron en la oscuridad del pasillo.

- ¡Eh! ¡Esperad!- los llamó la Akane, al verlos desaparecer tras la puerta abierta.

- ¡Shhh! ¡Calla y vamos!- Sasuke la cogió de la manga de la chaqueta del uniforme y tiró de ella hasta sacarla completamente del cuarto. Cuando por fin lo hizo, no la soltó, ya que, con la mínima visión que había, podría perderla con facilidad.- ¡Baka! ¿¡Dónde diablos te has metido!

Silencio, y Asuka frunció el entrecejo, preocupada.

- ¡Baka! ¡Te estoy hablando!- Repitió el Uchiha, alzando aún más la voz.

Aquella vez, tampoco le contestaron.   
- Esto… Sasuke…-. La muchacha de cabello negro se volvió hacia él, con los labios torcidos en una mueca nerviosa.- Creo que… nos hemos perdido.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¡Me tienes ya harta, pelirroja de mierda!- Los gritos continuos de Temari hicieron eco una vez más en la clase número catorce, por enésima vez ya.- ¡Encima de que por tu culpa, hayamos perdido las pilas de la linterna, no dejas de chillar como un cerdo en un matadero! ¿¡Quieres callarte de una santa vez! ¡No te imaginas lo que molestas!

- ¡Yo hago lo que me da la gana, lista!- Le respondió, tambien a pleno pulmón Maya.- ¡Además, lo de las pilas de la linterna fue completamente involuntario!

- ¡Por supuesto que lo fue, llegas a hacerlo aposta, y acabas con la cara igual de roja que tu pelo!- Le amenazó la rubia, señalándole peligrosamente con el dedo índice.

- ¿¡Quieres dejar mi pelo de una maldita vez! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que sea natural, y no peliteñido como el tuyo!

- ¿¡Cómo has dicho!

- ¿¡Necesitas ir al otorrino!

- Chicas… sois demasiado problemáticas peleando… los profes nos van a oír y nos van a pillar…- Dijo Shikamaru, colocándose entre ambas con los brazos cruzados y la boca formando una mueca de fastidio.

- ¡Qué te calles!-. Exclamaron las dos a la vez, volviéndose hacia él.

- Buf… como son las mujeres, desde luego, no hay quién las entienda…-. Bufó él desganado, dejándose caer sobre una silla.- ¿Y tú? ¿No dices nada?- le preguntó a Kankurö, que a su lado, parecía perdido en su propio mundo.

- ¿Yo? Qué va… mi hermana acojona de verdad cuando se enfada… prefiero que la pague con esa tía tan potente que conmigo…-. Respondió él, sonriendo tontamente.- Además ahora, con lo borroso que veo todo, fijo que me llevo un guantazo de su parte.

- Otro problemático más… ¿Y tú, Shino? ¿Por qué no me ayudas a separarlas, por lo menos cinco minutos? Me está empezando a doler la cabeza…-. El muchacho de los bichos ni siquiera volvió su cabeza para contestar al Nara.

- Bah… a mi me da igual que se sigan gritando, total, con tal de que no me destrocen la mariposa nocturna que hay sobre el marco de la ventana… me preguntó si se llevará bien con el macho que tengo guardado…-. Shikamaru suspiró.

- Joder… menudo aburrimiento… encerrado en esta clase sin luz, con dos histéricas, un borracho y un friki de las mariposas nocturnas… mira que se lo dije a mi madre, que yo pasaba de los viajes al extranjero… ¡UAH!-. Tuvo que esquivar una silla, proveniente de las manos de la hermana de Gaara. Se arrojó al suelo, con las manos cubriéndose la cabeza.- ¿¡Has perdido la cordura, Temari! ¡Cada vez te pareces más a la psicópata de Head Master que tenemos!

- ¡Cállate! ¿¡Es qué no has oído como me ha llamado esta zorra!-. Le chilló la aludida, con las camisa del unforme medio rota, los cabellos revueltos y jadeando como una posesa. El Nara se preguntó si había llegado a las manos con Maya en el poco tiempo en que había desviado de ellas su atención.

- ¿¡Y tú quién eres para llamarme zorra! ¿¡Eh? ¡¡Pechugona!-. Bramó su enemiga, batiendo sus puños en alto.

- ¡Qué no me llames así!-. La hermana de Gaara, que había perdido los estribos desde hacía ya rato, agarró dos estuches que sobresalían bajo el tablero de unos pupitres cercanos, y, blandiéndolos como si fueran kunais, los arrojó de lleno contra el rostro de Maya, que acabaron dando de lleno en la diana.

- ¡Ey, parad de una vez, vais a destrozar la clase!-. Shikamaru, viendo mentalmente la redacción de un millónde palabras sobre "La relaciones sexuales entre dos pelotas de pim-pom" que le pondría Tsunade en cuanto viera aquel estropicio, agarró a la muchacha de las cuatro coletas por el brazo, atrayéndola hacia él.

- ¡Tú!- exclamó ella, enrojeciendo al momento en que su nariz estuvo a pocos centímetros de la boca del Nara.- ¿¡Qu… qué haces!

- ¿Cómo que qué hago? Pues agarrarte bien, no quiero que por tu culpa me pongan un castigo…-. Replicó el chico de la coleta, torciendo la boca.

- ¡Si quieres, Shikamaru, agárrame a mí!-. Chilló la chica de cabello rojizo, dando saltitos de pura rabia contenida.

- ¡Suel… suéltame ya…!- Dijo a duras penas la chica, mientras forcejeaba.

- Quédate quieta… o me vas a obligar a hacer algo que a lo mejor no te va a gustar…-. Le aconsejó, siempre paciente, el muchacho.

- ¡Qué te dicho que me dejes!

- Temari…

- ¡Sueltam…!

No pudo acabar la frase, pues de pronto, unos labios carnosos y tibios, no la dejaron hablar, quedándose quietos sobre ellos, produciendo que su palabra se extinguiese en una exclamación ahogada de sorpresa. Las pupilas de la muchacha rubia se dilataron como las de una pantera en la oscuridad, clavándolas con incredulidad y sobresalto en los párpados entrecerrados de Shikamaru, en su tranquilo y atractivo rostro, en su cabeza ligeramente ladeada, en sus manos que ya no apretaban los brazos de la chica, si no que los acariciaban distraídamente… su boca, dejando escapar un leve siseo, acarició por última vez la de Temari, regalándole el último roce de ternura antes de separarse.

El resto de los componentes del equipo, se habían quedado lívidos.

- Ah… ah…-. Jadeaba la muchacha rubia, con una de sus manos en el pecho, y la otra, sobre la del Nara, que aún se mantenía sobre la manga de su camisa. Enrojecida hasta la raíz del cabello, y temblorosa de arriba a abajo, no podía articular palabra, solo respirar agitadamente.

Shikamaru sonrió vagamente, con aquella expresión de genio tan característica en él, con una de sus cejas arquedas y parte de sus labios doblados hacia arriba. No parecía en absoluto avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer, más bien, daba la impresión de que acababa de levantarse de un plácido sueño.

- Te lo advertí.- Fue lo único que dijo.

Temari observó de reojo la extremidad del muchacho, como si estuviera perdida en cada uno de sus dedos y en los poros de su piel, examinándola milímetro a milímetro, y de pronto, como si recordarse a algo, se la apretó con tanta fuerza como le permitieron sus músculos.

-¡AYYYY!- Gritó el chico, dando un salto de dolor y susto.

- ¡¿Por qué… por qué me has tenido que hacer eso?- chilló ella, destilando truenos y relámpagos a través de sus ojos azules.

- Buff… ¿Ni siquiera eso sirve para callarte aunque sea sólo un poco?- Resopló Shikamaru, apartando la dolorida mano de las garras de la rubia.

- ¡Eh! ¿¡Y por qué has tenido que acallarla de esa forma! ¡Además, yo estaba gritando igual de fuerte que ella!- Gritó histérica Maya, que hervía por dentro de envidia y rabia como una olla a presión.

- Bueno, pues si eso sirve para callarte… en fin…-. El Nara, con aspecto aburrido y totalmente desganado, se volvió hacia la pelirroja, que en seguida se puso en posición, arrugando sus labios pintados de carmín. Shikamaru no llegó a su destino, más bien pasó de largo, porque el tortazo que le dio en plena nuca Temari lo hizo volar, atravesando por tercera o cuarta vez ya, (Había perdido la cuenta) el aire a la velocidad del sonido, para llegar a estamparse contra la pizarra de pleno.

- ¡Mujeriego!

- … problemática…

- ¡Pechugona! ¡¿Para qué le pegas, bruta? ¡Qué sepas que no es solo para ti!

- ¡Eh, eh…! ¡Si Shikamaru no da para todas, aquí tenéis a un Kankuro que os espera con los brazos bien abiertos!- Intervino el hermano de Gaara, avanzando en grandes zancadas hacia las chicas. No duró demasiado su paseo... por desgracia, tal y como le había sucedido a Shikamaru, acabó surcando el hiperespacio... para acabar tendido lateralmente sobre aquel tablón de color verde, que tembló ligeramente antes de romperse en mil pedazos.

Crash! Crash! CRASSSSH!

- ¡Uahh! ¡Te lo has cargado Pechugona, y fijo que por tu culpa nos quitan ahora las diez libras que nos cogieron como fianza!- Exclamó con enfado Maya, señalándola acusadora. La rubia fue a replicar algo, pero de pronto, eemudeció, esbozando una expresión de terror semejante a la de un niño pequeño recién despierto de su peor pesadilla.

- Oh, oh…-. Shino, distraído con sus bichos, dejó escapar la mariposa nocturna ahogando un gemido, la pelirroja se llevó las manos a la cabeza, igual de asustada que la hermana de Gaara, Kankuro solo rió tontamente, y Shikamaru suspiró.

- Esto ahora sí que es un problema…-. Se refería, sin duda, a la imponente figura de la Head Master del College, que, crujiéndose los nudillos, los observaba con cara de psicópata, lista para lanzarse contra ellos como un león.

- Sois… ¡Unos auténticos bándalos en potencia, acabaréis todos en la cárcel!- Fue lo que dijo antes de abalanzarse contra ellos, con las hojas de castigo en mano.- ¡Ahora escribiréis todos una redacción de un millón de palabras sobre "Las relaciones sexuales de dos pelotas de pim-pom" Por destrozar material del College en medio de una actividad como ésta, promovida por el centro!

- ¿¡EH!-. Los cinco chicos se miraron entre sí, alarmados. Tenían que hacer algo para librarse, y rápido.

Pero por suerte, no hizo falta que moviesen ni un solo músculo, pues, uno de los trozos que quedaba colgado de la pared, de la maltrecha pizarra, cayó como un peso muerto en el suelo, haciéndolo retumbar, induciendo a su vez, una leve sacudida en el techo. Por lo que, la pequeña lámpara que colgaba de mala manera de él, acabó desenroscándose de su rosca, y, con un chasquido roto, se estrelló contra la cabeza de la Head Master, dejándola durante unos instantes paralizadas.

- ¡Ahora, es nuestra oportunidad!

Shino, olvidándose por completo de sus mariposas nocturnas, salió a toda velocidad por la puerta, cruzando como un rayo la derecha de Tsunade, temiendo más por su propia vida que por sus adorados insectos. Maya y Kankuro no se quedaron atrás. La pelirroja, chillando despavorida como un pavo macho, arrastrando al muchacho de la cara que se le había enganchado a la cintura, escapó de las manos de la Head Master, que pareció entonces reaccionar.

Temari y Shikamaru se miraron de reojo, compadeciéndose de sí mismos. Una hoja de castigo cayó a sus pies.

"Mierda… esto va a ser horrible… encima, sola con él en el aula de castigados…"

"Problemática, esta noche lo es demasiado… ay Dios… a saber ahora como no meter la pata con una mujer como esta, despues de haberla besado…" El Nara observó a su compañera, frunciendo el entrecejo "Buf… y lo peor, es que tengo que explicarle por qué lo he hecho… y no tengo ganas…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierdaaaa! ¡Yo mato a tu maldito chucho, Kiba, te juro que cuando lo pille lo aso a la parrilla y se lo doy como comida a los bichos de Shino!-. Gritaba Ino a pleno pulmón, en medio de una carrera desenfrenada en persecución del perro, que, con la pista que habían encontrado, perdida entre sus dientes y la linterna firmemente agarrada por sus agudos colmillos, huía como si fuera un juego de los componentes del equipo, recorriendo a toda velocidad los pasillo del College.

- ¡Tú no le harás nada, histérica!-. Le contradijo el muchacho de cabello castaño, corriendo a su lado, más preocupado por las manos largas de la rubia, que por la pista en la boca de su mascota.

- ¡Ey! ¡Vosotros dos! ¡Por vuestra culpa ya se me ha roto el tacón de aguja del zapato!-. Exclamó enojada Iria, alcanzándoles a duras penas.

- ¿¡Tacon! ¿¡Pero a quién se le ocurre trarse un tacón para hacer un juego nocturno!-. Bufó la chica de la coleta alta, volviéndose hacia la morena con los ojos como platos.

- ¡Mi culpa no es! ¡Lo que dijo la Head Master lo interpreté como otro tipo de "Juegos Nocturnos"!- Se defendió ella. Una gota, como una casa de grande, se dejó caer sobre la frente de todos.

"Será salida…" Pensó interiormente la Yamanka, lanzándole de reojo una mirada furibunda. "Hasta la frentuda me cae mejor que ella… ¡Uf! Tengo una suerte loca desde luego… y para colmo de males, no he visto a Sasuke en todo el día… no sé… pero no creo que tenga ninguna oportunidad con él… quizás debería olvidarme"Arrugó el gesto, con tristeza, para que, de pronto, apretase los puños con fuerza, alzándolos por encima de su cabeza "¡Aunque no entiendo qué es lo que no ve en una Sex Symbol como yo!"

- ¡Qué hermoso! ¡Qué trepidante! ¡Mi corazón salta de júbilo al ser partícipe en esta ardorosa carrera!-. Exclamó de pronto Lee, loco de felicidad, cortando al punto los pensamientos de la rubia.

- Pues yo voy a vomitar si no paro un ratito…-. Dijo Choji, con la cara hinchada y roja.Su barriga, repleta de comida hasta los topes, estaba a punto de estallar.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra!- Le Advirtió varios metros más adelante Kiba, volviendo su cabeza hacia la oscuridad que se hallaba tras él.- ¡Podrías perderte!-. Ino se retrasó un poco, para estar a la altura del chico moreno.

- ¡Todos nos perderemos en este laberinto de pasillos por culpa de tu chucho!-. Repuso a grito limpio.

- ¡Te he dicho ya que no le llames chucho!- Le chistó enojado él.

- ¡Bah! ¡Deja de defenderlo y atrápalo de una buena vez!- Le espetó la rubia- Es tu perro… ¿No? ¡Te tendría que obedecer!

- ¡Aún es un cachorro, me lo regaló mi madre hace solo dos meses! ¡No he tenido tiempo para amaestrarlo!- Se defendió el muchacho.

Cachorro o no, el perro corría como un endemoniado. Akamaru, observó por el rabillo del ojo a su dueño y osbozó una sonrisa canina. Aquel juego le gustaba, y más aún si no solo el Inuzuka era el que participaba. Por vigésima, o vigésima primera vez, dobló el recodo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de entrada del College, que abierta, comunicaba con la campa. Seguramente, algún otro grupo la había dejado abierta. Algo cansado, se detuvo sobre el rellano cercano a la entrada, ya en el exterior del edificio. Segundos después, los componentes del equipo se agolpaban en torno a sí, con las palmas abiertas e inclinados ligeramente hacia delante, manteniendo una expresión amenazadora.

- Vamos…-. Siseó la Yamanka, sintiendo la rabia a flor de piel.-… Danos de una maldita vez la dichosa pista…

- ¡Shhh! ¡No metas la pata, Ino!-. Le acponsejó de malas maneras el muchacho moreno.- ¡Si se lo dices así, pensará que quieres hacerle daño!

- ¡Bueno! Eso no está muy lejos de la realidad…-. Comentó la muchacha socarrona.-… podría amenazarlo con el boca-boca de Lee…

- Guau…-. Akamaru emitió un quejido, y retrocedió un paso, con el horror brillando en sus ojillos negros. El pobre chico cejudo hizo un puchero con la boca, haciéndose el ofendido.

- ¡¿Ves? ¡Ahora lo has asustado aún más!- Dijo Kiba furioso.- Akamaru… no hagas caso a esta histérica de cuidado… sé bueno, anda… y danos eso que tienes en la boca…-. El perro observó a su dueño dubitativo, y, tras un meneo de cola, escupió el papel que tenía entre los dientes, dejándolo caer sobre el suelo enlosado.- ¿Lo ves? Si se tiene buena psicología canina, consigues lo que…-. El Inuzuka tuvo que callar al ver un nuevo movimiento de su perro, que puso alerta a todos los presentes.- ¡Akamaru! ¡NOOOO!-. Demasiado tarde. El chucho había levantado la pata, y ahora, se aliviaba tranquilamente sobre el papel que había escupido anteriormente. Un charco de color amarillento se arremolinó en torno a él, mojándolo por completo. Los componentes del equipo, abrieron la boca, pasmados.

- Se ha meado…-. Musitó Ino, como si no llegase a creérselo.- ¡Se ha meado encima de la pista y la ha echado a perder!- Despidiendo chispas, avanzó hacia la mascota, que pegó el rabo entre las piernas al ver semejante energúmena frente a él. Ladró por lo bajo, como balbuceando una disculpa. Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la campa.

- ¡Eh, tú, no huyas!- Ino, sin deparar en la negrura, se lanzó contra ella, fundiéndose con la misma rapidez que había experimentado la mascota del Inuzuka.

- ¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué haces?- Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que Kiba cruzó una mirada de aprensión con el resto de sus compañeros, excepto con la chica que quedaba. Iria, claro está, le preocupaba más su tacón roto que lo que le pusiera pasarle la chica de su habitación, sola, en medio de la noche.

GUAU! GUAU!

- ¡Ah! ¿QUÉ…? ¡AHHH!

- ¡Mierda! ¡Esos que ladran son los perros de la Head Master!- Dijo el muchacho de cabello castaño, al reconocer los ladridos potentes y los chillidos agudos de su amiga rubia.

- ¡Seguro que la tonta se ha metido sin darse cuenta en la caseta donde viven! Esto es malo…

- Lo siento, pero yo me piro…- Se apresuró a decir iria, dándose media vuelta.

- Y yo también… con el hambre que deben tener, fijo que se le han comida enterita.- Corroboró Choji,

- Pero…

- ¡No te preocupes, chico valiente!- Exclamó de pronto Lee, poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho de Kiba.- ¡Sálvale! ¡Las doncellas en apuros deben ser rescatadas por valientes caballeros como tú!-. El aludido arqueó una ceja.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡Ve a por ella antes de que las fieras la devoren! ¡Después, cuando ella se encuentre entre tus brazos, declárale tu amor incondicional, besándola con pasión!

- Tío… creo que se te ha pegado el síndrome de Kisame… ¿Cuántas películas de caballería has visto hoy?- Comentó Kiba, mientras una gota resbalaba de su frente.

- No te preocupes por los demás… ¡Yo cuidaré de ellos!- Dicho esto, y sin hacer ni caso de lo que antes le había dicho su compañero, lee agarró por la cintura a iria y se la colocó en el hombro, como si cargase con un saco de patatas. A Choji, se limitó a darle un empujón para que entrase e una buena vez en el interior del edificio de las clases del College.- ¡Y recuerda, los valientes caballeros como tú deben hacer honor a su dama y protegerla con su propia vida si es necesario! ¡Ella desea ser rescatada por ti, no lo olvides! ¡Ámala de tal forma que su pasión llegue hasta los cielos!- Antes de que Kiba pudiese acabar de despegar los labios, la puerta de entrada se cerró de un portazo, dejándolo con un pasmo de narices.

- Joder… a veces, incluso Lee asusta más que el tío raro de las ojeras…- Hastiado, resopló y clavó sus pupilas negras en la oscuridad. De súbito, sonrió. - En fin… que remedio…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Uyuyuy… que miedo… ¡Qué miedoooooooo!- Ran se volvió furiosa hacia Nao, que volvía a rebentar los oídos de la Hyrywa tras dos segundos en silencio.

- ¿Quieres callarte la boca de una maldita vez? ¡Nos van a escuchar!- le chistó.

- Pues empieza por acatar tu misma lo que dices…-. Observó Tenten, que, caminando unos pasos más adelante, señalaban con decisión el camino a Neji con la linterna firmemente agarrada a su mano.

La muchacha de cabello castaño resopló, pero decidió no decir nada. No porque no tuviese ganas de hacerlo, si no porque no se le ocurría que clase de cosa responderles al momento. Las ideas, llegaban a su cabeza cinco minutos después que las palabras de la chica de los moños a su cerebro. Suspiró en silencio, y se dijo a sí misma en silencio que su tontez, sería culpa de los relajantes musculares que se había tenido que tomar en el hospital.

- Shhh… silencio todas…-. Fue ahora Neji el que las acalló con su voz grave.- Ya hemos llegado a la habitación.- El ojiplateado, se detuvo con cautela frente a la puerta de la habitación y miró por la cerradura, sintiendo las miradas contenidas de las muchachas clavadas en su nuca.- Bien… creo que podemos pasar… no veo a nadie…

Ran tragó saliva, y miró con el rabillo del ojo el pálido perfil de Gaara. El chico, parecía igual de relajado como si se encontrase en medio del mar, flotando en una cómoda colchoneta inflable, incluso, tenía el brazo del que colgaba la peliplateada pegado a su costado, como si no hubiese nada agarrado en él. De pronto, con la velocidad de un rayo, sus pupilas aguamarina dejaron de clavarse en el portón de vieja madera blanca, para fijarlas con dureza en las siempre temblorosas de la muchacha morena si se trataban de aquellos ojos tan extraños y hermosos.

- ¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó con timbre ronco y susurrante. Los vellos de la Hyrywa desafiaron las leyes de la gravedad.

- No… no… ¡Qué va!- Se apresuró a decir, o más bien, a tartamudear.

- Entonces… deja de mirarme tanto, molesta.

Un jarro de agua, metido en el congelador durante décadas, cayó como un mazazo sobre la mente y el corazón de la muchacha, que se quedó boquiabierta ante aquellas palabras. El chico pelirrojo, ya no la observaba con esa intensidad que le hacía convertirse en un fland de mala calidad, y su tono no era ni mucho menos suave. Daba la sensación de que una extraña vibración desagradable rebotaba en cada una de sus cuerdas vocales.

Ran intentó decir algo, pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta.

"Mierda… malditos narcóticos ingleses…" Pensó amargada, separándose un poco del hermano de Temari. Tuvo suerte de que el Huyga no tardase en abrir la puerta. En el momento en que ésta crujió, se ordenó a sí misma olvidarse de la franse anterior, pronunciada con tanta frialdad por el pelirrojo, y poner sus dormidos sentidos alerta, en busca de algún papel arrugado o la cabeza escondida de un profesor.

Neji asomó la cabeza tras el resquicio que dejaba libre la puerta.

- Ahora… no quiero escuchar ni un solo sonido… ¿De acuerdo? Así que Ran, deja tus peleas para más tarde…

- ¡Eh! ¿¡Y por qué me lo dices amí!

- ¡Shhhh! ¡Ha dicho que te calles!- Le chistó por lo bajo la muchacha de los moños, lanzándole una mirada furibunda.

- Bah… pareces un papagayo… repites todo lo que dice…-. Fue la respuesta que recibió. Tenten tuvo que hacer acopio de sus mayores fuerzas para no lanzarse contra la muchacha morena y tirarle de aquel molesto cabello largo que tenía, y que sin saber por qué, le resultaba a ella más molesto que a su propia dueña.

- Silencio las dos…-. Les ordenó el Hyuga con frialdad mientras daba un paso adelante.- Como oiga un soido más elevado de lo normal, yo…

PLAF! PLAF! PATAPLAF!

- ¡MALDITAS ENANAS DESORDENADAS! ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUIÉN ES LA PEDAZO DE BURRA QUE SE HA DEJADO LAS CHANCLAS DE LA PISCINA EN LA ESCALERA! –Bramó Neji, con sus ojos plateados a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, co una expresión que hasta asustó al propio Gaara. El muchacho de cabello negro, dejando escapar un sonoro bufido de resignación, pegó un puñetazo a las tablas de madera del suelo y se levantó a duras penas, con una chancla colgando de su oreja y el aparato ortodoncial de por las noches de Hinata mordiendo su nariz.

- Ups…

- ¡Hyrywa! ¡Ya sabía yo que tenías que ser tú!- Ran se encaró al chico, señalándole acusadoramente con el dedo índice.

- ¡Oye! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de eso, no tuve tiempo de ordenar mi habitación!

- ¡Déjate de excusas! Lo que pasa es que eres demasiado vaga… ¡Y una desordenada!- Exclamó el Hyuga, cruzándose de brazos con enfado.

- ¡Bah! ¡A saber como tienes tú, tu dormitorio!

- ¡Por lo menos, algo mejor que el tuyo! ¡Yo no dejo las chanclas en medio de las escaleras! ¡Un día te la pegarás y te dejarás la cara más deforme que de lo que la tienes!

- ¿¡Cómo! ¡Te has pasado, idiota!- La Hyrywa alzó el brazo, y le golpeó de medio lado. La chancla que colgaba de la oreja de Neji, salió volando, y chocó de pleno contra una de las puertas de los armarios.

PLAF!

AY!

- ¡Bruto! ¡Cómo te hayas cargado la puerta, las diez libras las pagas tú!- le gritó Ran, con la cara más roja que un tomate.

- ¡De eso nada! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que le hayas dado a la zapatilla con tus manazas!

- ¿¡Manazas! ¿¡Yo!

- ¡Sí, tú! ¿¡O es qué encima estás sorda!

- ¡Qué yo estoy…! ¿¡QUÉ!

- Buff… me va a empezar a doler la cabeza con tanto griterío…-. Comentó molesta Nao, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.

- Bueno, bueno… no será para tanto… tú y tus amiguitas lo hacésia a cada minuto…-, Observó desganada Tenten, desviando sus ojos hacia el suelo.

- ¡Ah! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso!- Exclamó la chica rubia escandalizada, adoptando una postura de lo más trágica.

- ¿Ves? Ahora mismo lo estás haciendo…

- ¡Oye, mona, conmigo no te pases de chula! ¡Con esos aires no vas a ir a ninguna parte!

- ¿De qué aires me hablas?

- ¡Hyuga Neji, estoy hasta las narices de ti! ¡Qué lo sepas!- Mientras tanto, Ran y el chico de ojos plateados seguían con su discusión, alzando cada vez más la voz.

- … bah… eso tampoco es ninguna novedad…

- ¡Encima vacilando!

- ¿Lo dudabas?

- ¡Además, con ese peinado tan poco femenino pareces el ratón Mickey Mouse!-. Gritó inesperadamente Nao, señalando acusadoramente con su dedo índice los dos pequeños rodetes de cabello castaño oscuro de la cabeza de la morena.

- ¡Eh! ¿¡Y por qué metes ahora mi peinado! ¡A mí me importa un pimiento lo que te parezca a ti!

- ¡Pues entonces no me grites!

- ¡Yo grito a quién me de la gana!

- ¡Idiota!

- Cállate ya, Ran… me vas a dar dolor de cabeza…

- ¡Te fastidias!

- ¡Pues sigue pasándote de lista conmigo y verás tus horribles moños en la almohada cuando despiertes una mañana, llenos de pasta de dientes!

- ¡Bah! ¡Si lo haces, prepárate tú, rubia de bote! ¡He visto donde guardas tu maquillage tan caro!

- ¡Ni te atrevas a tocarlo! ¡Me costó más de doscientos euros!

- ¡Ahhhh! ¡No te soporto, Neji, sigues siendo igual de prepotente que siempre!

- ¡Qué cierres la bocota ya, que me duele la cabeza!

- Al que le va a doler la cabeza es a mí, si no paráis de una maldita vez de discutir…-. Observó de pronto una oscura voz a sus espaldas.

La sangre se les congeló a las venas a todos, cuando tras ellos, la mirada asesina de cierto muchacho pelirrojo se les clavó en la nuca. Nadie habló, aunque tampoco hizo demasiada falta, Gaara no tardó en volver a hablar.

- Llevo un tiempo esperando que os calláseis de una vez para avisaros que el armario de la derecha, no deja de abrir y de cerrar sus puertas. Ahí dentro hay alguien.- Su voz resonó en medio del silencio, despertando un ahogado gemido proveniente del fonde de la habitación.

- Oh… ¿De verdad?- preguntó la chica rubia interesada, dejando de pelear con Tenten al instante.- ¡Guay! ¡Seguro que está ahí la nota!-. Chilló loca de contenta, echando a correr hacia allí.

- ¡Tonta! ¡No abras las puertas, a lo mejor puede haber escondido un prof…!- intentó prevenirle la Hyrywa vanamente.

UAHHHHH!

- Lo avisé…

Jiraiya, el profesor de biología, apareció dentro de uno de los armarios, el que se encontraba más a la derecha, cubierto de arriba abajo por todo tipo de ropa interior femenina. En su cabeza, llevaba puesto de mala manera unas enormes bragas blancas, con un lacito rosa en el centro, sobre los hombros, yacían medias de rejillas de diferentes colores, rojas, negras y amarillas, sobre el pecho, llevaba puesto correctamente un sujetador basatante amplio, de la talla 95 o más, y de ambas orejas, colgaban malamente tres o cuatro tangas de hilo.

- ¡Ah! ¡El pervertido!-. Gritó aterrorizada Nao.

- ¡Ah! ¡Mi víctima!-. Gritó feliz Jiraiya.

Y de pronto, sacando su brazo tras las puertas del mueble, enroscó sus regordetes dedos en torno al brazo de la chica, metiéndola de sopetón, junto a él, en el interior del armario.

- ¡Seninfómano!- Chilló Ran, llevándose las manos al rostro, asqueada y ligeramente asustada.

- ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Nos os quedéis mirando, que seguro que ahora va a por vosotras!- Dijo entonces Neji, empunjando con las manos las figuras de la Hyrywa y Tenten, que se movieron torpemente.- ¡Corred!

Los tres, seguidos de Gaara, abandonaron la habitación 3H a toda velocidad, escuchando de eco, en vez de sus propias pisadas, los gritos de enfado de la rubia que habían dejado atrás.

- ¡Coged ahora a la izquierda!- Advirtió el Hyuga, cuando un cruce que apenas tenía luz se situó frente a ellos.

- ¡De acuerdo!

Ran, con Gaara a la zaga, se desvió, sumergiéndose cada vez más y más en la oscuridad. El ruido de las pisadas disminuyó rápidamente, y cesó por completo cuando, cinco minutos después, jadeosos, tuvieron que frenar en seco, impidiendo así que el corazón llegase a salir por sus bocas.

- ¿Eh?- La muchacha de cabello castaño miró de un lado a otro, confusa.- ¿Neji? ¿Tenten? ¿Gaara?- la respuesta le llegó algo amortiguada.

- Te has equivocado de camino.- Era el muchacho pelirrojo-. Hemos cogido por la derecha en vez de por la izquierda. Nos hemos perdido.

- ¿¡QUÉ!

- Ya te lo he dicho. No sé donde estamos, no tenemos linterna, y además…-. Ran no supo por qué, pero la velocidad en la que se acercó aquella voz ronca y susurrante a su oído, se le antojó increíble.-… estamos totalmente…

El pensamiento de la Hyrywa acabó la frase por él.

"Solos…"

**¿Verdad que soy mala xD? He dejado a todas nuestras parejitas en la intimidad de la noche… qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? Ahhh! Ya lo leeréis... n.n! **

**Bueno, creo que en este capítulo no hay demasiado que aclarar, así que ahora pasaré a contestar a los reviews que me habéis mandado... muchas gracias a todos los que lo hayan hecho y gracias también por su paciencia! Espero que me sigáis escribiendo, y quién aún no lo ha hecho... dadle al botoncito de la izquierda, xfi, m basta solo con sabr vuestra opinión...! Aunke si ai alguno que otro larguillo, se agradecerá ... xD jejeje!**

**NakuruEnvy: Heyyy! Ola wapaaa! Contnta de ke por fin Neji y Ran hayan exo las pacs, verdad... xD? Jejeje, ahora se verá la part mas tiernecita del Hyuga... como se lo tomará Tenten? T dejo con la intriga! Bueno... x otra part, m porté un poco mal con Sakura... pero en fin, ya se verá más adelant ke no es tan mentirosa cmo la e puesto en est capi... (Sorry x sus fans) Espro ke t aya gustao tamb est capi después d tanta tardanza xD! Muchos bsos! Espero ke me vuelvas a mandar un reviewww!**

**Riku90: Wolaaaa! Jajaja! T gustó el final? Mmm... espro ke est también t aya gustao xD! Verdad ke pongo a Sasuke muy sex symbol? Jajajaja... s lo tiene un poco creío... no? a pesar de estar cmo un tren... xD! T dio pena el capi anterior? XD! Spero ke con est te rias algo más xD! Ojalá m escribas un review d largo... hasta luego, wapisima, muchísimos bsos!**

**Lin Hashimoto: Wenas! Cuanto tiempo! No t preocupes x no abrme escribio, si yo t contases las veces ke me an castigao sin ordenador x culpa del colegio xD... bueno, d todas formas, espro ke est capi también t aya gustao mucho! Ojalá me escribas otro review... muchos bsosssss!**

**Hime: Wow! Ke review más largo... m estás acostumbrando mal... lo sabias? XD! Pues sí, lo del caramelo también lo saqué de la realidad, jajaja, pasó en una tard de verano con una amiga mia... (La otra RiMi x cierto... m pasa to cn ella xD)... verdad ke os pasan cosas to raras? XD! Ves ya lo de los triángulos amorosos y los cuartetos de los ke tanto e hablado? Y esto solo es el inicio! Ya verás los líos que se montan después! XD! En fin, espro ke est capi t aya exo reir y ke t aya gustao tambien muuuucho! No dejes de escribirme, xfa! Bsossss!**

**Hinatalove: Otro review larguillo! Ke bien! Creo k tienes razón sobre eso de ke Haihai es la primera ke planta cara a Gaara! No me había parado en pensar en ello xD! A todas os encanta al sex Symbol de Sasuke por lo ke veo, no! jajaja, y también ha tenido mucho éxito lo de Iruka y Shizune... jajaja... veréis ke pocas clases va a dar el hombre! Sí, habrá Neji-Ten y Kiba-Ino, lo prometo, pro dejadme tiempo, please, soy bastant lenta en tmas de amor... y tened en cuenta ke solo llevan dos dias enteros en el College! Bufff... el fic m va a salir kilométrico xD! Weno, espro aber contxtao an todo! Vuélveme a scirbi, pleaseeee! Muxos bsossssss!**

**Aiko-chan: olaaa! Es la primera vez ke mandas un review, verdad? M alegroo! Y espro ke no sea el último... ; )! Siiii... Gaara espiaba a Ran... ke pasará ahora? Ahhh! verás ke est capi lo he dejado con un final un poco álgido... espro ke continúes leyendo y me vuelvas a mandar un review! Bsos! X cierto, yo también creo ke Gaara es hermoso... xD!**

**Ana-Uchiha: olaaaa! Me laegro de ke t ayas decidido x mandarme un review! Bueno, espro ke lo de Neji t aya gustao y haya arreglao un poco la situación k ponía sobre él en el fic... ahora veremos su lado + tierno! Y sí, tranquila, se verán los pasados de Neji, hinata y Ran, aunque un pokito mas adelant... así ke t pido ke tngas paciencia! En fin, espro ke est capi tasmbien t aya gustado y ke m vuelvas a escribir! Síi? Muchos bsos!**

**Linata: no te preocupes, waptona! Espro ke este capi t gust tanto como el anterior y t haga reír! Espro un review tuyo! Muchos bsos! **

**Kike: ola! Bueno, la verdad eske no tngo pensado poner nada de yuri o de yaoi, espro ke lo comprndas... pro no me acaban x gustar del todo ese tipo de géneros y no creo ke le vaya mucho a est fic... y lemon... mmm... no lo sé, kizás haya algún roce, aunque no lo tngo demasiado seguro. Aún así, espro ke me vuelvas a escribir! Muchos bsos!**

**Ira: tu tambien weres nueva xD! Prdon x aber actualizado tan tard, pero espro ke aya valido la pena! Oajá vuelvas a mandarm 1 review... bsos!**

**Aya-chan: Wolaaaaaaa! Diossssss! Ke pedazo de review! Los tuyos son mis preferidos! Siempr m escribs! Jajaja, creo ke a ti tngo ke pedirt disculpas en especial x aber tardado tanto en subir el capi 9... bueno! La próxima vez ke vaya a Inglaterra, t mando uno de esos caramelos gigantes por correo! Mi hermana tardó en comérselos dos días enteros! Jajaja... ni te cxaben en la boca... xD! No t gusta Sasuke? Jejeje, a mi tampoco me cae demasiado bien... pero no m suelo portar demasiado mal con él en los fics... t gusta Ino de kinouchi? A mi no m disgusta para nada, aunke mi preferida sea Temari... xD! Jejeje! T gusto lo de Haihai? Mmm... igual de paranoica ke mi antigua tutora... aunque ésta no acusó a ninguno de los de mi clase x intentar violar a nadie... jejeje! A ke a Lee se le va demasiado la olla? XD! En fin, espro ke t aya gustado est capi tambien, y ke me escribas un review taaan largo como el ke m dejast! No sabs lo ke m anima! Muchísimos bsos!**

**Kogome1013: jajaja! Conoces a Joe Black? Pues algo así es lo ke le pasa a Ran... la verdad es ke lo as clavado xD! Espro ke est capi t aya gustado mucho! Ojalá m mands otro review! A ver si hablamos x el messenger! Muchosssss bsosssss!**

**Hinatagirls: ayyy! Lo siento d verdad x tardar tanto en actualizar... aún así, espro ke t aya valido la pena la espera... disfrutalo! Bsos!**

**Mayreni: Noo! No me ahorkes, xfa... aunke sé ke m lo merezco... espro ke dejes la soga en la silla cuando leas est capi! Ojalá t gust y me mands otro review... jajaja... aunek sea para amenazarme otra vez! Muchos bssss!**

**Bien! Hasta akí llego... de nuevo, gomen x la enorme tardanza, espro ke el siguient capi tarde menos, aunke trankilos, no pienso dejar esta historia x nada dl mundo, ni tampoco la de Promesas de Arena, la que estoy reformando actualemente... en fin, creo ke ya no me keda demasiado x decir... muchos bsosssssss a todos! Y xfavor, dejarme algunos reviews para animarme + y + a escribir!**

**RiMi!**


	10. Cada oveja con su pareja

**Holaaaa!! Sí, volví! Y por favor, no me tiréis tomates! Sé que he tardado milenios en actualizar, pero la inspiración se perdió por completo y me sentía incapaz de continuar con la historia… suerte que regresó de nievo, aunque no prometo nada. **

**Este capítulo está dedicado a todos esos reviews que me llegaron y me dieron tantos ánimos a continuar! Muchas gracias a todos! Y ahora…**

**A leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 **

**Cada oveja con su pareja**

- ¡Ay, Dios, estamos engarronados hasta las orejas!

- ¡No te quejes, baka, todo ha sido por tu culpa!

- Ey, Sakurita… no tengas tanto morro… que has sido tú la que ha estampado el bate en la cara del travesti…

- Pe… ¡Pero yo lo hice para defender a Sasuke!

- Claro, claro… siempre Sasuke… ¡Bufff¡Ese dobe me pone de los nervios!

- ¿¡Ya lo estás criticando otra vez?!

- Pero es que…

- ¡Es qué nada!

- Pero Sakurita, yo tengo razón… ese tonto no es más que un presumido engreído… ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo, Hinata?

- Pues… yo…

Las tres voces se confundían en la oscuridad de un pequeño pasillo perdido en algún lugar del gran edificio de las clases del Konoha´s College. Sólo la débil luz de la linterna que llevaba firmemente Naruto agarrada con la mano iluminaba su rostro y el de sus compañeras, una de ellas, al borde de una crisis de histeria, la otra, demasiado cohibida para decir más de dos palabras seguidas.

- ¿Ves¡Hinata lo defiende!

- ¡De eso nada, monada!- Protestó el chico rubio, frunciendo el ceño.- ¡Ella aún no ha dicho nada¿Verdad?- Se volvió con expresión acusadora hacia la ojiplateada, que enrojeció aún más de lo que ya estaba. Lanzó una mirada casi aterrorizada a derecha y a izquierda, encontrándose con los ojos claros de sus amigos. Aquel brillo amenazador que destellaba en ellos le hizo soltar un gemido de angustia.

- Es que… yo… es que…

- ¡Toma ya¿Lo has escuchado, baka¡Ha dicho que Sasuke está bueno!- Sakura alzó un puño, triunfar. El chico, por su parte, arrugó aún más su entrecejo y cruzó los brazos.

- Pues yo solo le he escuchado decir "Es que" y "yo"…

- ¡Encima de tonto, estás sordo, Naruto!- Exclamó exasperada la pelirrosa, colocándose a tan solo unos centímetros del rostro del rubio.

- ¡De… de eso nada!- De pronto, y casi con brusquedad, la ojiplateada se metió entre los dos, apartándolos el uno del otro. Ambos, tuvieron que hacer acopio de su equilibrio para no acabar con el trasero en el suelo.

- ¿Hinata?- Sus compañeros la observaron boquiabiertos.

- ¡Na… Naruto no es tonto!- Gritó ella entrecortadamente.- ¡Así que no le llames así!- Sus mejillas, ardían aún más que las de Rock lee en pleno ejercicio físico, y sus manos apretadas, temblaban como si estuviesen metidas en agua helada.

Sakura y Naruto, intercambiaron una mirada a cuadros, y el chico, esbozando una tímida sonrisa, se volteó unos segundos después hacia la que lo había defendido, aún así, sin borrar su sorpresa.

- Vaya, Hinata…-. La pobre muchacha pegó un respingo al escuchar su nombre pronunciado con tanta suavidad.- Gracias…

El color rojo de la cara de la Hyuga ascendió a granate oscuro.

- No… no ha… sido nada…-. Parpadeó, casi temerosa. Aquel brillo cariñoso en las pupilas del Uzumaki le obligó a sacudir la cabeza, creyendo que se encontraba en mitad de un sueño. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, aquel matiz había sido intercambiado por aquel otro tan conocido en él, rebosante de diversión y picardía.

Sí, seguramente lo habría soñado.

- Bueno, bueno… ¿Podemos dejar la escenita romántica para más tarde?- Interrumpió de pronto la pelirrosa, poniéndose en jarras.- Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, estamos perdidos…

- ¿¡Qué escenita de amor ni qué ocho cuartos?!- Protestó el rubio arrugando sus labios.- ¡Lo que pasa es que estás obsesionada con esas cosas! Seguro que Sasuke te ha hecho algo… Dime la verdad, Sakura… ¿Te drogó o algo por el estilo?

- ¿¡QUÉ?!- La cara de la Haruno pasó por varias fases hasta llegar a conseguir el color púrpura, que le dio aspecto de olla a presión a punto de explotar.- ¡ESTA VEZ TE HAS PASADO!-. Se remangó la camisa hasta la altura del hombro. Su aspecto no podía ser más amenazador.- ¡AHORA VAS A PROBAR MI SUPER GANCHO DE DERECHA!

- ¡No!

PLAF!

- ¡Sakura¿No ha sido suficiente matar al travesti¡Ahora te has cargado a Hinata!

La Hyuga, en un intento de proteger al rubio, se había colocado frente a él, por lo que ahora, yacía en el suelo con la boca ligeramente abierta y viendo una lluvia de estrellas a su alrededor.

- Uhhhh…-. Decía.

- ¡Ay, Dios mío!- Se le escapó a la pelirrosa, arrodillándose junto a la golpeada.- ¡Hinata¡Hinata¿Puedes oírme?

De pronto, los párpados de la aludida se abrieron, clavándose, mareados, en el rostro del Uzumaki, inclinado con preocupación sobre el de la ojiplateada.

- Zi… clado que puedo oídte…-. Murmuró la chica, al tiempo que dejaba escapar una flácida sonrisa.

- ¿Eh?- Naruto arqueó las cejas.- ¿Por qué hablas así?- Salura, horrorizada, se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado.

- ¡Oh, no¡La he liado hasta los topes!- Chilló- ¡Ha perdido la cabeza como el otro día…!-La aludida negó rotundamente, sin borrar en ningún momento su expresión.

- Que va… yo no he peddío la cabeza… ¿Vez? Eztá aquí…-. Comentó, mientras se la señalaba.

- Ay, que marrón…-. Gimoteó la pelirrosa.

- Uhhhhh…-. Hinata agarró súbitamente a Naruto del cuello de la camisa, y tiró de él hasta tenerlo a solo dos centímetros de ella misma.- Uhhhhh… ¿Naduto?

- Eh… ¿Sí?- Preguntó él, medio asustado.

- Me guztas un montón…-. Declaró la muchacha, sin cortarse ni un pelo.- Me encanta tu pelo, tuz ojoz… y tu riza…

- ¿¡Qué?!- El pobre se quedó helado a pesar de sentir como el corazón llameaba por dentro.- ¿De… de verdad?

- De la buena.- Corroboró la Hyuga.- ¿Y zabez qué? Tengo un montón de ganas de dadte un becito…

- ¿¡Cómo¿¡Un bes…?!- No pudo terminar la palabra, porque Hinata lo acalló con su boca con tanta brusquedad y pasión, que le arrancó el poco aliento que le quedaba. Naruto no supo como responder, tenía el cerebro en blanco. A decir verdad, no sabía si hacerlo o no. Los labios de la ojiplateada paseaban por los suyos, succionándolos con suavidad, y sus manos, no menos ociosas, se enroscaban en los cabellos rubios del muchacho. De pronto, y sin previo aviso, el Uzumaki sintió como su boca se entreabría y dejaba escapar un ligero suspiro, que fue silenciado de inmediato por la lengua de Hinata, que se abrazó con furia a la suya. La chica gimió.

Sakura los observaba a ambos, con los ojos a punto de estallar en sus órbitas.

Él estaba sin habla.

- Mmm… que rico eztáz…-. Dijo la chica, como quién comenta el tiempo.- ¡Poz ahora quiedo montad una adgía contigoooo!

- ¿¡QUÉ?!- Gritó la Haruno sin poder contenerse.

- ¡Tú te callaz!- Le chilló Hinata, proporcionándole un guantazo idéntico a los que daba Temari. Se volvió hacia el Uzumaki, que se había convertido en una estatua.- ¡Vámonoz, guapetón!

Se levantó de un salto, y como si se tratase de un saco de patatas, se colgó a Naruto de la espalda. Echó a correr en dirección a la oscuridad gritando de alegría a pleno pulmón.

- ¡Odgía¡Odgía¡ODGÍAAAAAAAA!- Pero de repente, en medio de la frenética carrera, paró en seco, como si acabase de recordar algo.- Pedo oye… tú traedás prezervativo… ¿No?

* * *

- No lo entiendo… ¡Hace un momento estaban aquí mismo!- Exclamó Tenten, buscando ávidamente en la oscuridad las figuras de sus dos restantes compañeros.

Neji, a su lado, también intentaba encontrarlos con la mirada, pero ni siquiera sus pupilas agudas consiguieron entrever nada más que ellos dos.

- Ran se debió equivocar de pasillo… seguro que con ese sentido de la orientación que tiene, cogió por la derecha en vez de por la izquierda.- Comentó él, esbozando una sonrisa burlona. La muchacha de los moños negó con la cabeza, exasperada.

- Uf… menuda tonta…-. Se le escapó. De pronto, comprendió al instante que había metido la pata hasta el fondo e, incómoda, le dio la espalda al pelinegro, fingiendo estar interesada en una pequeña mancha del suelo.

- No te cae bien… ¿Verdad?- le preguntó de súbito el Hyuga, sorprendiéndola.

- ¿Quién?- Se intentó hacer la despistada.

- Ran, Ran Hyrywa. La de tu dormitorio.- Le aclaró, aún a sabiendas que no necesitaba hacerlo. La chica suspiró e intentó responder con el tono más desenfadado posible. No era plan que él averiguase que era en cierto modo, por su culpa, la enemistad que mantenía con la Hyrywa.

- Oh… ella…-. Tenten suspiró y apoyó su espalda en la pared.- Nunca llegó a caerme bien del todo.  
- ¿No me digas?-. La muchacha dio un salto al ver como aquellos ojos bárbaros se acercaban a demasiada velocidad hacia ella. Intentó echar hacia atrás el rostro, pero su cogote golpeó contra la dura pared, y le hizo ver estrellitas doradas a su alrededor. Cuando éstas desaparecieron, los labios de Neji estaban prácticamente a la altura de sus mejillas, si hubiese querido, podría haberlas acariciado con ellos.

- ¿Cómo?- la voz de Tenten brotó apenas más audible que un murmullo.- Pues… no sé… simplemente no me gusta su forma de ser y me parece tremendamente falsa…-. Clavó sus pupilas oscuras en las claras del Hyuga.- Supongo que es eso.

- Claro.

- Yo… ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!- Por la sonrisa irónica que se dibujó en la boca del muchacho, estaba claro que no lo creía.

"Él… él no puede saber que a mí me gusta… ¡Es imposible! Las únicas que lo saben son Ino y Sakura, y ella nunca hablan con Neji…" Intentó convencerse a sí misma sin mucho éxito. "Pero entonces… ¿¡Por qué me mira así¡Parece como si me estuviera observando a través de rayos X…¡Y eso no me gusta nada!" Soltó una carcajada interna. "Je… eso no me lo creo ni yo…"

- Ya me sospechaba yo que era eso…-. Comentó de pronto el chico, separándose bruscamente de Tenten.- En fin… no podemos llevarnos bien con todos…-. Caminó lentamente unos pasos hacia el frente, y volvió a hablar desde su nueva posición.- Supongo que por mi culpa tendrás que aguantarla los días que quedan de College…

La chica frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Je…-. El Hyuga volvió la cabeza y clavó una expresión burlona en la de la muchacha, haciéndola estremecer entera.- Por que yo fui el que te lanzó la nota con las respuestas del último ejercicio del examen de nivel. Si no hubiera sido por mi, estarías seguramente en un nivel más bajo.

La chica se quedó helada y las pupilas se le dilataron como un felino en la oscuridad. Aquella última frase hizo eco en sus oídos durante más de un minutos, mientras su cerebro trataba de asimilar lo que había oído. ¿Él, Neji Hyuga, un chico codiciado por todas, tan guapo y con tan buen cuerpo, que podía hacerse pasar por modelo juvenil, ayudándole a ella, una chica que solo sobrepasaba la palabra "mona", con no muy buenas notas y no demasiados novios en su pasado?

Su expresión era un poema.

- Parece que es a ti a quién le han inyectado los narcóticos en el hospital…-. Observó el muchacho, ladeando lentamente el rostro.

- ¿Tú…? Pe… pe…-. No podía creérselo, su cerebro se negaba a hacerlo.- ¿Por qué…¿Por qué me ayudaste… a mí… a alguien que no conocías de nada?- Interiormente, se preguntó como había conseguido el valor para decir estas últimas palabras.

Súbitamente, la expresión de Neji sufrió una metamorfosis. Sus párpados languidecieron, sus labios cayeron en una mueca seria hacia abajo, su piel se tensó y a través de su mandíbula bien formada, se pudo oír el crujido de sus dientes al rechinar entre sí.

- Te escuché.- Se sinceró él, con sus ojos brillantes fijos en la sorprendida mueca de su compañera de juego.- Oí eso de lo que habían dicho tus padres sobre tu futuro… sobre lo de ser dependienta…-. Tenten palideció un momento, para luego, en menos de una décima de segundo, enrojecer hasta las orejas. Se retorció las manos tras la espalda, nunca se había sentido tan incómoda en toda su vida.

El Huyga la observó atentamente un instante, midiendo a mílimetro la expresión de vergüenza de la pobre muchacha, y de pronto, una sacudida en el estómago le obligó a esbozar una débil sonrisa, a la que casi se le podía llamar tierna.

- Pero…-. Añadió, tras unos segundos en silencio.- A mí me gustan mucho las chicas que quieren luchar contra su destino…

* * *

GUAU! GUAU! GUAU!

- ¡Ahhhhhhh¡Socorrooooo!

GUAU! GUAU!

La muchacha corría por la enorme pradera del colegio como alma que llevaba el diablo. Tras ella, podía escuchar el suave golpeteo que producían las patas de los dobermans al posarse durante décimas de segundo sobre el fresco césped. Delante de ella, podía ver a duras penas la figura enclenque y escurridiza de Akamaru.

- Si sobrevivo a esto y no acabo como comida de estas malditas bestias, mataré a ese maldito chucho a la manera de Jack el Destripador, y después, cuando haya hecho con su cuerpo unas buenas salchichas, se las daré a su dueño para comer.- La chica tuvo que dar un largo salto para esquivar un profundo agujero en el terreno. Por desgracia, cuando cayó sobre el suelo, sus pies atravesaron la superficie líquida de un charco. Le faltó poco para chillar de frustración. Adiós a sus zapatos de Gucci.

A lo lejos, vio la sombra de un enorme árbol. Si tenía suerte y llegaba antes de que aquellos perros, podría salvarse quizás de un buen mordisco en su perfecto trasero.

En su desesperada carrera, tuvo que detenerse para descalzarse. Aunque le costaba horrores hacerlo, su vida valía más que unos tacones de cientos de euros. Sin mirar hacia atrás, los arrojó por encima de su cabeza.

GUAUUUU!

- ¡Bien¡Le di a uno!

Cinco segundos después, consiguió llegar al enorme sauce llorón, sobre el que se arrojó como una posesa. Se agarró con todas sus fuerzas a la rama más baja e hizo fuerza. Sin embargo, apenas logró ascender un par de milímetros.

Se quedó totalmente a cuadros.

- Oh, no fastidies…-. Volvió a coger impulso, y aquella vez, consiguió separar sus desnudos pies del suelo. Se balanceó durante un momento, intentando enganchar sus rodillas en la rama, por lo que la corta falda del uniforme acabó por dar la vuelta a la campana, enseñando a la oscuridad su bonito tanga amarillo fluorescente.

GUAU!! GUAU!!

Sintió un fuerte tirón hacia abajo, pero consiguió sujetarse medianamente. No obstante, al mirar hacia abajo, encontró a los dobermans de la institución observándole con sus caninas sonrisas enredadas en lo que había sido su falda.

- ¡Serán seninfómonos estos maldichos chuchos!

- ¡Inoooo¡Akamaruuu¿¡Dónde os habéis metido?!

- ¿¡Kiba¡Kiba¡Aquí arriba!

El muchacho se detuvo jadeante al escuchar la voz de la Yamanaka. Pasmado, alzó la cabeza hacia la copa del árbol en el que se había apoyado. Entre las ramas altas, apareció una cabellera plateada que no le resultó desconocida.

- ¿Qué haces ahí?- Le preguntó, a punto de echarse a reír.

La chica frunció el ceño, desagradada ante aquel tono burlón.

- ¿Y tú que crees, imbécil¡Tienes a los perros justo al lado tuyo!

- ¿¡Qué¡Mierda!

Kiba abrió los ojos de par en par, y se volvió bruscamente hacia la derecha. Un segundo después, ya se había enganchado en la misma rama en donde se había subido Ino.

- Buf… por poco.- Suspirando, se volvió hacia su compañera, que retrocedió rápidamente, intentando cubrirse lo más posible.

- ¡No mires!- Le pidió ella, enrojeciendo por momentos.

Lo dijo demasiado tarde, porque ya el muchacho había descubierto el color chillón de su ropa interior. Entornó la mirada, divertido.

- Si querías algo de eso, podías habérmelo insinuado de una forma algo menos extraña¿no crees?- Se echó a reír ante la espantada expresión de su compañera.- Pero si te gusta a lo Tarzán…

- ¡No digas tonterías!- Le espetó la chica, con horror.

Kiba negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer sobre el grueso tronco de árbol.

- No seas tan creída.- Repuso con afabilidad.- Hacerlo en las alturas no es algo que me entusiasme.

La muchacha no dijo nada, pero se estremeció cuando la brisa azotó todas aquellas partes que no estaban cubiertas. El escalofrío se le quedó trabado a mitad del camino de la columna vertebral.

- Dame tus pantalones.- Exigió de pronto.

- ¿¡Cómo!?

- ¡Estoy helada¡Así que a menos que lleves un tanga, exijo que me los dejes!

Kiba suspiró, pero hizo lo que le pedía, o mejor dicho, le ordenaba. Con un bufido, se los desabotonó, arrojándoselos a la cara.

- Eres una repipi.

- Y tú un guarro. Tus pantalones huelen mal.

- ¿Me los quieres devolver?

Hubo un intenso cruce de miradas, al que Ino dio por finalizado con una expresión resignada.

- Me taparé la nariz.

El muchacho bajó la cabeza, fijando la mirada en los dos dobermans que se habían apostado abajo, esperándoles. Aquello debía de ser una broma.

- Me parece que vamos que tener que pasar la noche aquí.- Comentó.

- ¿¡Qué?!

- Y eso no es lo peor…-, Kiba soltó un par de carcajadas, sin poder contenerse.- ¿Sabes qué cara va a poner Haihai cuando nos vea, a mí en calzoncillos y a ti con mis pantalones?

Ino se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- Me van a poner la etiqueta de pervertida…

El muchacho le puso la mano en el hombro, con intención comprensiva.

- Yo la llevo desde los once. Y creéme, no es tan duro…

* * *

Temari apretaba con tanta fuerza el bolígrafo, que éste de súbito, explotó entre sus dedos, rociando a su compañero con pequeños trozos transparentes de plástico.

Shikamaru la observó de reojo, y tragó saliva al ver el bolígrafo destrozado y aquella mirada asesina en los ojos de su compañera.

Quizás, después de todo, la idea de besarla no había sido tan buena.

- Oh! Again no, please!- Tsunade, la Head Master levantó con gesto malhumorado su cabeza del tocho de folios en el que parecía estar enfrascada. Fulminó a la muchacha rubia con la mirada.- This is the fourth! The fourth! Please, if you want break pens, use one of yours!

Temari se limitó a responder con un nuevo crujido de sus nudillos.

- ¿Quieres calmarte de una vez?- Le susurró el chico a su compañera, pasándole uno de sus propios bolígrafos.- Aún no nos ha puesto el maldito tema del que tendremos que hacer la redacción. Si la cabreas más…

- ¡Si la cabreo más es por tu culpa!- Le bufó la aludida, dándole un pisotón bajo la mesa.- ¡Si no me hubieses besado, ninguno de los dos estaríamos aquí!

- Well!- Ambos levantaron la cabeza en dirección a la mujer, que los observaba desde su mesa con una expresión que los aterrorizó.- I have already decided the subject of the writing... You will have to write thousand words of "The sexuality of the pheasants"

La boca les colgó hasta llegar a rozar el pupitre.

- ¿¡Sobre la sexuality de qué?!- Preguntó a gritos Temari.

- Joder Headmaster.- Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos y torció el gesto con fastidio.- Antes molabas.

- You write and shut up!

Los aludidos bajaron la cabeza al papel en blanco que adornaba patéticamente los pupitres.

- ¿Sobre la sexualidad de qué hay que escribir?- Le preguntó Temari en un siseo a su compañero.

- Sobre la de los faisanes.

- No jodas.

- Silence!

La muchacha rubia resopló con fiereza. Parecía un toro sediente de sangre, hasta sus ojos la delataban, miraba a Shikamaru como si éste se tratase del capote rojo del torero. Por debajo de la mesa, le pellizcó con fuerza una de las piernas, arrancándole un acallado gemido lastimero.

- ¡Auch!- Se quejó- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- Porque te odio.- Le confesó ella, fulminándolo con la mirada.

El chico de la coleta suspiró y alzó los ojos al cielo.

- Pasas muy rápido del amor al odio.- Comentó con aburrimiento.

La muchacha enrojeció, pero se guardó las ganas de asestarle un mandoble. Con los desperfectos que había causado ya a la institución, la fianza quedaría corta para poder repararlos.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Le susurró, sin mirarle directamente.

- ¿Dé que hablas?- Preguntó Shikamaru, haciéndose el despistado.

Temari parecía la manzana roja de Blancanieves. Si el color de su cara se acrecentaba más, perdería la consciencia.

- Del beso, idiota. ¿De qué va a ser?

Sus nudillos crujieron bajo la mesa. A la siguiente chorrada, por mucho que estuviese colada por el, rompería otro bolígrafo, pero esta vez en su cabeza.

- Ya te lo dije.- Comentó, sin inmutarse.- Era la única forma de que te tranquilizaras.

La muchacha asintió, y clavó su mirada en el papel en blanco. De pronto, se sintió débil, sin fuerzas. Toda la calidez que se había apoderado de su rostro había disminuido hasta alcanzar la insensibilidad más absoluta. Sus manos hasta temblaron un poco. Se maldijo así misma por haber hecho aquella estúpida pregunta.

Shikamaru la observó de reojo, y, tras un carraspeo, se atrevió a hablar.

- Temari…

Ella se volvió con brusquedad hacia él.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, pesado?

Tuvo que tragar pesado cuando aquellas rasgadas pupilas de color chocolate avasallaron las suyas. Jamás nadie la había mirado con tanta intensidad.

- Me alegro de que hayas sido tú, y no otra, a la que haya tenido que acallar.

Un campo de amapolas pareció cubrir de nuevo sus mejillas. La muchacha, avergonzada, volvió a asentir trabajosamente con la cabeza y volvió a su trabajo. El corazón le latía a mil por hora en la garganta.

- Shikamaru.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Sabes algo sobre la sexualidad de los faisanes?

* * *

- Por mucho que me digas que este es el camino, no te creo.- Comentó de mala gana el Uchiha, apoyando su espalda en la pared de unos de los incontables pasillos del College. Asuka, que se proponía a doblar el recodo, se detuvo al instante, dejando incluso el pie en alto.

- ¡Vamos, Sasuke… no sufras¡Seguro que conseguimos encontrar a los demás!- Le animó, enviándole una simpática sonrisa que él pareció no ver.

- No sufro, Akane, pero no creo que con tu optimismo logremos nada… y menos, dando vueltas en redondo, tal y como estamos haciendo desde hace ya media hora…-. Aquella frase, borró la curvatura ascendente de la muchacha de ojos esmeralda, para convertirla en una línea apretada e irregular sobre su barbilla.

- ¡Perdona, Uchiha¡Pero creo que al menos, hacemos algo!- Replicó.- Si hago como tú, no creo que lleguemos a ningún lado…

De pronto, y sin previo aviso, el muchacho arqueó una ceja y clavó una mirada insinuante en la figura de su compañera de equipo.

- Hay muchas chicas que, de estar en la misma situación en la que tú estás, estarían encantadas de no moverse… al menos, en el sentido contrario al que tú te refieres…

Asuka parpadeó, impactada al comprenderlo a los pocos segundos, y sintió como si abofeteasen su orgullo.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan creído?- Le preguntó fríamente.

- Supongo que será cosa de la sangre. Mi hermano tampoco se queda corto.- Le contestó él, sin borrar aquella expresión de su pálido rostro.

- Pero por lo menos es más amable que tú.

La expresión de Sasuke pareció sufrir una metamorfosis. Antes de que Asuka pudiese darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, estaba acorralada entre los fuertes brazos pálidos del muchacho, con sus labios moviéndose peligrosamente cerca de su nariz, a pocos centímetros de su propia boca. En sus ojos, a pesar de la oscuridad, le pareció ver fuego.

- No tienes ni idea.- Siseó, clavando con tanta fuerza las uñas en la dura pared, que a la chica se le pasó por la cabeza que sería capaz de atravesarla.- Así que no digas estupideces.

Se apartó de ella con brusquedad, y volvió a ponerse en camino, pasando por alto la palidez mortal que parecía haberse apoderado de la aterrorizada muchacha.

"_¡Maldito crío… no te atrevas a meterte en lo que no te importa, si no, cobrarás un precio bien alto!"_

"_¡No tienes ni idea de lo que sueltas por esa bocaza, criajo!"_

"_¿¡Te crees mi madre, idiota¡No me hables como si lo fueras!"_

"Bah… ¡Eres sólo un bastardo¡A por él, chicos!" 

Asuka jadeó, y tragó saliva, intentando humedecer un poco esa garganta que se le había quedado seca en menos de tres segundos. Durante aquellos instantes, aquellos horribles cinco minutos de hacía cinco años aparecieron frente a sus ojos, con tanta rapidez, como si los estuviese contemplando a través de un video.

- Okiro…

Sintió como de repente, sin previo aviso, sus venas comenzaba a inflarse de ira y rabia. La zona que Sasuke había agarrado comenzó a desprender dolor, un dolor tan agudo y profundo que le produjo arcadas. Hasta su vista se emborronó durante un momento, la furia que se había apoderado de su cuerpo como un torrente de llamas, veló sus ojos como una tupida cortina gris perla.

Antes de que se percatase de lo que estaba haciendo, había agarrado con fuerza el brazo del muchacho, atrayéndolo con firmeza hacia ella. Sus ojos esmeraldas, tenían la misma expresión felina que la de una leona a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

- No te atrevas a tocarme de esa forma.- Le siseó, escupiendo veneno en vez de palabras.

El chico no se inmutó. Aspiró su asiento, que olía ligeramente al chicle de fresa que mascaba desde el inicio del juego nocturno y estiró sus labios en una sonrisa socarrona que solo sirvió para alterar aún más los crispados nervios de la muchacha. A aquella corta distancia, las pupilas de su compañera le resultaban fascinantes, como dos pozos verdes de aguas brillantes.

- ¿Y qué, si lo hago?- Le preguntó divertido.

- Eres…

- ¿Encantador?

Asuka arrugó el ceño hasta más no poder. Definitivamente, no se había equivocado con él. Era clavado a Okiro.

- Iba a decir imbécil.- Dijo, con los dientes apretados.

- No creo que pienses eso…

Sasuke entornó el rostro, lanzándole una mirada penetrante que la dejó sin respiración. Sus pupilas le parecieron un par de agujeros negros perfectos en los que perderse. ¿Perfectos¿Pero de qué hablaba¿Él, que había estado a punto de agredirla, y a ella no se le ocurría pensar otra cosa que en aquella maravillosa mirada que tenía? No tenía remedio.

- Vayámonos ya. Nos estarán buscando- Dijo entonces, intentando esconder inútilmente su embarazo.

Se apartó de él con hosquedad y echó a andar a lo largo del pasillo, notando como tras su espalda, el chico la seguía en silencio, con sus ojos clavados en su figura.

De pronto un fuerte chillido los hizo detenerse a ambos en seco.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- Preguntó en un susurro Sasuke, pegando su espalda a la pared.

- Un grito.- Respondió de inmediato la chica.

- ¿En serio?- El sarcasmo se olió a kilómetros.- Y dime¿Eso lo has deducido tú con tu impresionante poder deducción o es que eras pitonisa en tu vida anterior?

Asuka bufó y se adelantó unos pasos. Si aquel maldito engreído que tanto revoloteaba en su cabeza se llevaría un mandoble si no cerraba la boca de una condenada vez.

- Creo que era Hinata…

Ambos caminaron de puntillas, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Tras unos minutos de silenciosa búsqueda, las manos de la Akane se toparon con el picaporte de una puerta. Tras ella, se escuchaban con más intensidad aquellos escandalosos chillidos.

- Es aquí.- Informó, en un puro murmullo.

- Ten cuidado entonces al abrir. Cómo esté dentro algún profesor nos descalificarán al equipo entero…

- ¡Dios mío¿¡Y si el seninfómano de Jiraiya está abusando de ella¡No podemos permitirlo!

Sasuke se llevó las manos a la cabeza, exasperado.

- ¡No seas tan peliculera¿Cómo va a estar…?

PLAF!

El muchacho sintió como una gota de sudor le resbalaba por el cogote.

- Joder…

- ¡Tranquila Hinata¡Hemos venido a salvarte!

De pronto, los fuertes gritos cesaron durante un instante, para volver a incrementarse si cabía, con mayor intensidad. Entre la oscuridad reinante en la habitación, pudieron ver dos figuras muy pegadas, moviéndose una contra la otra a un ritmo vertiginoso.

Asuka avanzó un paso más, y sintió cómo contra su pie, chocaba algo duro y metálico. Se agachó y lo alzó entre las dos manos. Suspiró cuando se percató de que no se trataba más que de una linterna. Temblorosa, la encendió con un ligero click.

Lo que vio, la dejó totalmente boquiabierta.

- ¡Asukaaaaa¡Sálvame por favor¡Me quiere violaaaaaaar!

¡Dios Santo¡El que metía aquellos impresionantes bramidos no era Hinata, si no Naruto. Aunque viéndolo en aquella embarazosa situación, a Asuka no le extrañó demasiado. Hinata parecía de nuevo sumida en aquel extraño estado que le hacía perder la cabeza, y en aquel momento, con las mejillas enrojecidas, la falda del uniforme medio subida y los botones de la camisa mayoritariamente desabotonados, parecía lista para comenzar su ansiada orgía.

El pobre Naruto, impotente ante la súbita fuerza de la ojiplateada, intentaba escapar a duras penas de los brazos blancos que se enroscaban alrededor de su figura y de las manos ociosas que parecían deseosas de tocarle la entrepierna. Sin embargo, y a juzgar su estado de semi- desnudez, con la camisa echa trizas y los pantalones hechos un guiñapo en un rincón, parecía encontrarse en una situación muy lejos de la deseada.

- Vaya, vaya…- Sasuke se echó a reír, entornando con picardía la mirada.- Resulta baka que eres todo un Don Juan¿eh?

La Hyuga se volvió hacia los recién llegados, recibiéndolos con una lujuriosa sonrisa que les puso a los dos, los vellos como escarpias.

- ¡Bien¡Bien!- Palmoteó, loca de contenta.- ¡Con tanta gente, tendremoz una gdan odgíaaaaa¡Uníoz¡Uníoz¡Podemoz hacer zi quedeiz dos cecenta y nueve bien bonitos!- Se volvió hacia Naruto, que se alejaba a rastras de ella. De un solo tirón, volvió a situarlo junto a ella.- ¡Tú¿A dónde creez que vaz?

- ¡Dios míooooo¡Que me violaaaaaaa¡No quiero perder la virginidad aún¡No estoy preparadoooo!- Alzó la cabeza con desesperación en dirección a Asuka, que observaba la escena con los ojos a punto de saltar de las cuencas. Tenía que estar flipando. A la fuerza.- ¡Sasuke¡Dobe¡Sujeta la puerta que no tiene picaporte¡Cómo se cierre, nos quedamos…!

PLAF!

- … encerrados…

- ¡Mierda!- Asuke pareció reaccionar por fin, y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el lugar de donde había procedido el portazo. Efectivamente, tras un minuto de infructuosa búsqueda, comprendió que no había picaporte en el interior con el que abrir. Con un bufido pendiendo de sus labios, se volvió hacia Sasuke, que seguía observando con diversión la escena de sexo duro que le estaba proporcionando su querido némesis.- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

El muchacho le dirigió una expresión que no le gustó ni un pelo.

- Tú dirás…

Asuka le sacó la lengua, enojada.

- Guarro.

- Malpensada.

* * *

Ambos caminaban en silencio, sin intercambiar si quiera una mirada. La Hyrywa sentía como tras ella, la perseguían las pisadas pausadas y mudas del muchacho pelirrojo, incluso, notaba un cierto escozor incómodo en la nuca, como si los ojos de Gaara estuviesen clavados exactamente en aquel mismo lugar.

Llevaban más de media hora dando vueltas por los pasillos, y, aunque alguna que otra vez, habían escuchado algunos gritos agudos, que la chica hubiese jurado que procedían de Hinata, no se encontraron con nadie conocido por el camino.

La tensión se palpaba en el aire. Era tan densa, que se podría haber cortado en rodajas muy finas.

"Tranquila, Ran. No pasa nada. No te va a violar ni nada por el estilo. Sólo te has quedado a solas con él. ¡Y eso es lo que querías desde que lo conociste¡Ahora que está lejos de la arpía de Nao… aprovecha el momento¡CARPE DIEM!"

- Eh…-. Tuvo que carraspear con fuerza, la voz se negaba a brotar de sus cuerdas vocales.- Eh… eh…

Gaara se detuvo, y ella tuvo que hacerlo también para no dejarlo atrás. La saliva se le atragantó a medio camino del esófago cuando aquella mirada verde la atravesó de parte a parte. Le impactó tanto, que se echó a toser, sintiéndose ahogada.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

Ran negó a tanta velocidad con la cabeza, que se mareó.

- Que va, que va…, es solo que…-. Se detuvo, con la lengua entre los dientes. ¿Qué iba a decir? Se le había olvidado por completo.- Estoy cansada.- Mintió, pero no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir.

Los labios rojos del muchacho se curvaron en una socarrona sonrisa.

- ¿De veras?- La ironía se podía oler a kilómetros.- Es extraño… pudiste dar cien vueltas con el Hyuga agarrada de la mano, pero no eres capaz de andar junto a mí mas de media hora.

La chica retrocedió, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra se la tragase. ¡Menuda metedura de pata¡Encima, se iba a creer que no quería estar con él¿¡Es qué no era capaz de soltar algo coherente de vez en cuando?! Bajó la mirada, sintiéndose vencida ante aquellas pupilas bestiales y aquella voz susurrante burbujeante de sarcasmo. Fue peor que una patada en el estómago. No obstante, se obligó a responder.

- ¡No!- Lo dijo demasiado fuerte, lo supo al instante. En cuanto las cejas de Gaara se arquearon con sorpresa.- Es que… quizás el susto de esta tarde…

- Por supuesto.- La cortó con una amabilidad que supo a música en los tímpanos de ella.- Solo bromeaba.

Ran suspiró, algo más tranquila.

- De todas formas, yo también estoy algo cansado.

Con lentitud, el chico flexionó las rodillas, apoyándose en la pared de la galería y dejándose resbalar hasta quedar totalmente sentado.

La muchacha permaneció de pie, observándole con intensidad. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, golpeando su pecho con tanta fuerza que hasta le dolía. ¡Por Dios¿Tanto podía gustarle?

- ¿No estabas cansada?

La voz susurrante del pelirrojo la atrajo de nuevo hacia tierra firme. Sonrojándose violentamente, se apresuró a sentarse. Lo hizo justo en frente de él, con las pupilas clavadas en su corta falda y vigilando que ésta no subiese demasiado. Cuando por fin lo hizo, alzó los ojos. Tragó pesado cuando comprobó que Gaara no había dejado de observarla. ¡Mierda¿Por qué tenía que mirar de aquella forma?

El silencio se hizo más pesado aún que cuando habían estado recorriendo las galerías de la institución. Tanto, que Ran se vio en la obligación de romperlo. Era demasiado incómodo.

- ¿Qué ocurrió entre Hyuga y tú?- Gaara se le adelantó.

La chica entornó el rostro, sorprendida ante la pregunta. Se quedó en silencio, demasiado pasmada como para poder contestar.

- No me conoces, así que no tienes por qué contestar.

La Hyrywa suspiró, y apoyó la cabeza en la pared, agradeciendo en silencio la frialdad de ésta. Aquello le ayudó a aclarar ideas.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

La sonrisa con la que le contestó el muchacho le hizo ver las estrellas. Jamás se imaginó que un simple gesto sincero como ése, pudiera transformar un rostro como aquel, tan triste y oscuro. Se quedó sin respiración.

- Porque quiero conocerte.

La muchacha abrió la boca de par en par. Durante un instante, incluso, creyó que su corazón dejaba de latir, detenido junto al tiempo. Para después, galopar a mil metros por segundos. Dios Santo, aquella noche le daría un infarto.

Tenía que decírselo. Lo supo al instante. Él la miraba, ella lo miraba. Ambos se veían reflejados en las pupilas del otro. Tenía que hacerlo ahora, en aquel mismo momento. ¡Tenía que confesárselo!

- ¡Gaara!- Casi lo gritó.- ¡Yo… yo…!

- ¡He escuchado a alumnos por aquí!

- ¡Vamos¡Únicamente quedan algunos para coger!

Ran y Gaara apartaron las miradas uno de otro. Alarmados, la clavaron en la oscuridad, al lugar de donde procedían aquellas voces conocidas.

- ¡Son Iruka y Kakashi!- Susurró la chica.

- Vamos.- Gaara se levantó con brusquedad, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levarse. Ran dudó durante unos instantes, pero, tras tragar saliva, entrelazó sus dedos morenos con los blancos del chico. Estaban tan fríos, que sintió un profundo escalofrío.

El chico no la soltó. Echó a correr, obligándola a hacerlo también.

- Me encantas tus manos.- Le confesó de pronto, sin mirar siquiera hacia atrás.- Son tan cálidas…

La chica estuvo a punto de tropezar, rota por el pasmo. Definitivamente, aquella noche la mataría un infarto.

Siguieron corriendo durante un par de minutos más, hasta toparse frente a frente a una puerta cerrada, única salida de aquella galería en la que se habían introducido. Tras ellos, los pasos que los seguían se acercaban a toda velocidad.

Gaara no se lo pensó dos veces, apoyando la mano en el picaporte, abrió la puerta y empujó a la chica dentro. Pero desgraciadamente, no contó con el enorme desorden que había en ella.

Ran ahogó un grito cuando sus pies tropezaron irremediablemente con algo duro. Intentó guardar el equilibrio, pero lo único que consiguió fue arrastrar al chico, que, con una mano sujeta a la de ella, y la otra, aún en el picaporte, sintió como sus pies perdían contacto con el suelo.

La puerta se cerró con un portazo a la vez que los dos chicos caían al suelo, uno sobre otro.

Las pupilas de Ran se dilataron como un gato en la oscuridad. A pocos centímetros de ella, pudo ver aquellos ojos enormes, rodeados por aquellos cercos negros que convertían esa mirada en un pozo abismal en el que suicidarse.

Cuando él le sonrió, se sintió morir.

- Ahora la pregunta es…-. Los labios de Gaara se estiraron en una curva ascendente, casi pícara, que hicieron perder la cordura a la nerviosa muchacha. Desde aquella distancia, creía verlos tan aterciopelados como la seda. - ¿Y ahora qué?

**

* * *

**

**Paso ahora a contestar a esos reviews que tanto me animan!**

**Gabe Logan: me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado, espero que este tampoco te haya defraudado. Sorry por la espera! Besos!**

**Riku90: Sííííí!!! Actualicééé! Por fin, eh xD? Tardé mucho, lo se hija, pero se dice que lo bueno esperado, dos veces bueno, no? Espero que te siga gustando tanto como te gusta y te sigas riendo!! Tú opinión para mí es muy importante, lo sabes muy bien! X cierto!! Viste la aparición de CARPE DIEM?? Había que meterlo¡Y ya verás las locuras de Asuka y Ran con ese lema!! Espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando! Besossss Tkm!!**

**Ayame Asakawa: Holaaaaa! Dios, ya te habrás hasta olvidado de mí. Pero que sepas que yo no! Qué decirte? Tu review fue de los mejores! No me extrañan que hubieses acabado con dolor de dedos, pero me alegraste el día! Al final cambiaron el tema de la redacción por uno m,as sencillo… o no? No te preocupes, aunque Kisa e Itachi ni han salido, verás el prox. Capítulo, lo tengo ya pensado, y te aseguro que será sorprendente! Por cierto, apareceran de nuevos tus adoradas pijas y tu querido Orochi!! Espero que me sigas mandadon esos reviews tan largos que tanto me gustan! MUuuuchos besos!**

**Mayreni: Perdona por actualizar después de tanto tiempo! Pero la inspiración es un don y una maldición que va a lo suyo… espero que lo entiendas. De todas formas, espero que hayas disfrutado con el capítulo! Besos!**

**Dark Amy-chan: Bueno, sé que no ha pasado especialmente nada con las parejas,pero ya verás en el prox capi, verás xD! Espero que te haya gustado el capi!! Muchos besos!!**

**Ten-Chan: Ola! Bueno, el desarrollo de las parejas va lento, ten en cuenta que no llevan demasiado en el college… pero queda mucho fic por delante! Respecto a lo de Konoha´s Institute, lo siento, pero es la otra RIMi la que lo escribe, y por lo que sé, no creo que lo continúe por ahora, así que ya sabeis, agobiadla con reviews ; )! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!! Muchos besos! **

**Hinatalove: Espero que tamb t haya gustado est capítulo! Besos!**

**Linata: Ojalá te haya gustado este capi! Espero tu review Linata! Besos!**

**Lin Hashimoto: Cuanto tiempo verdad!! No me mate por favor! EDspero que la espera te haya valido la pena y no me quieras mandar un paquete bomba por la situación en que he dejado a algunas parejas xD! Muchos besos!!**

**Katherine: Me alegro de que te haya gustado!! Espero que los igas leyendo! Muchos besos!**

**Verox: Siento lo de mi inglés TT, ya advertí que no es demasiado bueno… xD, pero me alegro que por lo demás te haya gustado el capi! Espero que hayas disfrutado con este tamb! Jaja… y ya verás que pasa entre Ran, Gaara y Neji… porque preparo una sorpresa… Muchos besos!**

**Bruxi: Espero que la espera haya valido la pena! Besos!**

**Hyrywa-Akane: Sin duda, ha sido el review ganador de est capi xD! No sabes lo que me ha ilusionado que te hayan gustado tanto los personajes de Asuka y Ran, me emociona, porque son de mi propia invención !! Jaja… con tu reviews has hecho quye me ponga colorada! Y sí, creéme, Haihai existe en la realidad, de hecho, está basada en la tutora que me dio tercero de ESO. Era un auténtico caso. Ah! Y sabes ke? Te adelantaste en lo de la idea de los piercings!! Jaja¿Estamos conectadas mentalmente xD? Esperfo que este capítulo te haya gustado también! Muchos besos! **

**Gaudye: Siento la espera! Y espero que te haya gustado el capi! Besos! **

**Nadaime: Por fin actualicé! Espero que sigas leyendo! Besos! **

**Bien, hasta aquí llegamos por hoy xD. De nuevo, mil perdones por la tardanza, espero que el siguiente capi salga con más facilidad (ya sabéis, reviews… xD chantaje chantaje )**

**Nunca olvideis que un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz!**

**Muchos besos!!**

**RiMi.**


	11. La tentación vive ¡en todas partes!

**Hola de nuevo! Sé que hace muchísimos meses que no actualizó este fic... ni ninguno de los que estaba escribiendo, la verdad! Pero es que hoy he estado leyendo a algunos... y he visto este capítulo sin acabar, y la verdad, me ha dado muchísima pena! Así que me propuse finalizarlo... y aquí está! Espero que os guste =) A partir de ahora, como tengo tiempo... me gustaría retomar los antiguos fics que tenía en mente, y acabar otros muchos. xD Bueno... me callo ya!  
Ahora... a leer, y espero que a disfrutar! =) Los que queráis... ya sabéis, le dais al botoncito de los review y hacéis feliz a la autora de este fic =D**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**La tentación vive… ¡en todas partes!**

Haihai se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada por décima vez en aquella noche. ¡Santa maría madre de Dios! ¿¡Es qué no podía dormir ocho horas seguidas en aquel maldito colegio relleno de adolescentes depravados, delincuentes, de hormonas a pie de guerra?!

Al parecer no.

Ahogando un bufido de resignación, se levantó de la cama con brusquedad, introduciendo de inmediato sus blancos pies en las sandalias que descansaban junto al borde de la cama. En el espejo del otro extremo de la pared, se reflejo una enorme masa mórbida, rizada, cubierta por unos gigantescos rulos que daban miedo.

Menudas pintas.

Cubriéndose con una ligera bata de verano, se dirigió hacia la cómoda, donde guardaba su instrumental especial. Una sonrisa macabra estiró sus labios cuando abrió el primer cajón.

Un completo equipo de espía apareció de inmediato. No faltaba de nada, había unos enormes prismáticos de visión nocturna, un catalejo parecido al que llevaba Jack Sparrow en Piratas del Caribe, una malla con la que cubrirse la cara, caretas, carnets falsos, varias cuerdas y una porra eléctrica.

- Bien. Es hora de actuar.

A toda velocidad, metió las manos en el interior de la cavidad, y extrajo lo que consideró necesario. Cómo no, la porra eléctrica se encontró entre ello.

Se colgó los prismáticos del cuello, la cuerda la envolvió sobre sus hombros, sobre el largo camisón monjil, el catalejo lo escondió bajo la ropa interior, y el enorme garrote lo dejó a plena vista, entre sus propias manos.

- Vamos allá.- Siseó, esbozando una malvada sonrisa.- La Matanza de Texas va a ser un juego de niños comparado con esto.

* * *

Sakura caminaba hecha una furia por los pasillos del College. Aún sentía en la mejilla derecha el calor que le había producido la enorme bofetada de Hinata. De ahora en adelante, tendría que controlar sus instintos asesinos. Si no hubiese golpeado a la Hyuga, no estaría perdida en mitad del laberinto que formaban los pasillos de aquella institución, y Naruto no se encontraría a punto de ser violado salvajemente.

Tragó saliva. Dios, ¿habría perdido ya su virginidad? Oh, menuda pregunta. _Claro_ que sí.

Se detuvo un instante, y miró a ambos lados, desorientada. Definitivivamente, estaba perdida. Oh, cuánto le gustaría que fuese Sasuke el que la encontrara. Cerró los ojos, y se imaginó en un rincón oscuro, llorando desconsoladamente, hasta que de pronto, una mano pálida y delgada aparecía en su campo de visión. Ella sentía la presencia del Uchiha allí, el olor de su cuerpo, la calidez que desprendía bajo esa capa de frialdad… Entonces, abriría los ojos y lo besarí…

- ¡AHHHH!

- ¡Oh, Sakurita de mi corazón! ¡Vi resplandecer tanto tu juventud en esta oscuridad, que esa llama me guió hasta aquí!- Exclamó él, alzando el pulgar a la vez que le sonreía deslumbrantemente.

Sakura se pegó a la pared como si le fuese la vida en ello. Con los ojos como platos, observó los enormes labios fruncidos de Lee, que habían estado tan cercanos a los suyos que habían estado a punto de besarla.

Estaba en estado de shock. DE BESARLA. Dios. ¡Dios!  
- No… no me digas…-. Murmuró, con un hilo de voz.  
- ¿Te perdiste, bella damisela?- Preguntó, pestañeando tanto que Sakura pensó que de un momento a otro echaría a volar.- Yo he perdido a mi Iria, y ahora ando buscando a alguna virgen perdida, ¿quieres que te rescate?

- ¡NO!- Gritó, alejándose otros pasos de él.- Es sólo que… - _Estoy buscando a Naruto, que posiblemente esté tirado en algún lugar de esta institución en mitad de un shock postraumático, después de haber sido desvirgado por una Hinata ninfómana, y a mi querido Sasuke, que ha desaparecido junto a Riku. Y teniendo en cuenta que han pasado más de tres cuartos de hora y sigo sin tener señales de él, estoy empezando a emparanoyamre y a imaginar situaciones en la que ambos aparecen ligeros de ropa y metidos en lugares pequeños y privados como un armario…- _Bueno, que ando buscando a…

- ¡AL SUELO SAKURITA!  
Justo en ese momento, algo se abalanzó violentamente sobre ella, derribándola con un golpe sordo sobre el frío suelo del pasillo. Sakura intentó gritar, pero sintió una enorme mano que le apretaba la boca lo suficiente para impedirle hablar. Se revolvió como una furia, intentando desesperadamente darse la vuelta. Quizás era Hinata, que no se había saciado lo suficiente.

_Oh, no. _

El corazón se le detuvo. Cerró los ojos y lanzó un chillido desde lo más hondo de su alma, esperando destrozarle los tímpanos.

La mano se apartó rápidamente de su boca, y pudo respirar algo más tranquila. Hecha una auténtica furia, empoujó a Lee, que se había lanzado contra ella como un jugador de fútbol americano que realizaba el placaje de su vida.

Estaba roja de rabia.

- ¡¿Pero se puede saber qué diablos haces, pedazo de subnormal!?- Bramó, fuera de sí.

Él se puso un dedo en los labios, y le guiñó un ojo, en un gesto que pretendía ser seductor.

- ¡Shhh! He escuchado un ruido extra, Sakurita…-. Se separó de ella, y reptó por el suelo hasta detenerse junto a una puerta.- ¡Pero no me sigas, podría ser muy peligroso!

La Haruno sintió que una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la frente. Visto así, con aquella ropa tan verde, y esas mallas tan… _puaj_, pegadas, ese pelo tan largo y negro, y esa cinta tada a la frente, le daba un parecido a Rambo. Eso sí, infinitamente más feo, sin depilar, y mucho más escandaloso.

No hizo caso y se aproximó a él. Se detuvo un momento, y parpadeó, sorprendida. Era cierto, se escuchaba un extraño ruido al otro lado de la puerta.

_Rrrrrrrr…_

Sintió un escalofrío, y sujetó a Lee por la manga de su camiseta de manga larga.

- No hagas mucho ruido, e intenta abrir la puerta con cuida…

PLAM!

- ¡ALTO AHÍ! ¡¿QUIÉNES SOIS Y QUÉ ESTAIS HACIENDO?!  
Sakura lanzó un trmendo bufido.  
- ¡Pero vamos a ver! ¿¡Tú que entiendes por cuidadosamente?!

Se encaró a quien había aparecido de pronto frente a la puerta abierta de par en par, y de pronto, se detuvo en seco, sin respirar.  
_Rrrrrrr…_  
- ¡Hola Sakura!

Tanto Lee y Sakura miraron con los ojos como platos a Choji, que, con un trinchador en la mano izquierda, y un pavo asado a la derecha, les sonreía afablemente con media cara manchada por la grasa de la carne.  
- Os he asustado, ¿no?- Preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de los chicos.- Es que Maya y yo estábamos perdidos, y hemos llegado por casulidad hasta las cocinas.- Sakura arqueó una ceja. Ya, _por casualidad_.- Y como he visto que el pavo estaba algo duro, he tenido que utilizar mi propio trinchador. Trincha estupendamente.- Comentó, soltando una risotada- Escuchad, escuchad, parece la sierra que utilizaron en esa película, la de _La Matanza de Texas_.- Y encendió el cuchillo.  
Sakura lo observó en silencio.

Lee miró a Maya, que parecía tan descolocada como ellos.  
Y luego ambos miraron al cuchillo, que temblaba como una motosierra en las manos del muchacho haciendo_ Rrrrrrrrrrr_.  
Sakura suspiró. _¿De verdad que esta situación es normal? _

De pronto, alguien se echó violentamente sobre ella, y volvió a caer al suelo, golpeándose de lleno como hacía apenas unos segundos. El chichón que le saldría en la frente iba a ser monumental.

- ¡LEE! ¡ESTA VEZ TE MATO! ¡¿DÓNDE HAY UN BATE DE BÉISBOL?!

- ¡He oído a alguien!

- ¿¡Pero a quién vas a…?!- La Haruno tuvo que cerrar la boca cuando escuchó el sonido de unas zapatillas arrastrándose en dirección a ellos.

- ¡Entrad dentro, maldita sea!- Exclamó Maya.- ¿Y si es un profesor?

Tanto Lee como la chica lo hicieron, cerrando rápidamente la puerta tras ellos. Aguantaron un instante la respiración, atentos, y de pronto, la puerta se abrió, dando lugar a una luz potente que los cegó por completo. En mitad de tanta luminosidad, sólo pudieron ver una mása mórbida de color negro.

- ¡Uah! ¡Pero si es Chewbacca, el de la Guerra de las Galaxias!

Haihai se detuvo en seco, boquiabierta y con la porra eléctrica en alto. Se quedó a cuadro al ver a Choji con el trinchador en alto y éste haciendo _Rrrrrrrrr_.

- ¡Utiliza el trinchador!- Animó Maya, con un gritito estrangulado.- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

La mujer no esperó a que algo ocurriese. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr.

- ¡Delincuentes!- Gritó, por encima de su hombro.- ¡Terroristas!

Sakura meneó la cabeza. No, definitivamente aquella _no era_ una situación normal.

* * *

_¿Y ahora qué?_

Aquella pregunta seguía flotando en la cabeza de Ran. Siempre había creído que la máxima duración de un silencio entre dos personas que se encuentras a menos de dos metros de distancia no podía sobrepasar los quince minutos, pero en ese momento se daba cuenta de su tremendo error, porque hacía ya mucho tiempo en el que el mutismo entre Gaara y ella se extendía.

Tras la conmoción inicial, en la que había estado a punto de parársele el corazón al ver al chico a tan poca distancia de sus labios, el pelirrojo había decidido que era mejor esperar allí porque pensaba que los profesores no irían visitando habitación por habitación, sino que se limitarían a recorrer los pasillos.

La idea le había aparecido atractiva y repulsiva. Atractiva porque aseguraba momentos junto a él, repulsiva porque sabía que no sería capaz de despegar los labios para decir algo inteligente.

- … Sería incómodo.

Levantó la vista hacia Gaara, y arrugó el entrecejo, sin comprender lo que había dicho.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que sería incómodo que los profesores nos encontrasen aquí a los dos. _Solos_.- Silabeó, recalcando cuidadosamente la última palabra.

Ran enrojeció inmediatamente. Oh, no, la tortura comenzaba de nuevo. Su corazón latió irregular, cansado por tanto desenfreno y nervios.  
- Eh… eh…  
- Te gusta, ¿verdad?

La chica parpadeó, y ladeó la cabeza, sintiéndose cada vez más confundida.

- ¿Qué es lo que me gusta?

- Decir eh… eh…-. Contestó él, siempre serio.- Es lo único que me contestas a cada cosa que digo.

Ran deseó que se la tragase la tierra. Genia, sencillamente genial. El chico que le gustaba pensaba que era una corta de entendederas que sólo acertaba a decir una palabra monosilábica que encima no tenía un significado concreta. Quizás, des pués de todo, no estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad.

- Eh…- _¡Joder! ¿Pero qué le digo? ¿Qué estoy tan nerviosa que no puedo pensar con claridad? ¿Qué me estoy agobiando tanto que me están empezando a entrar retortijones? Ay… sí, me estan empezando a sonar la barriga… Mierda, ¿podría suceder algo peor? _

- Creo que escucho las pisadas de algún profesor…

Susurró de pronto él, pegando su oreja a la puerta. Ella hizo otro tanto, y agradeció la frialdad de la madera. Tenía la cara tan roja que estaba segura que, de un momento a otro, empezaría a salir humo.

Se concentró. Ella no escuchaba absolutamente…

PLAF!

Ambos salieron propulsados hacia atrás por el fuerte golpe que sacudió el tablero, y se dieron de espaldas con la pared. La puerta estaba tan cerca de ésta, que podían escuchar las voces perfectamente, como si se encontrasen en la misma habitación.

- Por fin te encuentro…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que estabas con Kakashi buscando a los alumnos…

- He conseguido distraerle.- Se hizo un silencio, en el que se escuchó un sonido húmedo que hizo estremecer a Ran de vergüenza.- Oh… te he echado tanto de menos…

PLAF!

Hubo una nueva embestida, y la pobre chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pensando lo peor.

- Son Shizune e Iruka.- Informó Gaara con voz neutra.

- Oh, entonces supongo que eso explica el por qué de esos golpes…-. Contestó débilmente Ran, sin despegar los ojos del suelo.

- Vaya, así que saber decir algo más que eh…-. Observó el muchacho, entornando la mirada.

Ella intentó responder, pero de nuevo, un golpe borró de un plumazo las palabras de su boca.

- ¡Iruka! ¿Pero que…? ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- No, no, aquello no era posible. Eso habían sido… ¿¡Gemidos?!- ¿Aquí…?- _¡No, no, no, no! ¡Por favor, no!_ Pensó Ran desesperada.- ¿Y si viene alguien?

- Eso lo hará más excitante…-. Se oyó decir a la ronca y susurrante voz de Iruka.

- ¡Qué travieso eres! Cómo me gusta que seas… ¡Ah! ¡Dios, ahí no!

Algo, o mejor dicho, alguien se restrgó contra el tablero de la puerta, y Ran cerró las manos en un puños. Gaara a su lado no pronunciaba palabra. A decir verdad, ni respiraba.

Se empezaban a escuchar jadeos.

- Son tan perfectos, Shizune… Tan tersos y suaves…

¿_Qué_ era _perfecto_? ¿_Qué_ era _terso_ y _suave_?

- No… no muerdas… es… ¡Ah! ¡Es demasiado!

- Aparta las piernas. Vamos a jugar un poco.

Ran tragó saliva, y rogó al cielo que se abriese una enorme hendidura bajo sus pies y que la engullese la tierra hasta llegar a su núcleo. Seguro que allí tendría menos calor que el que sentía en aquel momento.

- No… el dedo no… ¡Ah! ¡No con la boca! ¡Iruka! ¡Iruka!

¿Dedo? ¿Boca? ¿Pero qué estaban haciendo, y por qué la puerta temblaba condenadamente tanto? ¡Santa María Madre de Dios! ¿Cómo se les ocurría a sus padres mandarla a un colegio que se parecía más a un escenario de una peli porno que a otra cosa?

- Eres tan perfecta…

- Iruka… aparta. Ahora me toca a mí.

Ran ahogó un gemido de horror. Oh, no. ¡_Oh, no_! Sabía lo que tocaba a hora. Casí podía escuchar en sus oídos el sonido de la bragueta al bajar. Los jadeos se incrementaron inmediatamente.

- Oh, si… si, Shizune sí… Más rápido, más rápido… ¡Más rápido! ¡Oh, sí!

La muchacha alzó los ojos al techo con desesperación. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué diablos tendía que ocurrirle _eso_ a ella? Aquello era peor que una pesadilla.

- Creo que esta situación es un tanto embarazosa.- Comentó de pronto Gaara, alzando la voz por encima de los gemidos desenfrenados del profesor de dibujo.

¿_Embarazosa_? ¿Sólo eso? ¡Embarazosa era un eufemismo para describir aquella situación! ¡Un eufemismo demasiado políticamente correcto!

- Échate sobre la puerta, ya no aguanto más…

PLAF!

Ran dio un salto y retrocedió, pero de pronto se quedó inmóvil, helada, como si acabasen de echarle un jarro de agua fría por encima. Sentía un bulto apretado contra su muslo. Un bulto _muy_ duro. Le subieron tan rápidamente los colores que a punto estuvo de desmayarse por el golpe de calor.

PLAF! PLAF!

- ¡Oh, sí, Iruka! ¡Sigue! ¡Sigue!

- ¿Shizune…!

_No, por favor, que no sea lo que creo que es…_Rogó angustiada, casi mareada por la temperatura de su cuerpo.

PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF!

Lo sentía ahí, latiendo, descarado, y era grande. No, grande no. _Enorme_.

- ¡SIGUE! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡SIGUE!

- ¡SHIZUNE! ¡OH!

Esa cosa se estaba moviendo. Mucho. ¡Un momento! ¿Se podía mover? No tenía ni idea de que algo así pudiese suceder.

- Ran.- La voz susurrante de Gaara le hizo ver las estrellas.

- ¿¡Qué?!

- ¿Lo notas?

Miró boquiabierta al muchacho, sin poderse creer lo que acaba de escuchar. El alma se le cayó a los pies.

- ¿Qué?

PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF!

- ¡OH! ¡Más rápido! ¡Más, quiero MÁS!

- Contra tu pierna. Pensaba que te habías dado cuenta, la tengo bastante grande.

Ran palideció abruptamente, y estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva. De acuerdo, aquello no estaba pasando. _No podía_ estar pasando.

- Ya… ya estoy a punto de…

- ¡Lleguemos juntos, a la vez!

PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF!

- ¡OH! YA!

- ¡AHHHHHH!

El corazón le latía desaforadamente, la vena de la sién estaba a punte de estallarle, hiperventilaba desde hacía ya varios minutos, ¡estaba al borde del colpaso!

- ¡No puedo hacértelo! ¡Nunca he…!

- ¿No puedes apartar tu pierna de mi mano? Me la estás haciendo polvo.

Ran repsiró hondo, y el abotargamiento llegó de tal manera, que las piernas le temblaron. La mano. Se estaba refieriendo a la mano. No a la…

Resbaló hasta el suelo, y suspiró.

Gaara se inclinó hacia ella, y le colocó la mano sobre la frente.

- Creo que estás un poco acalorada, ¿Tienes fiebre?

La muchacha se mordió al loengua para no echarse a reír.

_No sabes cuanta_… pensó.

* * *

Haihai se detuvo, jadeante, y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para recuperar el aliento. Después de ser atacada por aquellos psicópatas asesinos que tenía como alumnos necesitaba descansar un instante. Ya no estaba hecha para aquellos trotes.

- Vaya lástima… Ojalá siguiesen permitiendo el castigo corporal…-. Comentó en voz alta, nostálgica.- Cuando hecho de menos los gritos…

Calló de pronto, y alzó la cabeza. Olía a algo extraño. Frunció el entrecejo, y aspiró profundamente por la nariz.

De pronto, sonrió.

- Vaya, vaya…-. Musitó, al captar por fin el origen de aquel hedor.- Así que tenemos a unos estudiantes que les gusta fumar cosas a escondidas…

Se arrastró con la espalda pegada a la pared a lo largo de aquel pasillo, con su afilada nariz apuntando el camino a seguir, husmeando por todos lados como si fuera un perro siguiendo la pista crucial de algún crimen.

Varios minutos después se detuvo frente a una puerta entreabierta. Por el resquicio de ésta, escapaba un ligero hilo de humo que acababa por mezclarse con la oscuridad que reinaba en todo el College.

Cogió impulso, y de una fuerte patada, echó la puerta a abajo.

- Vaya, vaya, señor Uchiha, señor Kisame, no sabía que se encontraba entre el grupo de drogados anónimos del colegio…

Itachi levantó la mirada del suelo, sintiéndose volar entre un mar de nubles multicolores. A su lado, Kisame sujetaba un porro idéntico al que estaba fumando justo en aquel instante. Había que admitirlo, la maría que le había proporcionado aquel tal Sasori no estaba nada mal.

- Itachi, creo que acaba de entrar en nuestra habitación el Yeti.- Dijo Kisame seriamente, como si estuviera dando el pésame al alguien.- Pero pensaba que tenía el pelo blanco, no negro.

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros, sin entender ni torta, y se limitó a inhalar otra calada, mientras, con la otra mano, ofreció un paquetito transparente a la recién llegada.

- Te la vendo por un buen precio.

Haihai se llevó las manos a la cabeza, totalmente escandalizada.

- ¡Madre de Dios!- Chilló, alzando los brazos al cielo.- ¿¡Cómo os atrevéis a ofrecer drogas a una mujer decente como yo?!

- Ah, ¿pero usted es una mujer?- Musitó Kisame, con los ojos como platos.

La aludida sintió como toda la sangre de su cuerpo subía a su cabeza, para acto seguido, salir propulsada a todas las extremidades de su cuerpo.  
Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarse contra ellos y darles una buena lección.

- ¡CÁLLENSE!- Chilló.

- ¡Ahhh!- Gritó Kisame, corriendo para esconderse detrás de Itachi.- ¡Está poseída como en la película del Exorcista! ¡Y ahora nos quiere poseer a nosotros!

Haihai lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡Poseerles! ¡¿Pero qué está dicien...?!

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese continuar, el otro chico se plantó frente a ella, hizo solemnemente la señal de la cruz, y le arrojó un vaso de agua encima, empapándola por completo.

- ¡En el nombre del padre, del hijo, y del espíritu santo!- Sonrió dulcemente a la mujer, que gruñía como una leona a punto de destrozar a su presa.- Ya eres libre, Yeti. Ya vuelves a recorrer el camino de Dios.

Hubo un segundo de silencio.

Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cin...

- ¡¡Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos!! ¡¡Acompáñenme!! ¡AHORA!

Los dos chicos se miraron, se encogieron de hombros, inhalaron una última calada, y la siguieron como dos perritos dóciles.

- Qué bien Itachi... ya verás cuando les contemos a los demás que hemos acompañado al Yeti...

Haihai resopló, y comenzó a caminar a buen paso, preguntándose seriamente si siería buena idea o no atar a aquellos dos locos con una cuerda. Sólo por si se les ocurría realizar un "exorcismo" de nuevo.

_Esto es de locos... ¿dónde diablos están los otros profesores? ¡Ya advertí que la realización de un juego nocturno no era una buena idea! Estoy rodeada de incompetentes y de futuros delicuentes..._

En aquel instante, escuchó pasos ajetreados, y asomó la cabeza por una esquina del pasillo. Le faltó muy poco para ser arrollada por un Kabuto que corría como alma que llevaba el diablo, con un bulto enorme entre los brazos.

- ¡Kabuto!- Exclamó, sorprendida de verle.- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

El la miró. Sus ojos, mas que ojos, parecían la boca de una fuente que no dejaba de escupir lágrimas y más lágrimas. Apretó contra su pecho lo que llevaba sujeto.

- ¡Mire!- Chilló, desesperado.- ¡Mire lo que han hecho estos energúmenos a mi amado Orochi!

Haihai inclinó la cabeza, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza cuando vio el enorme chichón que deformaba la frente del profesor Orochimaru. Estaba inconsciente, con la boca abierta, y su larga lengua colgando. Hizo una mueca de asco al ver el piercing con forma de serpiente.

- ¡Tengo que llevarlo al hospital!- Exclamó Kabuto, sin dejar de llorar.- ¡He intentado hacerle el boca a boca y no ha dado resultado!

Haihai arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Y por eso está medio desnudo?

El hombre enrojeció de inmediato, y esbozó una sonrisita de disculpa.

- Es que estaba tan mono con los ojitos cerrados... que no me he podido resisitir.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¡¿Cómo?!

Kabuto miró el reloj, y se llevó las manos a la boca.

- ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Mire que tarde es!- Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr.- Enviaré noticias mañana, desde el hospital. ¡Adiós!

Kisame se inclinó sobre Itachi.

- ¿El tío ese se ha tirado al travesti?

Haihai se volvió hacia ellos escandalizada.

- ¡Cierren la boca ustedes dos! ¡Nadie, en esta academia, ha realizado ningún acto sexual!

De pronto, una puerta cercana se abrió de sopetón, y cuatro cuerpos cayeron al suelo uno sobre otro. Haihai reconoció una cabellera negra a la que le tenía especial inquina.

Eran dos chicos y dos chicas. Y una de ellas, para horror de la profesora, estaba medio desnuda. Era Hinata Hyuga. Tenía el cabello muy revuelto y las mejillas enrojecidas. Por la expresión de su cara, estaba más cerca de parecer una enferma mental que la tímida chica que realmente ás... estaba su ropa. Oh, su ropa. La blusa había desaparecido, no qedaba ni un jirón de ella, y el sujetador rosa lo llevaba mal ajustado. La falda la llegaba desabrochada, y tenía que agarrársela con una mano

- ¡_Naduto... ha zido el mejod polvazo de mi vida_!

Silencio.

Asuka, apretujada entre los cuerpos de Sasuke y Naruto, levantó la cabeza y se quedó muda al observar el rostro desencajado de Haihai y las expresiones perdidas de Itachi y Kisame, como si se hubieran fumado un par de... porros.

_M-i-e-r-d-a._

- ¡Esto no puede ser posible!- Gritó Haihai, fuera de sí.- ¡Fornicación en esta academia!

Sasuke soltó una risita, y miró a Naruto, que negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza.

- Técnicamente no, profesora.- Dijo el Uchiha menor muy serio.- Coito explícito no ha habido. Pero vamos... a mi me parece que Naruto sí que ha disfrutado con los preliminares.

El rubio intentó arrearle un puñetazo.

- ¡Serás...!

- ¡Quietos todos!- Aulló Haihai.- ¡Levantáos y seguidme!

Asuka soltó una risita por lo bajo.

- Ahora la tía esta se cree Jesucristo...

Hinata palmoteó contenta, sin darse cuenta de la mirada envenenada de la profesora.

- ¡Bien bien! _¿Ahora hademos otra oddgía?_

Haihai apretó los dientes y los nudillos.

- Siento decirle que no, señorita Hyuga. Y recompóngase un poco, se va a resfriar.

_- ¡Peddo eszque azí esstoy más zezy!_

La mujer suspiró a la par que negaba con la cabeza. Tendría que habérselo pensado dos veces antes de acudir a aquel colegio de locos. Justo en aquel preciso momento, aparecieron dos alumnos más. A pesar de que había poca luz, pudo reconocer el pelo rojo de aquel muchacho tan inquietante, Gaara.

- ¿Y ustedes, de dónde salen?

La chica que lo acompañaba, Ran Hirywa abrió la boca, pero el chico se le adelantó.

- Estábamos encerradoss en un armario.

Todo el mundo los miró con los ojos como platos.

- ¿¡En un armario?!- Se escandalizó Haihai.

Gaara afirmó con la cabeza.

- Y hubiésemos salido antes.- Dijo, mortalmente serio.- De no ser porque el profesor Iruka y la enfermera Shizune se pusieron a hacer el amor apasionadamente contra la puerta.

Haihai se apoyó en la pared, sin poderse creer lo que estaba pasando.

- Dios mío... esto no es una academia para aprender inglés. ¡Es un protíbulo! ¿¡Pero a dónde vamos a llegar?!

- ¡Eh! ¿Pero qué hacéis todos aquí?

Todos se volvieron, encontrándoose a un Kiba en calzoncillos y a una Ino en sujetador. Ambos, algo sucios por la tierra y la el verdín de la hierba.

Hubo un instante de silencio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo?

* * *

**Bueno! Espero que el fin de esta noche de juegos nocturnos os haya gustado =D! Espero que la inspiración vuelva pronto y retome este fic con muchas ganas =)!!**

**Y quién tenga ganitas... revew plis =)!**

**Besos!  
**


End file.
